El reino desvanecido
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Aquel era todo su reino, luces brillantes en la noche, y estaba bien, a fin de cuentas, fue todo lo que alguna vez conoció. Sin embargo, el mundo estaba detrás de aquellos límites. Su dominio construido en un solo rincón fue insuficiente cuando el guarda gris le otorgó una perspectiva más amplia.
1. Vhenadahl

Como se ordena, el **disclaimer** : personajes y lugares son propiedad de BioWare y tal, tal. Los he tomado prestados un rato y planeo devolverlos (ay Alistair) algún día. Más notas al final.

* * *

 **El reino desvanecido**

Primera parte

\- Fuego –

 _"_ Nunca brillará si no arde primero"

* * *

\- 1 -

—No es… ¿no es sagrado?

Ella tampoco lo recordaba. En los últimos días el comportamiento de Kallian había ameritado un tropel de regaños de parte del _hahren_ sin otro móvil que su curiosidad, de modo que las advertencias sobre el _vhenadahl_ se habían revuelto en su memoria con una serie interminable de preceptos a los cuales adherirse. Un gesto pesaroso acudió a su cara. Acto seguido, se adelantó un paso y extendió la mano para rozar la corteza con la punta de los dedos. La venerable naturaleza del árbol podía ser cierta, en cuyo caso estaría en problemas de nuevo. _De_ _nuevo_ significaba otro sermón que se confundiría con otros tantos.

O podría no ser nada, razonó mordisqueando su labio inferior. De cualquier forma, el entorno no lo sugería en lo absoluto. Colgaban algunos viejos adornos de varias ramas, lo que no hacía sino conferirle un aspecto tétrico desde abajo, y un olor acre se intensificaba al acercarse. No era así como imaginaba que las cosas sagradas debían ser. Kallian no creía que a eso se refriese la hermana de la Capilla cuando soltaba sus loas interminables acerca de Andraste y todos esos _símbolos sagrados,_ consumiendo tiempo que perfectamente pudo haberse destinado a explorar y jugar, esto solo posible, claro, si los mayores lo consentían en lugar de pedir ayuda con tareas a veces no tan insignificantes en la elfería.

Tal vez era que los símbolos sagrados de los humanos diferían del todo de los élficos. Justo entonces, el peso de un descubrimiento sombrío la aplastó. Su ceño se frunció, y experimentando una vaga impresión que quedaba entre el horror y el enfado, abrumadora para su corta edad, Kallian reflexionó sobre el mal lugar en que su revelación posicionaba a los elfos. ¿Esa era la razón por la cual vivían separados? ¿Por eso los humanos no les querían, porque eran demasiado simples y desagradables para tenerlos muy cerca? Para sorpresa de sí misma, en los ojos comenzaron a escocerle las lágrimas, luego los estrechó hacia el _vhenadahl_ , como si quisiera atravesarlo con la mirada y esclarecer del todo sus nuevas dudas.

Era solo un árbol, lo mirase como lo mirase. No el más bonito, pero era un árbol.

—Solo un... —pensó en voz alta, agobiada.

Al retroceder de nuevo y girar hacia un aturdido Soris, ya sin la amenaza de las lágrimas sobre ella, Kallian lo había concluido: los _símbolos sagrados_ carecían de sentido. Ella entendía que tenía proyectos apremiantes para aquel día y debían consumarse antes de la caída del sol, escalar hasta la rama más alta, por ejemplo. Cualquier complicadísima abstracción adulta estaba más allá de su joven entendimiento. Los conceptos de los mayores se antojaban demasiado tristes y oscuros ahora, y sus deseos de despegar los pies de ese suelo, de esa tierra de adultos deprimente y enredada, aumentaron enormemente.

—Pero Valendrian… —insistió Soris con un leve puchero. Elevó la vista hacia el inmenso roble y el gesto de desesperación se acentuó—. ¿Cómo bajaremos?

Soris parecía a punto de llorar. El _hahren_ solía decir que ella había llegado tarde el día que el respeto y la prudencia se habían repartido. En esos momentos, Kallian se preguntaba si acaso no le tocó mucho porque Soris se lo había quedado todo.

Con un gesto dubitativo se acercó otro paso hacia su primo.

—Del mismo modo que subimos —replicó. Él sacudió la cabeza repetidamente.

—Está a punto de oscurecer.

Kallian volvió la cabeza en dirección al cielo, sopesando la gravedad de no estar en casa al llegar la noche. Papá se preocuparía, pero seguro tras una explicación se olvidaría del castigo.

—Todo estará bien, Soris —dijo en tono suave, bajando la mirada. Buscó su mano, dándole un pequeño apretón —. Yo te cuidaré.

Las facciones de Soris se relajaron al instante y dejó escapar el aire con cierta resignación. Kallian, triunfal y aliviada, le dedicó una tenue sonrisa y tiró de él mientras buscaba el mejor ángulo para comenzar el ascenso. Halló una raíz que sobresalía y servía de peldaño hasta un nudo lo suficientemente prominente para apoyar un pie. Echó un vistazo entorno, el sol se había ocultado detrás de los muros pero el bullicio de la elfería apenas había remitido un poco. Nadie se fijaba en el par de niños que jugueteaba cerca del viejo roble.

—Si resbalas, sujeta fuerte mi pie —le indicó ella, afirmada ya de una rama superior.

—¿Para evitar que caiga?

Kallian rio en voz baja e inclinó la cabeza para dedicarle una prolongada mirada.

—No, Soris —comenzó a explicar pacientemente—. Así, si tú resbalas, también yo.

Era imposible decidir si aquello la convertía en una persona demasiado buena o demasiado tonta. Un poco de ambas, se inclinaba a pensar.

* * *

—Es sagrado.

—Pensé que era solo un árbol —respondió Soris bajo una expresión de extrañeza.

La mano de Soris apretaba la de ella sobre la superficie de una rama tan fuerte como para soportarlos a ambos. Las piernas les colgaban en el vacío y las hojas, que eran más abundantes y poseían un verde más saludable allá arriba, se enredaban en el cabello y rozaban sus hombros. Durante el ascenso, ambos se habían ganado varios arañazos en la cara. Kallian no sabía si su primo tiritaba a causa del viento frío que se colaba debajo de su vieja ropa o a consecuencia del miedo que pudiera albergar por los lugares altos. Si era franca, ella misma experimentaba un leve vértigo todavía. Estaban acostumbrados al suelo, aunque se apegó a la sospecha de que si permanecían en ese sitio el tiempo suficiente, se adecuarían a la sensación. Y entonces, no querrían bajar de nuevo. El aire olía diferente allí arriba, Kallian podría decir que mejor. Aunque no era únicamente el olor, era _todo_. Al dar un vistazo rápido hacia abajo, arrugó la nariz.

—Pues no sé, pero no es un lugar común.

No era como ningún lugar que hubiera conocido hasta entonces. La torre del Fuerte Drakon dominaba el horizonte, negra sobre el azul oscuro del cielo, coronada por una exigua luminosidad. El resto de la ciudad era luz desperdigada, un sinuoso mar de oscuridad salpicado por las lámparas en casas y antorchas en edificios destinados a toda clase de servicios, hogueras improvisadas en los callejones… Denerim estaba tan viva incluso de noche.

—Es bonito —coincidió su primo, atrayendo su atención.

Era bonito, era diferente. Era su lugar, un escondite, donde ellos podían ejercer cierto control. Un lugar en el que nadie que quisiera causarles daño podría alcanzarles. Un sitio como ese espacio entre los brazos de mamá cuando llegaba la tarde y podía quedarse dormida al final de una historia grandiosa.

Un santuario.

—Es nuestro trono, Soris —afirmó. Una amplia sonrisa se abrió paso en sus facciones y él la devolvió con ojos brillantes—. Todo ese es nuestro dominio.

A veces, Soris extrañaba a la tía Adaia durante sus largos viajes. Los ataques de cosquillas sorpresa, las historias antes de dormir que contaba con ayuda de tío Cyrion, e incluso echaba de menos el sabor de lo que cocinaba y el ejercicio diario al que los sometía por las mañanas. Cuando eran ellos cuatro y Shianni, podían ser una familia completa. Le aterrorizaba despedirse de su tía por las mañanas, asustado ante la posibilidad de perderla a ella como había perdido a sus propios padres. Serían una familia rota y Kallian se pondría muy triste. No querría que ella pasara lo mismo que él.

Otras veces, miraba a su prima. Ella no reía mucho, no del mismo modo que lo hacía su madre, pero siempre tenía un cuento extraño para ayudarlo a dormir. Solía vigilarlo, preocupada por él cuando tenían que separarse. Las ideas más disparatadas las compartían, como subir al árbol del pueblo al atardecer y decir que allí arriba eran reyes.

Poco a poco, su pavor por la altura fue cediendo a pesar de la oscuridad.

—¿Podemos invitar a Shianni? —Preguntó de repente.

—Le encantará, ¿verdad?

Denerim se extendía irregular frente a sus ojos, y pese a las muchas murallas que aún desde la altura no podían esquivar, era inmenso, activo pero no tan ruidoso, no tan temible.

Era su reino.

—Le va a gustar mucho —afirmó Soris.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aviso para los curiosos, los despistados y los que han ingresado aquí porque se despertaron esta mañana con el fuerte deseo de una historia _Tabristair_ traída por los pelos. Guerra avisada no mata soldado.

¿Qué esperar de este fic? Un coso sencillo en redacción. Capítulos cortitos e infancia de personajes durante los primeros ¿nueve? capítulos _because of reasons._

No se espere nada que transforme la visión u opinión del lector sobre el universo de Dragon Age. La escritora ha pasado los últimos días encerrada con la banda sonora de El Príncipe de Egipto como única amiga y se ha robado algunas ideas para su pequeña extravagancia. Con otros chorrocientos fics en proceso no debería embarcarme en este, pero no hay en mi una pizca de autocontrol y según yo _toda_ la trama ya fue dilucidada y organizada en un borrador, so... no tendría que haber ningún problema. En teoría.

Todavía me tambaleo en el manejo del _lore_ , agradeceré cualquier observación al respecto. Un buen tirón de pelo, por favor.

El rectángulo mágico de allá abajo se prostituye por una tarifa razonable (gratis, venga).


	2. Regalo

\- 2 -

—Hagamos algo.

Una mano posada sobre su hombro la sacudió con suavidad y el fascinante sueño que había estado experimentado se diluyó con una pregunta balbuceada por sus labios, al tiempo que intentaba orientarse en la realidad lo más pronto posible. Supuso un enorme esfuerzo separar los párpados por primera vez luego de un par de malogradas tentativas en las que el mundo onírico continuó reclamándola obstinado. Adormilada como estaba, no logró suprimir un tenue gimoteó, en definitiva muy indigno de ella, pero adorable a ojos de su madre. Parpadeó con rapidez, las formas en la oscura habitación no fueron mas que manchas grises durante unos momentos, y las siluetas frente a su rostro estuvieron desenfocadas hasta que se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Intuyó el ambiente frío fuera de la frazada, pero no rechistó otra vez. Asintió y salió de la cama para alistarse en silencio.

Justo como lo esperaba, el alba aún no se anunciaba. No se observaba la luna desde allí, pero las estrellas, claras e incontables, parecían estar al alcance de la mano en el firmamento de un azul tan profundo y limpio que podría fluir como la tinta. Sonrió al ojear hacia delante, su madre decía que no había otro momento en que el mundo fuera más hermoso o estuviera tan en paz. Kallian podía comprenderlo. Negándose a despegar su vista del firmamento y por poco caminando a ciegas, alternaba apenas entre el camino y el traslúcido aire que había hasta las estrellas.

A esa hora el viento de la incipiente estación fría picaba sobre la piel como un millón de pequeñas agujas, así que se arrebujó en su ropa lo mejor que pudo mientras avanzaba detrás de su madre. Aún no había mucha actividad en la elfería y el camino se hizo sin ninguna interrupción salvo un par de saludos intercambiados con prisa.

—En un momento no tendrán frío —les consoló Adaia, sonriente.

Ellos lo sabían, pero de igual manera se encontraron anhelando la tibieza de las sábanas y un desayuno mejor que la insípida infusión ingerida antes de salir. No obstante, se dejaron guiar sin oposición hasta la callejuela, tan a salvo como se podía estar de las miradas recelosas. Ninguno previó el entrenamiento matutino. La ausencia de Adaia se había extendido más de lo usual y de todos modos su regreso nunca tenía una fecha precisa. El sueño interrumpido y el duro tiempo no impidieron, sin embargo, que el alivio y la alegría de verla de nuevo los embargara e impulsara a seguirla.

—Habrán practicado como les pedí, ¿no es así? —Adaia dejó caer su fardo sobre el suelo, ganándose la atención de los tres y un respingo por parte de Kallian.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de que se le ocurriera algo qué responder, pero para entonces era tarde. Soris se adelantó, titubeante y con el rostro enrojecido gracias al viento frío y la vergüenza. Aguardó, con la esperanza de que a Soris no se le ocurriera ser el niño imposiblemente honesto, dejándolos como un trío de elfillos perezosos.

—Hemos estado escalando árboles y casas—informó su primo. No era la peor respuesta, admitió Kallian para sí—. Hasta una muralla.

Pero los tres sabían que eso no era _entrenar_ tal como mamá podía entender la palabra. Por supuesto, lo habían intentado, pero no era sencillo encontrar un espacio durante el día, entre las labores y las expediciones hasta los límites de la elfería; luego llegaba la noche y el cansancio los vencía nada más rozar las desgastadas pieles de la cama. Recordó con una expresión pesarosa que Shianni había insistido en no perder tiempo subiendo a los árboles y a los tejados para hacer como tía Adaia había pedido.

« _Llegué tarde a la repartición de la prudencia y la obediencia, pregúntale al hahren_ », fue lo que Kallian, muy tranquilamente, replicó al tiempo que frotaba las manos sobre el polvo del suelo e iba a sostenerse del primer listón de madera en su camino al tejado del orfanato. Porque no conforme con ser un mal ejemplo para sus primos, iba a dar espectáculos a los niños sin familia para el indiscutible horror de la hermana de la Capilla.

Se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Debió atender mejor a la sensatez y no comportarse como una chiquilla caprichosa.

—¿Murallas, eh?

—Solo ha sido una. —Kallian intervino, seria.

Los ojos de su madre se posaron sobre ella, pero no pudo rehuirlos de inmediato. En su bello rostro no hubo ni la sombra de una reacción de enfado, mucho menos decepción, y se obligó a recordar que mamá no era Valendrian. Su madre nunca le había dedicado más que gestos de amor y paciencia, aun si no los merecía en absoluto. Un chispazo de culpa en su interior la llevó a agachar el rostro por fin, mientras se prometía no volver a comportarse como una cría, ya tenía edad suficiente para entender y cumplir sus deberes.

—No los estoy regañando —replicó Adaia, como si hubiera podido leerle la mente. Se inclinó para dejar una tierna caricia sobre su pecosa mejilla—. Me gusta lo de las murallas —le aseguró. Kallian jugueteaba inquieta con la punta de sus viejas botas sobre la tierra, trazando figuras sin sentido hasta que su madre le conminó a quitar su atención del suelo.

—¿No crees que haya llegado tarde a la repartición de prudencia? —Musitó.

Apretó los labios en una fina línea, casi deseando una reprimenda porque era injusto recibir tanto amor a cambio de su desobediencia, pero la risa de Adaia poseía un efecto peculiar, tintineaba en los oídos de Kallian y el miedo, o cualquier emoción igual de sombría, se volatilizaba. La mayor la contempló largamente con un aire extraño sin dejar de ser afectuoso.

—No tanto como yo, mi niña. Gracias al Hacedor. —De pronto, Adaia se arrodilló para atraer a Kallian y rodearla con sus brazos. Tiró de Soris y Shianni un momento después, y cubrió sus rostros con pequeños besos—. Los extrañé tanto.

Entre los brazos de mamá, nada podía ser malo. Hundió el rostro en las ondas de espeso cabello claro, aferrada con fuerza a ella, deseando que nunca más se marchara. Kallian nunca era tan buena como cuando Adaia estaba cerca.

* * *

—Los abrumas, Adaia, son unos niños.

—Los niños en las elferías no deberían ser como _todos_ los niños —aseveró en su lugar, testaruda.

Ella no dilapidaría los consejos de Valendrian en el afán de faltarle al respeto, no pocas fueron las ocasiones que lo buscó por cuenta propia acuciada por la necesidad de guía, pero Cyrion sabía que en ese tema no había manera de persuadir a su esposa. Si bien él defendía la decisión de instruirlos, encontraba difícil comprender la vehemencia con que Adaia pretendía transformar a los tres niños. Después de todo, Valendrian tenía razón, todavía eran muy jóvenes.

—Déjalos jugar un poco en su tiempo libre —insistió el mayor—. Y trata de no alebrestar mucho sus mentes, es peligroso para ellos. Soris _ya_ perdió a sus padres, debería ser suficientemente malo —les recordó. Un pinchazo de tristeza molestó a Cyrion ante el recuerdo y su mujer frunció los labios.

Sin embargo, Cyrion debía coincidir enteramente con Valendrian en aquella ocasión. La fiereza e indocilidad de su esposa lo habían atrapado a él, admiraba a Adaia en la misma medida que la amaba, pero el mundo en que vivían guardaba poca transigencia ante el espíritu rebelde de un elfo. Kallian, a pesar de su temperamento mucho menos impetuoso, empezaba a dar señales de una baja tolerancia al sometimiento. Soris dejaba que su prima fuera el compás de la enorme mayoría de sus acciones, aunque la fascinación por las aventuras como las contadas por Alarith era completamente original de él. Shianni apuntaba para ser la mente sensata, pero en cualquier caso no podía fiarse mucho de que los otros dos no la contagiaran de cuando en cuando con su tenacidad. El orgullo de Cyrion se mezclaba con un gran temor, dejándolo con un gusto agridulce.

—Alebrestarlos un poco no les viene mal —replicó ella, observando a los chicos corretear con palos que esgrimían como espadas—. Dejarlos que sueñen con algo más no tiene que ser malo.

Valendrian exhaló un suspiro.

—Ellos no son los únicos que corren peligro pensando así —insistió al posar una mano sobre su hombro, observándola con un semblante entristecido.

Adaia parpadeó rápidamente luego de fijar su mirada sobre él. Le dio una sonrisa de labios apretados a modo de disculpa. El _hahren_ sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres una gran mujer, Adaia. No quiero que tu familia tenga que perderte por unas tonterías.

El Anciano se despidió de ambos. Cyrion lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta de su casa antes de instar a Adaia a ingresar a la propia.

—¿Cyrion?

Él giró en dirección a la voz femenina. Adaia tiró de una silla. Ostentaba una expresión melancólica cuando por fin se sentó, al cabo de unos momentos. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, perdida en alguna reflexión quizá demasiado funesta. No era necesario ser muy observador para notar que las palabras de Valendrian le habían afectado.

—Sabemos lo trágico que puede ser el _hahren_. —La voz suave de Cyrion obtuvo un efecto negativo en ella. Pronto Adaia tuvo que secarse las lágrimas de las mejillas con un ademán irritado.

Cyrion la contempló con una sonrisa efímera de ternura. Ella detestaba llorar. No se acercó de inmediato, en cambio, permitió que terminara de limpiarse las mejillas con la manga de su blusa, justo como lo prefería.

—¿Algo que quieras decir? —Ofreció Cyrion, aproximándose a la mesa.

No mostró su consternación para no incomodarla más en su despliegue de vulnerabilidad, pero por supuesto estaba preocupado. Adaia odiaba romper en llanto y por lo mismo, no era nada usual presenciar una escena similar.

—Nunca permitas que Kallian se conforme —habló, clavando unos ojos llorosos sobre él—. ¡Promételo, Cyrion! Prométeme que nunca dejarás que esta vida la consuma.

Su semblante sereno fluctuó tras la exaltada petición de Adaia, después parpadeó. Estiró una mano para sostener la de ella y negó al mover la cabeza.

—No, querida, de eso te encargarás tú —dijo al fin.

No permitió réplica alguna contra lo que dijo entre líneas: gozarían de un largo futuro juntos, asistirían el crecimiento de los muchachos hasta verlos convertidos en adultos; con algo de buena fortuna, fuera de Denerim, de tal forma que él nunca debiera preocuparse por aquel aspecto en la educación de su hija. _Adaia nunca faltaría_ , se dijo al rechazar el hormigueo de la duda como si lo dicho por Valendrian hubiera dejado de ser tan dramático y comenzara a ser, en cambio, muy factible.

Morirían de viejos tras una larga vida juntos, se convenció, cualquier otra opción en el futuro se descartaba sin llegar siquiera a plantearse.

* * *

Cerca de la reducida puerta trasera que servía de acceso a la servidumbre, Adaia frenó de golpe su avance. El sol no daba señas todavía, así que al volverse, vio a su hija bajo la luz que escapaba desde el interior del edificio a través de las ventanas y el hueco de la puerta. Se apartó del camino unos pasos, para no estorbar a los que entraban y salían constantemente. Kallian, tensa hasta el horror, le sostenía la mano con fuerza. Elevó su mirada hasta ella, esperando una explicación.

—¿Recuerdas en qué debes concentrarte? —Le preguntó en tono dulce mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura.

—En mi respiración —musitó Kallian, negándose a soltarle la mano.

—Respira despacio y muy profundo —le indicó. Un elfo pasó como una exhalación junto a ellas, mascullando en su carrera al interior. Adaia frunció el ceño en su dirección, pero se movió un poco más hacia la izquierda. Soltó un suspiro al volver a su hija—. Kallian, no podré llevarte de la mano todo el tiempo, ¿comprendes?

El pánico, valientemente disfrazado desde su salida de casa, terminó por encenderse en el pálido rostro y las lágrimas empañaron sus grandes ojos grises. Adaia le dio un rápido abrazo, a modo de sosegar su intranquilidad. Kallian vivía aterrorizada por la gente desconocida. La última vez que su hija había salido de la elfería era demasiado pequeña para recordarlo.

—¿Puedo volver con papá? —Pidió desesperada.

Adaia movió la cabeza en negativa, regalándole un mohín de disculpa. Habría sido la solución cómoda, después de todo. En palacio no se acostumbraba que los hijos de los siervos siguieran a sus padres, un crío atolondrado entorpecería las labores, por lo que se les relegaba a las más simples, preferentemente fuera de la vista de cualquier noble señor. Kallian no representaría una carga para Adaia a lo largo de la jornada, si había que ser franca, de un tiempo a la fecha, y siempre y cuando no se la coaccionara, podía ser la más diligente en las tareas que se le encomendaban. En cualquier caso, la _solución cómoda_ estaba empeorando los temores de la niña. Pronto cumpliría los ocho años y continuar postergando el enfrentamiento de su hija al terrorífico mundo exterior acarrearía un sinfín de dificultades.

El primer paso sería el más difícil, pero luego de eso, cualquier lugar abarrotado significaría menos un inmenso obstáculo que salvar en comparación con el bullicioso palacio real.

—Tienes que ser valiente, ¿sí? —Le habló con gentileza maternal—. ¿Recuerdas tus historia favoritas? El rey Maric y Loghain fueron las personas más valientes, ¿no es así, Kallian? —Frente a la contrariedad que acudió a las facciones infantiles, Adaia se interrumpió para rebuscar en uno de los bolsillos de su falda, con la esperanza de encontrar cualquier objeto que le permitiera distraerla—. Pero si eso no llegase a funcionar…

El delicado tintineo de un par de cascabeles causó la suficiente extrañeza en la niña como para que olvidara su aprensión unos instantes. Estaban unidos por una cinta hecha de una tela suave que Kallian acarició ya con un gesto maravillado. Fue parte de una fina muñeca orlesiana. Por supuesto, habría preferido regalarle la pieza completa, pero las circunstancias arduas del viaje la habían dejado solo con el listón cosido a los cascabeles, sin una pista de dónde pudo haber extraviado el resto.

Su ánimo alegre y aliviado se interrumpió por un chispazo de tristeza. Kallian se veía tan feliz, pocos regalos mejores había recibido en su vida, el mabari de felpa que había cedido a Shianni algunos años atrás y poco más. Antes de que notara su melancolía o el deseo de llorar la venciera, Adaia enredó el cordón en la delgada muñeca, dando varias vueltas para asegurarse de que no resbalaría y los cascabeles no estorbarían, pero no tan apretado que le cortara la circulación de la sangre.

—Te prometo que te regalaré algo muy bonito la próxima vez.

Kalllian meneó la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de los cascabeles mientras los hacía sonar.

—Me gusta esto, madre —declaró al subir su vista—. Me recuerda a tu risa.

La fijeza e inteligencia que subrayaban las miradas de Kallian la hizo enmudecer. Poseía un curioso efecto en esos enormes y fríos orbes grises. Ciertas personas solían expresar, no frente a ella, claro está, lo incómodo que era mirar directo a los ojos de la taciturna niña Tabris. Su hija era dueña de una peculiar naturaleza sigilosa, observaba más de lo que hablaba, no toleraba conversar con quien no hubiera convivido durante un buen tiempo antes, y en ciertas ocasiones podía mostrar una aguda sensibilidad al entorno que intensificaba su célebre temperamento circunspecto. En aquel sentido, no era muy similar a ella misma, y Adaia no podía terminar de agradecer que fuera así.

Finalmente, se incorporó, preocupándose por obsequiar una sonrisa conciliadora más. Luego, se dispuso avanzar hasta el interior de las dependencias de la servidumbre.

Cuando no se hallaba fuera de la ciudad, arreglando el encargo de algún empleador dispuesto a pagar por su habilidad en el difícilmente grato oficio del hurto, Adaia debía trabajar del mismo modo que la mayoría de los habitantes de la elfería. No se quejaba, después de todo, ese trabajo como criada en la casa de cualquier noble señor le permitía permanecer más tiempo al lado de su familia.

Sin embargo, no era la hacienda de un Ser Emperifollado a la cual servía desde hacia tiempo. Para variar un poco, había sido admitida entre las hordas de lacayos dedicados al mantenimiento del palacio real de Denerim. Adaia no prescindió ni de una gota de su fuerza de voluntad a la hora de fingir el papel de la criada eficaz y sumisa que cada vez costaba más interpretar, y tal como lo veía ahora, estaba dando frutos. Aun el siervo menos importante podía aspirar a ganar más de lo que lograría por el mismo trabajo en otro lado.

Dobló en una esquina, y al avanzar unos pasos más, ingresó en una habitación mal iluminada que las hacía de antesala al baño de mujeres. Iba a realizar un cambio de ropa, aunque se diría que el vestido de lana parda de las sirvientas sin rango estaba en mejores condiciones que cualquiera de sus prendas.

La jornada fluyó sin mayores variaciones. El primer día de su hija fuera de la elfería en mucho tiempo discurrió con el acostumbrado ajetreo de los sirvientes en sus desesperados esfuerzos por no permitir que el palacio se viniera abajo. Kallian respingó cada vez que una persona, extrañada por su presencia, se dirigió a ella a lo largo del día; en varias ocasiones tuvo la sospecha de que comenzaría a hiperventilar, y su semblante de terror apenas cedió. Pero no emitió ninguna queja e incluso, por iniciativa propia, se acercó para ayudar.

Solo entonces Adaia sopesó los perjuicios a largo plazo. En un instante, se encontró odiando la posibilidad de que Kallian creciera bajo la idiosincrasia de la elfería, creyendo que su único destino era servir a las órdenes de unos estirados enfundados en tela fina. El pensamiento le escoció más de la cuenta en el fondo de su mente para pronto dominarlo todo. Mientras observaba a Kallian arrastrar un balde de agua hasta la otra habitación, no paró de pensarlo. De todos los regalos que habría querido obsequiarle a su hija, una vida a salvo del pálido destino de inexorable obediencia y aplastante mansedumbre era el más anhelado de todos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Primero, un enorme agradecimiento desde lo más profundo de mi cora a mis queridas **Fridda** , **Katzempire** y **Ellistriel** por sus reviews.

Finalmente tengo algo de tiempo para revisar el capítulo, que el pobre estuvo parado dos semanas en el editor de documentos. Traté de asegurarme de que no contiene nada demasiado incongruente antes de subirlo, dios sabe que el tiempo y la homogeneidad en el estilo y ritmo de la redacción son mi coco al escribir historias largas, ugh.

 _Anyway_ , amor a todos los que leen y más amor (?) a quienes conocen las propiedades medicinales de la retroalimentación.


	3. Invierno

\- 3 -

 _And since there's no one else around_

 _we let our hair grow long_

 _and forget all we used to know_

 _Then our skin gets thicker_

 _from living out in the snow._

(Neighborhood 1, Arcade Fire)

 _…_

Una ráfaga arremolinó la nieve en el patio. Kallian retrocedió un paso. El viento le arrancó un escalofrío, pero estaba más preocupada por mantener su carga de lienzos y pieles, prolijamente doblados entre sus brazos, en el orden perfecto y limpio con que le habían sido entregada. Estiró el cuello para otear por encima del borde. Su lengua asomó entre los dientes como signo de la tremenda concentración empleada en llevar a buen fin su misión. Parada en el peldaño más alto de la escalinata, inhaló muy despacio, aguardando al tiempo que procuraba reunir valor, justo como había hecho ya infinidad de ocasiones desde que su madre la apremiara a salir de la elfería, sin conseguir acostumbrarse del todo.

Echaba de menos los atardeceres en lo alto del _vhenadahl_ , la sensación de relevancia cuando alcanzaba la rama gruesa que servía de mirador, el viento frío ululando entre las hojas como una canción de libertad. Allí abajo, en medio de las opresivas paredes de granito y los penetrantes olores, no era sino una elfa flaca y pecosa que por lo general la gente ni siquiera notaba; un hecho que Kallian no sabía si urgía en ella las ganas de llorar más que de suspirar aliviada.

Se animó a bajar un par de peldaños, y para combatir los aguijonazos de frustración y desconsuelo hubo de recordarse, entre tanto, la promesa acerca de comportarse debidamente. Después de todo, la mejoría se notaba en el reducido número de sermones recibidos de parte de Valendrian y la matizada hostilidad en los ojos de la hermana de la Capilla. Kallian ya no pasaba mucho tiempo en compañía de Shianni y Soris, salvo las madrugadas de entrenamiento, el rato antes de dormir o si mamá le permitía quedarse por algún motivo. Los juegos se habían reducido al mínimo, aquello era tristemente cierto, pero los días cerca de su madre pagaban muy bien por las nuevas privaciones.

Kallian se mentalizó para su más reciente trayecto, y repasó a media voz cada uno de los sitios que tendría que atravesar, dispuesta a seguir religiosamente el plan trazado y repasado con anterioridad incontables veces.

El palacio real era una mole gigantesca de piedra. Visto desde el suelo, desarmaba a Kallian mediante un torrente de angustia y curiosidad cuya discordancia aumentaba su consternación. Molesta consigo misma y sus temores, más de una vez reflexionó sobre la obligada negativa que debía dar a una promesa de aventura semejante. La invitación a explorar la formidable serie de edificios que ella no podía aceptar. Si tan solo no estuviera plagado de personas desconocidas, se extraviaría días enteros en aquellos pasillos retorcidos donde las escaleras descendían a una fría y misteriosa oscuridad o ascendían a torres infinitas que parecían acariciar las nubes; donde las puertas viejas y pesadas gemían sobre los goznes sin que ella se atreviera a franquear o siquiera asomar la cabeza un poquito y descubrir las maravillas ocultas a sus ojos. _No habría sido sensato_ , tenía a bien recordarle la voz del _hahren_ cada vez que el interés le carcomía un poco más el cerebro, hasta _casi_ vencer sus propios temores. Podría provocarle problemas a su madre. De modo que Kallian domaba sus inquietudes y renunciaba a todos estos misterios para alguien cuyas obligaciones no le impidieran adentrar en salas inmensas y escalar hasta los altísimos tejados.

Kallian no estaba en posición de aspirar a aquella o ninguna otra hazaña. Valendrian diría que era más sensato mimetizarse y demostrar cierta resignación como síntoma de madurez. Se forzó a recordarlo, reacomodó su carga, dispuesta a concluir de una vez ante la apacibilidad del viento.

Luego de un breve ritual de preparación, inició su avance a través del patio. Por fortuna, y tal vez favor de su madre, el camino desde los lavaderos había ocurrido en silencio y una calma absoluta. Adaia se preocupaba por otorgarle tareas cuya dificultad aumentara gradualmente, según el progreso de sus pueriles terrores. Kallian sabía que no había ni una pizca de sentido en vivir aterrorizada de esa forma y que no podría amparar su bienestar bajo la ayuda de mamá para siempre.

« _Valor, tonta, valor._ »

Una vez alcanzara el otro lado podría respirar aliviada. A partir de allí restaba un pasillo corto y estrecho hasta las escaleras. Luego, subiría a la habitación, entregaría su carga y si la suerte la favorecía, apenas tendría que intercambiar unas pocas palabras con otro sirviente. La indicación, una vez cumplida su labor, era volver donde su madre y partir a la elfería.

Había enterrado todo anhelo de aventura, con la esperanza de entenderse con el _hahren_ e intercambiar conformismo por madurez, cuando _aquello_ sucedió.

Kallian ahogó un grito de angustia y simple dolor al tocar el piso, en medio del suave tintineo proveniente de su muñeca.

« _No, no, no, no, no._ »

Su lista de preocupaciones la encabezaba la ropa de cama dispersa a su alrededor. Sus ojos siguieron, en un vertiginoso movimiento, la fatalidad de un trabajo que había consumido muchas horas y energía de su madre, aterrorizados al advertir las sábanas sobre una mezcla de tierra y nieve, en una charca de aspecto asqueroso, y cerca de los zapatos de fino diseño del motivo de su tragedia.

Los ojos de Kallian se estrecharon con creciente enojo al observarla de los pies a esa cabeza coronada de abundante cabello rubio. Sentía tal preocupación, que en un primer momento no pudo albergar pánico ante la cara nueva que la medía desde arriba con un destello de confusión en sus facciones.

—Pensé que aquí no habría nadie —habló ella con la voz más bonita que Kallian hubiera escuchado.

La pilló por sorpresa. El gesto de angustia y disgusto todavía estaba allí, pero en los ojos de la pequeña elfa había surgido un atisbo de curiosidad. Kallian siguió el libro que bajó desde la altura del pecho hasta medio muslo y después volvió a su cara. Un par de orbes azules absorbieron su atención un instante. Su mente se encontró trabajando a marchas forzadas, aturdida de repente, vagamente consiente de la palpitante herida en la rodilla y el dolor en la muñeca con la cual había evitado que su cabeza rebotara contra el suelo.

Ella se aproximó de nuevo. Su andar era casi tan ligero como suave era su voz, y le arrancaba un agradable rumor a la tela del precioso vestido de terciopelo añil. Estiró su mano con un movimiento elegante y Kallian respondió al ademán casi por inercia, sosteniéndola para incorporarse. La piel de la niña era suave bajo el tacto áspero de la palma de su propia mano y se quedó mirando un rato el punto en que sus dedos se tocaban.

—Tienes sangre en la rodilla —señaló al soltarla. Kallian parpadeó, muy atontada aún, y se inspeccionó la zona. El pantalón se había rasgado y sentía un ligero escozor pero no era grave, había obtenido heridas mucho peores en la elfería—. No me viste por las pieles, ¿pero no me escuchaste?

Observando de nuevo el desastre entorno a ellas, unos crecientes nervios se instalaron en la boca del estómago de Kallian. Por un lado se había cumplido lo que tanto temía: fallarle a su madre en un encargo que se suponía simple. Nada parecido había ocurrido hasta entonces, y quizá ahora Adaia no podría llevarla más consigo y el entrometido _hahren_ tendría a bien _honrarla_ con el regaño de su vida, acusándola de actuar deliberadamente para poder quedarse en la elfería. El solo pensamiento le hacía doler el estómago con un fuerte nudo, porque Kallian nunca sabotearía a su madre.

Y claro, como no era suficientemente malo, justo estaba atascada en un intento de conversación con una chiquilla con la pinta entera de una noble, a la cual, además, había golpeado en otro despliegue de su mala suerte.

—Es silenciosa —repuso, indecisa sobre el trato adecuado para la situación tan poco usual. Hasta entonces, había corrido con la suerte de eludir cualquier intercambio de palabras con nadie que no fuera un sirviente.

Al volverse, notó que su comentario había despertado una expresión curiosa en el rostro pálido de la otra. Kallian juntó las cejas, sin comprender.

—Eso me han dicho —comentó ante su recelo.

Una enigmática sonrisa se insinuó en la comisura de sus labios, pero no llegó a formarse. Quizá sería muy educada para mostrar ninguna alegría ante la reciente desgracia. _Ah_ , _vaya desgracia_. Kallian decidió que era hora de recoger los lienzos y pieles y volverse a los lavaderos, por más vergonzosa que resultara la perspectiva de encontrarse con su madre en la situación actual.

—Con su venía, milady.

A Kallian, las frases y los ademanes obligados, como esa reverencia - _torpe reverencia_ \- con que su madre la había aleccionado, le resultaban extraños y la hacían sentir ridícula. No era como si en su vida pudiera realizar algo diferente a travesuras sin sentirse realmente tonta. Ahogó un suspiro y comenzó a juntar las telas, pero al cabo de un rato los ojos fijos sobre ella fueron algo que no pudo pretender que ignoraba. Se detuvo y se irguió al girar en dirección a la joven.

—Nunca había visto niños por aquí —explicó ella de manera espontánea. A pesar de lo improbable, Kallian creyó que se estaría dirigiendo a alguien más.

Pero continuaba hablándole a ella, por supuesto.

—No volveréis a verme, lo prometo —se excusó—. Mi presencia no… —titubeó, saboreando las palabras que salían por su boca de forma entrecortada—. No os incomodará de nuevo.

—No me incomodas —se apresuró a corregirla. La extrañeza acudió a ella por enésima vez. Se estaba preparando para una arrogante reprimenda, otra materia en la que su madre había tenido la gentileza de instruirla. Aquella cantarina aseveración chocaba con todo lo que sabía sobre las relaciones entre siervos y amos—. No hay muchas niñas por aquí —se explicó mejor—. No cuando yo vengo y de cualquier forma no me agradan los jóvenes de la corte. Cailan es mi amigo, pero siempre está con los hijos de los otros nobles, ellos no quieren que una "niñita en vestido" entorpezca sus juegos. Por supuesto, pronto voy a cambiar eso. —Los dedos se crisparon sobre las tapas del libro como respuesta a la afirmación que acababa de realizar—. Tendrás problemas por esto, ¿no es así? —Cabeceó hacia el revoltijo de tela.

Kallian pestañeó rápidamente y asintió, abrazándose fuerte a las sábanas. Toda irritación se había esfumado. Estaba muy asustada, y con cada segundo transcurrido se sentía peor. La hija de alguien importante, de alguien relacionada con el mismísimo príncipe, se había fijado en su existencia e insistía en hablar con ella. Los problemas suelen llover sobre los más ineptos, caviló desalentada.

—Puedes estar tranquila, diré que fue culpa mía —le aseguró.

—No, por favor, no hables de esto con nadie —la respuesta le salió tan atropellada que a su interlocutora le costó comprender.

Kallian abrió los ojos después. Había tratado a la niña rubia como a una igual. Qué endemoniado horror. Su día en palacio había estado cerca de concluir sin mayores incidentes, pero ahora estaba hasta el cuello en este conflicto. Tal vez, de ansiarlas tanto, las aventuras en su peor perfil le habían dado alcance. Sin embargo, a ella no le molestó, o al menos no fue irritación lo que delató su sonrisa que, si Kallian sabía algo sobre sonrisas, era una de complicidad.

—Descuida, todo va a estar bien —insistió en completa calma.

Por alguna razón, Kallian no pudo contradecir una vez más, ni en pensamiento, las palabras pronunciadas con aquella dulce voz.

* * *

Anora se incorporó, dedicó una reverencia impecable, y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Salió de la sala de música, esforzándose de manera sobrehumana para no llorar de rabia y blasfemar durante todo el trayecto hasta su habitación. Al llegar, una sirvienta y un guardia la contemplaron sorprendidos. Anora se limitó a gruñir que quería estar sola, y tiró de la pesada placa de madera para encerrarse en su alcoba.

Aún entonces, aspiró aire muy despacio, afanándose con desesperación en mantener las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. No les iba a dar el gusto, pensó obstinada. Pero a medida que deslizaba la espalda sobre la superficie de la puerta, y la tela del vestido se le amontonaba en la cintura, varios sollozos de frustración se le escaparon. Testaruda como era, Anora transformó rápidamente su llanto en un grito de rabia que, al abrazarse a ellas, terminó sofocado sobre sus rodillas. Se quedó un rato en aquella posición, suspirando cada cuando para sustituir los gimoteos de su llanto.

Al cabo de un rato, la espalda comenzó a suplicarle un cambio de postura. Elevó la cabeza y miró entorno. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y se odió por ser tan débil. Los comentarios de las otras niñas ya no deberían afectarla. Su padre había insistido –y ella no lo dudaba- en que no había nada malo con su ascendencia. A la mayoría no le importaba, a decir verdad, solo a aquel grupo de mocosas simplonas con las que era obligada a convivir cada día. Entrecerró los ojos y elevó el mentón. Sus tonterías infantiles eran indignas de ella.

Abstraída, buscó a tientas su capa únicamente para notar su ausencia. Frunció el ceño al caer en la cuenta de que, por seguro, la había olvidado en la sala de música en medio de su arrebato. Había estado muy indignada como para preocuparse por la temperatura del exterior. Planeando encender la chimenea para calentar el dormitorio, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana con la intención de cerrar los póstigos. Distraída, miró el patio solitario… solitario casi en su totalidad, salvo por Kallian.

Desde allí arriba, la elfa tenía un talente enjuto debajo de su tosca ropa. La tela basta que usaba no debía ser un buen aislante contra el frío, sopesó Anora. Sin embargo, Kallian no aceptaría ninguna de las capas abrigadas que ella cedería. Supuso que tenía sentido, después de todo, ¿cómo le explicaría a sus padres la posesión de una prenda semejante? Un aguijonazo de tristeza la llevó a formar una mueca. Le agradaba la joven elfa. Era la clase de niña con la que le gustaría convivir en la sala de música o en los patios de entrenamiento en lugar del hatajo de bobas nobles. Le recordaba un poco a su propio padre, a casa.

Pero Kallian era la hija de una sirvienta, no tendría tiempo para juegos y las tonterías como la clase de protocolo la harían enloquecer quizá aún más que a ella misma. Aunque justo ahora, advirtió, estuviera parada, quieta y observadora, al borde de la puerta. Sospechó que tal vez le gustaba ver el jardín parcialmente cubierto de nieve.

A ella le gustaba.

* * *

—No tengo frío —insistió.

—Estás temblando.

—Me gusta —puntualizó con paciencia—. El frío —aclaró.

Anora torció los labios pero continuó con el brazo estirado. Si iban a tener una lucha para averiguar cuál de las dos era más obstinada, no se lo dejaría fácil.

—No —habló de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Parecía más firme que molesta—. Agradezco el gesto, Lady Anora.

—Anora, Kallian.

La elfa no replicó. Negó con la cabeza una vez y se volvió hacia el jardín con la sola intención de demostrar cuánto podía pretender que la ignoraba sin llegar a ser de veras irrespetuosa. Anora contuvo por poco las ganas de gruñir y bajó el brazo.

—Da la impresión de que quieres que te ruegue, niña.

Anora enarcó una ceja, en una expresión triunfal. El asombro de la elfa, manifiesto en un ligero respingo, era el primer gesto espontáneo que lograba arrancarle en mucho tiempo. Una lástima que hubiera tenido que utilizar un tono de voz tan duro y eso tuviera un potencial efecto negativo.

Efecto negativo que no llegó a darse del todo.

—Eso sí es normal —declaró Kallian de repente, pero arrepintiéndose de inmediato—. Es decir... sois muy normal, Lady Anora —se apresuró a corregir nerviosa.

Un chispazo de ternura se encendió en ella. A veces costaba recordar que Kallian era varios años menor que ella. Casi nunca actuaba como una niña, no en su presencia, al menos. Ahora, la elfa la contemplaba desde abajo, sin atreverse a mirarla directamente a los ojos, y se veía como la niñita que era en verdad. Anora ahogó un suspiro.

—No soy normal —admitió con suavidad—. Y tú tampoco lo eres mucho.

Hubo un silencio largo y extrañamente elocuente.

Y sucedió. Justo en ese momento, Kallian fijó los ojos sobre los suyos por segunda ocasión desde el día de su primer tropiezo. No parpadearon durante unos instantes. Luego, cuando se sintió lo bastante segura, una curva victoriosa contorsionó sus labios de nuevo. Lo había logrado –por supuesto que lo había logrado, Anora no se rendía ante nada-, Kallian comenzaba a confiar en ella, o en su anormalidad, y era suficiente de momento.

Volvió a tenderle la capa.

—No la lleves contigo a casa si no quieres —le dijo, su voz transformada en un susurro, temiendo romper el hechizo que la acercaba a la elfa—, pero vas a necesitarla.

Un atisbo de curiosidad surgió en los ojos grises, aunque todavía se rehusaba a sostener la prenda.

—¿Necesitarla?

—Te gusta la nieve, ¿no es así? Bueno, a mí también.

La contrariedad se instaló en el rostro pecoso, y oleadas de simpatía y confianza se abrieron paso en el pecho de Anora. ¿Era así como se sentía tener una hermana menor? ¿Una amiga, quizá? Se convenció de que sí cuando Kallian por fin aceptó la capa y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

El pacto quedó sellado mediante una sonrisa compartida. Sobre el jardín solitario, diminutos copos de nieve habían comenzado a caer. Anora estiró la mano y los sintió derretirse sobre su piel todavía cálida. Se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza y salió de la sombra del edificio. Kallian, insegura, elevó el rostro hacia el cielo, apartándose el flequillo.

—Me gusta que seas rara —le dijo la niña castaña con su vocecita—. Lo haces _cambiar_.

Acto seguido, imitó a Anora, y cubriéndose la cabeza, saltó al exterior, sin darle tiempo a ella de preguntar qué era aquello que su rareza cambiaba. Pronto no importó, sin embargo, porque correteaba con Kallian y podía sentir -aunque no comprender- lo que habían hecho diferente según cada espacio de pasado, y todo lo que podrían modificar en el futuro.

* * *

 **N/A:** El capítulo estuvo "listo" desde hace ochenta y cuatro años, pero al tratar de revisarlo notaba que tenía todo metido con calzador y ugh... hoy parece que lo arreglé un poco (?) No he logrado amarlo y por lo mismo no he querido quedarme atorada más días con él. Juro que la incursión de Anora no es gratuita (no mucho xD) Y que el OoC tiene una explicación.

Como cada vez, agradezco desde el fondo de mi cora a las niñas que tan amablemente comentan :3

Tomatazos, quejas, dudas, lista de regalos de navidad, todo lo acepta el rectángulo mágico de allá abajo.


	4. Primavera

\- 4 -

 _Brilla con la luna_

 _Un reflejo claro como el sol._

 _Todo lo que quise._

-Todo lo que quise, banda sonora de El príncipe de Egipto.

 _..._

Su ropa estaba llena de barro y caminaba descalza. El agua apenas le cubría los tobillos mientras chapoteaba a la orilla del río. Durante la primavera, cuando las lluvias eran menos regulares, podían bajar y caminar al margen durante las tardes en una hondonada al oeste, donde algunos árboles todavía resguardaban las orillas y el sol brillaba intensamente entre las hojas verdes. Al pasar de los años, el interés por los insectos y todo tipo de criaturas acuáticas había ido disminuyendo hasta ser totalmente remplazado por las competencias de agilidad y velocidad entre las rocas. La superficie de las piedras en la ladera, pulida por la corriente y cubierta de musgo, no ofrecía un terreno seguro para sus actividades. Ni siquiera mamá alentaba aquel juego, pero en vista de su temporal ausencia, Kallian se convenció de que podía comportarse un poco tontamente de nuevo. Solo un poco.

—¡Las tengo! —Oyó la voz de Soris.

Kallian giró la cabeza y sonrió ante el logro de su primo. De un salto esquivó una roca y se apresuró para contemplar de cerca las flores de un brillante color que Soris sostenía. Eran muy amarillas.

—Son para tu madre —anunció él con orgullo. Ella no tuvo corazón para decirle que era probable que estuvieran marchitas para cuando Adaia regresara.

Le extendió el ramo y volvió a trepar para alcanzar el resto. Kallian siguió el aroma dulce de las flores, sosteniéndolas contra su rostro. Los pétalos eran suaves contra su mejilla.

—¡Prima, no! —La exclamación de Shianni vino de la nada, acompañada de un manotazo que tiró las flores al agua.

Kallian se quedó boquiabierta, alternando su vista entre el ramo que se alejaba con la débil corriente y el rostro preocupado de Shianni.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó, desconcertada.

—¡Las flores, Kallie! —Alarmado, Soris se impulsó hacia adelante con la intención de dar un salto. A nada estuvo de ganarse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aunque solo terminó salpicándolas a ambas y arrancándoles un susto de muerte.

—No las toques, tonto —protestó su prima—. Son venenosas.

Soris se detuvo y viró de golpe, frunciendo el ceño. Uno de sus pies resbaló un poco de nuevo sobre la roca que sobresalía. Evitó caer de sentón en el engañoso lecho del río. Una vez estuvo seguro de que había recuperado por completo el equilibrio, apartó un mechón de ese largo cabello rojo de su frente, soltando un resoplido ante el esfuerzo.

—¿Venenosas? —Preguntó incrédulo.

Alzó ambas manos y las extendió frente a su cara, inspeccionándolas con sumo interés. Acto seguido, buscó los ojos de Kallian para notar que ella ya le miraba a medio camino entre el horror y la hilaridad. Shianni arregló un gesto cansino al sacudir la cabeza y alejarse en busca de su tío. Ellos se quedaron atrás, esperando aplazar el interrogatorio de Cyrion si es que había regresado ya a casa.

Kallian se mordió los labios y miró el sendero por el cual había desaparecido Shianni. Una especie de pesadumbre la abordó. Del mismo modo que ella se preocupaba por Soris, Shianni cuidaba de ellos dos. Su prima solía tener una iniciativa para la imprudencia que rivalizaba con la de Soris y ella juntos, pero en vista de que no había más candidatos para el puesto de cautela en ese trío, su prima se había dado a la tarea de ocuparlo y hacerlo valer.

En su defensa, Kallian se esforzaba por no ser una redomada inconsciente.

 _A veces_.

—Espero que se te hinche la cara —se mofó Kallian.

Fue a sentarse sobre una roca. Inclinó el torso para enjuagar sus manos no sin antes desatarse el cordón en su muñeca para atarlo en el antebrazo. Caviló que quizá podría colgarse los cascabeles al cuello para que no le estorbaran. La posibilidad de no usarlos ni siquiera se la planteaba; cada vez que escuchaba su delicado tintineo, era como si percibiera la risa de mamá o... o la bonita voz de Anora Mac Tir. Una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios y finalmente hundió las manos en la corriente. El agua estaba helada, pero en ese reducido brazo del río Drakon, al menos corría cristalina.

—Espero que a ti no, ya eres bastante fea así —replicó Soris con una malévola sonrisa.

Ella giró y le mostró la lengua, arráncándole una risotada al niño pelirrojo.

No hubo hinchazón. En cambio, obtuvieron un sarpullido en los brazos, el cuello y el rostro. Picaba tan constante y horriblemente, que al atardecer notaron que habían infringido un daño adicional a la piel con las uñas frenéticas que habían buscando un poco de alivio.

—Lord y Lady Tabris, mírense. —Alarith se inclinó sobre el mostrador para echarles un ojo y sacudir la cabeza lentamente con un falso aire decepcionado.

El mercader era una de las personas favoritas de Soris. Él se echó a reír, pero su prima estaba muy ocupada rascándose los brazos. Una carcajada salió de los labios de Alarith. El elfo poseía un catálogo de títulos totalmente ridículos para llamarlos que solo competía con el inventario de su tienda o el compendio de historias sobre los dalishanos y el Imperio de Tevinter.

—Tengo un ungüento que puede curar esa irritación.

—Un ungüento para curar la necedad es lo que deberías darles —Cyrion gruñó no tan ásperamente.

Soris y Kallian aprovecharon la distracción de Cyrion, quien lucía dispuesto a dilatar aquella conversación con Alarith un rato más, para zafarse del agarre de su mano y echar un vistazo a los nuevos productos dentro del pequeño almacén.

Después de apartarse de los ojos mechones gruesos de cabello al tratar de observar hacia arriba los anaqueles, se le ocurrió que era hora de pedirle a su tío el favor de un corte de cabello. Resopló y algunos cabellos del flequillo sobre su frente volaron un instante. Acto seguido, buscó a Kallie.

—Tú apenas sabes leer—Soris se acercó para contemplar con extrañeza a su prima. No había sonado malicioso, pero daba la impresión de que sí por la reacción de ella—. No te gusta.

La mano de Kallian retrocedió en el acto del pequeño estante en el que reposaban algunos libros de tapas descoloridas. Los ojos grises de su prima lo acribillaron con ira al mismo tiempo que en sus mejillas se encendía un furioso rubor.

—Ve a buscar tontos juguetes, Soris, y déjame en paz —refunfuñó, rascándose insistentemente el cuello.

—Desde que conoces a esa niña en palacio te comportas raro —señaló él, preocupado, antes de girarse y correr al otro extremo del almacén. No tenía caso discutir con ella cuando había decidido ser la chiquilla insoportable con el más horrible mal humor.

Pronto encontró un extraño soldadito de juguete entre los objetos amontonados de un anaquel y el breve altercado con su prima fue desterrado de su mente. Soris delineó el contorno de la madera vieja. Un diminuto fragmento de pintura se desprendió desde su peculiar atuendo y él optó por devolver el juguete a la repisa, temeroso de causarle un gasto imprevisto a Cyrion. Antes de colocarlo en su sitio, se fijó, maravillado, en la forma de las orejas. Reconocía la forma puntiaguda.

—¡Alarith! —Llamó al elfo. En el proceso, se ganó la atención de Cyrion, Kallian, y un par de clientes más.

—Ah, descubristeis un tesoro, Caballero Rojo.

Soris se acercó, agitando el soldadito en lo alto y depositándolo en el mostrador.

—¡Es un elfo!

Alarith no titubeó y se embargó en otro fantástico relato sobre el glorioso pasado élfico, reforzado por una gesticulación oportuna y la dosis ideal de exageración. Aquella fue la primera vez que ambos niños escucharon el nombre de Elvhenan y fue difícil que sus mentes se concentraran en algo diferente por un largo tiempo.

* * *

—Un mabari come en un mes más de lo que nosotros comemos en un año —debatió, arremangándose la blusa, sin dejar de deslizar sus pies sobre el suelo. Pasos calculados y silenciosos, se recordó—. Los he visto en palacio —susurró.

La presencia de Shianni era sigilosa como la de ella misma. Estaba inmóvil detrás, preparada para la siguiente reacción del felino, un animal de pelaje atigrado que al fin había sido acorralado, tras hacerlos pasar un sinfín de penurias. Era pequeño y veloz. Lo habían perseguido desde un vertedero, de donde salió bufando y con la cola erizada.

—No me gustan los gatos, te arañan y nunca hacen caso.

—A mi me gustan —intervino Soris en un tono demasiado alto, acercándose—. Aunque creo que deberíamos dejar a este en paz —soltó al advertir lo enfadado que estaba.

El gato se alteró, arqueó el cuerpo y volvió a bufar. Los muros de la ciudad le impedían retroceder, y las paredes de una casa a su izquierda lo tenían atrapado. Frente a él, Kallian era la más próxima. Fue la primera que evadió tras emitir un sonido amenazante más. Escapó de sus manos por poco, provocando que la niña cayera de forma patética. Se libró de Shianni con un arañazo en un brazo; la elfa pelirroja soltó un alarido más de indignación que de dolor. Finalmente, pasó entre las piernas de Soris, casi malévolo, para echar a correr entre las casas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el trío de persistentes niños comenzó a perseguirlo, levantando polvo en su carrera. Soris y Shianni reían, lanzándose chanzas cada cuando. Kallian inspeccionaba los rincones, atenta a cualquier señal del prófugo felino.

—Lo del ejército de gatos y mabaris no era en serio, prima —le habló Shianni, a su espalda, con una nota divertida.

Kallian le atizó a una caja, con la prudencia suficiente para no pegarle muy fuerte, y soltó un gruñido de enfadada resignación. Se habían detenido al final de un sendero, junto a una casa abandonada y cerca del límite de la elfería. Para entonces, no podían seguir pretendiendo que tenían pista alguna del paradero del gato.

—Vamos por los gordos, son más fáciles.

—Pero son perezosos —argumentó Shianni—. No te van a servir mucho y el comandante en su yelmo con orejas de gato no ocurrirá, Soris.

El elfo fundió todo su agravio en una sola mirada que vertió sobre su prima.

—Nunca dije que tendría orejas de gato.

—Sí, lo dijiste —terció Kallian—. Lo dibujaste, si no recuerdo mal.

—No eran orejas de gato, traidora.

Ella enarcó una ceja, en una seña de vaga hilaridad.

—Dijo el Comandante de las Hordas Felinas —se burló Shianni de nueva cuenta—. Volvamos a casa. El ejército de perros y gatos queda fuera de la lista. No somos buenos cazando a los primeros y no podemos mantener a los segundos. Lo de salir a luchar por la patria élfica va a tener que esperar otro poco.

Fue mala suerte que los ojos de Kallian estuvieran puestos sobre los muros que delimitaban la elfería en el momento que Shianni habló por última vez. Allí, al suroeste, la altura de las murallas era absurda e incluso aterradora. Se erigían como una constante advertencia, un tácito recordatorio. Ni siquiera desde el árbol del pueblo era posible otear más que el brillo de las lujosas haciendas en el ondulante relieve del barrio del palacio, muy lejano en el horizonte. En ese instante, la aquejó otro de esos accesos de la angustia que parecía estar cada vez más cerca de poder interpretar en su totalidad: lo que había detrás de esas murallas no formaba parte del mundo que ella había ido construyendo desde su sagrado _vhenadahl._ Podía aspirar, si acaso, a dejarse embaucar por su intenso fulgor, salir para vagar entre ellos, pero siendo, con cada respiro y tras cada paso, una forastera. Los elfos nunca dejarían de ser extranjeros. Por larga que fuera su vida, no habría para ella y su pueblo una mágica Arlathan a la cual profesarle una profunda devoción en tiempo presente y no en recuerdo a un glorioso pasado; tampoco podrían asirse al consuelo de una Halamshiral perdida y convertida en el muladar shemlen que era ahora, según palabras de Alarith, estaba tan perdida como todo lo demás.

« _Va a tener que esperar otro poco._ »

¿Pero cuántos cientos de "otros pocos" iban a transcurrir antes de que su pueblo volviera a conocer una nación propia? No era, desde luego, que Kallian pensara en un ejército de gatos y perros como la solución. O que se creyera afortunada capaz de verse envuelta en un cambio de esa índole. Una era la excusa infantil para iniciar un juego persiguiendo gatos por toda la elfería, y la otra, una idea descabellada nada más. El único _gran_ _futuro_ , lo bastante verosímil para ella, era convertirse en parte de la guardia personal de Anora Mac Tir, como ambas habían soñado y planeado con esmero durante las tardes invernales en los jardines de palacio.

Kallian lo pensaba todo una alocada aspiración. No en balde sus padres y Alarith alentaban su imaginación, y sus primos la compartían con enorme facilidad. Anora, por su parte, podía o no volverla realidad. Sin embargo, eran sueños, y a nadie herían. Kallian no era, de ninguna manera, una ilusa.

« _Otro poco._ »

Esas murallas eran un error. La diminuta puerta de madera, clausurada pero con suficiente espacio entre la madera como para colarse y salir, emitieron un llamado que la hizo tensarse. Debía salir. Conocer la ciudad entera, el reino completo, hasta el último rincón y sus secretos mejor guardados. Algo diferente al barrio del mercado, el camino al palacio real y el palacio mismo, los cuales dominaba a la perfección, merced de la rutina.

Debía marcharse y... ser una forastera o morir intentando dejar de ser una.

Kallian se mordió los labios por dentro hasta hacerse daño. Luego, echó a correr, lejos de la sombra de los infinitos muros, en dirección contraria a la puerta y la imperiosa orden que le daba. Allá afuera no había nada para ella, salvo la ceguera de un mundo al que podía integrarse pero jamás - _jamás_ \- pertenecer. Anora era la única cosa real fuera de las barreras que separaban la única _patria élfica_ que conocía, y ella no podía convertirla en uno de ellos, únicamente disfrazarla.

No necesitaba un disfraz, se dijo mientras escalaba de prisa entre las ramas. Se encaramó en la rama más alta del _vhenadahl_ , sintiendo palpitar el dolor de las heridas que se había hecho en las palmas de las manos, mientras el sol brillaba frente a ella, inmenso y anaranjado en su descenso. El exterior no la necesitaba, ni ella a él. Para la joven dama de rubios cabellos tampoco era esencial... aunque sí querida. Si había algo que importaba, era eso. Eso era lo único real en aquel difuminado mundo.

Luego de un tiempo, que debieron ser horas por la posición del sol, escondido detrás de las murallas, y del incipiente dominio de la luna en el cielo, el llamado de Shianni y Cyrion la obligó a agachar la cabeza, poniéndola de vuelta en la realidad a medida que intentaba avistarlos. Entre las pocas hojas del roble, los contempló coronados por un prematuro y esperanzador verde.

Aquel debía ser su lugar.

* * *

 **N/A:** A diferencia de los tres capítulos anteriores, este me tocó escribirlo sobre la marcha y viene recién salido del horno (lo cual quiere decir que mi ceguera y obstinación en no usar lentes tuvieron menos tiempo para asegurarse de que los errores de dedo no plagaran el _fic_ , para empezar, que la gramática ya es otra cosa xD Lo iré corrigiendo en el transcurso de... del siglo lol)

Lo pateo fuera del editor de documentos luego de haber tenido que escribirlo y reescribirlo porque una vez cerré el editor sin guardar por error, y la segunda ocasión, la portátil tonta decidió actualizar y reiniciarme todo T_T La paciencia decreció mucho. Eso y que los episodios "primavera" y "verano" no estaban pensados para aportar mucho a la trama, salvo momentos cuquis ( _kinda, sorta_ ). Luego, al empezar a narrar el _debraye_ de Tabris, detonó en mi mente "All I ever wanted" y ugh, me ganó un poquito de drama y tuve que parar. "Verano" será todo _fluffy_ , prometido xD

Uhm, utilicé la versión en español de la canción en turno por mero capricho, por lo general, prefiero emplear la versión original, pero bueh...

 **Fridda** , siempre amable, y **Ellistriel** , siempre oportuna, van a matarme con sus bonitos reviews.


	5. Verano

**N/A:** Lo poco bueno que pude hacer con este capítulo fue inspirado por la versión instrumental de "Keep the car running" de Arcade Fire y "Home" de Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeros -con descaro me robé una escena de la letra de esta canción.

* * *

\- 5 -

El pelo de Kallian había crecido bastante los últimos meses, notó Anora. Repetía el gesto de retirarse el flequillo de los ojos y los bucles castaños ondeaban en al aire. Acto seguido, sacudió la cabeza y abandonó sus cavilaciones para prestarle atención a lo que las apremiaba. Esquivó al mabari con un movimiento que emulaba la gracilidad élfica de su compañera. Le dio alcance y logró colar su mano entre la de ella. A su espalda se oyeron los alegres ladridos y la protesta encolerizada del hombre a cargo de las perreras. Cerca de la entrada a otro pasaje, la chiquilla rubia emitió una risa ahogada.

El pasadizo se oscureció conforme avanzaban, y al llegar a la torre, el ascenso las obligó a soltarse. Frente a una puerta estrecha por poco derriban a un sirviente. La segunda estaba atrancada. La elfa tiró de ella para saltar a través de una gran ventana, hacia un largo pasillo que corría por el exterior. Fuera, el tiempo fresco les suministró una dosis de vitalidad adicional. Aceleraron el ritmo de sus pasos hasta alcanzar de nueva cuenta las escaleras. Bajaron por unos peldaños estrechos y altos donde sus pisadas resonaron con un eco tétrico; cruzaron un comedor inmenso, y al final, alcanzaron las cocinas.

El tintineo se detuvo al soltarla. Interrumpió su risa para darle a sus pulmones el aire que suplicaban. Se tocó el vientre con extrañeza. No estaba familiarizada con aquella sensación en el estómago al reír durante largo rato.

—Para ser una niña tímida, eres muy revoltosa —declaró como un cumplido.

Se arregló la falda del vestido de seda verde que una de sus doncellas le había escogido para lucir en la tarde veraniega frente a las otras jóvenes de la corte. Lamentó que no estuviera roto o arruinado de otro modo, y echó un vistazo a los pantaloncillos de la elfa y su blusa blanca con cierto anhelo. A ella, oficialmente, solo se le permitía portar ropa cómoda cuando entrenaba, cosa que no ocurría con la frecuencia que a ella le habría gustado. Ferelden estaba en paz, así que su instructor confiaba en que un par de sesiones a la semana estaba bien para una señorita como Anora Mac Tir.

—No soy tímida —protestó Kallian.

Estaba al otro lado del comedor, regulando su respiración mientras apoyaba las manos sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Revoltosa sí?

La niña elfa se encogió de hombros.

—Tenías hambre —señaló con obviedad.

—Y la escandalera para llegar aquí…

—Vale, tal vez sí soy un poquito revoltosa —zanjó Kallian.

Meses atrás había sido imposible arrancar de ella otra cosa que no fueran monosílabos o fórmulas de reverencia aprendidas. Impensable en la misma medida que había sido convencerla a ella de corretear hasta la cocina a una hora indebida. Kallian y Anora habían estado perfeccionando el arte de volver posible lo altamente improbable. Las cosas inmutables podían doblegarse con el método adecuado y una dosis alta de paciencia. El futuro era todo para ellas.

—La próxima vez deberíamos cambiarte de ropa —sugirió mientras empujaba una última puerta—. Llamas la atención vestida así.

Anora coincidió con un silencioso asentimiento. Luego, un vaho de calor y el aroma del pan recién horneado asistieron su llegada a la roja penumbra de la cocina. En un principio, un grupo de mujeres giraron en su dirección y contemplaron, sin comprender, la llegada del par de niñas. La que cargaba una olla entre las manos debía ser la mujer encargada. Su atención se quedó unos instantes más en Kallian. Distinguió a la niña elfa en su ropa gastada y su cabello revuelto como una figura habitual; pero reconocer a Anora Mac Tir en los ojos azules de su padre, el cabello rubio, la ropa fina y una expresión impávida, debió ser una novedad.

—No queremos distraeros, buena señora. Venimos por un poco de pan y queso... tal vez miel —habló Anora con seguridad.

La perplejidad de la cocinera las mantuvo a todas inmóviles, y al final, no hizo sino profundizarse en cada arruga de la expresión de su rostro congestionado. Anora recibió un ademán respetuoso. Kallian, por otro lado, fue atravesada por una mirada asesina que ardía como la lumbre unos pasos frente a la mujer.

Anora miró de soslayo a la elfilla, y un momento después, el nombre de la menor de las dos, gruñido por la cocinera, atrajo su atención.

—Mamá no puede enterarse —soltó Kallian de manera instantánea, alternando sus ojos entre el suelo y la irritada mujer.

—Tu madre no es el problema, sabemos las tibias reprimendas que suele darte —rezongó al dejar la olla sobre la mesa y arquear una ceja.

—Convendría que nadie se enterara, a decir verdad —terció Anora con educación.

La cocinera exhaló. Sacudió la cabeza, como si pidiera paciencia a un ser superior. No obstante, su abordaje tuvo un buen final. Tras un extenso sermón, preámbulo bastante aceptable, el triunfo y el alivio correspondieron los muchos riesgos corridos. Restos de panceta y queso ocupaban su plato mientras Kallian se ocupaba de una manzana roja.

—¿No deberías estar ayudando a tu madre? —manifestó Lysa, la cocinera, con una mirada de soslayo.

—Terminé todo lo que debía hacer muy temprano —replicó con cierto orgullo—. Mi madre me ha permitido estar con Anora, siempre y cuando no la meta en problemas.

La cocinera emitió un sonido con la nariz a modo de incrédula respuesta y Kallian se mordisqueó la parte interna de los labios. Anora no pudo interceptar la sonrisa que tiró de sus labios. Una de esas sonrisas tan grandes que transforman el rostro. Se llevó un par de dedos a la comisura izquierda de su boca. Fuera de Gwaren, nadie solía arrancarle muestras tan manifiestas de alegría salvo su padre. Tras pestañear rápidamente, notó que Kallian la había atrapado en medio del ademán con su fija mirada gris. Una levísima curva contorsionó los labios de la elfa.

—Pero si meter en problemas a los demás es tu especialidad —comentó ácidamente la cocinera—. Debe estar costándote no meter la pata.

—A veces no tiene mucho éxito —intervino Anora, divertida.

Kallian le lanzó una mirada traicionada antes de dar un último mordisco a su manzana y ponerse de pie de un salto desde el banco alto frente a la barra.

—Gracias, Lysa —le dijo a la cocinera. Luego, volvió a ella y la contempló en aparente calma. Suspiró y una lánguida sombra de malicia asomó en sus facciones—. La última en llegar al puente es el más feo de los engendros tenebrosos.

Sin ningún otro aviso echó a correr hasta la salida. En breve, Anora procesó las palabras, saltó del banco y salió como una exhalación no sin antes agradecer apresurada la amabilidad de la cocinera. Se sostuvo la falda del vestido con ambas manos, detestándolo más y más a cada paso, pero también volvía a reír. Unos mechones lograron escapar del moño que tiraba de su cabello. El viento provocaba que se le pegaran al rostro y le estorbaban la vista, pero estaba bien, porque eso la hacía sentir libre.

* * *

Su preceptor no había escatimado con las tareas aquella mañana. Anora evitó resoplar, pero seguía trazando letras con patente molestia. Dentro de la biblioteca había un área de lectura bastante agradable, junto a una serie de ventanas amplias por las cuales entraba la cálida luz de la tarde y así la monótona labor tenía un lado positivo.

Mientras la pluma de Anora se deslizaba por el pergamino, Kallian asaltaba el último nivel de anaqueles. Estaba entre los apretados pasillos, equilibrada sobre la escalera; sostenía su peso aferrada con una mano y con el brazo libre cargaba varios los volúmenes de historia y geografía. Había llegado a reconocerlos nada más mirar las envejecidas tapas de cuero.

Anora lo pensó: Kallian estaba haciendo toda la parte divertida.

—Al menos lee los títulos —le indicó con voz potente para dejarse oír desde su escritorio junto a un ventanal—. Quiero escucharte.

La chiquilla castaña refunfuñó sobre caer y romperse la cabeza, aunque terminó obedeciendo. Anora rio en voz baja.

—Son títulos y algunos nombres, Kallian —le dijo la segunda vez que bajó para colocar los tomos sobre el escritorio.

—Pues un día me los voy a aprender de memoria y no vas a tener ningún poder sobre mí.

Suspiró y la elfa volvió a realizar el ascenso. Si creía que se iba a salvar tan fácil de un par de sesiones de lectura, estaba muy equivocada. Se hallaba pensando en los temas que podría usar para comenzar, sus ojos fijos sobre la página y en su mano una pluma, cuando aquel tarugo arrogante y sus no menos desagradables secuaces aparecieron en la biblioteca. Escuchó sus pasos y se puso alerta. No era el andar de una persona preocupada por estudiar o perturbar a otros en sus asuntos.

—Os hemos visto por la ventana, _Lady Anora_.

Contuvo un bufido, elevando su mirada con obvia reticencia para posarla sobre el hijo del arl de Denerim. No hubo, en la forma muy propia de dirigirse a ella, un atisbo de verdadero respeto. Apretó los labios y lo miró de manera impersonal, como si no estuviera allí.

—¿Habéis acabado ya de aterrorizar a otros? —Dijo sin ningún rodeo—. No sois bienvenidos aquí.

Se levantó despacio, con un movimiento cuidado que resaltó la dignidad de su pose. Vaughan tardó en esgrimir su típica sonrisa arrogante, e incluso ya formada, titubeó un segundo. Sin embargo, no reprimió completamente el deseo de amedrentarla. Se escudaba en lo simpático que Cailan lo encontraba y el conflicto paterno que tenían en común, fingiendo ser un alma incomprendida frente al hijo del rey. Algún día ella le abriría los ojos a Cailan y nadie más en palacio tendría que soportarlo de nuevo.

—Ya nos íbamos. —Realizó una horrible reverencia y giró para fingir que susurraba. El volumen tuvo la potencia suficiente para que ella escuchara, no obstante—. La solidaridad de la servidumbre entre ellos es encantadora, ¿no lo creéis?

Los severos ojos de Anora se estrecharon y su mente buscó la manera de replicar al insulto. Cuando estaba por abrir la boca, observó como un libro cruzaba volando la biblioteca desde uno de los anaqueles y golpeaba a Vaughan en la nuca. Anora abrió los ojos con sorpresa y alarma. Lo primero que se le ocurrió, antes de que el muchacho se sobrepusiera a la sorpresa y persiguiera a la verdadera fuente del proyectil, fue lanzar otro libro. Le atinó a un hombro mientras se volvía hacia ella.

—¿Qué...?

La incredulidad iba grabada en el rostro del muchacho.

—No vuelvas, o el próximo te descalabra —le advirtió—. Y puedes decírselo a Cailan, al rey, o a mi padre y tratar de convencerlos como el mocoso manipulador que eres. —Respiró profundamente y apartó su atención de él, se sentó y cogió la pluma—. Fuera de aquí.

No se fijó en la última expresión en el rostro de Vaughan, pero no albergaba duda sobre el odio que debía profesarle luego de una agresión tan directa, era casi como si le hubiera declarado la guerra. Dejó escapar el aire. Esperaba que la idea de exhibir su humillación ante los adultos le resultara lo bastante vergonzosa como para mantenerlo callado, de otro modo, quien quedaría expuesta como una mentirosa manipuladora sería ella. Existía un grado de verdad en ello, aunque si había algo sobre lo cual podía enorgullecerse, era de no haber usado aquella herramienta de su carácter para dañar a las personas en desventaja.

Ella era mucho mejor que Vaughan.

—Lo siento.

La vocecita de Kallian la plantó en la realidad. Ataviaba, sin querer, su semblante contrito con dulzura infantil al pestañear rápidamente. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas detrás de su espalda y se balanceaba sobre la punta de sus pies. Anora negó con la cabeza.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Vaughan no es la clase de enemigo para una elfa revoltosa.

Acto seguido, sonrió. Kallian asintió y se aproximó, mostrando el libro que su cuerpo había escondido para ofrendarlo a la normalidad. Ello lo inspeccionó.

—Cailan ama relatar esa parte de la historia, uno de estos días haré que lo escuches.

La joven elfa frunció el ceño y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—¿El príncipe Cailan le contaría historias a una sirvienta?

—A veces lo olvido —suspiró.

Se había puesto seria otra vez. Ser una chiquilla de once años que correteaba por allí, asaltando los patios de entrenamiento y las bibliotecas, era fácil con Kallian. Lo imperdonable de la aparición de Vaughan no era la habitual mofa sobre su origen, sino el salto que la obligó a dar de ese idílico estado de enajenamiento a la dura realidad. Prefería guardarse sus reflexiones para la noche, antes de dormir y pensar en cada cosa que le gustaría cambiar del mundo.

« _Una a la vez, Anora._ »

—No vas a leerme la historia, ¿verdad? —Preguntó su amiga.

Su intensa mirada gris había intuido el viaje de sus pensamientos a sitios desagradables. Abandonó el libro sobre el escritorio y la sujetó del antebrazo para tirar ligeramente de ella. Anora opuso cierta resistencia en un principio.

—Vamos a hacer algo tonto.

Sus modales le impedían bufar, pero arqueó una ceja con disimulo. La verdad era que cada vez que se juntaban terminaban haciendo algo tonto. Divertido, liberador... y tonto.

—Tengo mucho qué hacer aquí.

Kallian negó de manera efusiva y puso más fuerza en su arrastre. Al final, se dejó guiar hasta su dormitorio, no sin emitir varias protestas durante el trayecto. Le indicó que se sentara junto a la ventana mientras ella rebuscaba en los baúles a un costado de la cama. Después de extraer las prendas, se las tendió y la mandó a cambiarse entretanto ella iba a buscar _ciertas_ cosas. Regresó con una espada de madera y un palo alargado y retorcido. Salieron al jardín.

—Yo seré un mago —informó por fin, caminando unos pasos lejos de ella—. Un poderoso mago —matizó—. Y tú la comandante de los templarios.

Parada a mitad del jardín, con la _espada_ en mano, Anora permaneció confundida un instante. Sus pestañas aletearon un par de veces y sus ojos alternaron entre el arma y Kallian.

—Soy demasiado mayor para estos juegos —se negó.

En lugar de bajar el bastón e ir en busca de su madre para marcharse, la elfa trazó un círculo en el aire, como ella debía creer que lo haría un verdadero mago y realizó una onomatopeya. Casi se le escapa una risa al ver la expresión de Kallian.

—¡Congelada! —Gritó y salió corriendo para buscar cobertura.

Su edad perdió importancia y corrió para darle alcance.

* * *

Los mechones rubios se rebelaron una vez más, animados por la brisa, para volver a caer sobre su rostro. Pese al intenso escozor de su rodilla, Anora sonrió cuando su padre elevó la vista e intentó suprimir una expresión abatida. Su dorada cabellera era una desgracia y su vestido azul estaba rasgado y lleno de barro.

—Es graciosísimo —refunfuñó.

Anora esgrimió una inmensa sonrisa, su padre no pudo mantener el falso semblante serio y enarcó una ceja, divertido.

Él mismo se estaba haciendo cargo de la herida. Había pedido los enseres necesarios a una sierva, por lo demás, él curaba la considerable lesión sobre la piel. No sabía de ningún padre dentro de la nobleza fereldena o extranjera que hiciera tal cosa por una hija. Estaba hincado frente a ella, frotando con sumo cuidado un paño limpio para luego untar una sustancia que acrecentó la sensación de ardor sobre el área lastimada. Anora se mordió el labio inferior, pero soporto el dolor sin proferir una sola queja, después de todo, ella misma se había causado la herida durante un juego, era justo que pagara un pequeño precio.

—Hace años no te causabas una de estas —comentó él mientras se incorporaba. Le hizo una señal que Anora entendió en seguida. Se puso de pie y giró para permitir a su padre arreglar el caos de su cabello—. ¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo?

—Jugar en las perreras —confesó sin esfuerzo. A su padre no iba a ocultarle nada en absoluto—. Y buscar ranas en el abrevadero.

—¿Cómo resultó eso?

—Había sapos —respondió desalentada—. No los tocamos.

Kallian había dicho que no enérgicamente, para luego contarle de aquella vez que se causó un horripilante sarpullido jugando en el río. Mejor era no arriesgarse, dijo. Sonaba a que alguien -Anora no creía que su madre, pero no podía saberlo por seguro- había estado riñéndola de nuevo por entretener a la hija de un noble y Kallian, en consecuencia, intentaba comportarse. O tal vez solo era que creía necesario volver pronto a las escaleras donde Anora la había encontrado fregando los peldaños. Se había sentido tan triste cuando la joven Tabris levantó la cara y ella observó perlitas de sudor sobre su frente, que no le permitió a su cepillo dar una barrida más sobre el suelo, tiró del brazo de Kallian para ir a encontrar algo qué hacer en palacio.

Una breve mueca se adueñó de su semblante. "Una cosa a la vez", se forzó a recordar en el intento de rechazar la amargura que le provocaba la situación. Poner en calma su mente fue fácil a percibir el vaivén de su cabello mientras su padre lo trenzaba. Había ganado en habilidad a lo largo de los años, y en la labor que realizaba iba impresa una ternura que aliviaba la nostalgia y la desilusión en los días de Anora.

—¿Ha habido carta de madre?

—No todavía —respondió. Él había finalizado, así que giró sobre sus talones—. Acabas de responder, la carta tardará en llegar.

Las sonrisas de Loghain Mac Tir no eran como las del resto, y para muchos, ni siquiera eran gestos a los cuales se les pudiera conceder el rango de "sonrisa". En las más sinceras, sus labios se apretaban un poco y una curva levísima se insinuaba en una de las comisuras. Anora no buscaba la felicidad o el beneplácito paterno en las expresiones que lograba con sus labios.

Se fijaba en sus ojos. Pálidos y fríos, parecían nunca cambiar. Sin embargo, Anora era capaz de ver más allá y le gustaba pensar que solo ella podía percibir aquella calidez naufraga en un mar azul.

—Ve y has un cambio de ropa —le indicó, una mano sobre su hombro.

—Se ve preciosa como está.

La reacción de su padre ante la aparición del rey desde otro pasillo fue enarcar una ceja. Anora apostaba que no era por su presencia en sí como por la pequeña comitiva de consejeros que lo seguía, preparados para la siguiente junta. La niña lamentó haber robado tiempo al teyrn de Gwaren, era probable que tuviera planes y documentos que organizar antes de verse atrapado en una sala con aquellos nobles.

—Siempre se ve preciosa —añadió el rey—. Me apuesto el reino a que debió heredar el encanto de Celia, de ningún modo de ti —rio.

Loghain se limitó a mirarlo impávido, aunque se podía leer un tácito "Divertidísimo como siempre".

—Es muy amable, su majestad. —Anora realizó una delicada reverencia, aunque cayó en la cuenta del lamentable estado de su vestido y un pinchazo de dolor en la rodilla casi la hizo fallar.

En verdad estaba siendo amable, pero de cualquier forma recibió una sonrisa cálida de parte del rey Maric.

—Espero valiera la pena —señaló la macha roja sobre su vestido—. Ve, busca a Cailan y enséñale cómo se hace —la apremió antes de suspirar—. Lo aburrido es para nosotros —se dirigió a su padre. Caminó hacia él y le propinó varias palmaditas en el hombro—, pero sé lo mucho que te gusta lo aburrido, lo vas a disfrutar.

—Podremos echarnos de cabeza a un pozo cazando ranas cuando hayas cumplido con tus obligaciones —replicó serio, le dedicó una última mirada a ella y giro para adelantarse a la sala del consejo.

La imagen mental del rey y su mano derecha haciendo tonterías como esas la acompañó el resto de la tarde.

* * *

—Quédate quieta.

—Estoy quieta —protestó Kallian en voz baja.

Sus facciones se retorcían constantemente en muecas de impaciencia y dolor. Adaia resopló antes de apartar un mechón y deslizar el pequeño peine de cerdas apretadas con cierta dificultad. Cada tirón era fuerte; Kallian lo había soportado bien en un inicio, pero su cabellera abundante lo había convertido en una penosa labor para ambas.

Cyrion y sus sobrinos contuvieron una carcajada.

—Esto es imposible. —Adaia dejó caer los brazos a sus costados. A Cyrion se le ocurrió que finalmente había una empresa ante la que su esposa parecía dispuesta a rendirse—. ¿De dónde ha venido esto?

—Hay una plaga de piojos en el orfanato —informó Shianni. Miró intrigada a Adaia mientras ella estrechaba los ojos para localizar a los pequeños insectos en la basta cabellera castaña—. Ayer _hahren_ Valendrian le advirtió que no se acercara, pero quería averiguar si era cierto... algo que le dije... sobre los piojos.

—¿Valió la pena, pequeña chismosilla?

Kallian arrugó la nariz.

—No. Nadie...

El resto de su oración quedó en el aire, alzó un hombro y miró sus pies. Se estaba guardando algo. Cyrion dedujo que su hija se había sentido demasiado curiosa ante el aviso dado por Valendrian como para mantenerse lejos del orfanato. A él había comenzado a causarle cierta gracia. Al fin y al cabo, la cantidad de animalillos sobre su cabeza no era un problema tan grave como habían temido cuando Soris corrió hacia ellos, medio atragantado de risa, afirmando que su prima estaba llena de bichillos.

—No puedo encontrarlos todos y si dejo alguno por allí... —Adaia tenía la lengua entre los dientes, de vuelta a la inspección. Al final, soltó un suspiro e intercambió una mirada con Kallian—. ¿Al rape?

La niña lo encontró divertido, se encogió de hombros y asintió con una sonrisa emocionada. Sus sobrinos dejaron escapar una risotada, cosa que no hizo sino alentar a Adaia. En cambio, la expresión entretenida de Cyrion se difuminó del todo.

—Su cabello es bonito —terció él efusivamente, deteniendo a su esposa en su camino al cajón donde las navajas y las tijeras se guardaban—. Estoy seguro de que en el mercado habrá algo para resolver esto.

—Nos vamos a ver todos muy monos cuando hayamos tenido que cortarnos el cabello porque estábamos infestados.— ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Nadie va a perder el cabello en esta casa —le aseguró a su esposa con una sonrisa confiada.

Adaia apretó los labios, pero le concedió una oportunidad con una burlona advertencia más en su expresión. Él fue a relevarla. Separó el cabello en secciones, sujetó el peine con firmeza y lo pasó desde la raíz hasta la punta con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

—Anora se va a reír tanto —Kallian dijo de repente.

Sus padres se miraron el uno al otro, entre la alarma y la incredulidad. Al intuir su reacción en el repentino silencio, Kallian alzó el rostro.

—Oh, no. No, jovencita. —Cyrion exclamó—. Suficiente es que todos los días el mayordomo le insinúe a tu madre que le pegarás una enfermedad de elfos a la próxima reina de Ferelden. Te quedarás aquí hasta que los piojos desaparezcan.

La desilusión cruzó su semblante un segundo. Duró muy poco, pues pronto lo sustituyó un chispazo de temor que se reflejó en su ceño fruncido. Se removió sobre la silla y sus ojos volvieron a sus pies.

—Las enfermedades élficas solo afectan a los elfos, ¿verdad, mamá? —Preguntó con preocupación—. ¿Papá?

—Descuida, Kallian —le dijo su madre—. Estoy segura de que si no le has pegado nada todavía, la niña sobrevivirá —bromeó, ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte de Cyrion.

El simple hecho de permitir que su hija se acercara tanto a la niña que algún día sería reina, encendía un pánico inexplicable en Cyrion, sin importar cuánto se esforzara Adaia en tranquilizarlo con el discurso de "los Mac Tir no son como el resto". Los humanos eran peligrosos, nunca un ejemplo o una inspiración. Uno no podía entablar amistad real con ellos. Eran amos, no camaradas. Podían tratarte bien y ser, hasta cierto punto, razonables, pero nunca pensarían en un elfo, por más amigos que clamaran ser, como un igual. No podían esperar justicia humana. Le sorprendía que su mujer no pudiera mirar las cosas desde su perspectiva, después de todo, las actividades de Adaia la mantenían muy al tanto de lo que los _shems_ eran capaces.

Anora Mac Tir no solo era una humana, era una noble humana prometida al príncipe Cailan. El pensamiento lo dejaba intranquilo y se vio tentado a mantener otra conversación al respecto con su hija. Al final, no lo hizo. Estuvo un rato concentrado en el cabello de Kallian, mientras ella y Soris se lanzaban puyas respecto a quien había sido cobarde y quien tonto al decidir entrar o no al orfanato. Shianni ayudaba a su tía en la cocina, ambas conversaban animadamente, preparando apresuradas la cena que el incidente de los piojos había retrasado.

En algún punto, se halló observando fijamente a su esposa. Verla revolotear por toda la casa provocó una sonrisa en Cyrion, y un enjambre de recuerdos lo invadió con intensidad suficiente para alejar los amargos pensamientos que habían dominado su mente los últimos minutos.

El día que su matrimonio se había arreglado, Cyrion se convenció de huir a la primera oportunidad. No existía forma de convencerlo de atarse de por vida a alguien que, si acaso, identificaba por su fama de loca. Estaba decidido, se marcharía, buscaría a los dalishanos para vivir libre entre ellos. Pasó noches enteras dándole forma al más descabellado plan que había ideado hasta entonces. Sus padres encontraron, cada vez, un motivo para retenerlo. Al final, cuando estuvo frente a ella por primera vez, Cyrion ostentaba ojeras tan horribles, tras largas noches de desvelo, que la joven de oscura tez le preguntó si estaba enfermo, en un tono esperanzado, a espera, quizá, de tener un marido que estuviera pronto a fallecer.

"No", había respondido con frialdad.

"¿Entonces las usas por puro gusto?"

Adaia se resistió al matrimonio tanto como él. Cyrion llegó a pensar que si se ponían de acuerdo, ambos podrían huir, cada quien por su cuenta para no verse nunca más, a salvo de una vida miserable junto al otro. Nunca sucedió.

La boda se llevó a cabo y vivieron en silencioso resentimiento el uno por el otro durante los primeros meses. Eran un par de desconocidos que se veían en la tesitura de vivir bajo el mismo techo, odiando las costumbres estúpidas de las elferías. La tarde que lo cambió todo en aquella taberna cerca de los muelles, no se comportaron diferente, hasta que Adaia se unió a él en una discusión con otros clientes que escaló rápidamente. Se habían encontrado allí por casualidad, poco sorprendidos del mal gusto del otro respecto a la elección de sus esparcimientos, y deliberadamente se ignoraron toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Cuando la acalorada argumentación tornó en un enfrentamiento a puños, Cyrion no esperaba la ayuda de su mujer. No obstante, ella se había encargado de la mayoría. Al final, la sangre manchaba su blusa y no podía saber exactamente la magnitud de sus heridas, pero lo sacó de allí. Rieron gran parte del camino a casa.

Cyrion se enamoró aquél día, mientras Adaia suturaba sus propias heridas sin emitir una sola queja, vanagloriándose de la paliza que le había propinado a los inútiles _shems_ de los muelles. Meses después de su boda, el joven Tabris había caído por la chica con la fama de loca, preguntándose si no estaría él mismo un poco chalado.

—¿Recuerdas la vez que intentaste convencerme de caminar por los tejados del distrito de palacio? —Le lanzó la pregunta de repente.

Se ganó la atención de toda su familia. Los niños estaban fascinados con la idea de escuchar una historia. Adaia giró tras dejar un plato sobre la mesa. Le dedicó una brillante sonrisa, una de esas que todavía tenían un fuerte efecto sobre él, encogiendo su estómago porque, dulce Andraste, era tan hermosa y había sido un completo zopenco al tratar de huir de ella.

—No traté, te convencí —declaró.

—¿En verdad caminaste por los tejados, tío? —Inquirió Soris. Le dedicaba un cuidadoso escrutinio, como si fuera demasiado increíble que el pacífico tío Cyrion pudiera ser capaz de algo así.

—Tu tía es una bruja —Cyrion rio y Adaia protestó desde el otro lado. Soris sonrió y volvió su atención a su tía, al igual que las dos niñas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Adaia cayó por un agujero que su propio peso hizo en uno de esos tejados.

Y él, muerto de horror y preocupación, se había lanzado detrás de ella sin pensarlo. Por supuesto, Adaia solo se torció un tobillo; en cambio, él se fracturó el brazo derecho. A trompicones salieron de la mansión. No lucía abandonada, corrieron con la suerte suficiente de no toparse con nadie, salvo la amenazante sombra de un sirviente cerca de la última puerta.

Si lo pensaba, tenía mucho sentido que los niños estuvieran tan inclinados a la insensatez.

—La niña, el niño y el padre de los piojos, a comer —los llamó Adaia tras concluir con la anécdota.

Hicieron como pidió. Cyrion ató el cabello de su hija, y después Soris y ella corrieron a la mesa.

Él permaneció un momento parado donde estaba, admirando el cuadro que conformaba su familia. Había sido afortunado de no poder huir.

* * *

 **N/A:** Escribir _fluff_ es difícil. Lo he editado mil veces pero no tiene remedio. Al final, elegí arreglar un poco la gramática, pero al segundo párrafo me dieron ganas de golpearlo y fue algo tipo "No quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida. No quiero releer, ni siquiera una vez más, una de tus mugrosas frases" xD

Algún día escribiré notas de autor normales (?)

 _Anyway_ , un enorme agradecimiento a las hermosas personas que, a pesar de los horrores (?) comentan: **fridda** , **Katzempire** , **Ellistriel.** Bienvenidos, pastelitos: **FranTargaryen** y **c2stingray**.


	6. Cenizas del estío

\- 6 -

El orfanato ardió durante las últimas horas de la madrugada.

Adormilada, Shianni tiró de la puerta. El inesperado panorama, más similar a un espejismo del Velo, evidenciaba la tragedia. La pequeña pelirroja frotó sus ojos con un puño, espabilando de a poco. Se preguntó de manera fugaz si, en efecto, no estaría dentro de un sueño todavía, porque el extraño amanecer no pertenecía a la monótona elfería. Sobre un lienzo anaranjado y rojizo flotaban restos ennegrecidos y una especie de bruma. La curiosidad la hizo pegar un brinquito y estirar la mano para atrapar una de aquellas volutas oscuras con la intención de identificarla. Gruñó ante su fallo, apretó los labios, e indispuesta a rendirse, decidió seguir las espirales de humo hasta su origen.

Sus ojos inspeccionaron más allá de las murallas de la elfería. La forja más próxima trabajaba con normalidad, o desde la distancia nada indicaba lo contrario. El mercado no revelaba señas de ningún siniestro. Prosiguió con la exploración. Pronto, no pudo ignorar la fuente, a pesar de su escepticismo inicial, entre un par de callejones, el viejo edificio del orfanato lanzaba humo gris hacia el cielo.

El miedo la atenazó y su primer impulso fue correr. Al traspasar el umbral advirtió que seguía descalza. Echó un vistazo dentro, estaba demasiado oscuro, no podía perder tiempo tanteando en la penumbra por un par de botas. Corrió sin importarle los guijarros que se enterraban en la planta de sus pies, esquivó a un par de mendigos y dio vuelta en una esquina para quedar atrapada por una multitud. Estiró el cuello y agachó el cuerpo, en busca de un resquicio por el cual observar; alcanzó a ver las armaduras de varios guardias de la ciudad. La preocupación bloqueaba sus pensamientos, porque en otras circunstancias habría sabido qué hacer; ahora no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el temor bullendo en sus entrañas.

Shianni emitió un gemido desesperado, su corazón martillaba contra su pecho y se sentía aturdida. Deambuló entre la multitud, a espera de un paso que se abriera lo suficiente. Los pensamientos de miedo y culpa no aguardaron mejor momento, e hicieron causa común con los recuerdos más bonitos que atesoraba junto a los niños del hospicio. Estaba tornando en tortura no poder abrirse paso entre los adultos y, en cambio, tener que someterse a una espera durante la cual su terror no hizo sino agravarse hasta dejarla muy cerca del llanto. Shianni se sentía peor incluso, deseaba gritar.

No fue sino hasta que giró sobre sus talones por enésima vez, aborreciendo el reducido margen de movimiento entre la gente apiñada entorno al edificio, que sus ojos recorrieron vertiginosamente los rostros de los elfos amontonados hasta identificar a su tío. Se estremeció, agobiada por los entristecidos derroteros por los cuales había dio su mente. Acto seguido, se lanzó a una de sus piernas, abrazándolo con toda su fuerza. El sobresalto de Cyrion fue breve, agachó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella. Shianni parpadeó y justo en ese momento las primeras lágrimas nublaron su vista. Apretó los parpados y desahogó una parte del cumulo de emociones que la abrumaban, no obstante, no podía dejar de pensar en los niños. Volvía, una y otra vez, al secreto guardado que era por seguro la causa de la catástrofe.

Al abrir los ojos, los volvió hacia el cielo. Las cenizas (ahora sabía que eran cenizas) daban la impresión de haber quedado suspendidas en el aire a la par del tiempo. Frunció el ceño, al tanto del silencio relativo. Había una multitud, pero la calma imperaba. Las escasas conversaciones activas se susurraban y el crepitar de los escombros y las pesadas botas de los guardias impedían que la profundidad del silencio se volviera intolerable.

Shianni parpadeó para aclarar su vista de lágrimas. Las cenizas no estaban estáticas, eran mecidas por la suave brisa, se precipitaban poco a poco sobre las cabezas de los... de los _curiosos_ , matizó Shianni. Los había por montones. Se fijó en la gente entorno a ella y su tío, con una sensación de vacío repentina, impresión que duró apenas un momento. Una suerte de rabia irrumpió dentro de ella en su lugar: a nadie le importaban los niños huérfanos. Los habitantes de la elfería estaban allí reunidos por la noticia de la tragedia, y no porque estuvieran tristes -al menos- por la perdida sufrida. A nadie salvo a Shianni, y tal vez a su tío, le preocupaban aquellos niños de veras. Ella misma y Soris eran huérfanos después de todo; la orfandad se mimetizaba entre los otros infortunios de la familia Tabris.

Cyrion, quien quizá percibió la tensión de la niña, comenzó a acariciar con ternura su cabello; en consecuencia, Shianni emitió un sonoro sollozo que hizo sacudir sus hombros. Aquellos niños no habían hecho nada malo pare merecer un destino así de cruel. Si alguien se había ganado que una desgracia semejante le sucediera, era ella por guardarse el secreto de Neria. Su amistad era importante, y no había querido que la arrastraran lejos de ella. Fue egoísta pensar en el bienestar de ambas, en lo que las dos querían. Los magos debían ir al círculo, Shianni se lo había escuchado a la enviada de la Capilla un centenar de veces desde que tenía uso de razón. Los magos no podían vivir entre la gente, y la hermana lo había dicho como si quisiera dar a entender que los magos no eran gente, pero Neria era una persona. Habían pasado cinco de sus diez años siendo amigas, Shianni habría sabido identificar a una no-persona en Surana.

Su retorcido sentido de la lealtad y la desconfianza hacia las enseñanzas de la Capilla podían ser la razón del accidente. En cierto modo, los niños magos son más peligrosos que los adultos, es lo que se decía, y ella sabía lo frágil que era el estado emocional de Neria.

Si en verdad existía el Hacedor y atendía las súplicas de los elfos, esperaba que la escuchara a ella: que la tragedia, _por favor, por favor_ , _no sea culpa de Neria._

Su súplica y el silencio fueron desgarrados por un grito espantoso, afligido y enfurecido. El horror le recorrió la piel. Sus ojos buscaron el origen de la voz, y una vez más, un muro de personas curiosas le impidió a ella, que en serio se preocupaba, averiguar nada. Shianni experimentó una nueva oleada de determinación. Soltó a Cyrion y se abrió paso entre las piernas, empujando su camino hasta el centro.

Su tío la llamó un par de veces, aunque su voz se perdió entre la explosión de gritos que vino después del largo y horripilante aullido en el interior. Una mujer comenzó a llorar y un coro de reclamos la acompañó. A medida que avanzaba, el temor de una revuelta acudió a la niña elfa. Su gente sería tan necia, desde luego, como para querer añadir desgracia a las circunstancias. No necesitaban una purga como la que le arrebató la vida a los padres de Soris. La familia Tabris - _cómo no_ \- salía perdiendo en cada alboroto, y no soportaría perder a ninguno más de sus miembros.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad y con el indicio de algunos golpes recibidos en su camino hasta aquel sitio, Shianni se detuvo frente a un templario. Lo primero que pensó fue en lo inmenso que era. Su armadura y el yelmo tétrico podrían formar parte de cualquier pesadilla infantil. Sus ojos estaban protegidos por las sombras, de modo que costaba creer que una persona estuviera dentro de la armatoste aquella. Pero allí había alguien, lo supo cuando el templario la obligó a retroceder esgrimiendo uno de sus brazos cual arma. Si hubiera sido menos ágil, los guanteletes la habrían golpeado de lleno en el pecho y solo el Hacedor sabía que clase de daño podrían haberle ocasionado.

Shianni detectó, por el rabillo del ojo, el movimiento de otra inmensa figura. Un segundo templario se apresuraba rumbo a la puerta derruida. Ella notó entonces que no todo el edificio estaba destruido, la humedad del ambiente tras una larga temporada de lluvias había impedido que se consumiera el orfanato entero. Pese a esto, las probabilidades de rescatar a alguno de los niños no parecían muy altas.

 _Templarios_ , caviló la niña con lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas y un fuerte nudo alojado en su garganta. Había templarios en la elfería, allí estaban, inconfundibles en el emblema sobre el peto y el aire sombrío del cual le había hablado la hermana. En el pecho una sensación desagradable avivó el llanto.

Cuando el templario y un guardia de la ciudad emergieron de la ruina, el dolor se volvió agudo. Shianni no pudo reprimir un gritito e intentó acercarse. El templario que vigilaba a la multitud con una partida de otros guardias le impidió avanzar mediante un brusco empujón que la hizo tambalearse. Tras unos segundos y segura de haber recuperado el equilibrio, permaneció donde estaba, alternando su mirada entre el hombre inmenso frente a ella y el par que sorteaba los escombros. Uno de ellos cargaba a una niña temblorosa que entregó al _hahren_. No la identificó desde la distancia, el cabello oscuro cubría su rostro. En cambio, el templario iba con más cuidado. El bulto que cargaba no se movía en absoluto. Lo risos escarlatas no dejaban lugar para dudas. Allí iba Neria Surana.

Si estaba viva o muerta, no podía saberlo. El templario la mandaría lejos con otro empujón si osaba adelantarse de nuevo. No obstante, mientras observaba a Surana desde donde podía, deseó, aun para su propio horror, que no hubiera sobrevivido. La mente de Neria era un avispero, los niños del orfanato eran toda su familia, ella no podría vivir con toda esa culpa. Además, no sabía con exactitud cuál era el destino de los pequeños magos causantes de desastres como aquél. Aquel tren de pensamientos la hizo sentir débil.

Cyrion apareció entre la gente y la instó a volver a casa, posando una mano sobre su hombro para guiarla parte del trayecto, hasta que decidió cargarla en brazos. Shianni se acomodó sobre el pecho de su tío. Durante el regreso su mente estuvo envuelta en una densa niebla. Deseó que su tía Adaia estuviera allí, como en otro tiempo hubiera deseado que su padre (aquel elfo al que su imaginación pintaba valiente y protector) la rescatara. Su padre nunca había acudido para convertirla en una de los dalishanos, pero tenía un tío que cuidaba de ella, y sobre todo, tenía a Adaia, quien siempre la hacía sentir más fuerte y valiente.

Sin embargo, su tía llevaba días fuera de la ciudad. El temor de que un día, por más que deseara su regreso este no ocurriera, le encogía el corazón un poco más.

* * *

Percibió con claridad el enfermizo sonido de los huesos al quebrarse y la exclamación de sorpresa murió en los labios de su víctima. Segura y aliviada de haber terminado con el trabajo, dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones durante el brevísimo forcejeo. Soltó la cabeza para permitir que el cuerpo inerte cayera sobre la cama. Ni una gota de sangre, ni sábanas rasgadas por las uñas desesperadas, o un objeto fuera de su sitio, por su puesto, a excepción del par de cadáveres.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza. La adrenalina se disipaba con rapidez, y en su lugar dejaba un espacio vacío que dolía casi. Una sospecha sobre el futuro, pero era imposible saber de qué se trataba estando todavía de rodillas sobre la cama, con las manos tensas tras la presión ejercida.

Inhaló hasta saciar sus pulmones y dejó escapar el aire lentamente. En la habitación flotaba un perfume dulce todavía. Miró el par de cuerpos. La orden había sido eliminar al hombre. Su esposa fue un accidente.

Apretó los labios sin quitar sus ojos de ellos. Podían pasar por una pareja que dormía plácidamente tras un largo día de... cualquier trivialidad con la cual los matrimonios ridículamente ricos se ocuparan en sus días libres. Ahora estaban muertos, así que no importaba. Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás con la intención de bajar de la cama de un salto.

Una vez de pie, volvió a concentrarse en la pareja, sin conseguir discurrir en otro asunto, y con un leve gruñido se recriminó el haber aceptado el trabajo. Su especialidad era el hurto, no el asesinato; los amigos de Jenny la Roja lo sabían, no obstante, la animosidad de cierta elfa en Denerim por los _shems_ abusivos era célebre en la organización también. No había sido tan difícil convencerla de acceder en cuanto se mencionó la posibilidad de librar al mundo de un noble infame por su crueldad. De modo que no era la primera vez que debía terminar con la vida de un _Don Asqueroso Shem_. El daño colateral fue, por otro lado, una desagradable novedad. Los hijos de la pareja descansaban en la habitación al fondo del pasillo, ajenos a la desgracia que una asesina había hecho caer sobre ambos. Se habían vuelto huérfanos. Ella los había convertido en huérfanos, matizó. La madre no era una mala mujer, sólo había corrido con escasa suerte al despertar y mirar a Adaia a la cara, bajo un haz de la luna llena. Fue imposible evitar que su mente se dirigiera a sus dos sobrinos.

Adaia soltó un gruñido más fuerte esta vez y retorció los labios. _Daño colateral_ eran dos palabras que odiaba. Si la mujer no hubiera despertado... No, no podía aliviar su consciencia responsabilizándola a ella. El remordimiento se instaló de manera definitiva en su estómago junto con una inquietud de naturaleza inexplicable. No estaba bien, algo simplemente no estaba bien esta vez. Mucho más allá del cargo de consciencia, existía una especie de incertidumbre. Una oscuridad que se desataba, dispuesta a consumirlo todo.

Algo estaba a punto de salir terriblemente mal, podía sentirlo en los huesos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tengo entendido que el incidente en el orfanato ocurrió durante la última purga a la elfería, le pido disculpas a BioWare, a todos los entes que lo conforman, y a los lectores por la pequeñita licencia que me he tomado al modificarlo (una de las mil cosas que he cambiado y cambiaré xD). Lo de Adaia me lo saqué de la manga también xD (No ahora, ya tiene tiempo pero eso no me hace menos culpable (?)

Btw, ¿por qué Neria Surana? Porque... bueno... porque... ya se verá luego.

Gracias por leer, bellezas.


	7. Fuego (Río, oh río, sé gentil)

El capítulo logró escribirse gracias a: "Deliver us" (El Príncipe de Egipto); el tema "Severus and Lily" con "Dumbledore's Farewell" (la versión utilizada en Las reliquias de la muerte), y sobre todo "Light of the seven" de la banda sonora de Game of Thrones.

* * *

\- 7 -

 _"Río, oh río, con él sé gentil_  
 _Llevas mi felicidad_  
 _Si hay donde libre, pueda vivir_  
 _Río, condúcelo allá"_

...

Aquél había sido, para asombro de nadie, el fin de la discusión. Shianni no gastó aliento tratando de razonar una vez más y se lanzó contra el desgarbado chico. Entre una simple discusión y un enfrentamiento físico existía una muy reducida distancia cuando la paciencia de su prima había sido perseguida hasta ese punto. No era que a Shianni le gustara buscar gresca con los chicos mayores para saciar su vanidad de guerrera o su orgullo como defensora de los desprotegidos en la elfería, pero el diálogo se eliminaba como posibilidad cuando alguien había logrado tocar una fibra sensible en ella.

De buena gana, Soris y Kallian habrían aplaudido para alentarla mientras sacudía con violencia a un elfo lo suficientemente mayor para estar rozando la adolescencia, empero no deseaban restarle protagonismo. El chico, derribado sin esfuerzo, se hallaba sobre el suelo con su prima hecha una fiera sobre él.

—¡Repítelo!

El inesperado grito de la niña pelirroja causó que los espectadores retrocedieran, temiendo que la ira de Shianni los alcanzara por error.

—Lo tiene bien agarrado. —Soris silbó. Su comentario le granjeó las carcajadas de otros chicos.

Kallian coincidió. Los dedos de Shianni estaban crispados sobre la tela que protegía los hombros del muchacho. Lo sostuvo un momento muy cerca de su rostro antes de azotarlo contra el polvo del suelo. Insultar la orfandad de los niños del hospicio era una grave ofensa que Shianni no había sabido perdonar ni siquiera en el tiempo en que éste todavía se encontraba en funcionamiento. De un tiempo a la fecha (desde la tragedia durante el otoño del año anterior), la sensibilidad de la joven elfa ante el tema podía considerarse un asunto grave.

—¿No haremos algo? —Preguntó Soris en voz baja, inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

En respuesta, hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza. Estaba cruzada de brazos y pretendía mantenerse así. Ella consideraba que la pregunta de Soris había sido una especie de formalismo cumplido, el extraño sentido de justicia de los Tabris era pesado en su sangre y no podría juzgar las acciones de la elfa pelirroja sino como un deber moral. Su primo no hizo amago de detenerla y aquella fue la prueba que aceptó para apoyar su hipótesis. Todos lo decían: las ideas y el comportamiento de esa familia terminarían por acabar con todos sus miembros.

A ella no le importara lo que se comentara de su familia. Alguien debía defender la poca justicia que pudiera haber en la elfería. Nadie mejor que Shianni.

Kallian sabía que se culpaba por lo ocurrido hacía casi un año, por no confesar la existencia de una niña maga dentro del orfanato, pero para ella no era posible ni siquiera especular sobre otro curso de acción. Shianni era una chica leal y valiente, cuidaba de las personas vulnerables y detestaba a quienes abusaban. Tras reflexionarlo, Kallian no obtuvo conclusiones alentadoras sobre lo que habría hecho en su lugar. Había estado muy cerca de compartir el secreto de Shianni y Neria, de no haber sido por la cosa de los bichos en su cabeza, quizá ahora se hallaría en una situación peor que su prima. Ella no sabría llevarlo. Shianni, cuando no estaba golpeando a los cretinos, era un dechado de madurez y razón; la gente, en especial Valendrian, lo señalaba constantemente.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —La exclamación provino de una voz conocida.

Kallian lamentó haberlo invocado con el pensamiento. Su expresión neutral mutó a una preocupada mientras el mayor se aproximaba a la causante del revuelo y la obligaba a separarse del muchacho. No obstante, no permitió que la arrastrara lejos de allí sin antes propinarle otro puntapié. El chico gimió una última vez y le arrancó a los tres niños Tabris una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡Así se hace, prima! —Gritó Soris, alzando un puño, a medio camino entre el respeto y el regocijo.

Por supuesto, Valendrian giró la cabeza para dispararle una mirada severa. Al advertir que sus ojos también la acusaban a ella, y sin evadir la expresión inquisitiva e implacable que formulaba preguntas en silencio, tuvo una suerte de presentimiento: un día Shianni se convertiría en _hahren_. Detonaron en el fondo de su mente las imágenes de tal portento como un desfile de coloridas posibilidades. No sería convencional. No tradicional y asfixiante. No al modo de Valendrian, no sumiso y dispuesto a cortarse una oreja para mantener las precarias pero "seguras" condiciones en la elfería. Shianni, quien hoy ofrecía los tempranos destellos de su amor por la justicia, iba a sacudir ese lugar.

Sus labios se rindieron ante otra sonrisa de satisfacción aún más amplia.

—Ni mamá ni papá están en casa —puntualizó al volverse hacia Soris—. Nos toca rescatarla de Valendrian.

Soris estuvo de acuerdo y ambos echaron a andar para darles alcance.

Adaia se hallaba en Palacio, donde debía realizar una excelente labor para resarcir las acumuladas ausencias cada vez más difíciles de explicar; el tiempo transcurrido desde la última de ellas no había logrado que el mayordomo, quien le profesaba cierto odio, le concediera paz respecto al único fallo en su desempeño. Por otro lado, Cyrion no estaría en casa hasta bien entrada la noche, pues trabajaba para un mercader a las afueras de la ciudad. Ambos habían confiado en Shianni para mantener a Soris y a Kallian en calma y fuera de cualquier mortal peligro. Todo había ido a la perfección las últimas ocasiones, al regresar sus padres encontraban la casa en orden y nadie se había abierto la cabeza al caer de un tejado.

No era un buen momento para causar problemas -no que hubiera un momento ideal para causarlos-, y tendrían que recompensarlo de algún modo en los días siguientes.

* * *

Una profunda somnolencia se impuso gradualmente sobre sus párpados. Los labios de Adaia se curvaron la última vez que los grandes ojos grises de Kallian la miraron. Sin embargo, su vocecita gruñó una protesta en élfico y consiguió que extraviara su sonrisa en el reconocimiento de aquellas reacciones como la manifestación de un dilema interno más obvio día tras día: pronunciar por lo bajo y con un deje de irritación algún vocablo en la lengua de su gente, contemplar con detenimiento un juguete o aparejo dalishano o utilizar una expresión contrariada al escuchar un cuento de Alarith.

De un tiempo a la fecha, el conflicto respecto a su raza, a su origen y la situación de los elfos ante los humanos se exteriorizaba en Shianni mediante actos de determinación, ella, siempre dispuesta a proteger a quien lo necesitara, se preocupaba por evidenciar su desacuerdo. Por otro lado, la supuesta pasividad de Kallian, que Valendrian aplaudía como pasos de inminente madurez, escondía efímeras miradas que ardían más con la rabia de alguien que desea resarcimiento, que la esperanza de alguien que busca un cambio.

Se abrió paso en el rostro de Adaia un gesto adolorido y meneó la cabeza como si de esa manera pudiera ahuyentar la aciaga reflexión. Estiró una mano para retirar el cabello de su cara, y luego de una breve pausa, entonó el final de la canción de cuna mientras se inclinaba con sumo cuidado para arroparla. Se incorporó al pendiente de la altura de la litera, no quería que su distracción le valiera otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Revisó a Shianni en la parte superior, estiró las mantas y acarició su frente. Exhaló un suspiro. Que su influencia sobre los tres niños tuviera un mal final, como Valendrian temía, era una posibilidad que la carcomía frecuentemente desde hacía un tiempo. No podía esperar que el trío reaccionara igual, se recriminó. Su hija no era Shianni. Como resultado, quizá, de lo que ella había inculcado en ella, Kallian sufriría dentro de la elfería, no habría lugar para ella, palidecería o estallaría consecuencia de años de frustración. Donde la pequeña pelirroja encontraría fuerza para seguir intentando, Kallian hallaría amargura e ira sin un propósito; su carácter le impediría desahogarse hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Apesadumbrada por la posibilidad de no lograr corregirlo a tiempo, Adaia miró furtivamente al cofre en un rincón. Antes de acudir a él y sustraer el objeto que incontables dudas había infundido en ella, giró para encaminarse hacia el lugar de Soris. Su sobrino había empujado las pieles hasta el suelo y se desparramaba sobre su pequeño lecho, abrazado al endiablado mabari que ya había pasado por las manos de Kallian y Shianni y era una desgracia cuyo sitio se encontraba en un vertedero. Adaia sacudió la cabeza cuando los dedos del niño se rehusaron a dejar ir el juguete; Soris balbuceó un "no" por lo bajo y apretó otro poco al mabari con alas, porque el día que el mítico juguete pasó a ser de su propiedad, Kallian se las había cosido por petición de Soris, quien creía que los mabaris deberían tener la habilidad de volar. Aquél día el perro había pasado de llamarse Mercurio, el nombre que Shianni delicadamente le había otorgado, a Abominación, mucho más adecuado.

Soris, un niño alegre y dulce, era también imaginativo y distraído, pero lo compensaba siendo una de las personas más persistentes que conocía. Terco, para la mayoría, pensó tras su segundo intento de quitarle el juguete. Resopló y no lo movió de nuevo, limitándose a cubrirlo con la más grande de las pieles.

—¿No se había quejado de ser muy mayor para las nanas? —cuestionó Cyrion con una nota entretenida.

Adaia pasó al lado de él, ya en la cama, y se arrodilló frente a un baúl. Sus músculos protestaron, pero a pesar del cansancio, Adaia negó con la cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa dulcificada.

—Nunca será muy mayor para eso —replicó en voz baja, revolviendo el contenido del cofre hasta conseguir llegar al fondo.

—No pensarás cantarles ya casados —se burló Cyrion—. Puede que a un marido o a una esposa no le parezca tan tierno.

Adaia interrumpió su tarea para voltear y exteriorizar cuánto le incomodaba el tema.

—Podrías permitir que disfrute a mis niños otro poco, gracias —dijo al volverse—. Antes de que Valendrian me los arrebate con el matrimonio.

—Te quedan algunos años.

En el fondo de su mente se reveló la pequeña bestia de su incertidumbre otra vez, la misma que le había arrebatado la felicidad muchas veces durante los meses anteriores. Dando coletazos, rugiendo amenazante. El rostro de Adaia se ensombreció y tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerza para no permitir que resultara muy escandaloso para su marido. Lo último que quería sumarle preocupaciones venidas de la más absurda paranoia. Si bien no había recibido ninguna carta confirmando el buen desenlace de su trabajo y ella ni siquiera había insistido en recibir la otra mitad de la recompensa prometida, las semanas y los meses transcurrían sin ninguna señal. _Jenny la Roja_ no era nada demasiado formal, así que quizá solo… se había olvidado todo.

Extrajo el estuche y se dirigió a la cama, repitiendo un "estás paranoica" para sí misma hasta acomodarse al lado de Cyrion.

—Me quedan muchos años —contestó en el intento de imprimir en su afirmación la confianza que de repente era incapaz de sentir.

Él la contemplaba extrañado y curioso, el gris azulado de los ojos demostrando la agudeza legado de su familia. Ella echó un rápido vistazo por una esquina hacia el sitio en el cual dormían los niños, con la intención de parecer juguetona y espontánea.

—Cumplirá diez el próximo verano —susurró al fin. Le extendió a su marido un estuche de considerable volumen. La madera tenía un aspecto viejo que revelaba la existencia de uno o varios dueños antes de que se ganara un sitio entre las pertenencias de su esposa.

Cyrion colocó la caja en su regazo tras empujarse sobre la cama. La extrañeza fue cediendo y al tirar de la pequeña cerradura para revelar el contenido, preocupación fue todo lo que hubo.

—No es muy mayor para canciones de cuna y planeas regalarle esto —Cyrion señaló con sus ojos el par de dagas que reposaban en reluciente silencio sobre su regazo.

Adaia se mordió el labio inferior a modo de disculpa, y se contuvo para no arrebatarle las dagas y desecharlas de una vez por todas, como había considerado desde que las había conseguido de un enano mercante en el bannorn.

—No irá por allí empuñándolas a la vista de todo mundo —se apresuró a explicar—. Aprenderá a usarlas con… relativa seguridad. —Otra consternada mirada de parte de Cyrion la hizo soltar un tenue gruñido—. Esto es necesario.

La verdad era que cada vez que lo pensaba, ambivalentes pensamientos resurgían. Su propia vida había adquirido un elevado nivel de complejidad el día que su padre la obligó a sostener a Colmillo por primera vez. ¿Quería eso para su hija? ¿Para sus sobrinos llegado el momento?

No obstante, en contraste, había un cierto alivio en la imagen de su hija sosteniendo un arma como una ventaja contra quien deseara herirla. No podía arriesgarse y dejarlos desprotegidos, a merced de la maldad que pululaba en Denerim. Los había fortalecido físicamente durante años con esa idea en mente, era natural que al crecer obtuvieran el privilegio y la responsabilidad de esgrimir espadas, escudos y dagas.

—Convertirás a nuestra hija en una pequeña ladrona —intentó Cyrion de nuevo—. ¿Quiere eso? Tú no tuviste opción, pero ellos...

Ella parpadeó, sintiéndose lejana en pensamiento un segundo más. En seguida, como un acto de cordialidad en medio de la opinión divergente que parecía tener, una de sus manos capturó la de él y la acarició con tenues círculos dibujados con su pulgar. Le dedicó una larga mirada.

—Nuestra hija… nuestros niños, podrán defenderse.

Necesitaba llegar a él, lograr que viera las cosas a su manera. Denerim era un sitio de crímenes terribles y el resto de Ferelden no era distinto. Los abusos podían llegar tanto de humanos, como de elfos e incluso enanos. El instinto le suplicaba volver esta medida una realidad.

Él lo meditó, sin desviar los ojos de los suyos salvo para contemplar de manera fugaz las dagas con un aire de recelo que iba remitiendo muy despacio. Al cabo de un prolongado silencio, emergió una sonrisa de sus labios, sutil, pero que anunciaba la confianza que le profesaba. Si Adaia estaba segura, él también. Evitó suspirar con alivio. El escozor de sus ojos la hizo notar cuánto había estado necesitando el apoyo de Cyrion. Mitigaba el agudo chirrido de sus temores y la preocupación que desbalanceaba sus nervios.

—Solía ser más fácil cuando sólo los llevabas al río a recoger plantas —sonrió pesaroso.

—Lo sé —replicó comprensiva—. Pero esto será más divertido —sonrió como si aquello fuera una actividad de lo más normal para pasar tiempo con los niños.

En lugar de causar en él mayor desasosiego, logró que soltara una risa sincera. Cerró el estuche y se lo devolvió. Adaia fue a colocarlo en el cofre, cubriéndolo con ropa y pieles para extraerlo hasta aquella fecha especial. Regresó y debajo de las pieles lo abrazó, permitiendo que su cabeza descansara sobre el pecho de Cyrion.

—Soy afortunada —murmuró transcurrido un rato, levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. Adaia comenzaba a sentir el firme tirón de somnolencia. Había sido un día largo en Palacio.

—¿Sí? —Inquirió él, estirándose para alcanzar la lámpara y apagarla.

—Por ti… No habría podido pedir un mejor compañero —dijo al recostarse esta vez junto a él, uno de sus brazos todavía rodeándola—. Nadie mejor.

—También te amo, Adaia —dijo con la voz ronca, medio adormilado.

Ella suspiró, sonriente y tranquila.

Cualquier fantasía sobre la vida como aventurera o guarda gris por la cual hubiera llorado tanto en el pasado, palidecía comparada con esto, con la sensación de pertenencia, con el cariño y la confianza y la admiración y la complicidad. Su loco sueño de juventud y las complicaciones dentro de la elfería eran eclipsados por su familia, por la impresión de ser útil y necesaria aquí, donde podía ayudar a cambiar el mundo para las personas que la rodeaban. Aquí era necesaria, aquí podía hacer germinar revoluciones y agitar el pensamiento de su gente, más que con un arco y algunas flechas en el camino.

Todo había salido bien, después de todo.

Estaba justo donde debía estar.

* * *

El calor de la tarde sofocaba la ciudad. Incluso en pleno verano, no era habitual que la temperatura se elevara hasta aquél extremo. Alzó la vista al cielo, mientras aguardaba a su madre del otro lado de la puerta balanceándose sobre la punta de los pies; en lo alto ninguna nube surcaba el azul intenso, pero las tonalidades rosadas y anaranjadas empezaban a tornarse vívidas en el horizonte. La más leve brisa hubiera sido agradecida inmensamente por los habitantes de Denerim, acostumbrados a la vivificante sensación de la lluvia fría o la nieve.

Kallian buscó refugio a la sombra de un edificio. Estaba a punto de sentarse al borde de una jardinera cuando su madre emergió de las dependencias de los sirvientes hacia el corredor que las sacaría del palacio. Anduvieron tomadas de la mano entre las callejuelas hasta alcanzar un paseo ancho. Cruzaron un puente debajo del cual el río escurría lentamente hacia el mar. Pasaron entre casas de pequeñas puertas donde la gente andaba vestida con lo más ligero que poseía. Los niños pequeños corrían desnudos persiguiendo perros o gatos mientras las madres se quejaban desde las ventanas, añorando el invierno.

La ciudad se hallaba sumida en un sopor atípico, y el bullicio del distrito mercantil, que no aminoraba su ajetreo ni siquiera aquél día, anunciaba su multitudinario y alegre flujo de objetos y personas muy por lo alto, hendiendo el aire denso que aplastaba Denerim. Atraídas por el característico griterío, no volvieron de inmediato a casa; ni siquiera la sombra de los muros de la elfería las protegería de la temperatura, así que emplearían el tiempo libre de su salida adelantada para dar un paseo antes de que el sol se pusiera y la capital fereldena se entregara a la inmovilidad definitiva.

Los años habían implantado una especie de fascinación en Kallian. En el mercado toda Thedas parecía congregarse, entre tenderetes, toldos, mesas de exhibición, armerías, tabernas y carromatos que entraban y salían. Se podían distinguir las robustas figuras de los enanos, la brillante piel oscura de un marinero deseoso de comerciar las mercancías que transportaba desde tierras lejanísimas al norte, el acento gracioso de un orlesiano ofreciendo vistosa moda a las damas que se animaban a salir de vez en cuando de sus lujosas mansiones. Había guardias de la ciudad y gente de la Capilla, elfos cumpliendo mandados, e incluso, si estaba de suerte, podía divisar a uno de los dependientes del Emporio de Maravillas, un "tranquilo".

Allí había vibrantes colores en las telas, el aroma de las especias que ella no probaba salvo que Anora le hubiera reservado algo del desayuno, el olor del cuero, del pescado, de los animales en sus jaulas.

Allí estaba el mundo, _todo_ el mundo.

Su madre la guiaba en un recorrido meramente visual, muy rara sería la ocasión en que pudieran costearse algo bonito, algo comprado por el placer de ello. De hecho, la comida y el resto de los artículos básicos debían conseguirlos en locales de aspecto menos agradable o directamente de Alarith. No obstante, la experiencia, poder mirar incluso desde la distancia -pues los vendedores confiaban poco en los elfos por temor a ser robados, como si su madre no tuviera sensatez o dos dedos de frente o algo que se le pareciera para saber que aquello sería una tontería–, tener la oportunidad de un pequeño solaz significaba ya una pequeña victoria.

—¿Has visto ése vestido?

Siguió la mano de su madre hasta el objeto que señalaba. Un mercante había extraído de un cofre una pieza magnífica. Lo extendió hacia la posible compradora y la luz del sol le arrancó destellos como los de un arcoíris a la tela lila plagada de cristales. La mujer la examinó unos segundos con una mueca de insatisfacción que simplemente no entendía, el vestido le parecía digno de un puesto de honor entre las pertenencias de una joven noble. A Kallian le maravillaba la belleza que podía crearse con un poco de tela y una cantidad fuerte de creatividad. La pequeña elfa podía pasar horas arreglando y acomodando los vestidos de Anora con esmero y cariño, embelesada con la sensación de las telas bajo sus dedos ya un poco callosos, encantada con los detalles, la pedrería, los encajes, los brocados. Ella era consciente de que jamás se le permitiría usarlos, ni siquiera estaba segura de quererlo, porque en palabras de su rubia amiga, esos vestidos eran un insufrible estorbo. Le gustaba admirarlos, justo como hacía ahora.

Alzó los ojos hacia Adaia. Ella usaba una expresión a medio camino entre una ternura maternal y cierta curiosidad, debía ser raro hasta para ella -quizá sobre todo para ella- que Kallian tuviese semejante interés. Su madre no lo sentía en lo absoluto, pero siempre que era posible, le hacía notar una joya de la sastrería como aquella, dispuesta a participar de sus gustos solo por tratarse de su hija.

—Es bonito.

Adaia sonrió en acuerdo. Al sujetar su mano de nuevo y dar media vuelta, Kallian recordará, su madre comenzó a actuar diferente.

* * *

La moda, en cualquiera de sus variantes, nunca había sido depositario de su interés; no poseía una apreciación estética muy desarrollada, suponía. Kallian, aparentemente, sí. Cyrion había sido el primero en advertirlo y se había mostrado muy entusiasta al alentar el gusto de la niña. Por aquél camino, y si conseguía un sastre que no quisiera abusar de ellos con el cobro del aprendizaje o restringir a su hija a una mera sirvienta suya, la niña no tendría que trabajar fregando pisos, sirviendo la mesa o lavando sábanas y ropa.

La idea debería resultar menos desalentadora para Adaia. Se recriminó mientras apretaba la mandíbula. No tenía valor para terminar de decidir si iba a poner un arma en las manos de su joven hija, exponiéndola de alguna manera al peligro de una muerte violenta en el futuro; pero tampoco deseaba consentir convertirla en aprendiz de un oficio que, fuera menos arduo o no, seguía ofreciéndola al servicio de un humano, justo como ella, justo como generaciones de elfos antes. ¿Qué mensaje estaría dando? Contradecía todo lo que había intentado inspirar en ella. Habría sido más fácil algunos meses atrás, antes de que esa maldita incertidumbre, aquella punzante angustia e irresolución, la aquejaran. Tajantemente se habría negado, sin titubear empujaría a su hija a convertirse en un ser libre, y si para eso necesitaba un par de dagas, no se discutiría.

Ahora, temía por ella.

 _Temía por ambas_ , detonó el pensamiento para su súbito horror. Acentuó la fuerza del agarre a la mano de su hija y caminó tensa hasta el extremo opuesto de la calle.

Sentía miedo por sí misma, qué tontería. No podía nombrarlo de otra manera, aquello era una tontería. Era un imperdonable sinsentido que luego de todos esos años algo parecido a temor por su vida le diera alcance. Siempre había actuado con confianza, en despliegues de una ciega fe en sus habilidades y su buena suerte. Pero la buena suerte no era firme cimiento para ninguna seguridad. La fortuna se agotaba, y la ominosa sospecha de que ella estaba a punto de beberse su última dosis se manifestaba como un extraño vacío en la boca del estómago, como un peso constante sobre el pecho.

—¿Mamá?

Adaia frenó de golpe la marcha para atender a su hija, inmersa en la laguna turbia de sus pensamientos. Kallian la miraba extrañada, pero antes de eso, un golpe con el hombro de parte de un transeúnte le arrancó una protesta.

—Sería de mucho agradecer si se fijaran por dónde caminan —rezongó. Un resoplido salió de su pecho—. Lo siento, Kallian, tenemos que volver —dijo con auténtica pena, ella no tenía por qué pagar su repentino mal humor.

 _Mal humor o…_

Se enderezó y miró de reojo hacia un tenderete frente al que habían pasado hacia unos minutos. Recordaba haber visto un hombre extraño del cual alejó a Kallian tirando de su brazo para interponerse entre ambos. Había sido un acto reflejo, no confiaba en los hombres con esas miradas en la cara, temía que quisiera intentar arrebatarle a su hija. Era habitual que se robaran a los niños, sobre todo a los niños elfos, en sitios concurridos como aquél.

Ahora, pensaba otra cosa.

—Está bien —la voz de Kallian atrajo su atención. Le regalaba un gesto serio pero comprensivo—. Regresemos.

Volvían a vibrar sus nervios al son de una paranoia impropia de su carácter. Detestaba no ser capaz de pensar con entera claridad. Se apresuró a salir de la plaza central, preocupada por la postura vulnerable en un espacio abierto, cual si estuviera en medio de un enfrentamiento en lugar de dando un paseo vespertino. Llevó a su hija entre las calles y su temor rehusó ceder hasta verse de frente al rastrillo elevado que daba paso a la elfería. Por primera vez en su vida, el terrible lugar donde se hacinaban los elfos fue el sitio más confortable y seguro de Thedas.

No obstante, el sabor del alivio permaneció muy poco con ella. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta al notar por el rabillo del ojo la furtiva sombra que intentó protegerse detrás de un muro justo cuando emergían de las escaleras. Adaia se detuvo en seco, el golpe de la sangre en sus sienes silenció la voz de su hija preguntando el motivo de la interrupción.

Cerró los ojos y apretó la manita tintineante de Kallian mientras inhalaba, preparándose, sin saberlo, para el final.

No era su paranoia, las perseguían.

Todo este tiempo, en el fondo de su mente, lo había sabido.

* * *

El titubeo de su madre había sido un indicativo estridente a ojos de Kallian, un relámpago de lúcida premonición caído en medio del aciago preludio a la ruina que podía intuir apenas, y que solamente desentrañaría conforme profundizara en sus tinieblas. Ningún paso podría desandarse, y las raíces de la tragedia, la joven elfa no podía verlo, se hundían demasiado lejanas en el tiempo como para lograr cambiar algo a base de voluntad. En consecuencia, la siguiente acción de Adaia no modificaría nada, y se limitaría a consolidar el destino. No había manera de huir.

Se había detenido de repente y permanecía con la vista clavada en el sendero retorcido que penetraba en la elfería, más allá del puente que no habían cruzado aún. El atávico hogar que no relucía a la luz del sol no sospechaba de la adversa travesía que ellas dos estaban por emprender. Kallian notó los labios apretados de su madre, y cuando, por fin, reparó en los grandes ojos enturbiados por lágrimas contenidas, sacudió el brazo para llamar su atención. Su propio horror se había disparado en un instante. No recordaba haber visto llorar a su madre nunca y no podía pensar en nada que hubiera sucedido para causar una reacción así.

La brusca respuesta que dio Adaia a cada incertidumbre suya la descolocó otro poco, sus pies tardaron un segundo en reaccionar al movimiento, y prácticamente la mayor la arrastró en su carrera hacia el extremo del puente. Iniciaron el descenso por la vieja estructura precariamente montada en la muralla. La madera protestó bajo cada paso que las alejaba de allí. Siguieron el río hacia el oeste, apremiadas por una sombra, errando al pensar que huían, y en el algún punto, el miedo de la niña se enfocó en cualquiera que fuera el peligro del que se escabullían más que en el terror que le causaba dar un mal paso y precipitarse a las profundas aguas.

Los pulmones le ardían mientras jadeaba por aire. Corrieron lo que pareció una eternidad con ella al frente, guiada por los espavientos silenciosos de mamá. Kallian miraba los puentes improvisados mientras pasaban debajo de ellos, se estremecía al entrar en la oscuridad de un túnel que la obligaba a andar con el agua hasta la cintura; veía pasar a la gente que reía, sentía el sol de la tarde acariciando su piel, ansiando un respiro, esperando respuestas para aplacar la tormenta de dudas que abrumaba su cerebro, añadiendo desgaste mental al consumo de fuerza. Emergían y se zambullían periódicamente, trotaban si el espacio lo permitía y andaban con cuidado en los trechos angostos.

 _Huían, pero, ¿por qué?_

En la parte final, la estructura se elevó en inestables escalones, llegó al tope, eludiendo un túnel, y luego descendió hasta un estrecho camino a ras de la muralla. Adaia subió por unos peldaños de piedra que las devolvieron a la ciudad. Kallian se permitió albergar esperanza, creyendo que la aterradora aventura había concluido. Anduvieron entre la gente, camufladas en el ajetreo frente a las puertas de la ciudad. Ambas tenían el pulso desbocado y respiraban con dificultad el aire espeso de la multitud. La pequeña elfa se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, con el único deseo de tumbarse en algún sitio para darle descanso a sus piernas. Dentro de las botas sentía los pies lacerados, aquejados por heridas ardientes que le suplicaban parar.

—Camina hacia las puertas.

La orden disimulada de su madre puso en su rostro una expresión de súplica y horror. Miró sus pies y apenas evitó soltar un gimoteo. Al final, obedeció, hostigada por el mal presentimiento en el fondo de su mente. Franquearon la entrada ante la atenta mirada de un guardia de la ciudad, pero éste, atareado con el flujo de personas que intentaban ingresar antes de que anocheciera, no se dio el lujo de preocuparse gran cosa por quienes salían.

Habían caminado una distancia insignificante en comparación con lo ya recorrido, cuando cayó en la cuenta: jamás hasta ese día había estado fuera de Denerim. Lo había imaginado, no exenta de un poderoso terror, incontables veces, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de procesar la emoción y el miedo que esto le implantaba a partes iguales, porque Adaia tiró de ella hacia el bosque. El cielo se apagaba lentamente y tuvo otra corazonada de funesta índole que se tragó a medida que la carrera se reanudaba con el máximo sigilo. En las ocasiones que sus zancadas la salvaban de caer en un desnivel o enredarse en una raíz, echaba de menos la madera de la pasarela que crujía, allá en la ciudad.

Echó de menos la felicidad, porque ahora, yendo detrás de su madre, era incapaz de sentir nada parecido.

Lo inevitable sucedió cuando Kallian quedó relegada, sus piernas, incluso obligadas por las más testarudas órdenes, no lograron mantener el ritmo de su madre. Le temblaban con cada nuevo intento de acelerar la marcha. Aguijonazos de dolor anticipaban la tortura de las extremidades pronto agarrotadas; sus rodillas estaban a punto de perder toda solidez. Y se desplomó, con un aullido de dolor y lágrimas de rabia en sus mejillas; enterró los dedos en la tierra húmeda, sin atreverse a enfrentar a su madre, avergonzada hasta extremos insufribles de cara al suelo.

—Un poco más, mi niña. —La voz dulce de su madre emitió una súplica y Kallian levantó la cabeza sin saber cuál era la emoción que se dibujaba en sus facciones.

Adaia se aproximó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, le secó las mejillas con los pulgares y le besó la frente. El cálido gesto materno aplacó el dolor con su extraña magia. La sentía desvanecerse en el aire, pero era eso, una mera impresión a la cual no podía nombrar todavía.

—Lo siento —murmuró antes de sorber por la nariz y restregársela con el dorso de su mano. Hubo un tintineo, fuera de lugar entre toda aquella tristeza—. Tengo miedo.

Contuvo un sollozo dentro de su pecho y su cuerpo se lo cobró con más lágrimas. Adaia sacudió la cabeza antes de prodigarle un rápido y enérgico abrazo. Se permitió apretar los párpados y aspirar con el rostro hundido en su cabello húmedo. Al separarse, rogó con todas sus fuerzas quedarse allí, en los brazos de mamá. En su hogar.

Ella, sin previo aviso, le retiró la pulsera de cascabeles que usaba todos los días y la abandonó sobre el suelo. Kallian la observó anhelante, tentada a recogerla y guardarla en alguno de sus bolsillos.

—Yo lo siento.

El río apareció entre los destellos de luz moribunda de la tarde. Se desplazaron entre las piedras, abriéndose camino a través de la tupida floresta, a veces obligadas a andar con el agua hasta las rodillas. Kallian mantenía un espantado silencio, sin atreverse a inoportunar con preguntas ahora. Sus ojos aterrorizados inspeccionaban los alrededores, desesperada por descubrir esa amenaza que había alterado a la valiente mujer que era su madre, pero ella sólo veía los árboles en su gloria veraniega, escuchaba el río crecido que se deslizaba lentamente sobre las rocas, sentía la caricia, a veces punzante, de las hojas y ramas sobre la cara, percibía las aves en su regreso a casa, y un nudo en la garganta la estranguló al sopesar la posibilidad de no regresar, de quedar apartada para siempre de Shianni, de Soris y de Papá.

El sonido de la respiración agitada de Adaia comenzó a delatar su propio cansancio, y se preguntó cuánto habrían de recorrer antes de estar seguras, o de si alguna distancia, cualquiera que fuera, bastaría para alejarlas del peligro. No deseaba estar fuera de Denerim, el exterior la aterrorizaba, con sus sombras retorcidas alargándose mientras el sol continuaba bajando. Quería regresar con mamá a la elfería y tener una cena como todas las noches. Quería abrazarse a ella y cerrar los ojos hasta que esa pesadilla hecha realidad volviera a la parte del Velo de la que había escapado.

Los dilemas y las incógnitas se evaporaron al percibir el silbido de la primera flecha. Su oreja izquierda se movió, consecuencia del sonido, en esa dirección. Sin parpadear ni atreverse a respirar o realizar ningún otro movimiento, Kallian tuvo un instante de confusión. La flecha incrustada sobre el suelo era una declaración de hostilidad cuya contundencia abatía de un golpe las pocas buenas promesas que hubiera sobre el futuro, y se sintió desorientada. Kallian pensó en fragmentos esparcidos sobre el barro. Buscó el rostro de su madre y se preguntó a qué venía toda esta angustia si hacía un rato nada más habían estado paseando por el mercado en una tarde calurosa.

 _No tiene sentido, no lo tiene._

La segunda flecha arrancó a Kallian de su embotamiento justo cuando Adaia, en el intento de protegerlas a ambas, se lanzaba al suelo, procurando actuar como su escudo mientras rodaban por una pendiente pronunciada hacia el agua. Escuchó su gemido de dolor y sintió su peso apretándola contra una roca húmeda. Un espasmo de dolor le recorrió un costado y al abrir los ojos su visión estuvo desenfocada. Permanecieron en aquella posición una pequeña eternidad, entre juncos y raíces, casi sin atreverse a respirar por temor a llamar a quienes las perseguían con el más ligero de los ruidos. Antes de ponerse de pie y urgirla a seguir, le dedicó su madre una mirada entristecida y contrita. Kallian sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos derramando lágrimas de nuevo, y advirtió la herida que mamá se había hecho sobre el pómulo izquierdo y el arañazo sobre la frente que escurría un grueso hilo de sangre hasta su sien y su mejilla. Hizo acopio de fuerzas para no sollozar ante la visión de Adaia -tenaz, dorada, inmortal- asustada y herida.

 _¿Por qué?_

Avanzaron sobre el lodo, parcialmente protegidas por la vegetación que había crecido exuberante desde la última estación. Deambularon en la espesura como un par de ciervas temerosas, recelando del más mínimo ruido, o peor aún, del silencio. Las cazaban con macabra experiencia. Las historias sobre esclavitud de las que hablaba Alarith plagaron su mente. Rezó al Hacedor o a quien quisiera escucharla, a los dioses élficos si es que existían, suplicó estar con su madre cualquiera que fuera el desenlace. Si no podían vencerlos, si no había un modo de escapar, si esa casita de madera frente a las charcas de lluvia, sin ventanas y con filtraciones en el tejado, era ahora un remoto y agridulce recuerdo suspendido estático en el pasado, Kallian rogaba que se le permitiera estar con ella.

En medio de su aturdimiento, alcanzó a escuchar aquellos repetidos " _¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?_ " pronunciados a la vez con voz queda y desesperada. Alzó la vista y contempló los trémulos ojos de su madre.

No entendía, hacía un rato eran tan felices.

* * *

La primera trampa la esquivó, gracia de un paso largo, en la cima de una colina, a mitad de un sendero abierto entre apretados árboles. Luego, y pese a no haber desacelerado la frecuencia de sus zancadas a través de la maleza, aguzó la vista para impedir que un par de metálicos dientes cerrados entorno a una pierna decidiera su destino. Se maldijo mil veces por haberse comportado de la manera más predecible. Ellos sabían que no entraría a la elfería, poniendo en riesgo a toda su familia. Si su muerte era inevitable, Cyrion debía cuidar de los niños. Aquél había sido su primer error. Quien quiera que estuviera detrás de aquella cacería, había intuido que al primer sitio que iría a buscar cobertura sería a la espesura que crecía a la ribera del río, fuera de la ciudad.

 _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._

Iracunda al percibir el líquido amargo de sus lágrimas, se habría abofeteado por su error -un error que podía costarle la vida- si la huida no la hubiera estado apremiando, si el obsesivo pensamiento de proteger a Kallian a toda costa no hubiera estado taladrando su mente. Nada, _nada_ en absoluto, era más importante. Ni siquiera en sus más profundos pensamientos se planteaba una posibilidad tan asquerosa, tan infame como la de permitir que esos bastardos... Era una perspectiva que resultaba insoportable como su propia muerte no podía serlo.

Cuando supo lo que los arqueros tramaban, Adaia emitió un gruñido leve que no desfogaba toda la ira que sentía. Esquivar las flechas le impidió penetrar en la espesura, obligándola a quedarse siempre a la orilla del río, empujada hacia el descampado, a un sitio en el que no había escondite ni truco ni arma que la defendiera de sus, a las claras, numerosos perseguidores.

Como invocados, aparecieron los primeros. Dio un paso hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que de un empujón hizo retroceder a Kallian. Le indicó con la mirada que se escondiera en el hueco que se había formado entre un árbol muerto, inmenso e inclinado sobre el río, y la tierra debajo de él.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó. Su voz sonaba extraña, emergida de un lugar donde anidaba la frustración y el miedo.

Ninguno tuvo a bien responderle. Reprimió un gruñido. Luego, permitió que el primero se aproximara para desarmarlo con un par de ágiles movimientos. Se iban a dar cuenta, pensó mientras la ira la desbordaba y la adrenalina actuaba sobre sus reflejos, se iban a enterar de a quién habían perseguido y acorralado. No era una presa fácil, nunca lo había sido.

* * *

Adaia acalló el grito con una daga sobre la garganta del tercer hombre y se apresuró a esquivar una flecha, buscando la cobertura de un tronco, para, en seguida, abalanzarse sobre el arquero y estrangularlo con su propia arma. Kallian guardaba un nervioso silencio mientras los observaba con odio, deseando que estuvieran pronto muertos y que doliera, que fuera horrible del mismo modo que era horrible estar allí, que el agotamiento se alimentara de su miedo, que pensaran en aquellos a quienes querían -si los había- y los torturara la idea de no volver a verlos, que no encontraran reposo ni siquiera en la muerte, que doliera la mitad de lo que le estaba doliendo a ella ver a su madre herida, luchando por su vida, jadeante y con aquella expresión oscura en sus facciones.

Kallian se mordía los labios para no distraerla con un grito de pánico cuando un enemigo pasaba un arma demasiado cerca. El miedo picoteaba su mente como un cuervo perverso. La furia la hacía apretar tanto los puños que las uñas le estaban causando daño a la piel. Adaia no había salido indemne del combate. En su desesperación, un mercenario le había mordido la oreja izquierda y le sangraba profusamente. En el antebrazo derecho tenía un corte cuya profundidad la evidenciaba la sangre y la condición de la piel alrededor. Se había llevado más de un codazo, y los puñetazos dados con saña cuando el combate se inclinó más a favor de ella quedaban manifiestos en su rostro, en la sangre que goteaba de su nariz y el pómulo enrojecido, en el ojo lastimado que no podía abrir completamente.

El quejido de cansancio y dolor la hizo espabilar, parpadeó y su visión se volvió borrosa a causa de las lágrimas. Adaia se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo y Kallian salió de su escondite, insegura en un inicio. Al segundo, cuando el aliento y la consciencia de la realidad regresaron a ella, golpeándola con la fuerza de un mazo sobre el pecho, echó a correr hasta su madre, sintiendo los fuertes golpes de su corazón en la garganta. Se quedó parada frente a ella, inmóvil y temblorosa, asustada porque su madre la miraba como si no estuviera allí. Sentía que se ahogaba en lágrimas y aquello alertó a Adaia.

—Kallian —la llamó sin que ella pudiera articular una sola palabra para tranquilizarla, todo su esfuerzo se estaba yendo en lograr respirar con normalidad—. Leah, mi niña. —Sus ojos enrojecidos se concentraron en ella, extrañada por el apelativo que sólo había usado un puñado de veces en toda su vida. El pánico fue remitiendo—. Está bien, todo va a estar bien.

Kallian hizo un gesto de negación, el sabor de sus lágrimas se instaló en las esquinas de sus labios. Una de sus manos alcanzó la cara magullada y delineó la herida del pómulo, sin rozar siquiera la piel. Sus pulmones alojaban aire y lo expulsaban ya con regularidad, sin embargo, un vacío se instaló sobre ellos, creciendo poco a poco, dejándola sin habla, sin pensamientos claros.

Adaia se enjuagó las lágrimas, arrastrando sangre y suciedad sobre sus mejillas. Inhaló sin saciarse y gesticuló dolorida. Reunió fuerza para hablar sin interrumpirse con gruñidos provocados por el malestar de sus heridas, puso sus manos sobre los tensos hombros de su hija, se relamió los labios e hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el sabor de la repugnante mezcla de sangre, sudor y tierra.

—Eres muy valiente —comenzó, parpadeando con rapidez. De repente, un acceso de tos cortó su siguiente oración y una expresión de abisal desdicha surcó como un cometa los ojos de su madre mientras intentaba recomponerse. El estomago de Kallian se contrajo—. Y fuerte... El mundo te hará daño —se lamentó, y ésta vez un sollozo escapó de su pecho. Quiso esconder su desconsuelo al abrazarla con fuerza, y en el significativo gesto, la pequeña elfa advirtió una inminente despedida—. El mundo es horrible, y siempre te ha hecho daño —dijo como si acabara de recibir la repentina revelación. A Kallian le dio la impresión de que aguantaba un grito. Mamá había perseguido el sueño de arreglar el mundo con una tajada de su diestra mano y ahora se ahogaba en hiel al caer en la cuenta de lo imposible que era, porque cualquier cosa que hiciera no bastaría para convertir Thedas en un lugar que no lastimara a los inocentes—. Pero eres fuerte, Kallian. —Cierta fiereza regresó a la mayor—. No dejes que te cambie. No permitas que te venza, que te convierta en alguien que no quieres ser.

El discurso de Adaia perdió consistencia, volviéndose un incoherente mar de palabras élficas, desapacible y penoso de tal forma que Kallian quiso cubrirse los oídos con las manos para no escucharla hablar así. Al final, la creciente oscuridad y el ruido de la naturaleza se alzaron sobre la quietud que las paralizaba a ambas, sin mucho que decirse cuando los ojos hablaban tan claro por su sufrimiento, cuando la desesperanza y la amargura daban fríos mordiscos en las entrañas, y la tortura de aquél tácito adiós era tan intensa que doblaba de dolor.

—No te despidas, mamá —su desmayada petición le ganó una sonrisa pesarosa.

—No han sido los últimos, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Sostuvo su mentón y los enormes ojos miel de Adaia quedaron fijos sobre ella—. Voy a por ellos, pero tú debes permanecer aquí. No quiero que por motivo alguno salgas de ese tronco, Kallian. —Tragó el nudo que había hecho flaquear su voz. Lo que vino a continuación fue un titubeo difícil de someter, una breve pero dura vacilación a medida que juntaba voluntad para mentirle a la cara por primera y última vez—. Volveré por ti cuando haya terminado. Espérame aquí, Kallian.

Y no le dolió tanto saber que no estaba diciendo la verdad, que la miraba a los ojos y _NO_ decía la verdad. No le dolió tanto que su madre se incorporara para guiarla hasta el espacio que había entre el árbol muerto y la húmeda tierra para no regresar jamás. No sería la espantosa memoria de su última cálida caricia y su beso de despedida la que le perseguiría de ahora en adelante. No iba a ser la imagen de su silueta alejándose, perdida entre la espesura con un par de dagas embadurnadas de veneno en las manos, la que le otorgara a la vida un sabor acre y oprimiera el mundo con una cetrina atmósfera.

Las entrañas de Kallian se retorcieron un poco más, estremeciéndose a medida que el último beso de su madre se enfriaba sobre su frente. _Se había rendido_ , deseó gritar hasta perder la voz. Adaia Tabris se había dado por vencida cuando tuvo valor para contar una mentira y la abandonó entre la hojarasca. Y si el mundo podía vencer a Adaia - _su tenaz, dorada, inmortal madre_ -, nadie tenía esperanza. Era la confirmación de la naturaleza horrible del mundo. Era la victoria de todas las cosas malas. Era el final, más allá había existencia pero no vida. Había formas pero no colores.

Los zarpazos de la derrota la atormentaron con heridas que no sanarían con cataplasmas. No había magia para arreglarlo. Se encogió, deseando ardientemente olvidar.

Habían ido a la deriva en un mar de desdicha un rato, cuando alcanzó a escuchar pisadas caóticas acercándose. Se aferró a sus rodillas. Percibió los gritos a la distancia, su fuente imposible de localizar en la penumbra del bosque. Un humano pasó a escasa distancia de su refugio. Lo escuchó murmurar y vio una sombra cerca de los cuerpos de sus compañeros muertos. Profirió un sonido, similar al de un ave. En segundos, hubo un grupo de varios de esos hombres -Kallian no pudo distinguir a ninguna mujer, ni el número exacto de personas- que registraban el área. Se replegó hacia el interior de la cavidad. Su alarma y el disparatado plan para escapar que tejió en su cabeza fueron en vano, pues el rastro de Adaia saltaba mucho a la vista, quizá apropósito. Seguramente apropósito.

El ruido perdió intensidad poco a poco. Las voces y el repiqueteo de las armaduras se desvanecieron entre los árboles, eclipsado por el murmullo del río. Kallian se encontró deseando que volvieran, que se fijaran en ella. Se odio por no haber contado con el valor para salir y llamar su atención y salvar a su madre. Con rabia clavó las uñas en la piel de sus rodillas con la única intención de hacerse daño. Volvió a llorar.

La oscuridad fue ganando terreno al gris, y pronto fue absoluta. La luna no había aparecido. Las estrellas titilaban muy en lo alto y su fría luz no iluminaría su camino a casa.

Kallian también se rindió, y dejó de sentir miedo por sí misma.

Abatida pero no temerosa, relajó los hombros y liberó su piel de la saña con que las uñas se hundían en su carne para permitir que sus brazos cayeran muertos a sus costados. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada sobre la superficie rugosa del tronco. Su corazón, cuyo potente y veloz latido había alcanzado los límites de lo doloroso, ganó un ritmo normal, emitiendo un sonido sordo que reconoció como una canción fúnebre. Y en algún punto empezó el frío. En plena noche veraniega, la más cálida que Ferelden había conocido o conocería en mucho tiempo, Kallian sintió los dedos de algo helado presionar su pecho hasta atormentarlo de nostalgia, de recuerdos dulces que envenenaban su sangre y la hacían sentir enferma.

Allí estaban las estrellas, colgadas en el firmamento. No se desplomarían en ardiente descenso hasta colisionar con el suelo. Los bosques no arderían. Los muros de la ciudad no se derrumbarían. Los ciclos no se habían detenido y las estaciones continuarían sucediéndose. Ningún dios había bajado para guiarla. Ninguna peste azotaría Ferelden, pues su tragedia era solo suya. A Denerim no la ahogaría el mar y continuaría pudriéndose en injusticia y horror. Allí estaba cada cosa en su lugar, se dijo como enloquecida de ira, donde siempre había estado y de la manera que había sido durante eónes, pero ella... Kallian la había perdido.

Mamá nunca volvería por ella al roble muerto, y eso al resto del mundo qué más le daba. Se incorporó con un chillido y se sacó las botas, luchando contra su cansado cuerpo. Se obligó a base de cada sentimiento oscuro que estaba echando raíces en ella.

El río la guió de vuelta, pero para entonces era tarde. En la madrugada, Kallian se abrió camino con pasos firmes hasta el cuerpo de Adaia. Ya no temblaba ni frotaba sus brazos en busca de calor, porque comprendió en algún punto antes de ganar la resolución necesaria para ponerse de pie y seguir la corriente, que al abrazarse a su cintura no podía ahuyentar el frío que le helaba los huesos desde dentro. No se apresuró, porque sabía exactamente lo que esperaba.

Y lo que esperaba no era la mitad de terrible que la realidad. No había artificio de la imaginación que hubiera podido prepararla para los horrores que aguardaban detrás de un par de arbustos pisoteados.

—No... No, mamá... no.. —rogó con un sollozo.

Se precipitó sobre ella, fuera de sí ante la visión laxa de su madre. La observó con ojos rebosantes de tristeza, sin parar de llorar. Le pasó los brazos debajo de los hombros para sacarla del río sin apenas advertir el esfuerzo que conllevaba arrastrarla fuera del agua. Se arrodilló junto a ella.

—No... No... —Kallian sollozo. Con suma delicadeza apartó un mechón empapado de su rostro. Estaba helada—. Yo he venido por ti, mamá. Por favor. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. Mamá, por favor —le pidió con un susurro, hiperventilaba. Se acomodó junto a ella y se aferró a uno de sus brazos—. No me dejes —insistió.

Lloró hasta dormirse junto a ella, rogándole que despertara, que había mucho por hacer, tenía muchas cosas que aprender y si ella no estaba ¿quién arreglaría el cabello de papá? Le juró que no volvería a comportarse mal, sería la mejor, debía volver para ver lo bien que se portaba, lo rápida que sería con sus tareas, que leería mejor, que ya no le asustaría la gente.

—Mamá, vuelve por mí —pidió por última vez.

Luego, se quedó con la vista fija en el cielo un momento y frunció el ceño, conciliando la ira con el dolor para convertirlo en un único y poderoso sentimiento. Algo había estallado esa noche. Algo había ardido en un feroz incendio y ahora Kallian lo apagaba con la humedad de sus lágrimas. Algo estaba roto y no podía siquiera soñar con remendarlo.

Apretó los párpados, exhausta. El Velo la reclamó poco después, con el final deseo de no abrir los ojos de nuevo.

No obstante, cuando el alba apenas se anunciaba y el frío erizaba la piel, la despertó el sonido de las pesadas botas de un guardia de la ciudad. Vagamente recordará que aquel joven oficial la apartó de su madre muerta al cargarla en brazos, y que cuidó de ella hasta devolverla a la elfería, con su familia... o lo que restara de ésta.

—Mamá nunca volverá —fue lo único que dijo a su padre antes de hundirse en un miserable llanto junto a él.

* * *

 **N/A:** Se alargó horriblemente, pero maté tres capítulos de un tiro (?) Y un elfo (?)

Se acabó la primera parte, mijos. Pretendía ser más larga, abarcar los capítulos de introducción a la vida de Alistair y de otros personajes, pero no mando yo, manda la historia, y ésta pedía que tras un evento de tal magnitud para la señorita Tabris, se cerrara la herida (?)

Tuve el mismo problema que en capítulos anteriores, empecé con mucho ánimo, pero al terminar, incluso la idea de tener que releer por enésima vez para arreglar los dedazos y demás me resultó insoportable. Jajaja, escribir es una tortura, solo dios sabe por qué lo hago xD (?) De cualquier forma, este finde prometo ponerme a revisar lo que va del fic para corregir sus errorcillos (esos "has" en lugar de "haz" uuuuugh).

En fin, ¿ha sido la mitad de angustioso que debería? Espero que sí, es la primera vez que lloro escribiendo una escena, debe significar algo xD Llegó el momento en el que me quedé sin sinónimos para "dolor" y "miedo" wtf

*Leah (pronunciado Lía), fue la única forma de utilizar los sonidos del nombre "Kallian" para tener un _nickname_ cariñoso.


	8. Se añora lo perdido

**NA** : Escribí bajo la influencia de... el alcohol... Nah (bueno~), bajo la influencia de "Sorrow" de The National.

* * *

Segunda parte

\- Cenizas -

"Creí que la tierra me recordaba"

* * *

\- 8 -

El repiqueteo de las campanas inició cerca del amanecer.

Ahogó un grito que en sus labios dejó un sabor a hierro y sal. El violento despertar aclaró su turbio sopor, pero el dolor en la base del cráneo la persiguió a través del conjunto de malestares que el movimiento había alborotado. Apretó los dientes y empujó el cuerpo contra la pared. Notó que las punzadas en la cabeza no competían contra el dolor en el estómago. El aire era pesado en el reducido cubículo, olía a humedad y cosas mucho menos agradables que se esforzó por ignorar. Bajó las piernas para quedar sentada sobre la banca, el potente rechinido de la madera le taladró la cabeza y el mareo la llevó a estirar una mano hacia la pared en busca de estabilidad. Se sentía desorientada. En la boca persistía el sabor repugnante. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que enterraba la cara entre sus manos, temblando con la adrenalina del sueño contenida en sus venas todavía. Al cabo de un rato, dejó caer las manos sobre sus rodillas, observó la celda y soltó un resoplido desalentado. La realidad remplazaba poco a poco los remanentes de su pesadilla, aunque el estado de vigilia era difícilmente un escape de lo que el Velo le tenía reservado cada noche.

 _Otra pesadilla._ No había tenido una noche de descanso en años.

Las campanas tañían con ahínco su anuncio fúnebre, destacó para ella su itinerante análisis de las circunstancias. El compás espaciado y afligido clamaba el principio de las exequias largamente pospuestas. Un vago sentimiento de pérdida la embargó, y pensó en Anora.

Se frotó las sienes en el intento de aplacar el dolor de cabeza. Al apartar el chaleco y levantar la blusa, una mancha violácea de bordes amarillentos provocó que enarcara una ceja. Se lo tenía merecido. Resolló, enfadada consigo misma. Si le ocurría que un lapso de heroísmo le daba ganas de meter las narices donde no la llamaban para defender a un mocoso ladrón, recordaría, por seguro, el puñetazo y la patada con que un humano le había arrebatado el aire y la había dejado tumbada en un callejón. Oh, Hacedor, lo recordaría.

Soltó el aire muy despacio y jaló una bocanada más lento aún. Se quedó inmóvil. Entonces, poco antes de permitir que la somnolencia acaparara sus sentidos otra vez, la pescó, al fin, una colosal intranquilidad. El motivo del escándalo de las campanas reclamaría la atención de Anora en el desastre dentro de palacio. Ella no iba a liberarla. Kallian soltó un resoplido, de cualquier forma, Anora había especificado que no movería un dedo para sacarla a ella o a su familia de un problema una segunda vez.

Muy a su pesar, se enderezó e inspeccionó la oscuridad de su celda, gesticulando el malestar que aquejaba a su desgarbada figura. Esta sección no era el destino de los criminales peligrosos -claramente ella no era una-, acaso actuaría como el área de espera, quizá, mientras se decidía qué hacer con los pobres diablos de la ciudad, criminales de poca monta que a la larga eran más un estorbo dentro de las instalaciones. Si tenía suerte, con el tiempo la dejarían ir. Pero ella nunca tenía suerte, y a aquellos acusados de robo los liberaban, desde luego, tras un justo intercambio. _Una mano, perder una mano_. La amarga posibilidad la acometió, Kallian no estaba dispuesta a ceder una de sus manos. Se frotó una muñeca, nerviosa. Transcurrió algún tiempo antes de que detectara movimiento en el pasillo; hasta entonces no había logrado elaborar un plan más o menos congruente. Miró en dirección a la reja y alzó una ceja de manera casi imperceptible, no esperaba la aparición el sargento Kylon con el aro de las llaves tintineando casi en consonancia con las campanas de la ciudad. O quizá no la deseaba. Como una extensión de su pesadilla, llegaba el guardia para rescatarla.

Se detuvo frente a su celda. Los ojos acusatorios y decepcionados la observaron desde esa pose recta con las manos entrelazadas sobre la espalda. Ella le devolvió una mirada impávida que no dejó entrever el alivio indescriptible en su interior.

No obstante, el recelo la hizo replegarse, y su optimismo flaqueó. ¿Anora lo había enviado? Sus circunstancias nefastas dentro de esa celda derivarían en una deuda quizá demasiado alta si tal era el caso.

—Levántate, tu prima ha venido por ti —le indicó tras un gruñido—. Rápido, convencí al comandante de que esto era un error, no le des tiempo de arrepentirse.

—¿Convencer? —Farfulló.

Gracias al Hacedor, esto no era obra de la próxima reina de Ferelden.

—Eh, hice un intercambio. —Kylon tuvo un titubeo sospechoso—. Tú limítate a salir de aquí.

 _Aparentemente_ , gruñó para sí.

De todas maneras, Kallian asintió y obedeció sin agregar ningún comentario, muy tonta ella si alguna clase de orgullo o el recuerdo del fatídico pasado se atrevían a oponerse. Anduvieron en silencio a través de pasillos cuya oscuridad apenas la disipaba la luz anaranjada de las antorchas. Un par de veces el oficial se detuvo para intercambiar algunas palabras con sus compañeros, entretanto, ella paseaba sus ojos alrededor, agradecida de no haber terminado en las mazmorras del arl, entonces su oportunidad de escape habría sido nula. Alcanzaron una puerta de servicio que consiguió encender la curiosidad de Kallian respecto al acuerdo del oficial y su superior, si este existía en primer lugar. Allí, Kylon empujó la placa de madera remachada en hierro, interrumpiendo el derrotero que había elegido su mente. Entornó los ojos, deslumbrada por la incipiente claridad del cielo al emerger del Fuerte Drakon. Ahogó un quejido en su garganta, el tañido resultaba irritante allí arriba.

Kylon estudió su reacción e hizo ademán de inspeccionar el horizonte.

—Lo han declarado muerto. Buen rey él, ¿no?

Ella lo había contemplado fascinada desde la distancia. Salvador de cabellos dorados, alto como una torre, sabía sonreír a pesar de todo. Nunca tuvo la gracia de servir su mesa o siquiera ingresar a sus aposentos para la limpieza. Fue el único de sus héroes de infancia al cual la lejanía mantuvo intacto, impoluto, a salvo de la iniquidad que dictaba las aborrecibles leyes por las cuales se gobernaban reinos, de la mundana política, materia en el que Anora, en cambio, se desenvolvía como nadie. La atravesó un extraño dolor en el pecho, muy parecido a la nostalgia. Los héroes y las valientes hazañas se marchitaban a un ritmo implacable, y era una verdadera desgracia tener que mirar mientras se desvanecían.

—Todo lo bueno ha ido muriendo —dijo con aire ausente—. Pronto solo quedaremos las ratas, ¿quién salvará la nación la próxima vez?

—No todo lo bueno —apuntó Kylon—, el niño me dijo que lo defendiste.

—Me defendía a mí misma —debatió con toda calma—. Me veo en cada mocoso harapiento que se arrastra por allí.

Los ojos del oficial se tiñeron de compasión y no de censura, como cabría esperar. La descolocó y la hizo sentir incómoda. La primera vez que recibió aquel gesto, había sido en el bosque, diez años atrás. Cada vez que él le miraba así, volvía a sentirse la niña extraviada y rota, el saquito de huesos húmedos que recogió del suelo, la elfilla cuya sensación predominante durante el trayecto de vuelta a la ciudad fue el frío en su pecho, los dedos helados de la ausencia que se materializaron desde ese día y apretaron su corazón hasta atenuar tanto sus latidos que ahora apenas podía sentirlo vivo, escondido en su tórax.

—La pelirroja nos espera, andando.

Ella asintió con un cabeceo distraído. Dio pasos cortos y pausados para ir detrás del oficial, a salvo de sus ojos indulgentes que continuaban viéndola como la chiquilla abandonada en el bosque.

—¡Allí estás, maldita sea! —La exclamación la hizo volver la cabeza.

Al bajar las escaleras a un descuidado jardincillo, advirtió la silueta de Shianni aproximándose a toda prisa. Se reunieron a medio camino. Kallian tuvo la decencia de arreglar una expresión contrita en su, de otro modo, rígida faz; mientras tanto, las arrugas de preocupación sobre la frente y alrededor de los ojos de su prima eran profundas y la dotaban de un semblante cansado. No obstante, su primera acción al tenerla cerca fue estrecharla con toda su fuerza y soltar una especie de sollozo aliviado sobre su hombro. El dolor detonó, aunque agradeció poder esconderse en su abrazo.

—Estoy bien. Hice algo estúpido, pero estoy bien —ofreció para calmarla, apretando los dientes para no aullar a medida que la otra elfa la apretaba más. Si Shianni no le soltó un golpe en la cara fue porque, precisamente, todavía la sostenía con firmeza.

—¿Qué te sucede? No puedes hacerle esto a tu padre. —Se apartó y empezó a reprenderla con severidad. Los ojos de la elfa castaña vagaron en el sendero que conducía a una callejuela aledaña, su ceño fruncido y su talante desdichado escondían el dolor que los brazos de su prima habían acentuado—. Le he dicho que estabas fuera por trabajo acumulado.

Kallian se mordió los labios. Las consecuencias físicas no eran la única secuela de su aventura nocturna. Debió actuar menos como la niña que ya no era y reflexionar, en lugar de lanzarse sin miramientos. Por muy buena intención que tuviera, era su deber pensar en su padre primero. Verlo sufrir a costa suya la hacía preferir diez puñetazos más en la barriga. Fue consciente de las ganas de llorar alojadas en su pecho y sacudió la cabeza, como si así pudiera ahuyentarlas.

—No le mientas a papá, ni siquiera por mí —le rogó en voz baja.

—¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? La última vez que desapareciste toda una noche, tía Ad...

 _«No... No, mamá, no.»_

—¡Entendí! —El bramido pilló a Shianni y a Kylon por sorpresa—. Sólo... No lo digas. —Se adelantó con largas zancadas hasta el corredor que las sacaría de allí, sin esperar a identificar las emociones escritas en ambos rostros. A medio camino recordó al oficial, inhaló irritada, y giró sobre sus talones—. Encontraré la manera de recompensar la ayuda —le prometió.

—No vuelvas a meterte en problemas... Oh, y Kallian... Lady Anora desea verte.

El llanto amenazó su entereza una vez más cuando Kylon acabó su oración. No agregó nada más, cualquier frase habría ido acompañada de un sollozo o algo igual de ridículo. Le indicó a Shianni que comenzaran a caminar y ambas pronto se hallaron entre las apretadas calles de la ciudad. Iría a casa a recobrar la fuerza, después de todo, la deuda con Anora era ineludible y parecía ansiosa por cobrarse.

Con la mente envenenada por el recuerdo de su madre y el de aquella dorada amistad de infancia que ella misma se había arruinado, avanzó mitigada bajo el peso de todo. Se sentía dolida, culpable y desencantada de su presente, uno que había imaginado, en su ignorancia y terquedad infantil, como el desfile de generosas oportunidades. Lo había esbozado todo diferente. Qué estúpida había sido.

Evitó chocar con un humano al doblar en una esquina, sorteó el improvisado puesto de un panadero, y a una vieja mendiga. Anduvo medio abstraída hasta que una figura saltó detrás de unas cajas apiladas junto a un edificio abandonado. Se detuvo de golpe y alerta, lista para soltar un golpe al necio en turno.

—¡Escapaste!

Frunció el ceño tan profundamente que sus cejas estuvieron muy juntas. Apretó los puños para no arrearle unos fuertes coscorrones al insufrible mocoso. Al cabo de unos segundos, relajó la postura únicamente para que dolor la hiciera emitir un leve quejido. Le disparó al niño una venenosa mirada.

—Aléjate.

El chiquillo revoloteó entorno, mientras ella inhalaba despacio para aplacar el castigo con que su cuerpo premiaba su heroicidad. Si el dolor no la hubiera estado fastidiando, seguro le habría mostrado al grandísimo incordio de cabello rubio lo flaca que había quedado su paciencia luego de lo de anoche.

—Fue increíble. —El niño continuó—. Hasta que te golpearon y te quedaste allí tirada.

Ella no creía que fuera increíble, no se sentía increíble. Caminar sin doblarse le estaba costando un monumental esfuerzo y quizá fuera su dignidad la que estuviera realizando gran parte del trabajo.

—¿Hiciste un nuevo amigo, prima?

—Es un jodido fastidio y un pésimo ladrón —le dijo a Shianni. Acto seguido, sin quitar su vista del camino, Kallian señaló al chiquillo elfo al estirar el brazo con desgana—. El puñetazo que me derribó, te mataría. Sé útil, ayuda a tu madre y evítale la angustia.

—¿Qué hiciste exactamente?

—Me defendió del _shem_ que me atrapó cuando intentaba robarle una bolsa de monedas —explicó con cierto orgullo el infante, para la exasperación de Kallian—. La golpeó y la acusó de ladrona cuando unos guardias vinieron. No me delató. Oye, sabes robar, ¿verdad? Y sabes pelear, bueno... algo así. Vamos, dame lecciones, podemos formar un grupo, los dos, seré tu aprendiz y puedo enseñarte unos movimientos también. Te voy a hacer caso, en serio, y más pronto de lo que crees tendremos dinero e iremos a otro lugar... —La mueca de fastidio de Kallian continuó tensando sus facciones a medida que el chico parloteaba más y más animadamente. A su prima le causaba mucha gracia, lo que era ella, deseaba despachar al mocoso e ir donde Alarith por algo que le aliviara el dolor.

—Vuelve con tu madre —insistió.

—No puedo —fue la respuesta automática de él—. Trabaja en palacio.

Con un rápido movimiento, Kallian puso sus ojos sobre el niño y lo observó como si fuera la primera vez. Apenas sin parpadear, se dio cuenta de que tenía la tenue huella de un golpe en el ojo.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

—Oh, ¿esto? —Se señaló a sí mismo—. Nos correrán de los departamentos en poco tiempo y mi madre dice que padre está bajo mucha presión. Yo estaba siendo muy ruidoso y... y lo hice enfadar.

Con disimulo, siguió examinándolo, ya menos hostil. Era algo normal para él que le acomodaran golpes de cuando en cuando porque papá estaba "bajo presión". A Kallian podían irritarle muchas cosas, entre ellas los chiquillos que le recordaban lo muy estúpida que había sido ella misma cuando niña, pero nadie merecía a un bastardo golpeador como padre.

—Los departamentos en la elfería, ¿eh? —Inquirió al arquear una ceja. El chiquillo asintió—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Flynn.

—Yo me llamo Shianni, Flynn —habló su prima al inclinarse un poco hacia él. Kallian se fijó en que usaba una expresión interesada. Había un padre abusivo en la elfería, aquello era de la incumbencia de Shianni sin lugar a dudas.

—Hola, Shianni. ¿Tú también eres ladrona?

La mueca de desagrado se adhirió a sus labios de nueva cuenta.

—Niño, ¿sabes leer al menos? ¿Contar? —Lo amonestó, exasperada por la tozudez del menor. El silencio de Flynn fue la única respuesta necesaria. Kallian apretó los labios, mordiéndoselos por dentro. Miserable muchachito, esta era la segunda vez que ponía demasiado sobre la mesa por una apuesta que, a las claras, perdería—. Te diré algo, voy a enseñarte a ser _sigiloso_ —enfatizó la última palabra—. Y quizá no te atrapen cuando intentes hacer algo idiota como lo de ayer.

—Hay... algo que debo hacer a cambio, ¿verdad? —Flynn parecía seguir su razonamiento, al menos no era un completo tonto.

—Aprender a leer, escribir y llevar cuentas. Si demuestras no ser un mocoso inútil, _tal vez_ yo cumpla mi parte.

Él lo dudó un instante, su entusiasmo se había evaporado casi en su totalidad y Kallian no supo decir si aquello era para bien. Torció el gesto, porque seguro las aburridas tareas de una apática elfa le resultaban del todo desagradables en una edad en la que lo más importante era salir y jugar, obedeciendo a la imaginación y la inocencia.

—Mi oferta expira a la cuenta de tres. —Alzó una mano en puño y desdobló el primer dedo, impaciente—. Uno... dos...

—¡Acepto! —exclamó—. Trato hecho, socia.

Shianni soltó una risita alegre y estruendosa por la cual Kallian albergó una leve envidia en sus entrañas. Aplastó la sensación y rodó los ojos, meneando la cabeza. Tarde o temprano iba a querer retractarse de su espontaneo acto de altruismo, y para entonces sería tarde. No tenía por qué soportar aquello, y debería darle igual, ese niño arrastraba un cúmulo de problemas que no estaba segura de tener la paciencia para corregir, pero es que _ya no le daba igual_. Estaba demasiado involucrada como para voltear la vista hacia otro lado. Antes de reanudar la marcha, inspeccionó otra vez al infante y se formó un mohín en su cara. Adaia nunca habría permitido que un bastardo le tocara un solo cabello, pero Adaia...

—Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe por qué tocan las campanas?

* * *

—Tu decisión te traerá honor.

 _Honor_ era una palabra amarga.

La voz del arl le hizo traicionar la entereza que había logrado para sí mismo tras la semana de lágrimas y rabietas impropias de un chico de quince años, y su desasosiego quedó manifiesto en el estremecimiento que trepó por su espalda y una recóndita sensación de seguridad que él obligó a tornar en cólera al instante siguiente, porque el arl no le merecía ya nada bueno. Apretó las manos en puño y no tuvo a bien volverse y forzar reverencia o cortesía al menos. _Allá afuera vibraba la vida_. Los prados verdes revestían el ondulante relieve hasta encontrarse en el horizonte con el azul del cielo; un diminuto lago al que la luz del mediodía le arrancaba destellos reposaba en absoluta calma; los árboles se amontonaban en una esquina de la ventana a través de la cual se observaba el mundo desde la distancia en sus días de melancolía.

 _Honor._ La palabra era una mancha gris en el lienzo coloreado de deslumbrante vida. En lo que respectaba a él, el orgullo tenía el sabor y la sensación de la arena en la boca cuando se lo comparaba con la alegría al despertar y ser dueño de uno mismo, con las ilusiones infantiles y las grandes esperanzas sobre las cuales maquina la mente antes de deslizarse hacia el Velo. Ahora, entre la riada de sombras que había irrumpido en su vida tan de repente, algo que se pareciera un poco a la felicidad era impensable. Le dolía darse cuenta de que ya había olvidado su última sonrisa, la última vez que había reído hasta las lágrimas, su último recorrido en compañía de una partida de mabaris con el pelaje sucio de barro en un atardecer dorado de Risco Rojo. Si había llorado había sido de tristeza y de rabia hasta cansarse, había ahogado gritos de abandono en una almohada y deambulado abatido entre los pasillos del monasterio.

Alistair reafirmó su decisión de no girar para encarar al arl pues tenía lágrimas en los ojos otra vez, y no iba a permitir que él le viera llorar como un crío.

Pero cuando era niño, pensó desolado, él nunca había llorado.

Se sintió intoxicado por la dulzura de su niñez en Risco Rojo y apretó los dientes para no gritar su desencanto. El mundo no era como lo imaginó en aquel entonces.

—Te convertirás en un caballero templario, Alistair, debes sentirte orgulloso tú también —insistió el Arl Eamon—. Maric lo estaría.

El temblor de su barbilla y los ojos invadidos de lágrimas lograron que se sintiera espantosamente mal, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no confrontar al arl en medio de un despliegue de la furia originada en un horrible hecho que ni todos los berrinches tardíos del mundo iban a ayudarlo a soslayar como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

Su padre estaba muerto.

Él no podía entender de honor o de orgullo. Él sólo podía sentir la furia hervir en su sangre al pensar en el desaparecido rey Maric y lo dolorosamente lejos que siempre estuvo de él. Sus tontas quimeras le daban ganas de reírse con amargura de sí mismo. Estúpido niño, soñando con abrazos paternos y sonrisas cálidas en los labios de una madre muerta. Había sido un simplón, un iluso. Había permitido que su mente volara alto y el dolor de la caída era apenas soportable.

No le concedió la gracia de girar, y aquella fue la última visita del arl, pero eso Alistair no lo supo ni le importó hasta que tuvo ocasión de arrepentirse por su comportamiento en los largos días dentro del solitario monasterio. Únicamente sus ocasionales metidas de pata pudieron imponer algo de vida entre las piedras grises del monasterio. La verdad es que no tenía mucho a lo cual aferrarse, todo aquello había sufrido una lenta y penosa agonía hasta extinguirse en el devenir de su entrenamiento como templario.

—Todo un honor —suspiró con la vista fija fuera, donde la vida que vibraba con sueños y aventuras inimaginables se había marchitado para él al morir Maric Theirin.

* * *

— _A Teddy le gusta Anders_.

Su canturreo le granjeó una mirada irritada y un resoplido mientras buscaban un par de asientos libres en la biblioteca. Jowan sonrió de medio lado, triunfal. A Theodore no le gustaba Anders, eso era _casi_ seguro, pero desde hacía un tiempo se había esparcido el rumor entre los aprendices, porque si bien no estaba enamorado, si admiraba al rubio al punto en que su situación rozaba la idolatría... O quizá, si le agradaba de esa _otra_ manera. Amell era extraño, hacia un tiempo habría jurado que sentía algo muy fuerte (a la vez que peligroso) por una aprendiz loca que ahora era la asistente tranquila del Primer Encantador. _Bah_. De cualquier modo...

— _A Teddy le gusta Anders_.

En la parte trasera, no muy lejos del acceso a la planta superior, consiguieron una mesa para ellos dos. Colocaron los pergaminos, las plumas y el tintero en el centro antes de que Jowan fuera a un estante y trajera consigo una pila de libros para comenzar con todos los deberes que tenía pendientes desde hacía semanas. Su compañero se quedó sentado, jugueteando con una de las plumas sobre la punta de su nariz.

— _A Teddy le gusta Anders. A Teddy le gusta Anders. A Ted..._

El muchacho se lanzó sobre la mesa con la intención de hacerlo callar antes de que el rubio que adentraba en la biblioteca con su típico semblante de insomne pudiera escuchar lo que él había decidido cantar a voz en grito. Un tintero y varias vitelas fueron impelidas y ocasionaron un reguero en el suelo, manchando sus túnicas como un remate a la trastada.

—Te estrangularé si lo repites —le advirtió entre dientes.

Amell carraspeó al advertir la cercanía, desvió la mirada y aflojó el agarre, alejándose un poco de su rostro. Jowan se alzó de hombros con su mejor sonrisa de inocencia. Antes de poder recoger los artículos del suelo, un fuerte librazo sobre la cabeza de cada uno los hizo emitir un patético gemido. El golpe mandó a su amigo de vuelta a la silla.

—Ouch, odio que hagas eso —se quejó Theodore Amell al frotarse la cabeza para aliviar el dolor.

Jowan hizo lo propio, la elfa había decidido atizarle con un tomo de los gruesos. Odiaba los tomos gruesos incluso cuando no estaban abriéndole grietas en el cráneo. Literalmente.

—Es la biblioteca, par de nugs sin modales —siseó la joven pelirroja—. No pueden gritar. —Neria tiró de una silla. Los libros que había usado para agredirlos los extendió después hacia ellos. Jowan inspeccionó la tapa y compuso una mueca de la cual Amell hizo mofa un par de segundos antes de que Neria lo taladrara con uno de sus aterradores gestos—. ¿Estudiaron lo que les indiqué?

Theodore y Jowan encontraron miradas y menearon la cabeza en gesto negativo. Neria se vio tentada a partirles definitivamente el libro sobre la cabeza. Pobre ella, todavía guardaba la esperanza de volverlos buenos en las artes arcanas, en lugar de darse por satisfecha si conseguía instruirlos con el justo nivel de mediocridad para ponerlos a salvo del rito de tranquilidad.

—Nugs sin modales —reflexionó Amell en voz alta—. ¿Los nugs tienen modales? ¿Has conocido nugs con modales, Jowan? Es que no yo tengo el gusto.

Jowan se arregló la ropa mientras el otro muchacho continuaba parloteando.

—¿Sabes? Para tu tamaño, hay demasiada crueldad y mal humor en ti. Es cosa de las orejas, lo apuesto.

—Seguro se lo guarda todo allí —le apoyó Theodore, serio. Volvía de su monólogo sobre la precaria educación que los nugs recibían últimamente—. Creo que hemos encontrado nuestro campo de estudio, mi buen amigo. Investigación de criaturas extrañas. Primer volumen: los elfos.

Se embarcaron en una absurda charla sobre la vida fuera de la fortaleza como eruditos. Su fantasía se atrevió a viajar a través de las más alocadas aventuras a lo largo de Orlais y Nevarra, y la posterior base que establecerían en Tevinter, donde finalmente se les respetaría y temería como era debido. Todo el tiempo, Surana mantuvo sus ojos en las amarillentas páginas de un libro, aburrida de sus tonterías.

—Ese trabajo suele dejarse a los tranquilos, _nugs ilusos_ —intervino cerca del final.

—Es que de veras eres mala —gimió Theodore al poner la frente sobre un libro cerrado.

Jowan abortó la siguiente ronda de chistes al percibir el peculiar sonido de una armadura bajar por la escalera entre el mar de susurros de la biblioteca. El trío cerró la boca en el acto. Las gastadas hojas de aquellos vetustos e inmensos tomos se ganaron toda la atención de Jowan y Theo. En el silencio, el andar del templario alcanzó la categoría de _inquietante_ y escaló sin esfuerzo hasta _aterrador_. Él no se dio cuenta del aire contenido en sus pulmones hasta que el tintineo del metal fue sólo un eco lejano en el pasillo. Tragó saliva, elevó la vista y desenrolló un pergamino para aparentar normalidad. Las esquivas miradas de sus dos compañeros aprendices desdijeron aquella _normalidad_ de manera escandalosa.

Por supuesto, no todos los templarios eran la personificación de la brutalidad. Sin embargo, cuando estaban dentro de aquellos armatostes se volvía imposible decir quiénes de ellos eran los buenos y de cuales había que huir si estando solo llegabas a toparte con uno.

—En su armadura tiene una abolladura en el peto, es muy obvia.

La voz de Anders instauró el contacto visual entre los muchachos.

Neria y Anders eran los mayores de ese pequeño grupo, aprendices que en cualquier momento serían llamados a realizar su Angustia. Anders tenía la suya un poco retrasada, comprensible si recordaba que el chico era famoso por su prominente lista de intentos de fuga. La otra, joven y destacada maga que, decía el Primer Encantador, llegaría lejos en el Círculo. Ambos conocían mejor que nadie la crueldad de algunos de los miembros de la orden templaria. Eran hábiles al reconocer de quiénes se podía esperar alguna clase de maltrato, y eran aún más diestros a la hora de esparcir los rumores entre los más jóvenes.

—Lejos de él —agregó al enderezarse, apretar un libro y marcharse en dirección a los dormitorios.

Hubo un lapso de elocuente silencio. Había cosas que no se decían porque verbalizarlas rompería los pilares frágiles de la sanidad mental, y nadie quería terminar en Aeonar o pasar un año en confinamiento solitario. La vida dentro de ese lugar estaba bien mientras no meditaran más de la cuenta en sus gestos de horror cuando un templario aparecía de la nada. O le dieran muchas vueltas al motivo por el cual debían andar con la guardia alta todo el tiempo, calculando los movimientos para no despertar sospechas erróneas en sus celadores. Estaba bien, siempre y cuando no pensaran mucho en el exterior o en la familia o en la luz que se colaba en las altas y pequeñas ventanas de sus opresivos dormitorios. Estaba bien si no se alimentaban en serio ideas inverosímiles de libertad. Si se eludía la verdad: que estaban allí reclusos y afuera se les temía y odiaba. Su mundo era aquél reducido espacio, no tenían porqué aspirar a nada diferente. Lo mejor que podían hacer era bajar la mirada y fingir que estaba bien hacerlo.

—No deberíamos estar aquí —musitó Neria, como si de alguna forma hubiera descubierto las cavilaciones de Jowan.

Hubo un destello de determinación en ella y otro de vergüenza en él. Sin embargo, ambos compartieron el resentimiento cultivado a través de largos y penosos años como el objeto de los abusos. Había, además, una advertencia. Neria Surana no pertenecía a la jaula de los magos y no duraría mucho tiempo más allí. Jowan quiso pedirle que cualquiera que fuera su plan, no se olvidara de él.

Pero Neria sólo pensaba en su dolor cuando lo sacrificó todo por libertad, y al final, ¿Jowan podía culparla?

* * *

 **N/A:** Los primeros párrafos que se dedican dedican a Alistair dentro de la historia fueron una decisión difícil, por decirlo de alguna manera. Desde que el chico dijo que no se portó muy bien con el arl en sus visitas supe que debía explorar ese lado de él. Me disculpo si se siente algo fuera de personaje.

Intenté que la última parte fuera algo ligero, _but_... la angustia canta una canción irresistible, me temo xD

Antes de zambullirme en el tortuoso proceso de escribir el próximo capítulo (?), quiero agradecer el constante apoyo de **Fridda** , **Katzempire** y **c2stingray.**


	9. Te contaré algo que no querrás escuchar

**N/A** : La música de fondo de este cap fue "The Shape of Water" (Alexandre Desplat) para la primera parte y "Nightcall" (Kavinsky) para la segunda.

* * *

\- 9 -

—Oh, por el hálito del Hacedor, Surana... ronca.

Jowan cabeceó en un movimiento afirmativo. Era curioso que recién lo notara, pero desde luego, Amell sobornaba a sus compañeros en la labor de hacerse con una cama al otro lado del dormitorio cada vez que se reasignaban los lugares, lo cual lo posicionaba demasiado lejos de ellos como para permitirle escuchar nada de lo que sucedía debajo de su propia cama. A Theo le gustaba estar cerca de la hilera de ventanas altas y diminutas, donde un haz de sol podía despertarlo dándole de lleno en la cara. Él se decía un chico de gustos simples. Las teorías de Jowan marchaban por otro lado. Theodore nunca hablaba sobre la vida fuera de la torre de un modo que uno pudiera considerar serio, e incluso sería menos complicado forzarlo a hablar al respecto que lograr la más mínima mención de su familia. Si Theo había esclarecido algo sobre su pasado fuera de la fortaleza de Kinloch, había sido aquella traición orquestada por la familia Amell cuando no era más que un niño. A tal grado había llegado la vileza de esa gente, decía él, que incluso habían terminado fuera de su patria. Si era interrogado directamente, Theo argumentaría que hoy día estaba muy bien en el Círculo, había libros que tardaría una vida entera en leer, se comía decente y tenías un lugar relativamente seguro en el cual dormir, a veces te dejaban pasear fuera si te portabas bien. Allí era feliz, ese sitio era todo lo que conocía -y vaya que lo conocía, pues nadie había explorado tanto los secretos de la misteriosa torre como Theodore-, no sentía curiosidad por un mundo tan simple, cuando podía conocerlo a través de los libros y los mapas con mayor facilidad y ahorrarse los engorrosos inconvenientes de exponerse a las ideas erradas sobre la magia que imperaban allá afuera. No obstante, Jowan intuía que su predilección por las ventanas, los temporales al final del otoño, la lluvia, y la luz del sol era una manifestación de su inconfesable anhelo de libertad.

—Hazte un favor, no lo menciones cuando vuelva a estar despierta —le advirtió, sonriente.

—Ah, vamos, no seas gallina.

—Perfecto —refunfuñó—. Dile que ronca como un viejo gordo, va a dar brincos de contenta.

Theodore rio en voz baja, se quitó las manos de la cintura y fue a sentarse en la cama contigua, esperando a que la elfa abriera los ojos. Sacó un libro de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y se enfrascó en lectura de un diminuto ejemplar sobre folclore alamarri, devorando palabras con la avidez que lo acuciaba cuando se trataba de atestar su mente hasta de los datos más triviales y poder presumir luego lo buena que era su memoria. Jowan se quedó pensativo a la vez que un poco desconcertado. La vista de Amell continuaba empeorando. La escasa distancia entre las páginas y sus ojos entornados delató aquello que el chico negaba con ahínco. Se planteó comunicárselo a Irving, quizá en su repertorio de hechizos y truquillos avanzados él tuviera una cura permanente o al menos una de esas (estorbosas) lentes que algunos de los magos más viejos usaban a veces. Vaya, cualquier cosa, las bromas sobre ser el lazarillo de Theodore ya no resultaban igual de graciosas mientras se percataba de sus gestos y el par de veces que se llevó los dedos a los ojos para frotarlos con la esperanza de aclarar su visión.

También estaba la posibilidad de pedírselo a Surana ahora que ella era maga. La elfa pelirroja poseía los recursos intelectuales para evitar que Jowan tuviera que leer por Theodore un día no muy lejano. Sus existencias eran lo suficientemente patéticas por separado como para dar juntos espectáculo semejante a los otros habitantes del Círculo. Lo cual no quería decir, de ninguna manera, que Jowan fuera a negarse si la situación llegaba hasta ese extremo. Después de todo, eran mejores amigos.

De cualquier manera, no le terminaba de agradar la idea de que estuviera leyendo en un sitio tan oscuro como los dormitorios. Por el contrario, Theodore hallaba _sublime_ aquel lóbrego ambiente, entre la piedra gris que los constreñía y la luz oscilante que hacía bailar sombras en cualquier pared. A veces se preguntaba si el necio ése no encontraría el sonido metálico de las armaduras de los templarios el colofón de lo que él llamaba "la atmósfera propicia para la magia".

—La ha traído Cullen —recordó Jowan de repente, ganándose la atención de Amell en el acto.

El muchacho bajó su libro y parpadeó, asimilando la información. Luego, una sonrisa malévola explotó en todo su rostro.

—Eso sí la va a poner feliz —se burló.

Jowan asintió, mas la socarrona valoración de su amigo acerca de la incierta situación entre la elfa y el joven templario no consiguió anular sus súbitas preocupaciones.

—Tu vista...

—Está perfecta —replicó.

—No deberías forzarla leyendo con esta luz —sugirió, una aguda nota preocupada cerró su oración.

—Siempre has sido dramático, Jowan. Estaré bien —insistió en restarle importancia. Alzó un hombro e hizo ademán de volver al libro.

Amell tenía diecisiete años, una edad muy temprana como para comenzar a dar tumbos por allí, golpeándose la cabeza en los estantes, tropezando con los baúles, cayendo víctima de un desnivel en el piso o un escalón cuya altura no calculó bien. La idea, de tanto darle vueltas, iba a terminar mareándole la cabeza. Quizá Theo tenía razón y estaba siendo un poco dramático y adelantándose mucho en el futuro.

Procuró despejar su mente de los insidiosos pensamientos y al cabo de un rato, Neria se removió. Estaba lívida y había pasado gran parte de su sueño emitiendo tenues gimoteos. El cabello rojo y ensortijado se aplastaba sobre la almohada, y desde allí, Surana los contempló confundida hasta vencer la somnolencia lo justo para reconocerlos.

—Feliz Angustia, Surana —celebraron al unísono, según lo planeado.

Neria parpadeó, lo procesó y decidió que estaban siendo el acostumbrado par de tontos. No obstante, parecía haber cierto sosiego en la línea retorcida de sus labios, en la seguridad de verse entre amigos, en lo más similar que tenía a una familia. Empujó su cuerpecillo sobre la cama. No hizo aún el intento de incorporarse. Inspiró hondamente, su vista fija en sus manos. Jowan y Theo se preocuparon cuando Surana no dijo nada durante un par de minutos.

—Pan comido para ti, ¿eh? —Aventuró Amell. Para variar, no usaba una de sus típicas sonrisas ladeadas—. No he... no _hemos_ dudado ni por un momento que volverías para darnos un par de sermones como recuerdo antes de irte con los magos estirados.

—Hablas como si de repente fuera a desaparecer de tu vida. —La voz de Neria sonaba rasposa y débil, pero les sonrío con afecto—. Si no me avergonzó ser vista junto a ustedes todos estos años, no me avergonzará venir a pegarles un par de librazos de cuando en cuando.

El silencio acaparó al trío. Neria continuó espabilando muy despacio, como emergida de una inquietante y vívida pesadilla.

—¿Cómo fue? —Jowan preguntó con cierta ansiedad.

—Sabes que tengo prohibido hablar de ello —le contestó seria.

—Vamos... —pidió Amell—. Anders no soltó nada tampoco, no puedes permitir que nos coja por sorpresa, no somos la mitad de buenos que ustedes. Vamos a terminar muertos, o peor, convertidos en tranquilos. —Amell remató su monólogo agitando exageradamente sus brazos.

—Si tú no fueras tan indisciplinado y Jowan tan distraído, tal vez lograrían arreglar sus problemas —los reprendió. Jowan resopló y Theodore se dejó caer sobre a cama con un gemido.

El muchacho se colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se quedó con la vista fija en el colchón superior.

—¿Sabes, Neria? —La elfa murmuró un "¿Qué?" mientras enarcaba una ceja—. Roncas como un viejo gordo.

Las mejillas de Surana se encendieron en rojo, desterrando la palidez de su cara mientras salía de la cama como una exhalación para abalanzarse sobre Amell. Theo fue más rápido y rodó hasta el otro lado de la cama, se puso de pie de un salto, aunque no sin ganarse un fuerte golpe en la nuca con la litera. Interpuso el mueble entre ambos, y desde ese sitio canturreó triunfal.

—Es tu día feliz, elfa cascarrabias —remarcó entre risas—. No golpees a nadie el día que pasaste de aprendiz a maga, es de mala suerte, ¿no has oído?

El argumento no convenció a Neria, sin embargo, relajó los hombros y dejó que Amell se aproximara sin hacer amago de ahorcarlo de nuevo. Jowan se recargó en una litera, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa enorme que se rompía únicamente para permitirle reír.

—Intenta ser feliz por una vez. —Al estar cerca, Theodore sujetó la cabeza de Neria con ambas manos y tensó la piel de sus mejillas con firmeza. El resultado fue una mueca graciosa que intentaba ser una sonrisa—. No, no pongas cara de gato. Sonríe —le exigió al tiempo que aguantaba una carcajada. Al no obtener el deseado gesto élfico, Amell resopló divertido y la dejó ir—. El Primer Encantador quiere verte —informó al fin, usando la sonrisa más sincera que Jowan hubiera presenciado en Theodore en todo el tiempo de conocerlo. Le revolvió el cabello a la chica quien, pese a ser mayor, había quedado muy atrás en altura y lucía como una niña al lado de Amell. Le besó la frente al abrazarla por los hombros—. Intenta ser feliz por una vez, Surana.

Ella no pudo ver el desasosiego que parecía abrasar a Theodore por dentro pues se había escondido parcialmente entre las alborotadas hebras cobrizas. Fue un destello momentáneo que se fundió al separarse, pero que Jowan advirtió y compartió sin necesidad de hablarlo.

Estaban preocupados por ella y razones no faltaban.

* * *

Al cerrar la puerta, el alivio la abordó, y dando un resoplido consintió desahogar una pequeña parte de la frustración que había estado bullendo debajo de la marmórea faz de reina todo ese tiempo. Escapó de sus labios un gimoteo al pensar en la repetición de agrias experiencias que su posición le tenía reservada a primera hora mañana. Se frotó las sienes, procurando no adelantarse y causarse estrés anticipando sus actividades. El refugio de su cálida habitación invitaba al descanso y proponía algo tan necesario como unas horas de olvido. Allí dentro le estaba permitido flaquear un poco, derrumbar las gélidas murallas que resguardaban la esencia de lo que ella era en realidad. Nunca se permitiría la locura de dejar que una de esas víboras albergara siquiera la sospecha de que había algo más allá de esa voz fría y ademanes altivos. Por todo cuanto ellos sabían, Anora Mac Tir era dura e inamovible, poco o nada había más allá de eso. El paso del tiempo había conseguido que incluso a ella le costara distinguir donde terminaba la fachada y comenzaba la verdadera Anora. ¿Existía la joven de los osados ideales todavía? Justo ahora, su desesperado anhelo de soledad lo esclarecía del todo. Apretó los ojos, ansiando olvidarse del muro de caras largas y ceños fruncidos que, aquel día igual que incontables antes, había buscado contradecir y frenar sus avances. Relajó las manos y los hombros. Notó lo agarrotadas que estaban sus articulaciones y un dolor tenso sobre los omóplatos. Había días en los que su posición largamente peleada, el renombre y el peso de las ambiciones, eran más de lo que podía soportar. Nada era tan fácil como decir que había sido prometida a Cailan desde la niñez, pero la realidad se hundía en turbias lagunas de esfuerzo y sacrificio. Ella no iba a ser la esposa sumisa que oraba por el bien de su marido desde las sombras. La fuerza con la cual el Hacedor la había bendecido no se desperdiciaría.

Medio embotada todavía, escuchó el chirrido de la madera bajo la presión de un paso, a las claras, deslizado sobre la superficie de manera sonora con la intención de alertarla. El ruido desmoronó el castillo de pensamientos que había construido los últimos minutos. Anora casi lo agradeció.

—¿Siempre es así? Tu padre debe haber pegado el grito en el cielo cuando elegiste a una doncella orlesiana.

La voz de Kallian, con aquel punto grave y ronco que había desarrollado al crecer, arrastraba penosamente una nota de resentimiento. La siguió hasta su origen. Como de costumbre, la elfa había decidido colarse a su dormitorio amparada por la noche, burlando como una gata silenciosa el peligro de los curiosos y los conspiradores (Hacedor, esto era un tormento y se decía que Orlais era mil veces peor). Sus ojos brillaban intensamente en medio de la parcial oscuridad del balcón. Estaba recargada sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Despegó la espalda del muro y al moverse dentro de la habitación, el dibujo de su flaca silueta sobre la pared la persiguió. Los años pasaban, el tiempo trascurría lento, y a veces resultaba difícil, casi imposible, distinguir lo que se había transformado y diferenciarlo de aquello que seguía tan igual. Anora ya no sabía si era lo que no había cambiado o la mutación de cosas que en su momento parecieron imperturbables, lo que la hería más cada vez que se encontraba de repente con aquellos firmes elementos de su pasado.

Cada vez que Tabris la miraba con aquella atención distraída, desde ese rostro pecoso en el cual su corazón reconocía a la amiga de infancia -sin que esto coincidiera con las palabras o el móvil de las acciones-, la niña idealista escondida en su interior, aquella que había pensado que cambiar las cosas sería una tarea fácil, gritaba, lloraba y se retorcía herida.

Algunas cosas no cambiaban, para bien o para mal. Kallian seguía igual de flaca, aunque había logrado crecer mucho en altura. Nadaba en su ropa, como había sido desde aquella vez en su antigua habitación, el día que la había visto desde su ventana bajo la nieve y había decidido invitarla a jugar. Su mente viajó, enternecida y triste, a aquellos juegos de niñas, a las aventuras en la cocina y en los patios, a las expediciones al abrevadero y las torres más antiguas de palacio.

El distanciamiento y la apatía de la elfa habían ocurrido de un día para otro tras la muerte de su madre. Anora pasó noches en vela carcomida por el desasosiego, repasando las evidencias del final de aquella maravillosa amistad, guardando la esperanza de que todo regresara a la normalidad cuando Kallian estuviera mejor, cuando pudiera mirar hacia atrás sin esos llantos más de rabia que de dolor ante la sola visión del palacio que su madre un día había recorrido junto a ella. Pero Kallian nunca mejoró, nunca olvidó y no volvió a ser capaz de mirar hacia atrás sin sentir que traicionaba algo, de modo que el recuerdo del lazo con Anora Mac Tir debía resultar un estorbo a la ira que con tanto esmero cultivaba. Aún ahora suponía que para alguien con una herida de esa magnitud, sería más valiosa la fuerza de la cólera que la debilidad del sufrimiento constante. Al comprender que intentar rescatarla era imposible, se rindió ante lo que estaba tan claro como el cristal. El pasado se había agotado, los dulces sentimientos, en su enorme mayoría, estaban marchitos e irreconocibles. Un buen día, desconsolada pero exhausta, Anora optó por seguirle la corriente. Desde entonces otro tipo de vínculo las había unido, y de cuando en cuando se le ocurría que dejarlo morir, en lugar de distorsionarlo y forzarlo a existir bajo las nuevas circunstancias, habría dolido menos.

Ya era demasiado tarde para escapar de la trampa. Víctimas y victimarias, no se atrevían a imaginar un fin para aquello.

—¿Ser cómo? —Inquirió al descongelarse e ir a su tocador. La sorpresa cedió lentamente, la dama noble había supuesto que Kallian no atendería su llamado luego de tantos días.

—Pues... saber las cosas antes de que tú las pidas —comenzó la explicación—. Llegó, encendió el fuego, pidió que no te molestaran, en unos minutos va a llegar con una merienda que a su señora le gustará un montón y su frívola conversación la hará olvidarse por un momento de su terrible día.

La nota de resentimiento se volvió más intensa al final de su soliloquio. No la encaraba, estaba inspeccionando el exterior con sumo interés mientras retorcía los dedos como si estuviera nerviosa o demasiado enfadada.

—Es su trabajo —replicó. Sus manos comenzaron a retirar las horquillas de su peinado, dándole la espalda a la elfa—. Erlina es eficiente.

Por el espejo se percató del gesto afirmativo, si bien vago y displicente. Una sensación, en extremo inusual como para intentar catalogarla, le mordió las entrañas y apretó su garganta. Era indignación, desengaño, amargura, pero también un cariño como rescoldos que todavía arden, solo necesitaban una ráfaga de aire y sería como... antes. O mejor, tal vez.

La oleada de emociones alcanzó un punto agobiante, alguien menos firme que ella habría cedido a la presión justo en ese instante. Y es que Anora quería gritarle lo mismo que abrazarla, abofetearla... De pronto, su único deseo fue cogerla por el cuello y...

—Me sacaste del alegre calabozo por alguna razón.

Anora se mordió los labios para no resollar y dejar en evidencia lo que la atormentaba y cuánto la atormentaba. Inspiró y exhaló muy despacio. Sus circunstancias no estaban como para hacer de esta disputa de orgullo y enfermiza dependencia el centro de sus preocupaciones. El reino importaba más que sus sensiblerías con una elfa. Y de cualquier manera...

—Las señoras de la corte han comenzado los preparativos de la boda real. Mi boda.

Se ganó la entera atención de Kallian. No podía estar completamente segura, pero apostaba que la estaba mirando horrorizada. Anora se atrevió a sentirse comprendida por ella. A nadie más habría podido confesarle el pavor que le causaba un matrimonio en el cual el amor había pasado a segundo término. Cailan no la amaba, le profesaba gran admiración, le tenía cierto respeto, eran amigos, pero él no la amaba de _esa_ _forma_ y podía decir, sin titubear, que ella tampoco a él. La reina amaba Ferelden, la mujer...

—No te estás casando con un desconocido. Cailan ha estado en tu vida desde que eran un par de chiquillos —alegó sin emoción. Frunció el ceño, se había equivocado al pensar que ella la podía comprender, entonces—. Tu miedo es infundado, Anora.

—Pensé que podrías darme algunos consejos para evadir el matrimonio. —Anora rio, pero no había humor en su voz.

Kallian caminó hasta la cama y se tendió sobre ella en medio de una serie de movimientos tan extraños como cuidadosos. Anora enarcó una ceja, debió imaginar que la elfa estaría magullada luego de una noche en el calabozo, incluso si habían pasado días desde aquello.

—Mi _excusa_ te costaría tu preciosa corona —replicó entretenida al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Y esta es...?

—Un vientre incapaz de concebir.

El cabello de Anora se encontraba libre, cayendo en sedosas ondas doradas sobre su espalda y hombros, más oscuro y brillante bajo la tenue luz. Giró y puso un mechón detrás de su oreja, intrigada.

—No es una mentira —aseveró.

Kallian no respondió. En cambio, se incorporó para quedar sentada y Anora pudo ver esos ojos brillantes en medio de la penumbra fijos sobre ella. Hubo un lapso de desquiciante silencio.

—Vas a controlarlo. Y lograrás que te quiera —sentenció muy seria. Le llevó unos instantes atrapar el tema sobre el cual se concentraba ahora. Parpadeó rápidamente y al conseguirlo esa sensación discordante y abrumadora regresó—. Tu sirvienta llegará en cualquier momento.

Otro cambio de tema. Anora comprendió más rápido esta vez.

—Erlina no dirá nada.

Kallian alzó un hombro, desenfadada, se recostó y cerró los ojos mientras Anora se aproximaba al armario a un costado de la cama.

Al dormir, cuando ocurría que la joven elfa aparecía en sus sueños, Kallian siempre estaba quieta como ahora, de tal forma que la tranquilidad y felicidad de Anora era perfecta. Pero esto nunca duraba, no podía durar.

* * *

 **N/A** : Una actualización que vale hongo, pero con la vida como va, no sé cuándo podré sentarme a plasmar ideas sobre este fic de nuevo y quería sacar la trama (?) de este capítulo antes de perder lo que quería decir con él. No me esforcé en editar demasiado -como otras veces- el tono y ritmo de la prosa porque eso me ha estado causando un bloqueo y este fic es demasiado joven como para quedar abandonado. Pido disculpas por los errores de dedo y similares que puedan haber plagado el cap. Estoy más ciega que Amell y soy demasiado distraída xp

No esperéis que la relación de Anora y Kallian sea clara (ni muy linda, ni muuuy mala), es como... un caos. En mi mente ese caos tenía un poco más de sentido (si es coherente decir eso, para empezar xD), era un añadido de drama y contradicciones muy sofisticado, pero las cosas siempre son mejores en mi mente. Me quedó más como algo de telenovela baratísima (ese es mi negocio en esta plataforma, de cualquier forma xD)

Agradezco el apoyo que le brindan a este pedazo de mi alma (que tengo un alma bien rara o algo). Estaré respondiendo comentarios este finde, si todo marcha como quiero y encuentro un huequito de tiempo en el que no ande a las carreras (ugh, me repatea tener que responder los reviews tan bonitos como los que me dejan a las prisas, so... debo encontrar el momento ideal).

Besines mil.


	10. Si me voy podría aprender a extrañarte

\- 10 -

En el exterior el viento levantó el polvo y las hojas quebradizas del otoño, sacudíó las ramas del _vhenadhal_ violentamente y los alcanzó con un alboroto de tela y cabello que terminó arrancándole de las manos la vitela desenrollada. El odio de Kallian resistió en el vacío unos segundos, luego su prima agachó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos para continuar avanzando contra la corriente de aire. Con un pie, Soris detuvo el pergamino antes de que se alejara, se agachó para recogerlo mas tuvo la prudencia de no tendérselo de inmediato. Lo agitó vacilante, tanteando en su mente las muchas maneras de aproximarse a su prima eludiendo el riesgo de ser premiado con la más experta de las miradas venenosas y una orden de guardar silencio.

—Justo cuando pensaba que no podías tener una cara de miseria más pronunciada, querida prima, desafías mis apuestas... —aventuró con una alta nota de humor.

Kallian masculló al mismo tiempo que un gesto abatido medraba sobre sus tiesas facciones, pero su molestia tenía un destinatario diferente aquella tarde, y por todo cuanto él sabía, seguramente el depositario del odio no sería otra persona que sí misma. De haber sido un poco menos testaruda, justo ahora estaría derramando lágrimas de rabia.

—¿Te parece que es para menos? —habló al fin en voz alta.

—No —replicó Soris más serio, agitando la vitela en el aire—. Pero ya hemos escapado de este mismo aprieto antes. —Se encogió de hombros.

Anduvieron en silencio gran parte del trayecto de la casa de Valendrian a su propio hogar. El sol había desaparecido detrás de las murallas. Soris sentía la espalda dolorida y los pies molidos tras una larga jornada de trabajo. Debía admitir que el sermón y la amenaza del _hahren_ le habían arruinado lo poco bueno que restaba de la tarde a él también. No obstante, la peor parte había sido para Kallian, y Soris sospechaba que eso se debía, tristemente, al hecho de ser mujer. El matrimonio pendía sobre sus cabezas como el hacha de un verdugo, y mientras su futuro estaba lleno de posibilidades todavía, la tendencia favorable de parejas para su prima había ido en picada desde que cumpliera los veinte años. Y claro, suspiró mentalmente, no podía omitir el error de haber difundido el cuento de su esterilidad. Había sido un arma de doble filo; usarla, por un lado, la había puesto a salvo del matrimonio con un desconocido de Risco Rojo, pero el rumor que Kallian misma había hecho volar junto a los mensajeros que comunicaba ambos lugares, había terminado por volverse del dominio de muchos elfos ávidos de un chisme en el cual recrearse un rato antes de ir a dormir. No que a ella le importaran las habladurías. Valendrian, sin embargo, había montado en cólera y les había _obsequiado_ un regaño que nada pedía a aquellos que habían recibido cuando aún eran niños.

—¿Crees que tu padre pagaría una dote tan alta como la de Pináculo?

Soris no supo si la respuesta de su prima fue más una de desconsuelo, enfado o completa ofuscación ante el callejón sin salida al que, sin querer, habían dado en su desesperado intento de escape. La culpa le picoteó la mente otra vez. Entre los recursos de los que el _hahren_ se había valido para aplacar la obstinación de la joven elfa, resaltaba bastante su responsabilidad en la negación de Soris también. Él quiso intervenir, argumentar que Kallian no era responsable por su soltería, faltaba más; pero el anciano lo había hecho callar en el acto, demasiado inspirado en su propia arenga como para permitirle defenderla.

—Escapemos, Leah —le dijo en un extraño momento de determinación que lo dejó sorprendido y asustado un segundo después de expresado—. Podemos vivir en el bosque, como esos otros elfos —continuó, pero su seguridad ya se hallaba mermada.

La réplica de Kallian fue más clara esta vez. Se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta de su casa y lo miró con ojos nublados por lágrimas.

—No podemos hacerle eso a Padre, niño tonto —le sonrió con tristeza y estiró una mano para revolverle el cabello. Acto seguido, entró en la choza que compartían desde hacía años—. Allá afuera... Allá no hay nada para nosotros —agregó, dándole la espalda.

Soris permaneció de pie fuera de la casa unos instantes, parpadeando rápidamente a medida que asimilaba la irónica injusticia de vivir rozando la miseria y además verse obligados a acatar una costumbre que ajustaba más a las necesidades de la nobleza.

* * *

Al otro lado de la celosía escucharon el primer indicio del regreso de los templarios. El corazón de Jowan dejó de latir un instante. Después, arrancó en un furioso galope. Su cuerpo se irguió y la adrenalina fluyó por sus venas. El instinto reconocía el peligro en el eco de las pisadas, exigiéndole huir. Se replegó hacia las sombras hasta que lo envolvieron por completo. Sus pies se movieron silenciosos rumbo a la puerta.

—Es él, Jo —murmuró Amell. El muchacho avanzó con sumo cuidado un par de pasos hacia la luz de una antorcha. Allí abajo el aire era helado, olía a humedad y las baldosas del suelo estaban rotas y resbaladizas—. Volvió.

"Volvió" no era el término que él escogería. Amell, por otra parte, lo había pronunciado con cierto alivio. Jowan quiso tener una vista más amplia de lo que sucedía en el pasillo inferior. Al conseguir otear, se retiró de inmediato. Apretó los párpados con la imagen tatuada a fuego en sus párpados. Se aferró al muro opuesto y se quedó allí, cuidando no respirar muy hondo por no delatarse.

—Amell, hay que salir de aquí.

El aludido giró la cabeza, sus facciones dominadas por el horror y la perplejidad.

—Estás viendo lo que pasa con él...

—¡No! —interrumpió con un quedo chillido, sus nervios más crispados con cada segundo que pasaba—. Debemos salir de _aquí_. _Ahora_.

Amell logró captarlo, echó un vistazo más al desfile de templarios que escoltaban a un inconsciente Anders, y asintió reticente.

* * *

—Si no es con un varón de Pináculo, tendré que aceptar marcharme a Gwaren.

Kallian se pinchó el dedo índice con la aguja y soltó una maldición entre dientes. Apartó la blusa que se había propuesto remendar, sostuvo su dedo y se removió sobre la silla. Al prestarle atención, notó que su padre fruncía el ceño. La callada preocupación de Cyrion hizo que Kallian se mordiera los labios en un despliegue de ansiedad.

—Shianni y Soris tendrán familias propias algún día —comenzó él tras un largo suspiro—. Esposos e hijos por quienes preocuparse... —Quizá advirtió lo lejos que estaba de hacerla entrar en razón, porque apartó la cuchara, olvidándose de la cena durante un rato, y extendió una mano para alcanzar la de ella sobre la mesa—. ¿Quién se preocupará por ti entonces?

—Sé cuidarme sola, papá. —Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre los movimientos de sus dedos nerviosos.

—No lo pongo en duda, pero no está de más tener el cuidado desinteresado de otro. Un compañero.

La furiosa obstinación de Kallian, que había comenzado a bullir de nuevo bajo su piel, huyó miserablemente ante aquellos ojos bañados de súbita tristeza. En un parpadeó, Adaia se había instalado entre los dos, descansaba en una de las sillas vacías, vigilando con una sonrisa débil el curioso desastre de familia que eran sin ella. Kallian distinguió aquella herida de muerte palpitando de nuevo y de algún modo supo que su padre atravesaba no menos arduos pesares. Años atrás, el hombre había restringido los recuerdos, y por ende la presencia en sus días, de Adaia a pequeñas dosis de vez en cuando. La opción sana tras un prolongado luto había sido pensarla menos, de ese modo menos podía recrearse en las memorias a las que el tiempo había conferido un sabor amargo, que le causaban un dulce dolor desde la distancia... desde la larga ausencia a la que su muerte lo había condenado.

Su determinación se hundió. El corazón roto de su padre jamás había logrado sanar, seguía tan roto como el primer día, escondido debajo del montón de ocupaciones de la rutina, de trabajo, de la preocupación por el futuro de aquella chiquilla pecosa que Adaia había dejado a su cuidado. Pero ahora lo veía, los trocitos rotos, la nostalgia que apretaba en un puño mientras avanzaba cada vez más despacio y cansado hacia ella al final de sus días.

—No puedo casarme con un desconocido —dijo con voz apenas audible—. El padre de ese niño que me sigue a todos lados es un monstruo y yo...

Tampoco sabía si estaba dispuesta a dejarse embaucar por el amor y terminar perdiéndolo. No lo soportaría, veía a su padre y no podía evitar pensar que ella se moriría de pena.

Cyrion le apretó la mano otro poco y le regaló una sonrisa amable mas no feliz. Él parpadeó y aquellos ojos perspicaces, en los que el gris había ganado terreno al azul al pasar los años, recobraron una chispa cálida.

—Te prometo que me encargaré de esto de ahora en adelante. Nunca te dejaría marchar con alguien que pudiera hacerte daño. —Hubo una pausa durante la cual las intensas miradas fueron más elocuentes, después Cyrion le soltó la mano y cogió de nuevo la cuchara—. Tu madre nunca me lo perdonaría.

Kallian perdió la batalla contra las lágrimas y el nudo gigantesco que la ahogaba. Retomó la tarea de zurcir su blusa e intentó recobrar un ritmo de respiración que no la hiciera sentir como si se asfixiara. Observó una de las sillas vacías, deseando fervientemente que Adaia estuviera allí en carne y hueso y no como un fantasma hecho de adoloridos recuerdos. Lo deseó y ya no tanto en nombre de su propia melancolía como por los sueños rotos de su padre.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo —le censuró con un siseo.

Amell tuvo la bondad de arreglarse la túnica al salir del almacén de la segunda planta seguido de una muchachita de largo cabello oscuro que escapó hacia el corredor sin decir una palabra bajo la incrédula mirada de Jowan.

—Debe haber un motivo excelente para arruinarme el día —dijo Theodore, arqueando una ceja con patente disgusto.

—¿Ahuyente a tu víctima? —Inquirió, sardónico.

Theo hizo un ademán de remarcada indolencia que contradecía la sonrisa cordial de su expresión condescendiente. Qué imbécil mejor amigo tenía. Tampoco es que hubiera mucho de dónde escoger entre la sarta de extrañas personas que plagaban la fortaleza de Kinloch.

—Para nada... Y entonces, ¿me vas a decir qué es?

Amell se sacudió el polvo de la túnica y después puso su curiosidad a entera disposición de Jowan. Él alzó un hombro, como tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, sorteando una reacción inconveniente de parte del otro mago.

—Tenemos un plan.

Fue un error ponerlo así.

Los ojos de aquél intenso y exótico color, que nunca había clasificado realmente como azul, y que bajo cierta luz se asemejaban más a un par de oscuras amatistas, le dirigieron una airada amonestación antes de que el muchacho lo arrastrara dentro de las cuevas del almacén. Se dejó arrastrar, de nada le habría servido oponer resistencia cuando Amell era una maldita torre.

—¡Se han vuelto completamente locos! —Jowan se liberó del agarre de Amell sobre sus hombros y negó con la cabeza repetidamente—. Terminarán todos convertidos en tranquilos como no paren de idear estupideces. —Retrocedió un paso y se echó el negro cabello hacia atrás—. ¿Dónde está Surana?

—Con Anders, en la biblioteca.

—Por supuesto —gruñó—. Las estupideces de esta clase tienen su nombre escrito por todos lados. No es capaz de salir de un problema cuando ya está a punto de meterse en otro.

Jowan torció el gesto. Surana se lo había advertido, pero él no realizaría y planearía una fuga ocultándolo todo de Theodore. Cierto, era un imbécil cegatón, pero era su amigo imbécil cegatón.

—Entonces, ¿no vienes?

Amell respiró profundamente antes de hacer un movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

—Y tú tampoco —declaró con su vista fija sobre un descolocado Jowan. Se acercó a la puerta, posó una mano sobre la superficie y habló—. Ninguno de los dos irá a ningún maldito lado con Anders.

Había tristeza y determinación en la voz del joven mago al dictaminar aquello. Sin duda, verbalizarlo estaba matando a Amell de puro desencanto. No dejaba de ser una experiencia amarga seguir renunciando, incluso poco a poco, a la dorada imagen que atesoraba de Anders, aquél mago que los protegió y guió en sus peores años, el que había logrado que Theodore no llorara más durante las noches cuando eran niños, y a quien hoy día consideraba más bien un peligro en su alocado sueño de libertad.

—No puedes detenernos. —Jowan dio un paso y detuvo a Theo al sujetarlo del hombro. El chico giró sobre sus talones y no había más tristeza, solo aquella atemorizarte determinación—. Ey, Amell, no puedes decirle a nadie...

Amell lo calló con su fija mirada, pero no dio respuesta alguna en ese momento. Reanudó la marcha.

—Anders se ha encargado de consumir la paciencia de los templarios, si fallan no esperen mucho de ellos —dijo, avanzando con urgencia por el corredor hacia las escaleras.

Jowan iba detrás, pasándola bastante mal en el esfuerzo por darle alcance y frenar definitivamente lo que fuera que planeara. Y pronto fue muy obvio su plan. Avanzó a través de las secciones de la biblioteca, inspeccionando a cada aprendiz y mago presente (una tarea no muy sencilla considerando su deficiente visión) hasta reconocer con un "¡Ajá!" a Neria Surana sumergida entre las páginas de un libro con Anders a un costado de ella en similar situación.

—Quieres seguir haciendo estupideces, perfecto. —Arrebató el tomo al mago rubio, provocándole un respingo—. Ya estás grande, puedes hacerlo tú solo.

El sorprendido muchacho buscó respuestas en el rostro de cada uno de los presentes. Jowan negó con la cabeza un segundo antes de que Neria interviniera.

—¿Qué bicho te ha picado...?

—No vas a ir a ningún lado con Anders, Surana.

Ante la orden, la perplejidad se evaporó de su rostro y el ceño fruncido de Neria pasó a formar parte de una expresión indignada.

—Te la pasas muy bien aquí, ¡qué envidia! —Neria profirió una risa sarcástica y volvió a bajar el volumen de su voz—. Bonita vida planeas, pero yo no esperaré a salir de aquí con los pies por delante.

—Neria, por amor a...

—No son tus posesiones, Theodore —alegó Anders enarcando una ceja, aunque por lo demás increíblemente tranquilo mientras sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la tapa de su libro—. No fueron puestos en este lugar para alegrar tu vida, no les puedes impedir largarse de aquí porque le tienes terror a la soledad.

—Puedes venir —insistió Jowan en voz aún más baja.

El taciturno intercambio de argumentos debió alertar a uno de los templarios. A medida que se acercaba, Amell les dirigió una mirada suplicante y herida a la vez.

—Yo... Yo no iré. —Jowan se alejó con Theodore, pasando a un costado de Cullen, demasiado nuevo e inexperto todavía como para sospechar lo suficiente de ellos. Un templario más curtido probablemente los habría detenido a los cuatro y mandado ante Gregoir.

Salió de la biblioteca hacia los dormitorios, persiguiendo las zancadas furiosas de Amell.

* * *

 **N/A:** Como una pequeña aclaración (que no debería dar, o que debí dar desde el inicio de la segunda parte): los eventos de los arcos argumentales (la elfería y el círculo de magos) no ocurren de manera simultánea, el desface de tiempo es en ocasiones bastante considerable, aunque eso sí, todo es pre-origins.


	11. Lo que ha sido malo

\- 11-

Otro fuerte tirón la hizo espabilar. Agudizada, su percepción reaccionó al entorno mientras sus elementos eran especialmente nítidos. El rumor de la tela y el sonido de las aves en el gran roble cerca de la ventana a su derecha daban vida a la música que prevalecía allí dentro. La luz de la tarde arrancaba brillo a las joyas y los otros objetos de oro y plata dentro de la elegante habitación de Anora. De forma esporádica, la brisa que soplaba desde el mar alcanzaba a colarse entre las cortinas. La madera del banco protestó con un característico sonido cuando se movió siguiendo la indicación de la muchacha a cargo de su atuendo.

Advirtió el cosquilleo de los rápidos dedos en sus costados, estiraban la tela y procuraban perfección. A través de la niebla de sombría anticipación que la importunaba, percibió el suspiro ahogado y la tensión de la joven elfa. Aguardó hasta que estuvo inclinada frente a ella.

—¿Qué sucede?

La muchacha alzó la vista de sus zapatillas y encogió los hombros al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba con la yema de los dedos la comisura interna del ojo las lágrimas que no había derramado.

—Lo siento —musitó.

Anora apretó los labios y asintió.

—Está bien.

—No. —Kallian se irguió, inhalando hasta llenar sus pulmones—. Lo siento _de veras_. —Titubeó mordiéndose los labios—. Lamento que tu vida no sea lo que esperabas, que tengas esa cara tan triste precisamente hoy. Prometimos que haríamos cambiar las cosas y todo es peor que nunca.

—No será _tan_ malo siempre.

Su afirmación le dejó un sabor casi desagradable. Pretender entereza la estaba agotando con gran rapidez. Colgar en la conversación un comentario positivo justo cuando se sentía al borde del colapso le provocó una terrible incomodidad. De buena gana habría salido corriendo de allí. De repente, no quería nada de eso. No quería aquella vida y aquellas responsabilidades que le arrebataban cada cosa buena, que la hacían sentir menos ella misma, como un objeto, una pieza de ajedrez, siempre en peligro de terminar fuera del tablero.

—Lleva siendo malo mucho tiempo. —Kallian atrapó su vestido otra vez, haciendo ademán de continuar con su labor—. Podrías decir que es un poco masoquista tener esperanza a pesar de todo.

No halló la forma de argumentar en contra. Efectivamente, había sido malo durante tantos años que costaba recordar algo diferente. "Lo bueno" eran meros recuerdos e ilusiones que los años transcurridos habían deslavado y hoy día provocaban una intensa tristeza nada más pensarlos. Los esfuerzos que invertían en tratar de cambiar las cosas, se recomenzaban con frustración, con obstáculos nuevos que parecían brotar de la nada justo cuando se hallaban cerca de conseguirlo.

« _Podrías decir que es un poco masoquista tener esperanza a pesar de todo_ ».

Para Anora, aquello sonó como una invitación a parar. Pero detenerse en este punto significaba, en primera instancia, renunciar a Tabris como había tenido que renunciar a sí misma. Renunciar a Kallian, era permitir que se desvaneciera en la elfería con todo lo bueno que había traído con ella, con todo lo que le había enseñado a través de los años, incluso si hoy día eran más proclives a las desavenencias, y su complicidad se había convertido en un vínculo muchas veces oscuro y desapacible. En el mejor de los casos.

Pero lo bueno, pensó Anora testaruda, lo bueno, cuando lo había, era lo único que brillaba y era claro y reconfortante en medio de una riada de hipocresía y segundas intenciones.

Lo que era bueno, valía la pena y pagaba por todo lo demás.

—Lo mataré si te hace daño, Anora —le juró súbitamente sin apenas inmutarse.

Anora parpadeó, al tanto del escozor en sus ojos y preguntándose si alguno de sus pensamientos se había hecho visible en su semblante para despertar aquella aseveración. Tomó un momento para asegurarse de que su voz no delataría demasiado ante la chica.

—No es muy fácil herirme, ya lo sabes. —Su sonrisa apagada se las apañó para aligerar la tensión—. Es muy pronto para pensar en regicidio, amiga mía.

—La indulgencia no te va, y tampoco te llevará muy lejos. —Kallian se mofó con una aguja entre los dientes. Luego, la colocó sobre el costurero.

—Cailan es importante para mí...

—Sí, sí. —Desde abajo le dedicó una sonrisa taimada. Teñida de cierta tristeza, aunque menos apesadumbra que los gestos que le precedieron—. ¿Qué tal orquestar un asesinato que no lo sea? Le damos un golpe fuerte para borrarle la memoria y lo mandamos a Antiva.

—Eres terrible.

—¿Oh, sí? Me disculpo. Sostén el vestido... —Anora sintió el fuerte abrazo de la tela entorno a su cintura—. De acuerdo, pero en mi lista de asesinatos para la reina iría bien un monarca. Piensas usarme para matar sirvientes y mensajeros. Aburrido. Con Cailan... bueno, se cantarían canciones.

—Nunca te creí el tipo de persona interesada en la fama y la gloria.

Prestó atención a la ceja alzada con que Kallian había evadido una respuesta, y se sintió curiosa de lo que la falta de una negativa directa sugería.

—Siempre me gustó más ese muchachito torpe de Pináculo —Tabris cambió el tema.

—¿Cousland? —Anora se ahogó con el apellido y enrojeció hasta lo ridículo.

Kallian esgrimió una sonrisa completa y triunfal. No obstante, la réplica murió en sus labios. La puerta rechinó para permitir el ingreso de la modista. El parloteo trivial y los halagos para la próxima reina cortaron la conversación. Kallian se replegó y agachó la cabeza en su sumiso papel. Anora interpretó el propio, indiferente. Su mente, por otro lado, volaba de vuelta a ella y su comportamiento discordante. Sus sonrisas esporádicas que la hacían sentir especial, porque Kallian nunca sonreía a nadie que no significara algo para ella. Y pronto tuvo que aceptar que era un error deambular por ese camino, permitir a sus pensamientos elegir el complicado derrotero que significaba Tabris justo el día de su boda. Ella, jurándole muerte a quien deseara causarle daño, incluso si era el rey mismo, lo hacía doler de _otra_ manera. El malestar era demasiado parecido al remordimiento. Anora no creía que Kallian supiera nada sobre la carga de un asesinato en la consciencia, incluso con lo que pudiera pensar de su papel en la muerte de su madre, y ciertamente temía el día en que lo hiciera. Se odiaría si en algún punto consideraba en serio convertirla en su asesina personal. Estaba fuera de discusión obligarla a soportar aquél peso junto a ella. Su amistad no podía haber decaído tanto con los años hasta el punto en que Anora ponderase sus ambiciones por encima del bienestar mental de Kallian.

Esta era su lucha.

Al salir de su dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que estaba lista, asustada, intranquila e incluso llegó a sentirse perdida entre los pasillos, pero tan preparada como podría esperar estarlo alguna vez. Mientras daba pasos cortos bajo las miradas de sirvientes y miembros de la corte, los nervios le hacían temblar las piernas y le entristeció saber que no era la emoción de una novia enamorada, sino algo más parecido al horror de un condenado a muerte que cumpliría una sentencia anunciada hacía demasiado tiempo.

—Padre, tienes un aspecto, bueno...

Al ingresar a la antesala del Salón del Trono, una queda risita se le escapó. Su padre lucía espléndido en una armadura que contadas veces había usado y que ahora estaba pulida hasta lastimar la vista si el teyrn permanecía demasiado bajo la luz que entraba por una de las altas ventanas. Y de cualquier forma, su rostro era el de un pálido convaleciente. Su ceño estaba fruncido profundamente. Se movía incómodo dentro del metal cuando sus ojos la alcanzaron al franquear la puerta.

—Espléndido... Parece que estás a punto de morir, pero estás espléndido —continuó al acercarse, cuidando el impecable estado de su indumentaria—. Te suplico seas sincero, ¿tengo esa misma expresión en la cara, padre?

Loghain Mac Tir soltó un gruñido a modo de sarcástica respuesta. Giró por completo y si bien el desasosiego penetró en las arrugas de su rostro al observarla desde este nuevo ángulo, también se esmeró en la sonrisa enternecida que vino después.

—Tienes algo de Celia, niña, siempre lo he creído. Pero justo ahora es como ver a mi propia madre. Eres una hermosa visión, Anora. Una en extremo reconfortante.

Anora tuvo que invertir una enorme cantidad de su fuerza en impedir que las lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas tan pronto. Se aproximó hasta él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. El resto de su energía la utilizó para frenar su lengua y no verbalizar su terror. Encontró consuelo y brío en el abrazo paternal, hundida en su hombro como cuando era una niña.

—Solo debes decirlo, Anora —habló el teyrn, su voz un mero susurro. Ella abrió los ojos, pillada en sus cavilaciones por la clarividente propuesta—. Dilo y prometo que esto se acabará. Estará bien. Todo. _Tú_.

Sus dedos se aferraron al acero de la armadura y su rostro se hundió entre el cabello largo y oscuro que desprendía el aroma de un hogar. No detuvo el quedo sollozo, pero luego de eso se apartó y sacudió la cabeza.

—No hago lo que se espera de mí —le aseguró—. Hago lo que demanda mi fuerza.

Loghain asintió en silencio, por supuesto había esperado una respuesta similar de _su_ hija. Él le había enseñado a convertir las necesidades de Ferelden en una prioridad personal, y justo ahora, el país necesitaba con urgencia una reina fuerte.

—Levanta la cabeza entonces, y nunca más vuelvas a bajarla.

Había sido un consejo apresurado, pero Anora se aferró a él con las uñas a partir de entonces. El poder demandaba sacrificios, y la "humildad" había sido la primera ofrenda.

* * *

Se peinó con los dedos las ondas de cabello rebelde. Salvo por aquél rápido movimiento, permaneció quieto y alerta. Jowan lo imitó, aunque echar un vistazo se complicara en demasía cuando el cuerpo de Amell actuaba como escudo, una acción inconsciente que se había vuelto más frecuente durante los últimos años. A veces le dejaba con la impresión de que Theodore lo creía un completo inepto.

—El espectáculo es apropósito —dijo Amell al inclinarse un poco hacia él—. Bastardos.

Jowan compartía la furia, pero se le ocurrió algo más.

—Anders nunca había actuado así —reflexionó a media voz, ganándose la atención de su compañero—. Él también quiere dejar claro un punto.

Amell coincidió con un semblante abatido. Sin importar el transcurso del tiempo y de los errores que Anders se empeñara en cometer como si intentara convertirlo en una competencia; sin importar que su sentido del humor mutase a algo cáustico, y la inocencia hubiera terminado de consumirse, Theodore todavía guardaba corazón y piedad para él.

Jowan lo vio cerrar los ojos y apretar los párpados, conteniendo sus lágrimas y protegiendo su mente de la cruel visión frente a ellos. Anders había caído en la tentación de libertad cuando Karl Thekla había sido llevado lejos de él. La relativa paz en su grupo de amistades se había derrumbado y ahora ardía con un alarde de violencia y juramentos. Anders pedía muerte antes que confinamiento, y quizá sería menos cruel acceder a su demanda que obligarlo a vivir enclaustrado en la oscuridad durante un año.

En medio de su propio horror, Jowan sintió un brazo deslizarse junto al suyo y una gélida mano que entrelazaba sus dedos. Al girar la cabeza, la nube de rizos que coronaba la cabeza de Neria le cosquilleó la mejilla y se aplastó contra su brazo. Sus hombros se sacudían al ritmo del llanto y el agarre a su mano se acentuaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿Qué hicimos mal, Jowan? —Neria murmuró con voz llorosa—. Nosotros no pedimos ser así.

* * *

 _¿Qué habría querido su madre?_

Kallian se balanceaba sobre la punta de los pies, a ras de los pilares de las almenas. La suave brisa nocturna era vivificante, y frente a ella, Denerim volvía a ser un mar oscuro salpicado de luces anaranjadas, tal cual había sido la última vez que lo miró desde la rama más alta del _vhenadhal_. Cualquier parapeto en palacio sobresalía por sobre el resto de la ciudad. La residencia real había sido construida sobre la más alta colina, además de aquella sobre la cual se erigía el Fuerte Drakon, y el árbol del pueblo no le habría brindado una vista tan espectacular. Era la nostalgia engrandeciendo los momentos más felices de su vida, cuando mamá aún esperaba por ella con una última historia o una canción antes de dormir.

Dejó de moverse. El equilibrio de Kallian fue perfecto unos instantes. Extendió los brazos hacia los lados, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, conteniendo el aire frío en sus pulmones.

 _¿Mamá había muerto para que ella...?_

Frunció el ceño y cerró las manos en un apretado puño antes de dar un salto de espaldas para caer sobre el adarve. Gruñó lo que habría querido convertir en un potente grito. El Hacedor sabía cuánto es que odiaba enfrentarse al pasado. Escabullirse de él requería un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y de todas maneras, rara vez lograba evadir las garras que extendía hacia ella.

No le gustaba mirar sobre el hombro y percatarse de que los demonios continuaban allí, y que ella los alimentaba todos los días, sin querer. Estúpido como pudiera ser, su propio comportamiento estaba acotado por las sombras que era incapaz de soltar, pero que se negaba a mirar a la cara. No había podido dejar ir a Adaia, ¿por qué con Anora había de ser diferente?

Kallian era una cobarde, pero su madre no había muerto para verla convertida en eso.

Su madre no había muerto para que ella montara su patético simulacro de vida. Adaia no lo había dado todo para que estuviera cómoda con su trabajo como ayudante de la modista en la parte adinerada del distrito. No era ni siquiera congruente que se le vetara de por vida de la dulcificada mirada de su madre, para que Kallian Tabris languideciera en la elfería por algo tan irónico como no haber superado la amargura de perderla.

Se apoyó sobre las almenas y transcurrió un rato antes de que escuchara pasos a su espalda y tuviera que reconocer que había ido a la deriva en un mar de autocompasión, rencor y tristeza, pese a haberse jurado no caer de nuevo. Las imágenes de la noche en el bosque ardían en su mente con renovada furia.

—Su Majestad —saludó al girar sobre sus talones, abandonando con reticencia el paisaje nocturno de Denerim. Realizó una reverencia rápida.

—Por favor, no. —Anora alzó una mano con los dedos extendidos y la sacudió un par de veces para detenerla—. A solas es simplemente incómodo.

Kallian cabeceó en acuerdo y viró hacia el exterior.

—No he escuchado nada demasiado terrible aún —le informó—. La gente allá abajo te quiere y la mayoría de los nobles aman a tu _encantador_ y manipulable marido. Quien quiera que amenazó con una revuelta... bueno, lo hacía por fastidiarte.

Hubo un lapso de silencio, y luego el susurro del vestido de Anora mientras se aproximaba hasta ella.

¿Esto habría querido su madre? ¿Que vigilara el bienestar de la única posibilidad que su pueblo tenía de un cambio?

—Gracias, Kallian.

Ella se encogió de hombros, quizá para ocultar el pinchazo de remordimiento que estuvo a punto de colocar una mueca delatora en sus facciones. ¿Cuántas veces pensaba Kallian en Anora Mac Tir como un instrumento antes que como amiga? Su madre, por seguro, no habría querido verla convertida en una especie de arribista -por nobles que parecieran sus intenciones-, una más en la larga lista de hipócritas que rodeaban a la reina de Ferelden.

—Ha sido interesante como actividad —comentó, tratando de no demostrar mucho interés—. Ya sabes, no me molestaría otro trabajo de estos en el futuro.

En su vista periférica, percibió un cambio en la postura de Anora, y cuando decidió mirarla de frente, alcanzó a distinguir una sonrisa que la reina consiguió someter en el último momento. ¿Anora pensaría en ella como un instrumento antes que como una amiga? La incertidumbre la traicionó con un hondo suspiro.

—¿Por qué no regresas a palacio?

Kallian tragó saliva con esfuerzo y su respiración se cortó al tiempo que el corazón le daba un brinco.

—Este no es mi lugar, necesitas un... ¿agente? allá afuera. —Rechazó de la manera más inteligente que logró idear.

A este punto, decirle que el palacio acechaba sus pesadillas, o peor, los sueños dentro de los cuales volvía a ver a su madre y todo era normal hasta despertar para caer en la cuenta de lo terrible que era todo, habría sido vergonzoso. Anora había manejado con madurez y entereza la muerte de Lady Celia, y debía pensar que ella era débil, estúpida y pueril por continuar tan anclada a aquél trauma.

—Sabes cuál es la condición entonces —habló Anora pasado un rato. Su voz había perdido vivacidad y ella lo lamentó.

—Ningún asesinato, si no es estrictamente necesario —recitó.

Anora asintió. Aguardó junto a Kallian, en silencio, contemplando la ciudad.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con tu compromiso?

—La alta dote que Valendrian le ha sugerido a mi padre me ofende. —Por poco se le escapa una carcajada.

—Atraerá a los codiciosos, no a un buen partido —coincidió la reina—. ¿Puedo ayudar?

—Mejor será que no. —Kallian meneó la cabeza, con una sonrisa insinuándose en la comisura de su boca. Sin embargo, resopló luego y estiró una mano hacia el atuendo de Anora para jugar distraídamente con el ribete de su manga—. Me da miedo que mis primos sigan mi ejemplo. Mi padre... él creé que estaría fallando si no consigue consumar su labor de jefe de la familia al casarnos como marca la tradición. Él encontró una mujer increíble, después de todo. Tiene miedo de dejarnos solos... supongo que somos demasiado idiotas como trío, es natural que esté aterrado. Y el _hahren_ no hace más que empeorar sus preocupaciones.

Al concluir, apretó los labios e hizo amago de retirar el brazo hasta que Anora la sostuvo por la muñeca y capturó la mano helada de Kallian entre las suyas, cálidas y suaves. Sus ojos observaron el punto de unión un instante, aturdida.

—Mereces el mejor compañero —le dijo con voz suave. Kallian elevó la vista y miró directo a los ojos azules de la reina. Encontró algo reconfortante en el iris gélido y en esas pupilas dilatadas que la observaban intensamente. Durante una pequeña eternidad, Kallian volvió a ser un chiquilla y Anora la protectora y mecenas de sus travesuras. La confidente. La única que parecía entender por qué el mundo era un lugar aterrador, y la idea de enfrentarse a él era paralizante—. No puedes esperar que me quede cruzada de brazos.

Su última frase incrementó la sensación de aturdimiento, de no saber qué sucedía, en qué momento había retrocedido el tiempo. Anora liberó su mano y caminó a un lado de ella rumbo a la puerta y las escaleras más allá. Kallian se quedó de pie, parpadeando en busca de una reacción de sus sentidos embotados. Su respiración elaborada, como si hubiera corrido durante varios minutos. Apretó los párpados y agradeció la caricia del viento como una bendición sobre su piel.

Quizá, si su madre había intercambiado su vida por la de Kallian, había sido con la esperanza de algo tan simple (y tan complicado) como hallar felicidad.

Pensativa, frotó su muñeca, donde persistía la huella cálida de la piel de Anora.

Felicidad - _dulce e inesperada, matizó_ \- como la que venía a agitarlo todo en su interior y la hacía sentir ofuscada ahora.

* * *

 **N/A** : Muchas de las escenas en este capítulo y en los que vendrán, fueron escritas hace tiempo. El problema es hallar el orden correcto, la forma de contar la historia sin causarme problemas con la trama después.

En fin, gracias infinitas a quienes se pasan por acá :3


	12. Sombras de ira

\- 12 -

El humo hacía llorar sus ojos. Kallian torció el gesto, maldiciendo la congestión nasal, y optó por respirar a través de la boca.

El banquete en honor a los extranjeros se había dilatado más de lo previsto, y le preocupó que el disgusto únicamente se hiciera evidente en ella. No obstante, _evidente_ podría no ser la palabra adecuada cuando se escondía detrás de una capucha, disuelta en la oscuridad de un rincón de la sala, no tan lejos de Anora que, en caso de ser necesaria, resultara inútil.

 _Evidente_ no era la forma correcta de expresarlo (no estaba segura de que fuera la forma correcta de describir nada acerca de ella), en cambio podía decir que nadie daba indicios de compartir su urgencia por ver llegar el fin de la velada. Kallian había prometido a Soris ayudar con las goteras en el techo, la temporada de lluvias empezaba y los chubascos eran, como cada año, un problema dentro de la casa de su padre. El sol ya se había puesto, y ella seguía en palacio. Se obligó a detener el tamborileo de los dedos sobre su antebrazo, pero su desesperación se manifestó entonces en el movimiento frenético de su pie izquierdo. Lo observó agitarse con los ojos entrecerrados, irritada consigo misma y jurándose entrenar aquel detalle hasta erradicarlo, pero por ahora era el único medio para desahogar su impaciencia.

Al cabo de unos instantes, cambió de posición, relajando un poco la espalda sobre el muro. Hubo un lapso durante el cual la intención de acercarse a la reina para señalar la hora -la jornada del día siguiente prometía cansancio- fue igual de fuerte que su voluntad recién descubierta de escolta. No obstante, empujó la idea de vuelta a su origen. No era nadie para exigir nada de la reina.

Se irguió, los talones juntos, echando los hombros hacia atrás y elevando el mentón. Aguzó el oído.

La música no era desagradable, de hecho, las melodías de las panderetas, las flautas e incluso aquellas producidas por la zanfona manipulada sin mucha habilidad eran un atributo de la reunión que Kallian estaba disfrutando genuinamente. Parpadeó y se restregó la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Estaba mintiendo. La música, sí, y la singular indumentaria antivana. Su vista examinaba los ricos brocados, las telas lisas que brillaban como un metal pulido bajo la luz de las velas, los diseños ostentosos, su moda aparatosa y vibrante, carga de complicados detalles que su memoria se esforzaba en retener para luego. Su posición como vigía le impedía distraerse por largos periodos, pero incluso con su vista clavada en Anora lograba aprender algo del contraste entre los estilos.

Se restregó un párpado cerrado con un puño, el olor hacía llorar sus ojos.

Anora estaba entretenida por la charla de la diplomática. Una mujer casi tan pequeña como lo sería un elfo, delicada. Su charla debía ser interesante, pues desde su lugar, Kallian no reconoció en la reina signos de fatiga y hartazgo maquillados de cortesía. La embajadora y su gente, a decir verdad, no daban signos de peligro, salvo para sus ojos y nariz, claro estaba, con esos asquerosos aceites que habían insistido en vaporizar para deleite de la realeza.

Quizá, que no representaran ningún peligro le amargaba la velada más de lo que era capaz de admitir. La mayor emoción en su vida estaba amparada bajo Anora y un pertinaz deseo de protegerla que había desarrollado desde su investidura como reina. La Gran Clériga de la Capilla de Ferelden había puesto sobre la cabeza de la hija de Loghain Mac Tir una corona y en los adentros de Kallian Tabris había bramado un instinto nacido del miedo a perder algo demasiado importante _otra vez_. Nunca lo pondría así frente a ella, en las ocasiones que hubo de responder a la curiosidad de Anora sobre el motivo detrás de sus acciones, ella respondió que era más entretenido jugar al protector que _flojear_ en la elfería. La verdad era tan terrible como decir que más allá de esa labor, su vida no tenía mucho significado, era simplemente una elfa más tratando de sobrevivir a la miseria. Era aterrador caer en la cuenta del poder que había otorgado a la figura de esa humana: mamá había muerto para protegerla y ella había llegado a la conclusión de que debía retribuir el precio de aquél sacrificio con uno propio, ¿qué mejor que cuidar de la joven gobernante?

La reina no podía saber nada de eso. Contaba con ella para arreglar las cosas. Todas las cosas. La _necesitaba_ viva, se dijo mientras ponía su peso sobre un solo pie. La necesitaba viva y en el trono con sus ideas diferentes y la promesa de reformar el futuro. La _necesitaba_ , entre otras cosas, para volver su vida interesante mientras jugaba a la espía cuando no estaba trabajando para la modista.

Resopló y arrugó la nariz. El olor penetrante de los aceites antivanos le provocaba náuseas, incluso desde la distancia. No soportaría parapetarse a menos de cinco pasos de cualquiera de esas personas, pero quizá la reina estaba acostumbrada a los aromas de tierras demasiado exóticas para su gusto. Después de todo, ella no era más que una orejas de punta de la elfería. ¿Qué podía saber una rata callejera sobre fragancias si su olfato cada día era asaltado por los fuertes olores del mercado y el puerto? Su relativa proximidad con la corte no significaba que estuviera inmersa en cada detalle de la nobleza.

 _Oh, Andraste lo impidiera._

—Puedes retirarte.

Había escuchado el cliqueo del metal antes que la voz del teyrn obstaculizara su siguiente pensamiento, de modo que la repentina cercanía no la cogió desprevenida. Apartó la vista de Anora para realizar una reverencia rápida. Luego, inspeccionó el salón, atenta a cualquier situación extraña. Todo se hallaba en paz.

—Un poco más —pidió en voz baja—. Continúan comiendo, alguien podría haber vertido veneno. Soy mejor que nadie en este palacio detectando toxinas.

—Estos antivanos son inofensivos.

—Aun así...

—Eres demasiado arrogante para una elfa —Loghain Mac Tir señaló con una nota fría. Debajo de la capucha oscura, sus orejas enrojecieron—. La reina puede sobrevivir sin su sombra durante una noche.

El sonrojo alcanzó sus mejillas. _La sombra de la reina_ , repitió para sí, avergonzada y furiosa. El teyrn lo utilizaba como un título mordaz cada vez que la tenía al alcance de su ronca, siseante voz de general.

Pero Kallian no era una sombra. No en un estricto sentido. En el peor de los casos, era una informante. Una espía. No vivía esperando que la reina se moviera para seguirla, actuaba de forma independiente en los rincones vedados a la dignidad de Anora Mac Tir, como un par de ojos que prestaba en beneficio del futuro de su gente. Una conspiración contra la actual reina fereldena significaba la llegada de otra ante la cual los elfos podían no valer siquiera el esfuerzo de un pensamiento. La necesitaba, y muerta no servía de nada.

Ella no era una sombra, ella no podía ser solo la imagen de alguien más proyectada en el suelo. La emponzoñada reflexión le escocía directamente sobre el orgullo. Su madre no había sacrificado la vida para que ella terminara así.

Kallian giró y le ofreció al general una mirada venenosa. Estaba casi segura que el humano se tragaba los rumores que comenzaban a circulaban entre la aristocracia sobre la particular cercanía entre su hija y cierta persona de índole furtiva que no era Erlina su doncella elfa. Kallian sofocó un bufido. En palabras de Anora, una aventura de esa naturaleza era impensable, porque en el idilio se sobreentendía el placer, y ambas, tal parecía, habían pronunciado votos en contra de cualquier esparcimiento que proveyera dicha en exceso.

—Su _sombra_ evitó que la mataran la última vez —gruñó, pero tiró otro poco de la tela que cubría su cabeza y pasó a un costado del general sin hacer amago de otra cortesía. Había mantenido discusiones con el general Mac Tir una docena de veces y ella jamás se iba victoriosa. No tenía sentido oponerse a él, y Kallian tampoco estaba segura de querer. Cada desavenencia con el Héroe de Río Dane la obligaba a marcharse con un sentimiento desagradable.

Apretó los labios y respiró lentamente. Su inquietud por el bienestar de Anora persistía en los bordes de cada nuevo pensamiento que surcaba su mente. Alguien ya había atentado contra la joven soberana. Luego de meses de investigaciones, nadie había dado con el verdadero responsable. Se sospechaba de algunos _banns_ , y se había castigado a un par de supuestos cómplices, pero el esquema mayor del complot no se desvelaba para ellos todavía. Nadie se atrevía a descartar la influencia de intereses extranjeros, y aquella había sido la razón de su presencia durante el banquete ofrecido a los antivanos. Por otro lado, el asesino, la herramienta última de la conspiración, había muerto y la confesión representaba prácticamente nada. Había mordido su lengua para desangrarse poco después de haber sido puesto en la mazmorra. Una acción que los consejeros habían tachado de extrema lealtad. A Kallian le parecía más el acto desesperado de alguien que teme represalias peores que la muerte, pero había tenido la precaución de no prodigar su opinión -la opinión de una orejas de punta, al fin y al cabo- con los consejeros reales. No era como si ellos pudieran distinguirla de cualquier otro sirviente, al menos.

Por otro lado, Anora se había puesto como energúmena con ella, lo cual era ya muy extraño. Cuando advirtió el destello del metal entre los cortesanos, Kallian cayó sobre el atacante antes de que este lanzara una daga envenenada. Todo por instinto, porque el brillo que desprendía un filo llegaba a ser de lo más familiar cuando se vivía la vida cínica y problemática de la elfería. Porque ya había sido perseguida y acorralada y golpeada y conocía los movimientos deliberados, falsos en extremo, de un actor.

Anora la había apretujado por los hombros y la había zarandeado, mirándola enloquecida de arriba abajo. No la había herido, le repitió hasta el cansancio y cuando se dio cuenta de que no era eso lo que la reina temía, no supo si era orgullo u horror lo que la embargó. «¿Lo has matado?». Kallian respondió lo que sabía: no era seguro, pero no lo creía. Los guardias se habían hecho cargo del atacante, empujándola de vuelta a las sombras. «Allí debes quedarte. Lo inusual se lo reportas a uno de mis guardias y vuelves a tu lugar». La mezcla de horror y satisfacción somatizada en sus entrañas como un vacío y un remolino fue suficiente para dejarla sin habla.

Kallian maldijo por lo bajo. Si el _teyrn_ hablaba de su encuentro, la reina volvería a sermonearla. Como si Valendrian y su insistencia con el matrimonio no fueran molestia suficiente.

«No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por ellos», había dicho el _hahren_ la última vez que la atrapó en su camino de vuelta a casa. «Hazlo por Soris y Shianni».

Descendía por los estrechos peldaños de unas escaleras de caracol que la llevarían a las dependencias de la servidumbre, cuando el fastidio de su casamiento la atrapó para otra ronda de asco y remordimiento. Aunque hacía un par de años su padre había decidido encargarse del asunto, los resultados no alcanzaban a ser de la complacencia de nadie: Kallian no iba a casarse con un desconocido, y la familia de un varón dispuesto a viajar con cierta _regularidad_ a Denerim no aceptaría una dote menos que extraordinaria además de una lista de ridículas garantías. O simplemente no estaban interesados en una mujer de veintidós años, solo Andraste y su divino esposo sabrían si era capaz de procrear a este punto.

No lo era. Fijarse en los niños de la elfería, con el pellejo pegado a los huesos, descalzos y con la ropa tan remendada que era mayormente parches, no la hacía desear que fuera diferente. _Flynn_ no la hacía desear que fuera diferente. Él y su familia eran la prueba del fracaso de aquella tradición. Casos similares abundaban en todo el distrito. Para ella, era una bendición no ser capaz de traer otra alma al mundo para sufrir en la miseria élfica.

Si su mente planeaba torturarla hasta la locura, iba por buen camino, pues la imagen de su padre detonó en la gloria de una mirada cansada y preocupada. El fracaso en un matrimonio arreglado era un precio muy bajo en cuanto acudía a ella la certeza de estar fallándole a papá. Después de todo, ella sabía defenderse y enviudaría muy rápido si el hombre con quien tuviera que casarse no era tan listo como para mantenerse en su lugar.

Cruzó el distrito mercantil y arribó a la elfería, con Anora y Cyrion asidos a las lóbregas esquinas de su mente.

—Qué descaro el tuyo —le recriminó la voz de su primo al llegar. Estaba recargado sobre el muro a un costado de la puerta—. Me has dejado todo el trabajo.

—¿Aún te asustan las alturas, Soris? —Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Aún te asusta la gente?

Kallian le respondió con un gesto en blanco.

« _Sí, todavía_ ». No era algo que le confesaría a nadie. A veces ni siquiera se permitía a sí misma admitirlo. Todo eso tenía que ser pasado. Todo eso había sido incinerado con el cuerpo de su madre. No podía volver. La idea de no haber obtenido nada a cambio de lo que había dejado en el bosque aquella noche sería el remate a una injusticia de por sí imperdonable. Tenía que haber regresado a casa convertida en otra persona. Su madre a cambio de todos sus miedos, esa había sido la transacción. Mamá a cambio de su ingenuidad. Mamá a cambio de cada una de sus debilidades.

La vida de Kallian a cambio de los ojos miel que la miraron colmados de ternura noche tras noche antes de dormir durante diez maravillosos años.

Sintió que las lágrimas se le amontonaban en los ojos y giró sobre sus talones para darle la espalda a Soris.

—Leah, estaba bromeando. —Sin virar, Kallian le restó importancia con un movimiento lánguido de su mano.

—Necesito comprar algo.

Con aquello indicó que estaría con Alarith y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su almacén. No obstante, se detuvo frente al _vhenadahl_ y miró hacia arriba. Un capricho hizo presa de ella: escalar por las ramas hasta la cima y encaramarse en su antiguo mirador. Hubo de pasar un rato convenciéndose de que aquello sería una estupidez, ya no era una niñita. Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Piensas subir?

Ahogó un suspiro al reconocer la voz de Flynn. Se había convertido en un sigiloso muchachito, pero que hubiera resultado no ser el inepto que ella había esperado no lo hacía menos inoportuno y molesto. Tal vez todo lo contrario ahora que podía deslizarse en silencio hasta provocarle un respingo.

—¿Por qué haría algo como eso? —gruñó ella.

—Pues... porque tienes cara de querer subir.

—Es tarde, ya deberías estar en tu casa.

Por el rabillo del ojo advirtió la actitud atemorizada del muchacho. Había hundido la cabeza entre los hombros y emitido una especie de gimoteo. Kallian le prestó más atención y sintió su sangre hervir al mirar su rostro. Sujetó el mentón de Flynn y lo obligó a elevar la cara. Sobre un pómulo tenía un magulladura reciente. No preguntó quién lo había golpeado.

—Tu madre y tú estarían mucho mejor sin él.

Los ojos ambarinos de Flynn se abrieron un poco más, pero por extraño que fuera no parecía estar asustado ante la sugerencia de Kallian. Lucía más bien...

—Estoy cansado —confesó en voz baja. Ella sintió un tirón en la boca del estómago y lo soltó—, pero no quiero ir a casa.

Kallian se sorprendió boqueando como un pez, sin palabras de consuelo porque nunca había sido la mejor fuente de aliento o serenidad.

—No quiero ir a casa —repitió, esta vez con un sollozo antes de pegar la cara contra su estómago y hundirse allí para llorar.

Le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos flacos mientras hablaba de forma entrecortada. Lo dejó estar así hasta que las sacudidas de sus hombros disminuyeron en frecuencia y fue quedándose en aparente calma abrazado a ella. Tabris vaciló antes de poner una mano sobre su cabello espeso y revuelto, y con la yema de los dedos acarició su cabeza.

—Es tarde para estar aquí afuera.

Se liberó de Flynn, cuidando ser lo más delicada posible cuando lo sintió aferrarse con más fuerza a ella. Se alejó unos pasos, dispuesta a volver a su hogar. Flynn se quedó hipando y en el gesto Kallian identificó a un niñito. Era solo un niño, maldita sea.

—Vamos, si no llegamos pronto, Soris habrá acabado con todo.

Kallian solo podía pensar en injusticia a medida que se acercaban a casa. Una emoción harto familiar se instaló en sus entrañas.

 _Ira_.

* * *

 _Todo un honor._

El silencio de la estancia se espesó como plomo líquido. Alistair contó los segundos. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro..._ El resuello de su respiración retumbó en sus oídos de repente, acompañado de tirón en la boca del estómago. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba respirando pesado? Le dolían los dedos por la fuerza con que apretaba los puños. Sin embargo, no apartó la vista. Ellos lo sabrían y no le concederían ni un ápice de tranquilidad. Pasar desapercibido no era exactamente una técnica en la que sobresaliera, incluso si se esforzaba mucho en ello. No necesitaba a los otros encima de él porque la primera Angustia que presenciaba había ido terriblemente mal.

No necesitaba a sus compañeros recordándole aquello en lo que se convertiría. Le causaba dolor de cabeza reflexionar en el papel que estaba obligado a representar dentro de la orden. A veces, el simple y desnudo deseo de salir corriendo y no parar, lo abordaba con una intensidad que se manifestaba como un hormigueo implacable en las extremidades.

Al final, el cuerpo de la joven maga se desplomó, desfigurado y envuelto en el humo del fuego de su último hechizo. El hedor de la carne quemada se alzó entorno a él. Alistair estaba inmóvil, clavado en el suelo. Parpadeó tras unos segundos, tenso, aterrado, y... oprimido por una rabia que no le estaba permitido expresar, invisible en casi la totalidad de su expresión salvo por sus ojos delatores.

Los templarios envainaron las espadas y Alistair respingó. El comandante le dedicó varios gestos a uno de sus subalternos, y este salió apresurado por la única puerta.

—Esto es lo que pasa con los débiles.

No supo de inmediato que la voz se dirigía a él, y cuando lo hizo deseó que no fuera así. Se planteó fingir demencia y encaminar sus pasos hacia la salida como algunos de sus compañeros hacían con el permiso del Caballero Comandante. El punto de todo era no llamar la atención, ya se había ganado suficientes problemas en los días anteriores y al parecer, cada que abría la boca era capaz de agregar otro a la lista. Asombroso, casi podría considerarlo un don.

—La enviaron a combatir un demonio...

Alistair torció el gesto al escuchar su propia voz alentando la discusión con el templario. _Por supuesto_ , se dijo mientras apretaba los dientes. Por supuesto tenía que abrir la bocota frente a uno de ellos.

Le había visto ingresar acompañada del Primer Encantador del Círculo. El semblante aterrado y los pasos inseguros que dio hasta el pedestal casi le impelieron a interrumpir la ceremonia. Estaba lívida de horror un momento antes de beber el lírio, pero no se opuso, y de hecho, mostró más valor del que su cuerpo -puro instinto- reflejaba. Alistair hubo de morderse la lengua para no intervenir con su desacuerdo de la manera más colorida posible, porque era solo una niña, más joven que él por todo cuanto sabía.

Y de cualquier manera, no abrió la boca y observó. En su fuero interno, no podía sino pensar que era un redomado cobarde.

Ahora ella estaba muerta y alguien se creía en derecho de juzgarla «débil».

—Y perdió. Ha obtenido lo que merecía.

Alistair apretó más la mandíbula, hasta percibir el rechinido de sus dientes.

 _No respondas. No respondas. No respondas._

No solo significaba cumplirle el capricho, sino ponerlo ante la puerta de otro castigo. Debía ser un poco más astuto que eso.

—¿Es por eso que tenéis sudor en la frente? — _Vale, la astucia no era lo suyo_ —. Parecíais un poquitín asustado por la maga hace un momento —dijo con una especie de gruñido.

Alistair había decidido que si su comportamiento fue el de un completo cobarde antes, podía actuar con un poco más de agallas de una vez por todas. Era tarde, sin duda. Era tarde para la aprendiz... era tarde para él, porque estaba hasta el cuello en este _honor_ que era servir a la Capilla. No tenía mucho que perder, de cualquier manera.

No tenía nada que perder, de hecho.

* * *

—Nosotros podríamos ayudar. —Jowan lo vio fruncir el ceño, descolocado. Luego, el templario echó un vistazo entorno, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que nadie lo miraba mientras hablaba con un mago—. Es decir, no por ti, obviamente, sino por ella.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —replicó Cullen, volviendo a mirar al frente. La insistencia del templario en fingir demencia agrió la sonrisa de su compañero aprendiz.

—¿Quieres que lo diga con todas sus letras? —Amell esgrimió aquél gesto astuto y peligroso, que en otro tiempo hubiera podido ser un simple signo de que tenía una travesura entre manos, pero que en la actualidad más valía asumir como una amenaza—. Bien. Puedo quedarme en la puerta mientras Surana y tú... eh, ¿qué es lo que hacéis?

—Conversar hasta caer dormidos de aburrimiento —terció Jowan, divertido. Luego, suspiró profundamente, alisando una arruga inexistente en su túnica—. A ti te gusta Neria, ¿no? A nosotros nos _preocupa_ Neria —Lo intentó de nuevo. Su comentario se ganó una expresión dubitativa. Se le ocurrió que Cullen lucía como una presa ante la cuerda tensa de un arco, sin salida, ofuscado y aterrorizado.

—Habríamos preferido que su felicidad no proviniera de ti —gruñó Amell—. Pero tendremos que hacerlo valer.

El desencanto de Neria había alcanzado un punto alarmante. El encierro de Anders tuvo un efecto devastador sobre la voluntad de la joven maga. No recordaba haberla visto tan decaída desde los días de su reciente llegada al Círculo. Ella no dormía, le había dicho una de las magas de un dormitorio contiguo al de Surana, y cuando lo hacía, debía despertarla porque se debatía en sueños y temía que pudiera convertirse en una abominación.

No habían previsto la magnitud del golpe, y a veces temían que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

—Me preocupa la señorita Surana —admitió Cullen luego de un rato. Ambos magos habían compartido una mirada derrotada un segundo antes, pero prestaron atención en cuanto el templario habló—. No es lo que pensáis —aclaró con una autoridad en la voz que en lugar de ofenderlos, resultó una grata novedad a la típica actitud de Cullen—. Y tampoco necesitamos vuestros cuidados. —Amell rodó los ojos y Jowan se limitó a sonreír su mejor gesto de "jódete"—. Pero prometo mantenerme atento.

Jowan suspiró, la verdad era que habían esperado mucho menos del templario, y esto casi podían considerarlo una victoria. Quizá un poco de romance —hasta donde el término pudiera ser usado para describir la relación entre Cullen y Neria— avivara la fuerza de la maga, porque ellos se habían quedado sin opciones. Mirar a Neria deambular por la torre, lejana, añorando un descanso que el sueño común no le prodigaba, anunciaba una tragedia que ni Jowan ni Amell deseaban contemplar con demasiada fijeza.

* * *

 **N/A:** No recuerdo si aquello de la primera angustia de Alistair lo leí en un foro, lo vi en el juego o lo descubrí en algún otro sitio, pero estoy -casi- segura de que no me lo he inventado.

Mil gracias por leerme, y a esas personas que me comentan cada vez (Frida, Katz, C2 y Ellis), he de pedirles disculpas por lo atrasada que voy respondiendo sus comentarios. Aprecio como no tienen idea el tiempo que se dan para comunicarme sus impresiones. Los amoadoro y este fic no sería lo mismo sin ustedes.


	13. Cenizas (Todo en vano)

**N/A** : La música esta vez: "Already gone" (versión de Sleeping At Last).

* * *

\- 13 -

Muy por encima de su cabeza, a lo largo de la muralla, ondeaba un colorido desfile de estandartes y, más alto que cualquiera, el par de mabaris escarlata sobre el fondo dorado y crema se agitaba con violencia en el viento que soplaba desde el océano. Una tormenta se aproximaba, las nubes bajas y la humedad del aire prometían días de un clima agitado. Había visitado los muelles durante la mañana, allí el mar rugía contra los malecones, rompiendo sobre los cascos de los barcos y ahuyentando a los perros y gatos callejeros hacia el interior de la ciudad. Por todo cuanto sabía, su instinto funcionaba mejor que la sensatez de cualquier humano o elfo.

—Me gustan los muelles —gimió su acompañante. Ella parpadeó y bajó la mirada. A su alrededor, el ajetreo de los sirvientes disimulaba su presencia—. Preferiría ser un marinero.

—Eres muy joven —Kallian gruñó su respuesta. Le dio cabida a la posibilidad un par de segundos antes de que una incomodidad, similar al miedo, le disuadiera.

—No lo soy, el próximo invierno cumpliré doce años.

—Once es muy poca edad sobre un barco —insistió—. ¿Sabes cómo es la gente del mar? Terrible.

Flynn torció el gesto luego de soltar un bufido.

—La vida en los establos apesta. En verdad, _apesta_.

—En palacio pagan a la servidumbre con monedas, ¿no te lo dijo tu madre?

—¿Qué con eso? —rezongó—. Seguro la paga es mejor en un barco.

—Ni siquiera sé si el caballerizo te aceptará.

Flynn hundió la cabeza entre los hombros y comenzó a arrastrar los pies. Kallian le dedicó un gesto cansino y caminó más rápido al interior de las dependencias menores de palacio. A través de los estrechos corredores de piedra, donde la débil luz del tormentoso atardecer obligó a los sirvientes a encender las antorchas y las lámparas de aceite antes de tiempo, anduvieron un rato. Llegaron a un patio solitario y cruzaron una enorme puerta hacia las caballerizas.

Al franquear el portón, los recibió el estruendo de los establos. La horda, instalada desde hacía varios días, había incrementado y el lugar, como cualquier otra área del palacio, no daba abasto a tantos ocupantes. Los mozos de cuadra circulaban continuamente, guiando preciosas monturas al interior. Kallian no sabía gran cosa sobre caballos, pero no creyó que hiciera falta más que echarles un vistazo para reconocer las buenas bestias que tenía en frente.

Flynn y ella se abrieron paso entre el gentío, preguntando por el paradero del caballerizo del rey. Transcurrieron algunos minutos hasta encontrar al hombre en un establo secundario, dando órdenes con voz potente. Lo conocía desde niña, había sido amigo de su madre; sabía que era un humano estricto, pero no intransigente. Si tenía suerte y era lo bastante listo, Flynn aprendería un par de cosas de él, en caso de que lo admitiera a su servicio.

—Se le dan bien los animales —dijo mientras el humano lo inspeccionaba con ojo crítico—. Por lo demás, yo responderé si lo que no _debería_ suceder —le dirigió una mirada significativa al niño—, sucede.

Flynn manifestaba su desacuerdo mediante todo tipo de muecas, sin despegar su vista el piso, más allá de eso, le sorprendió que no se resistiera de ningún otro modo. Quizá fuera más maduro de lo que Kallian quería admitir.

—¿Tú? —Inquirió el caballerizo, arqueando una ceja con interés. Al cabo de un rato de mirarlos con recelo, soltó un largo suspiro—. Ojalá no te arrepientas de confiar en este mocoso.

—No la meteré en problemas —refunfuñó Flynn, ofendido—. No soy un tonto.

—Eso está por verse... a partir de mañana —respondió el humano—. Ahora, largo. Ya tengo mucho trabajo sin encargarme de ustedes dos.

Los dejó en medio del caos. El hombre desapareció detrás del heno y unos pilares de madera y ellos dieron media vuelta para emprender el camino hacia el interior. El niño elfo esquivó algunos caballos, mientras Kallian intercambiaba coloridas expresiones con los descuidados mozos de cuadra.

—Ahora, lo divertido —dijo sin ninguna alegría. Lo había guiado detrás de un almacén, al reducido espacio que había entre el pequeño edificio de madera y un muro de piedra que los guiaría hasta una torre cercana al ala de las estancias del los reyes.

—¿Ahora? —Preguntó Flynn, abriendo los ojos emocionado y enderezando la espalda. Alzó la cabeza, su entusiasmo se diluyó al instante—. ¿Vamos a escalar? —Le dio la impresión de que idea no lo hacía feliz, porque Kallian había visto esa expresión en Soris un centenar de veces—. ¿No hay otro camino?

—Ninguno que sea seguro. Colócate la capucha, no hables y sígueme.

Kallian estudio las partes más desgastadas de la piedra mientras extraía un gancho y una cuerda del pequeño morral que llevaba cruzado sobre el torso. Actuó guiada por el hábito, instruyendo a Flynn con aspavientos silenciosos. Estaba más allá de lo que hacía, intentando adivinar el motivo de Anora para llamarla tras haber indicado que _descansase_ —de cualquier forma tenía que soportar a la señorita June, la modista, por las mañanas— el tiempo que restaba hasta la Gran Asamblea.

—Ey, ustedes. ¿Se supone que deberían estar allí?

Frunció el ceño y siguió la voz masculina entre el barbullo que hacía eco desde otras partes del palacio. Distinguió el ruido sordo del cuerpo de Flynn al golpear el suelo y un quejido que no había conseguido ahogar. El extraño se apresuró hacia él y la ligera extrañeza de la elfa se disipó por completo.

—Por el hálito del Hacedor, es un niño.

Kallian bajó, empujó al intruso, haciendo que trastabillara hasta caer, y se apresuró a examinar a Flynn. Comenzó con su cráneo, siguió por su cuello hasta sus brazos, pasó por su torso, cerciorándose de que ninguna costilla estuviera rota. Luego sus piernas y sus pies. La diligente exploración no reveló ninguna herida y tampoco creía posible que existiera daño interno. Dolía, eso era seguro, los débiles quejidos de Flynn durante el registro no eran, sin embargo, signo de un daño más serio.

La escasa luz que había fue suficiente para que Tabris viera el rostro del extraño, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de que, en su frenético descenso, había dejado al descubierto sus propias facciones para que él pudiera reconocerla en el futuro. El _metomentodo_ se le quedó mirando un segundo más, luego dirigió sus ojos al sitio por el cual Kallian y Flynn habían intentado subir, y al final de vuelta a ella.

—¿Qué...?

Durante el instante que él desvió su atención, ella aprovechó para buscar cualquier objeto contundente a la mano. Sopesó una roca del tamaño de su puño. El resto de la pregunta del intruso nunca llegó. Lo golpeó lo bastante fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente sobre el césped crecido en el oscuro rincón.

Al virar, Flynn la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Está vivo. —aseguró. De reojo notó que, en efecto, su pecho aún oscilaba lentamente—. ¿Podrás sujetarte de mí?

El niño asintió, así que lo ayudó a colocarse sobre su espalda; sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Kallian mientras ella le sujetaba las piernas. Le admiró lo ligero que era, lo frágil que se sentía apretado contra su cuerpo. No habría tenido que obligarlo a realizar el ascenso, fue irresponsable de su parte.

Los caballos relinchaban no muy lejos de allí. La vida nocturna de los insectos despertaba entre la hierba crecida. Risas en la parte alta. Inhaló profundamente, concentrándose en la ruta de salida más viable. El camino a la elfería, cualquiera que fuera, sería largo y complicado aquella noche. La primera gota de lluvia resbaló sobre su nariz. Anora tendría que esperar.

* * *

En su torpe línea, Leonard Cousland se tambaleó sobre el caballo cuando la partida de caza entraba por las puertas con un jolgorio auspiciado, en gran medida, por las bebidas y, en menor cantidad, por los resultados. A sus espaldas, un murmullo de risitas femeninas se alzó. El segundo hijo del teyrn de Pináculo no había despertado admiración entre las damas de la corte con la facilidad de su hermano mayor. Fergus Cousland, incluso casado desde hacía tiempo, seguía inspirando las fantasías de las doncellas. Ella entendía la lógica detrás de ello, y nada más.

Kallian miró a la reina de reojo, con el máximo disimulo por no patrocinar ninguna sospecha sobre la doncella que la observaba muy fijamente. La desconcertante estela de una sonrisa de ternura prevalecía sobre el acostumbrado gesto en blanco. Kallian estuvo muy cerca de ceder y permitir que el asombro tensara sus facciones en una expresión indulgente.

Anora no podía estar menos interesada en las damas de la terraza o, en el mejor de los casos, su padre, excusa suficiente para mirar desde aquél punto sin levantar sospechas.

Se bebía con la mirada la figura y proximidad del joven Cousland. Todo el mundo se redujo a su risa profunda y ronca, mofándose de sí mismo con tanta sinceridad y tan poca vergüenza que incluso Kallian se vio obligada a albergar cierta admiración por él. Se retiraba el cabello húmedo del rostro, los mechones eran ondulados y de un castaño claro que se oscurecía bajo la sombra del toldo. Otra explosión de risa agitó a la reina. Cousland acarició las crines del caballo e hizo el primer intento por bajar con la máxima dignidad. Los hombres alrededor de él, a excepción de Loghain Mac Tir, soltaron potentes carcajadas, más de alegría que de burla.

Lejos de Anora, la risa de Leonard Cousland lo era todo y nada.

La frustración se impuso sobre la ronda de pensamientos dedicados a cada una de las las imposibilidades que se entendía entre ambos como la única manifestación de amor consentida. Anora estaba casada con otro hombre y, sin importar con cuánta fuerza ella quisiera negarlo, Cailan Theirin no despertaba las sensaciones que Cousland podía encender en un vivo fuego con su voz tan solo. Años después de haber renunciado a la oportunidad de estar juntos, Leonard convertía en cenizas muchos de los reparos de Anora.

—Majestad —susurró para traer a la reina de vuelta. El gélido azul de sus ojos se había derretido en lágrimas contenidas con un supremo esfuerzo—. El rey os espera en el estrado para dar inicio al banquete.

—La caza de este año parece haber sido especialmente entretenida, ¿no estáis de acuerdo? —Anora domó sus emociones en el acto, dejando caer un comentario de la manera más casual. Giró sobre sus talones y las otras mujeres se retiraron de su camino. Erlina y las demás doncellas siguieron el rumor de su vestido hasta el gran comedor.

Kallian se quedó atrás, girando en dirección al patio, donde Cousland se había quedado de pie con una mano sobre su caballo. Le conmovió el gesto de miseria y anhelo entremezclados que dirigía hacia la terraza. Sus ojos perseguían el fantasma de Anora.

 _Fantasmas_ era lo que atesoraban como preciosos recuerdos y espejismos de futuro era lo mejor que podían reclamar a la realidad que los había apartado.

 _El amor solo causa desolación_ , repitió en sus adentros, _el amor es el peor de todos los venenos_.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Kallian frunció el ceño, mirándolo por encima del hombro—. Puedo decir que tuviste un accidente, no estaría mintiendo.

Su ofrecimiento lo declinó con una enérgica sacudida de cabeza que lamentó en seguida.

—Estoy bien, lo juro.

Soltó el aire y alzó los hombros, de nada iba a servirle discutir la decisión, Flynn era tan cabezota como ella. Sin embargo, no se deshizo por completo de su inquietud. El chiquillo tenía una amplia mancha púrpura en la espalda. El punto de todo aquello había sido independizarlo. Su padre ya no lo golpeaba, merced a un par de advertencias de parte suya, pero ¿de qué servía si el muchacho de cualquier forma terminaba luciendo como si acabara de salir de una riña cuando pasaba el día con Kallian?

Soris lo había señalado en más de una ocasión: Adaia nunca los expuso a peligros mortales durante sus entrenamientos.

—Te estaré vigilando.

El chiquillo sonrió de la manera más enigmática, con el propósito de enervar, por seguro. Había algo en aquél gesto que simplemente no podía creer. Un rastro de sinceridad, una especie de calidez y algo más.

Apartó la mirada y la fijó en sus pies. Las botas estaban sucias de barro. Un hombre con una carretilla la había salpicado al salir de la elfería, incluso sus pantalones estaban manchados. Bonita presentación para hablar con un noble. Se aseguraría de robar otro de los vestidos de las sirvientas en los baños, con algo de suerte estaría en mejor condición que su ropa.

—Gracias. —La firmeza de Flynn la pilló descuidada. Cuando él lo notó, elaboró—. Por... —titubeó y meneó la cabeza—. Todo. Nadie había hecho tanto por mí.

El asombro de Kallian se disparó y del mismo modo su azoramiento. Como una respuesta más allá de su control, sus piernas dieron pasos más largos y veloces. Desde la distancia, alzó un brazo y lo agitó.

—Olvídalo. No lo hago por ti...

—Lo haces por ti —recitó Flynn, pero al echarle un vistazo, Kallian pudo ver aquél gesto demasiado elocuente y a la vez indescifrable, que gritaba indulgencia, respeto..., cariño.

El pensamiento la abrumó.

—Ve con el caballerizo del rey —le indicó con voz inexpresiva—. Pasaré por ti al atardecer.

Él asintió y corrió entusiasmado. Kallian encumbró una ceja, justo ayer su actitud habría hecho pensar a cualquiera que lo habían condenado a un calabozo de por vida. Soltó un suspiro nasal y sacudió la cabeza para así ahuyentar ideas demasiado extravagantes como para entregarse a ellas cuando ya tenía un problema por resolver.

Una tarea a la vez.

Robar el vestido de una mucama fue pan comido. Le iba holgado y corto, las prendas habían pertenecido a una mujer más robusta y baja que ella, pero estaba limpio. Lujo suficiente, si le preguntaban. Limpió sus botas en un estanque porque sus pies se negaron a entrar en los pequeños zapatos de la criada. Se los miró con fútil resentimiento, como si pudiera cambiar que fueran más grandes que la media entre las chicas elfas.

El lodo demoró en limpiarse del cuero. Al final, torció el gesto, conformándose con lo que había logrado. Una vez estuvo presentable, se apresuró a escribir una nota con su terrible caligrafía y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos para colocarla en su lugar cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Encontrar a Leonard Cousland ocupó más tiempo y esfuerzo de lo que había supuesto. Escuchaba de Fergus en cada esquina, pero del hermano menor solo pistas que la llevaron a recorrer la totalidad del palacio un par de veces.

 _Valiente espía eres, Kallian Tabris._

Se había detenido a descansar sobre el alero de una torre. La gente rara vez alzaba la vista del suelo, de modo que estaría a salvo allá arriba, al menos hasta que la tormenta se desatara sobre la ciudad. Desde aquél punto distinguió la revuelta cabellera castaña después de que su voz, particularmente grave, la pusiera alerta. Se incorporó, tambaleándose un instante. Fue a colgarse del borde y entró por la ventana más próxima. La brusquedad de sus movimientos repercutió sobre sus rodillas y tobillos. Kallian apretó los dientes por el dolor, apresurándose a bajar los escalones de dos en dos, de tres en tres, rápida y poco precavida y, al llegar a la base, recorrió vertiginosamente el lugar con la mirada.

—Mi señor Cousland —lo llamó. Los músculos de las piernas le ardían lo mismo que los pulmones, pero se esforzó en una reverencia más bien patética. Luego de todos aquellos años, desde la primera lección de su madre, las cortesías y el protocolo no dejaban de hacerla sentir tremendamente estúpida—. Un momento, por favor.

El joven viró y se apartó a la sombra de un edificio, invitándola a protegerse también del regreso de la lluvia.

—Menuda carrera la que has tenido —dijo entretenido, queriendo hacerse una idea de dónde había salido al mirar más allá de ella—. Oh, Andraste... ¿hay elfos tan altos en Denerim?

Kallian esbozó una fría sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿De qué se trata? —Cousland entrelazó las manos sobre su espalda, quizá tratando de conceder seriedad como una forma de disculpa por su impertinencia. Ella dio una bocanada de aire y se preparó, mirando entorno.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente. El criado que acompañaba a Leonard Cousland era el mismo que había causado el accidente de Flynn, una mancha purpúrea y una cicatriz sobre el pómulo no dejaban lugar a ninguna duda. La reconocía, comprobó horrorizada. Una serie de fatídicos escenarios desfiló por su mente, hasta que el cambio de postura y la sonrisita ladina en los labios del noble atrajeron su atención. Pestañeó, consciente de cada una de sus respiraciones.

—¿Es conmigo o con mi sirviente...?

Cuánta gracia le causaba al muy desagradable. Ambos, Kallian y el sirviente de los Cousland, fueron muy transparentes respecto a lo que pensaban de la insinuación.

—Para nada, mi señor —se forzó a decir, apartando la vista del elfo rubio que parecía indeciso sobre exponerla ante su amo—. Esto tiene que ver con la reina.

El gesto de alegría se apagó en sus facciones como la luz de una vela bajo una ráfaga de aire. Titubeó en su boca y alrededor de sus ojos, hasta que no pudo sostenerla más. El invierno se instaló en el bosque de sus enormes ojos.

—¿Su majestad desea verme? —Cousland tuvo el aspecto de un niño perdido cuando hizo la desmayada pregunta. La posibilidad de encontrarse con Anora debía parecerle demasiado abismal, demasiado espinosa, un deseo que de pensarlo imposible durante largo tiempo, lo atrapaba desarmado al final.

—Así es. —Ella asintió con la cabeza y de reojo se percató de que el sirviente intentaba ponerlo al tanto de lo acontecido la noche anterior—. Pero, comprenderéis que no puede suceder... a la vista de otros —agregó con cautela.

Ambos la observaron como si acabara de brotar de la tierra.

—Mi señor...

—Soy de la confianza de su majestad. —Kallian interrumpió al otro elfo al agachar la cabeza en un papel sumiso. Su mirada encontró la del noble al erguirse—. Estáis seguro.

La estudió con aire sombrío.

—No podéis confiar en ella —dijo el criado.

—No hay ninguna garantía...

Kallian evitó por poco rodar los ojos.

—Vais a tener que confiar en mí, o arrepentiros toda la vida —zanjó—. ¿Querríais un mensaje firmado por ella misma? Vos conocéis muy bien el riesgo que implica.

Su paciencia se agotaba y el mensaje que había dejado en el acostumbrado lugar sobre el tocador de Anora, antes de comenzar la búsqueda de Leonard Cousland, le dejaba un reducido margen de tiempo para actuar.

—Anoche, lo que viste era parte de una tarea encomendada por la reina —le habló directamente al elfo—. Lamento haberte golpeado —susurró.

Él frunció profundamente el ceño, pero notó que brotaba una chispa de duda en su mirada. Una pequeña victoria para ella. El otro muchacho no pronunció su extrañeza.

—Seguidme.

No se detuvo para cerciorarse de que le obedecían.

* * *

—Leo.

Tabris tuvo tiempo suficiente para sonreír y detuvo al sirviente sosteniéndolo por la muñeca. La puerta parecía haber revelado el sol para Cousland. En espléndida sintonía, Anora, pillada con la guardia baja, adquirió una expresión de alivio y gratitud.

Luego, el asombro se abrió paso y, un momento después, maestra como era en aquél arte de negarse lo que deseaba por un bien mayor, trajo de vuelta la rigidez a cada una de las líneas de su rostro. Tabris cerró los ojos, sabiéndose derrotada en su tentativa. Al abrirlos, vio cómo Leonard hincaba una rodilla en el suelo y pronunciaba un " _Majestad_ " antes de incorporarse y desandar el par de pasos que lo habían acercado a Anora en el antiguo dormitorio de su infancia.

Él viró hacia el corredor, al pasar a su lado, inclinó la cabeza con gratitud en los acuosos ojos verdes. Kallian meneó la cabeza, sin comprender. ¿Por qué le agradecía? Esto había sido un desastre, Cousland no había podido decir ni una sola palabra cuando comprendió que Anora no buscaba su presencia (y por cada demonio en el Velo, eso era una maldita, enferma mentira). Y de cualquier forma, la perdonaba por arrastrarlo hasta esta situación.

—Tú —la llamó la reina. Vaciló, pero al final se acercó y cruzó la puerta sin cerrarla—. Nunca, _jamás_ te atrevas a hacer algo como esto —le ordenó.

 _Le ordenó._

El mal desenlace de su plan, la repentina certeza de que ella no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las relaciones y la _orden_ impartida como si ella fuera una más de las decenas de elfos sin nombre que recorrían el palacio como hormigas, le impidieron el habla. Abrió la boca y la cerró, boqueando como un pez, e igual que uno, se ahogaba fuera de su elemento.

—Vuelve a tu hogar —continuó—. Te recomiendo que pongas sobre aviso a alguno de los ancianos de la elfería, ha habido un accidente en los muelles y mañana...

Kallian se quedó mirando sus manos, retorciéndolas entre el nerviosismo y el enfado.

—Lo hice por ti —declaró de repente, cortando lo que fuera que decía Anora.

La reina soltó el aire y aspiró, pidiendo paciencia para lidiar con esto.

 _Con ella._

—No necesito estos favores tuyos.

—Es obvio que no tienes una idea de lo que le sucede a tu cara cuando lo ves —interrumpió, vehemente.

—Cailan, mi amado esposo...

—Cailan es tu rey, tu amigo y, sí, tu esposo, pero _no_ _es_ tu amado.

El aire no se respiró igual en aquella habitación a partir de ese punto. Hacía frío y ella no llevaba la ropa adecuada. Tiritó, sintiéndose demasiado frágil. No quiso mirar a Anora, pero ella era capaz de tocar sus huesos con la gélida mirada que le dirigía. Tabris había abusado de la libertad que su benevolente _ama_ — _no, amigas, somos amigas_ — le había concedido y ahora...

—No voy a aceptar el consejo de una niña que nunca ha sabido una sola cosa sobre el amor. Tampoco espero que _tú_ comprendas mis obligaciones o las de Leonard Cousland. —Vio como un delicado sistema de creencias se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos. ¿Era lo que creía de ella? ¿Esa era la imagen que había conseguido para sí misma? Una criatura más allá de cualquier capacidad de amor, ¿eso era? El deliberado menosprecio de Anora al pronunciar ese " _tú_ " la atravesó de parte a parte—. Madura, Kallian. No puedes permanecer a mi lado pensando como una criada de la elfería.

Mordió con tanta fuerza la parte interior de sus labios, queriendo sofocar un sollozo, que saboreó su sangre. Anora la dejó atrás al traspasar la puerta.

Anora... simplemente la dejó atrás.

Había pronunciado aquél " _tú_ " y creado una distancia abismal.

El viejo dormitorio de la reina quedó vacío. No se sintió parte del mundo hasta que la fría roca golpeó sus rodillas. Unas lágrimas, que no era capaz de aceptar, quemaron todo su recorrido sobre la piel hasta escurrir por su mentón. El sabor salado se instaló en las esquinas de su boca. La súbita soledad del dormitorio la obligó a albergar la idea de que se había quedado sin camino.

¿Anora se había rendido con ella? Porque sus conclusiones eran así de abrumadoras.

Un hondo sollozo fue preludio de un aluvión de suspiros y gimoteos. En la penumbra, Kallian se entregó al recuerdo de una pérdida muy anterior, sufrida entre el río y la hojarasca, diluyéndola con lo que creía haber extraviado aquí para siempre. Su fe en un cambio yacía junto a las cenizas mamá bajo tierra, porque Anora no la consideraba diferente, porque era un peso para ella. Su sacrificio se acercaba, peligrosamente, a formar parte de conclusiones devastadoras: no había servido de nada, todo fue en vano.

 _"Pensando como una criada de la elfería"._

Buscó negarlo en un principio, pero es que ella _era_ una criada de la elfería y Anora Mac Tir lo sabía. No era diferente, ni especial, ni necesaria y nada cambiaría y todo había sido en vano.

 _Todo en vano._

Lloró con renovadas fuerzas.

—Vamos, la elfería, ¿no es así? —La suave voz la arrancó de sus pensamientos y el frío - _siempre el frío_ \- cesó tan súbitamente como había llegado la voz. Al alzar la vista, enturbiada por aquél maldito líquido, notó que le habían cubierto y se aferró a la desgastada piel—. Es difícil relacionarte con un lugar así —continuó, sonriéndole con amabilidad—. Tienes más el porte de una bardo orlesiana.

Una parte de ella quiso decirle que la conoció vestida como varón, pringosa de barro, tratando de escalar un muro entre las sombras y, si bien poco sabía de los bardos de Orlais, estaba muy segura de que no apestaban a establo. Sin embargo, no consiguió articular una sola palabra.

—Nelaros —dijo él—. Es decir, mi nombre es Nelaros —aclaró.

Kallian parpadeó, detallando su rostro y mirando más que un metomentodo por primera vez. Asintió y dejó que el muchacho elfo le ayudara a ponerse de pie. Flynn todavía esperaba por ella. Su padre y sus primos no merecían el poco valor que ella les estaba otorgando. No le estaba permitido caer todavía.

Su camino no se había acabado aún.

Mamá no había muerto para que su vida se apagara cuando la brillante reina de Ferelden desaparecía de su vista.

 _Hacedor, ¿por qué había muerto su madre entonces?_

—A las caballerizas primero —indicó con voz ronca. Se zafó de su brazo pero no apartó la piel, la habitación de Anora no la extrañaría, y caminó por cuenta propia, mas no hizo nada por detenerlo cuando advirtió que la seguía muy de cerca.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tenía para este capítulo un contenido más largo y de la misma naturaleza que el final de la primera parte, pero no quise darle a la ruptura de la amistad entre Anora y Kallian el mismo peso que a la muerte de Adaia, si bien hay una cierta remembranza y similitud, no posee la misma intensidad, pues supuse que eso me complicaría mucho las cosas más adelante (muy adelante). Una parte de mi lo lamenta de veras, porque el vínculo de estas dos merecía algo muy dramático (?) Aunque, bueno, no es como si Anora estuviera muerta c;

Aprovecharé esta ocasión para disculparme. Una escritora, a quien admiro mucho, me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que soy leísta, hago mal uso de conjunción copulativa "y" y la coma explicativa. Pastelitos, me avergüenza mucho no haber notado mis vicios antes y me disculpo si eso ha hecho la lectura pesada en algún momento. Cualquier error, de la índole que sea, no duden en dejármelo saber.


	14. Hay algo mal, además de la melancolía

Música: "The last Agni Kai", BSO de Avatar: The Last Airbender y "Goodbye" de Apparat.

* * *

Tercera parte

\- Tormenta -

"Cuidado, porque no tengo miedo y eso me hace poderoso."

* * *

\- 14 -

Kallian no volvió.

Lo que fuera que creyera, su idea del fin, los cuadros funestos que la ansiedad la obligó a pintar, nada podía medirse con la realidad. Creer que la había perdido no era lo mismo que _saberlo;_ saberlo no era, ni un poco, lo mismo que sentirlo.

Anora aguardó. Sus palabras estaban destinadas a perderse en la memoria. Ella tendría que aparecer un día, con el disfraz de una sirvienta, actuando como si nada hubiese sucedido. Todo _debía_ volver a la normalidad por el bien de ambas. La joven elfa contaría los rumores de la ciudad (y haría correr otros), se quejaría de un matrimonio forzado y ofrecería cortarle la cabeza a quien fuera en nombre de la gloria de las canciones, sonriendo una de sus sonrisas ladeadas que decían más de lo que con palabras era capaz de expresar. No sería perfecto, hacía años que no lo era, pero volvería a suceder, ella estaría _allí_ de nuevo _._

Nada sucedió como lo deseaba. Cuando la ausencia de Kallian Tabris comenzó a alimentarse de la soledad de Anora, se materializó tanto que pudo decir exactamente dónde _no_ estaba, en dónde tendría que hallarse parada con los brazos cruzados; en cuál ventana iría a encaramarse, balanceando los pies en el vacío nocturno; a qué hora de la madrugada la despertaría sacudiendo su hombro mientras el rey dormía al otro lado de la cama.

A veces, Anora salía de un sueño intranquilo con la sensación de que alguien la vigilaba, de una presencia tan cercana que había distinguido el olor del cuero o del humo. Abría los ojos, esperando encontrar un par de monedas de plata brillando en la oscuridad: aquellos ojos élficos, enormes y redondos, observándola dormir.

Nada - _nada, nada_ \- de aquello sucedió. Entonces, Anora comenzó a buscar en la cara de cada persona en palacio, fantaseando con distinguirla entre la multitud y saber de esa forma, con tan solo una mirada, que todo estaba bien incluso cuando parecía no estarlo en absoluto y que su amistad iba más allá de tenerse cerca. En el salón del trono siguió la llamada de las facciones Tabris, pero se trataba únicamente de la pelirroja, la auxiliar del anciano que acudía a las ocasionales audiencias concedidas a los líderes de la elfería.

El tiempo sólo permitió paz al ofrecer desvanecerla en su mente. Anora luchó, negándose a la posibilidad de dejar ir a la única amiga verdadera que había tenido, el baluarte primordial en su lucha contra la soledad. Pero un día, simplemente, no pudo mirar aquellos sitios en los que hacía falta. Odió las ventanas y los rincones; odió el jardín de la primera vez; odió saber que ella estaba fuera, en la elfería, y no tenía la consideración de acudir al palacio y despedirse como era apropiado (pensar lo otro, dar lugar a la idea de que ella no estuviera más allá fuera, le encogía el corazón y formaba un nudo en su estómago). Se ahogó en desesperación. No pocas veces, Erlina hubo de espantarle la idea de salir a tocar una puerta a la vez hasta hallarla. Luego, el horror: ni siquiera podía decir dónde vivía con exactitud.

Denerim, el tiempo y el cansancio terminaron por engullir a Kallian, a tiempo para evitar que los múltiples y prolíficos odios de Anora la contaminaran también.

Ella no volvió. Lentamente, la lógica imperó, convenciéndola de que su vida ya era lo bastante complicada con un heredero que no llegaba, y una constante amenaza sobre su corona (y su vida en consecuencia), como para permitir que Tabris se convirtiera en un lastre más. Había sido su decisión desaparecer, a fin de cuentas. Si lo pensaba con más cuidado, si debía rebuscar por una razón satisfactoria para obligarse a renunciar, se entregaba a la certeza de que la muchacha habría terminado cometiendo un grave error bajo las narices de una solapadora reina, quien no había sabido poner fin a una amistad por el bien de Ferelden. Era lo mejor. Era ese bien mayor ante el cual ya había sacrificado su libertad y a Leonard Cousland con ella. Perderlo a él habría tenido que ser suficiente. Anora salvaba su dignidad en público, mas en los momentos de soledad, lloraba la muerte de su felicidad con rabia.

Kallian no volvió. Un día, la reina no reunió fuerza suficiente para continuar asida a los recuerdos e impedir que se desvanecieran. No obstante, allí donde ella había estado (donde tendría que estar), hubo siempre un vacío.

 _Dejarlo morir habría dolido menos._ No fue lo mismo creerlo ni esperarlo ni saberlo, que sentirlo.

* * *

—¿Recuerdas cómo era tu hogar?

Neria lo recordaba. La elfería de Denerim era un lugar sucio y gris junto a un mar sin color. A su memoria acudieron de inmediato las ratas dentro del orfanato, corriendo entre sus pies en las habitaciones oscuras, tan grandes como los gatos que debían ahuyentarlas. El olor acre de las calles, la pulgas y otras pestes, la suciedad. Vivir como vivían las ratas mismas fue lo que pudo llamar normalidad durante los primeros once años de su vida. No habría podido saber que lo normal era beber agua sin aquél sabor _peculiar_ , o que estaba bien comer más de una vez al día. No pudo saber que el mundo era más que muros altos y grises, proyectando ominosas sombras, hasta que lo comparó con las maravillas del camino a lago Calenhad, con todo lo que observó mientras el carromato avanzaba con un reconfortante vaivén hacia su siguiente prisión.

Fuera, predominaba el verde, el aire olía diferente, brillaba el sol con más intensidad. Se bebía agua de manantiales cristalinos y se comía abundante si uno conocía ciertos rudimentos sobre la caza. Estar lejos de la elfería fue como haber muerto y acudido al dichoso abrazo del Hacedor. La lluvia en el camino lavó todos sus miedos y los recuerdos dolorosos. Aquello era vida más que mera supervivencia. Numerosas fueron las ocasiones en que sopesó la idea de echarse a correr a través del bosque para no regresar jamás, creyendo que la naturaleza tendría que reconocerla como a una hija perdida hacía años. Habría tenido que morir en el intento, al menos. El Círculo y la magia colocaron grilletes a sus sueños, mas nunca olvidó el sabor de la fugaz pero gloriosa dosis de libertad.

El gris regresó, con sus muros inexpugnables y cadenas invisibles. Ya no solo era elfa y huérfana: el estigma de la magia era incluso peor. No se vivía mal dentro de la torre; tres comidas, un techo, conocimiento y la manera de controlar aquella maldición. No obstante, Neria odiaba la Capilla, el Círculo y la magia. Sin duda, había aprendido a dominarla como pocos, pero había sido magia lo que empeoró un ligero incidente con fuego en el orfanato; era magia la razón de su encierro. La magia le había arrebatado alegrías tanto como la herencia en su sangre o la pobreza.

Últimamente, Neria había vuelto a soñar con fuego.

—No, era muy joven cuando los templarios me trajeron a la torre. —Desvió su mirada del libro y colocó la pluma sobre el tintero. Parpadeó, observando al aprendiz con suspicacia—. Nunca hablas de tu hogar.

—Este es mi hogar —replicó Theodore. Los espejuelos resbalaron hasta la punta de su nariz cuando elevó la cara de su lectura.

Amell había cambiado mucho durante el último par de años. Había intercambiado inocencia por orgullo. No obstante, esa resignación disfrazada de comodidad todavía lo ocultaba casi a la perfección.

—Este no es hogar de nadie. Aquí no hay libertad.

—No lo es para ti —Amell alzó los hombros y la miró por encima de sus gafas—. Obviamente. Y, querida mía, la libertad es un estado de la mente.

Neria se sentía enferma cada vez que Theodore argüía aquello. Hubo de esforzarse por no responder y no darle vida a la vieja desavenencia entre ambos.

—Eres noble... —aventuró, en su lugar, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa—. Tu familia, es decir. —Lo sabía por Anders, el único de sus amigos lo bastante mayor como para recordar el ingreso del joven humano. Nadie hablaba mucho al respecto—. Preguntaste por mi hogar, debe haber una razón.

—¿Crees que extraño mi vida entre la aristocracia de Kirkwall? —Theodore rio entre dientes.

—Tu intelecto podría ponerse en duda si la respuesta es un _no_.

Estaba esforzándose en esa sonrisilla de apatía, pero uno podía entrever que algo le dolía detrás. Albergó un sentimiento de pena por su amigo y decidió que si él no lo deseaba, no tocaría la inconfesable susceptibilidad. Suspiró, cogió la pluma y retomó sus notas, el par de ojos azules a veces sobre el libro y otras sobre la balanza.

—¿Cómo está? —Luego de un rato, la pregunta la pilló sumergida en los cálculos de cantidades para su próxima poción. Sin querer, empujó un poco la balanza con la mano. Reaccionó tan rápido como pudo para evitar que todo cayera al suelo.

—¿Por qué no lo visitas?

—No me ha parecido adecuado.

Las lentes redondas atraparon la luz de la lámpara de aceite sobre el escritorio. Neria no pudo leer sus ojos. Si en realidad le importaba algo sobre Anders, y su pregunta no había sido una especie de convención social cumplida, Amell no permitió que su lenguaje corporal lo delatara.

—Anders no te odia.

—No fue eso lo que pregunté.

—Su cuerpo se recuperará —informó, tanteando la escasa reacción de sus facciones—. Su mente...

—Nunca estuvo muy bien en ese aspecto, ¿no es así? —Una sonrisa mordaz, afilada en sus bordes como una daga, dictaminó el fin de Anders como tema de conversación.

—No creo que sea el único a quien el encierro está afectando —murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo y sin lograr suprimir su expresión intranquila.

—Por mi no debes preocuparte, Neria —replicó Theodore al retirarse las gafas. Su sonrisa había perdido fuerza. Volvía a mirarla como una cosa frágil (o preciosa) a la que había que aproximarse con suma precaución. Neria no sabía si eso la enternecía más de lo que la enfadaba—. Me gustaría que tampoco tuvieras que preocuparte por Anders.

Surana soltó el aire por la nariz, muy despacio, antes de alcanzar una de las manos de Theodore sobre los libros y los pergaminos.

—Si no puedo preocuparme por ti o por Anders, no tengo ninguna razón para permanecer en este sitio.

* * *

La primera _carta_ llegó con la misma partida de comercio a cargo de la correspondencia entre los líderes de las elferías. No era más que un diminuto papel maltratado que reposaba, actualmente, sobre la palma de su mano mientras ella lo inspeccionaba con cautela, como si el mismo Nelaros fuese a salir de entre las líneas de repente, dispuesto a arrancarle una carcajada. Kallian siempre había detestado las risas estrepitosas y desconfiaba de quienes las reían; ciertamente, una parte de ella detestaba al elfo de Pináculo por haberla orillado a reír hasta perder la respiración por naderías durante su estancia en Denerim, cuando los acontecimientos exigían solemnidad. Eso era... indigno y ridículo, había perdido a Anora, no era tiempo para reír.

No obstante, allí, en la comisura de su boca y en el estómago, el cosquilleo de una sonrisa (y peor, _mucho peor_ , una fugaz risita) pugnaba contra la rigidez de sus facciones. Apretó los labios porque cualquier indicio de alegría que el mensaje de Nelaros le provocara, sería interpretado como el azoramiento de una chica enamorada. No había tenido mente para tales tonterías durante la adolescencia, mucho menos la tendría actualmente.

—Ah, un admirador. —Con una malévola sonrisa, Soris le arrebató el papelito para desenrollarlo. Lo sostuvo en lo alto y leyó unas cuantas líneas antes de que ella lo cogiera de nuevo. Se quedó cruzado de brazos, preparando una salva de ironías para celebrar la ocasión. Aquello no resultaba la mitad de molesto que la mirada del _hahren._ Kallian se sopló el flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos y golpeó a su primo en la cabeza con una vitela sobre la mesa de Valendrian—. _Ouch._ —Entre risas, Soris se frotó la zona—. No lo tendrías si te conociera el carácter del demonio, prima.

 _Él lo conoce_ , se dijo Kallian, una tenue hilaridad abriéndose paso entre la molestia. Su primer encuentro había terminado con él descalabrado e inconsciente sobre el suelo, después de todo. Estaba bastante segura de que Nelaros sabía con qué clase de persona estaba tratando.

—¿Puedo preguntar...?

—En realidad, preferiría que no. —Kallian interrumpió al anciano; no estaba de humor para escuchar la usual prédica de Valendrian sobre el matrimonio. Era de una miserable carta, ellos estaban exagerando y volviéndolo incómodo—. Mis disculpas, _hahren_. Te lo agradezco.

Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la oscura y fresca choza al ardiente sol de mediodía. Detrás de ella, Soris cerró la puerta. En su mano, la joven elfa apretaba la misiva. Los días que transcurrieron luego del incidente en palacio los dominaban la tristeza y un vacío que persistía; no obstante, entre la decepción y el enfado que recordaba haber sufrido, brillaban los cabellos rubios de Nelaros y una sonrisa amable que no le tenía la misma lástima que, por ejemplo, Kylon.

Al trasponer las puertas del distrito mercantil, la voz de Soris la arrancó de sus irritadas cavilaciones.

—No puedes culparnos por estar emocionados, Leah.

—Cállate, Soris.

—Los días que el _metomentodo_ , como lo llamas, anduvo por aquí —Soris señaló el mercado con un movimiento circular de su dedo índice—, estuviste bastante bien, si piensas en lo que pasó con la reina.

El ceño fruncido de Kallian se profundizó otro poco.

—No es un insoportable, como tú.

—Vaya, te has cabreado —rio él—. En cualquier caso, es emocionante. Todos los chicos de la elfería te dan esa mirada de horror. ¿Has escuchado las historias? Andraste, tienen imaginación.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es su imaginación?

—Por favor, no.

El gesto horrorizado de su primo fue una pequeña victoria. Un segundo después recordó al elfo del que hablaba Soris y regresó el mal humor. Sus pésimas elecciones en compañeros de cama la atormentarían una eternidad.

—Tú comenzaste.

—Y me estoy arrepintiendo como no tienes idea.

Kallian lanzó un suspiro y se retiró el cabello de la nuca, sosteniéndolo en lo alto de su cabeza mientras una ráfaga de viento aliviaba el calor; era demasiado tarde en el año para esa temperatura y a Kallian no le gustaba en lo absoluto el calor. El bullicio del mercado la obligó a hablar con voz más potente.

—Nelaros es... un amigo.

—Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar —replicó Soris. Su sonrisilla había perdido todo rastro de burla.

—No significa que me casaré con él.

—No lo sabemos. —Alzó los hombros—. Prima —agregó con un tono jovial muy fingido—, ¿no sería mejor casarte con un amigo a hacerlo con un completo desconocido?

Lo miró un segundo más, Soris tenía una expresión demasiado seria. Kallian se mordisqueó el labio, dubitativa. Hacía varios meses, él había estado a nada de ceder a la presión de Valendrian. Su primo se estaba dando por vencido.

—No es una responsabilidad únicamente tuya —agregó él, adivinando lo que pensaba por su expresión—. Tarde o temprano, todos caeremos... Eh, bueno, tal vez Shianni no lo haga, pero ella siempre fue muy... Shianni. Demasiado increíble, demasiado para este horrible lugar.

Ella coincidió con un movimiento de cabeza. Supuso que si los motivos que daban a Adaia para enorgullecerse eran escasos, siempre podía mirar a Shianni y suspirar tranquila. Su madre, lo que fue, lo que deseó, no era polvo que el viento había barrido. Vivía en el coraje y los ideales de una soñadora pelirroja, ganaba fuerza y terreno al tiempo cada vez que Shianni aceptaba salir de la cama a la hora más inaudita para prestar su ayuda a quien lo necesitaba.

Si estuviera viva, Adaia lloraría lágrimas de alegría gracias a Shianni. Y si tal cosa estaba fuera del alcance de los otros dos elfos que había criado, lo menos que ellos podían hacer era intentar dar tranquilidad a Cyrion.

—Lo estoy tomando como un insulto.

—No veo nada más, salvo que aún quieras escapar y unirte a los dalishanos. —Esgrimió una sonrisa que parecía retarla, pero ante el gesto en blanco de ella, Soris lanzó un suspiro, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. No es un mal destino para la gente normal. De cualquier modo, tu oportunidad estaba al lado de la la reina y yo... No estoy seguro de haber tenido uno.

Se mordió la mejilla interna con fuerza y apartó la vista. Anora era una herida que cicatrizaba muy lentamente, pero no estaba pensando en ella. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Soris tuviera deseos de algo diferente. Pero, por supuesto, Adaia no los había criado para conformarse; verse obligados a ello, causaba un malestar imposible de aplacar. Una continua y muy molesta picazón, ilocalizable e imposible de rascar.

—¿Tú, normal? —Se obligó a reír.

—Búrlate. Me lo merezco.

Lo contempló un momento antes de elevar su vista al cielo. Mediodía. Quedaban muchas cosas que hacer antes del atardecer.

* * *

Llegó a la torreón del sur cuando la última luz del día ya no iluminaba los patios y los jardines, rogando, como todos los días, que el cambio de guardia bastara para disimular su clandestina expedición. Trepó por el tejado, corrió una larga distancia por el adarve, saltó hacia el otro lado de la muralla e hizo el descenso casi sin fijarse. Conocía el Palacio Real de Denerim tan bien como conocía la elfería. Sabía —no, no _sabía_ , conocía, había estado allí, se había percatado de ello mientras recorría la mole de piedra, madera y acero una y otra vez a lo largo de los años— que los edificios se habían construido según las irregularidades del terreno. En una colina amplia y más plana que el resto se alzaba el edificio principal: los pabellones de los dormitorios, un par de enormes salones, el gran comedor y la sala del trono. Por otro lado, empotrados en el relieve escarpado y de manera descendente, se habían levantado las distintas alas, la zona dedicada a los invitados, los jardines y miradores.

Kallian, concentrada en nada más que el sigilo, se fundía en los rincones oscuros de la noche que caía sobre el palacio real, abriéndose paso hasta Anora.

Cuando tomó la decisión que habría tenido que hacer años atrás, y optó por cortar, uno a uno, cada lazo que la unía a Anora Mac Tir, había sido consciente de que semejante empresa no ocurriría de la noche a la mañana. Del mismo modo en que su amistad se había hecho fuerte con los años, tendría que desmoronarse. No estaba siendo nada fácil. Por las noches, el deseo de correr y abrazarla la consumía hasta que el murmullo de la ciudad que despertaba despejaba su mente y la dejaba con la noticia de que había dormido en cortísimos intervalos a los que era imposible llamar sueño.

Los reproches llovían mientras se alistaba en la oscuridad.

¿Cómo había osado dejarla sola? ¿Qué había estado pensando? Qué irresponsable de su parte, _Anora no podía estar sola_. No podía quedar a merced de todos los conspiradores y los hipócritas, se recriminaba con la cara escondida entre las manos para sofocar un grito. Necesitaba que alguien le sonriera con sinceridad y se preocupara y estuviera dispuesta a interponerse entre ella y la muerte, no porque fuera la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas político, un engranaje fundamental en el reino (mentiras, estúpidas mentiras que se había contado a sí misma para no aceptar lo innegable, y actualmente eran un veneno que amargaba aquellos momentos en los cuales el ocio consentía a su mente libertad). Kallian no podía desaparecer de repente, para permitir que el mastuerzo de su esposo continuase saliéndose con la suya en cuanto a los placeres extramaritales mientras la culpaba de infertilidad. No podía dejarla para que los asquerosos señoritos que la odiaban terminaran de mutilar los sueños que una mujer admirable había concebido cuando niña.

Si no se ahogaba en remordimiento, probablemente estaba soñando despierta durante el día. La joven elfa fantaseaba que volvían a compartir las pocas alegrías que había para ambas. Los cientos de libros de Anora, los vestidos que Kallian admiraba. A veces sólo era tumbarse en el césped para ver las hojas caer o el sol filtrándose entre las que no. Ver el mar, ardiendo en los días del verano o la estelas de luz que perseguían a las embarcaciones durante la noche, prometiendo aventuras con las que ellas únicamente soñaban, atadas a Ferelden como estaban.

Anora cambiaría, la olvidaría, y si aquello era lo más sano, ¿por qué dolía tanto? Lo bueno no debería ser un malestar generalizado, no tendría que ser esa sensación fría en el pecho y las noches de insomnio y llanto, deseando tan intensamente la presencia de aquella a la que había perdido que le parecía oír su voz y percibir su delicado perfume viniendo de la nada.

Otra noche más escabulléndose hasta la reina, consciente de la tortura a la que, necia, se sometía. Estar allí, cerca como siempre y, de cualquier modo, _no estar_. Mirar a la reina llorar hasta quedarse dormida, como una niña pequeña, pero no moverse un centímetro para evitarlo. Era incluso peor que no haber estado allí en absoluto. Vio llorar a Anora. Detectó la rabia, el desencanto, la total falta de fuerza y la comprendió, queriendo salir de su escondite para decir que era horrible para ella también. ¿Qué fuerza superior la dejaba paralizada, tratando de ahogar un sollozo dentro de un armario o detrás de una ventana? Kallian no lo sabía, pero quiso confiar en que, con el tiempo, lo agradecería.

Algún día esto tendría sentido, debía tenerlo, porque era injusto sufrir de esta forma en vano.

* * *

La mente y cualquier complejidad inherente a ella, cualquier tecnicismo sobre su funcionamiento o los rasgos puntuales de su comportamiento eran el área y la pasión de Theodore como nunca habían sido la de Neria. De este modo, escapaba de sus posibilidades detallar y desmenuzar los procesos de la psique de las personas que ingresaban, por vez primera, a la fortaleza de Kinloch. Ella, en cualquier caso, sabía algunas cosas y aplicaba su mejor capacidad lógica.

Neria se deslizó, de la manera más silenciosa, dentro de los aposentos de los aprendices unos minutos después del almuerzo. Estaba lo suficientemente vacío y la posición del sol privaba de luz algunos rincones. Mordía la sonrisa traviesa de sus labios, que pugnaban por abrirse para permitir el escape de una risotada.

No sabía mucho sobre las pautas de las mentes sanas. Sabía que la suya no manifestaba el orden de los elementos que se requería para considerarla una psique en óptimo estado (no estaba segura de que nadie dentro de aquél lugar pudiera jactarse de tener una cabal salud mental). Los brotes de melancolía y la caída repentina de un cansancio mental y físico sobre ella, en periodos no del todo pautados, indicaban el deterioro del equilibrio dentro de su cerebro. No obstante, lo más sencillo era fusionar las características de su caso con la aglomeración de otros padecimientos de la mente y designarlo todo con uno de los títulos más escandalosos: locura, cuando no posesión.

« _Surana, podrías estar poseída por un demonio de la pereza_ ».

Neria recordaba perfectamente la carcajada y el resto del lenguaje corporal, virulento y asqueado, de Theodore Amell el día que un encantador superior se atrevió a verbalizar un despropósito de ese tamaño frente a él. La quintaesencia del saber en Thedas, resolvió él más tarde, era una mala broma. No volvieron a intentar "curarla" valiéndose de los eruditos de la Capilla.

La ayuda de Theodore se hizo más y más valiosa para ella, mientras más estudiaba y comenzaba a entender él sobre un tema relegado, tiempo hacía, a la oscuridad y la superstición. Un idiota arrogante, a quien le importaba más meterse debajo de las faldas de sus compañeras que convertirse en un mago útil para el Círculo, como pudiera parecer, pero ella sabía la otra historia y dejó de preocuparse por la reputación del muchacho porque a él parecía importarle aún menos. Se halló siguiéndole la corriente en sus tonterías, incluida la idea de acercarla a Cullen.

Hasta este día.

Neria se tragó la carcajada que le zumbaba tontamente en el estómago y sintió la llegada de un punzante dolor cuando el miedo le atenazó por las tripas. El cambio fue tan súbito que tardó un segundo en recomponerse para comprender lo que estaba pasando allí.

Ella no era capaz de interpretar lo que sucedía en la mente de Theo, salvo lo que la lógica más básica pudiera revelar. Tenía varios fragmentos como antecedentes, otra historia en pedazos que quizá pudiera echar algo de luz sobre el enigma que, para ella, era Amell.

Sabía que Anders no había hablado durante los seis meses posteriores a su llegada al Círculo. De hecho, todos sabían eso. Aun con el desfile de nuevas adquisiciones mágicas de la Capilla, tarde o temprano, hasta los recién llegados se enteraban de que el encantador mago rubio, Anders, el muchacho de risa fácil que protegía a los más jóvenes, el mismo que tenía numerosos intentos de escape en su haber, no había llegado a la torre con aquél nombre y que nunca se supo cuál había sido el verdadero.

Antes que el suyo, hubo incontables casos de mutismo entre los recién llegados. Hubo muchos después. Seis meses era el récord cuando Theodore Amell, noble de las Marcas Libres, se instaló en el rincón más apartado de las habitaciones de los aprendices, por no verse en la tesitura de convivir con el resto. Antes de que los tranquilos lo obligaran a desprenderse de sus posesiones y vestir la túnica reglamentaria, los habitantes de la torre advirtieron qué tipo de ropa usaba: intacta, ningún indicio de que se hubiera usado con el exceso al que obligaba la pobreza. Tenía las maneras de un muchacho de alta cuna, las manos suaves de quien nunca ha conocido el trabajo duro y, cuando se fijaron en él dentro de los baños, sus compañeros pudieron constatar que los arcos costales estaban bien a salvo debajo de una gruesa capa de músculo y piel. Llegó a la torre sabiendo leer y escribir, una ventaja de la que sus condiscípulos se resintieron largo tiempo. Arrugaba la nariz cada vez que subía a su litera y sufría el lino donde antes hubo seda; fruncía los labios cada vez que probaba los alimentos o se acercaba a aquellos que estaban menos habituados a tomar un baño y a quienes los mayores debían recordar insistentemente las reglas de higiene dentro de aquél insigne recinto.

Theodore Amell pasó, para el asombro de todos, ocho meses en silencio. Quizá, de no haber demostrado modales y un exagerado sentido de la higiene, sus maestros lo habrían tomado por un bobalicón a quien había que someter, inmediatamente, al rito de tranquilidad con el fin de salvaguardar al resto de los estudiantes. La cantidad de ocasiones que la amenaza gravitó sobre él habría alarmado a alguien más preocupado por sí mismo. Y Theodore no lo estaba.

Anders, sí.

Fue Anders la primera persona en arrancarle una palabra del niño Amell. Fue él quien lo instruyó en cada menester dentro de la torre: en qué compañeros se podía confiar y en aquellos de los que convenía mantenerse lejos. Le impartió las primeras lecciones de magia, antes de conseguir que confiase en alguno de los instructores. Fue él quien intervino por Amell una y otra vez frente a Irving y el que soportó cada colapso antes de que, en beneficio de su salud mental, Theodore optara por el resentimiento, negándose a la remota esperanza de zafarse de las garras de la Capilla.

Neria Surana lo sabía porque Anders le había confiado una parte y había rescatado el resto de los rumores y de entre las conversaciones de Jowan. De Theo era prácticamente imposible obtener nada al respecto. Su vida ese primer año dentro de la torre y todos los que pasó antes en Kirkwall habían sido vetados de cualquier conversación que uno pudiera mantener con él.

La manera en que cualquiera de aquellos detalles hubiera repercutido en la persona que era Theo actualmente, Surana no era completamente capaz de interpretarla.

Interpretaba, en cambio, lo que veía: la técnica fallida, el intento estropeado de un conjuro; saboreaba el excedente de maná que había servido -equivocadamente- de combustible, escuchaba la protesta de la energía del Velo entorno al hechizo inconcluso. Por sí sola, la constante oscilación del anómalo producto de la combustión sugería un centenar de problemas. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

—Estás ocultando algo.

Amell había extinguido la danza de una llama azul al cerrar el puño con sospechosa celeridad. El chico parpadeó, todavía moviendo los dedos entorno a los restos de su hechizo, intranquilo.

Ahora, Neria arrugaba la frente con preocupación; pero, oteando sobre el hombro del aprendiz, se había sentido más bien curiosa ante el secretismo con el cual el chico invocaba y desvanecía fuego en una mano. Antes de que advirtiera su mirada, Amell había forzado el rojo sobre el azul de la llama, revelando así que algo no trabajaba con normalidad en lo rudimentos de su magia. El vacío en el estómago no hacía más que crecer mientras Theodore ostentaba una expresión de alarma que intentaba suprimir sin éxito.

—Qué poco elegante espiar a los demás en sus asuntos —la acusó él, enarcando una ceja. Neria pudo escuchar la inseguridad temblando en su voz, no obstante.

La maga elfa entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Es un buen intento, pero eso no te va a funcionar conmigo. —Le dedicó una mirada cansina. Torció los labios y decidió sentarse junto a él—. ¿Qué sucede? —Inquirió—. ¿Que _te_ sucede?

Amell soltó un profundo suspiró y relajó la tensión en su espalda para dejarse caer sobre la cama. Aunque se cubría la cara con los brazos, Neria pudo ver la mueca en sus labios.

—Tengo diecinueve años —comenzó, en voz baja—, y la próxima primavera serán veinte. Sin embargo, no hay ni una señal de que mi Angustia vaya a ocurrir pronto.

Theodore gruñó, fastidiado consigo mismo.

Neria lo observó con gesto impasible. La Angustia de Theodore, en efecto, se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. No era un mal mago, un poco holgazán con aquello que no le interesaba, sin duda, pero no un inepto. La elfa se sintió un poco mal por todas las veces que se había burlado de él. Las bromas a su costa estaban perdiendo gracia a una terrible velocidad.

—Jowan tampoco ha sido llamado —quiso animarle, pero por respuesta obtuvo una mirada incrédula.

—Ese no es ningún consuelo, Surana. —Otro gruñido, más potente esta vez. Amell espantó a quienes se habían interesado en ellos al aclarar la garganta—. Llegaste aquí mucho después, eres apenas mayor que nosotros, detestas este lugar y, de cualquier manera, completaste tu Angustia hace casi _dos_ años.

—No puedes compararte conmigo —rio con cierto esfuerzo. A él no le causó gracia y Neria tragó saliva con esfuerzo—. No terminarás como ellos.

 _Ellos_. Rondaban la torre con ojos distantes y voces monótonas. Neria a veces albergaba la idea de que obligarlos a convivir con los tranquilos era una macabra advertencia, una amenaza o un chiste al que solo los templarios más desgraciados le encontraban la gracia. En consecuencia, ella no soportaba estar muy cerca de ningún tranquilo.

—No es un miedo irracional —habló Theo—. No... —Un largo y pesado suspiro antes de sentarse de nueva cuenta—. A veces tengo este presentimiento. Neria, no lograré completar mi Angustia e Irving lo sabe.

Lo primero que la chica atinó a hacer fue golpearlo con fuerza en el brazo.

—Como vuelvas a decir algo así, Theodore Amell, la menor de tus preocupaciones será pasar o no tu Angustia —siseó con una ira que no sentía desde que vio a los templarios arrastrar a un Anders completamente fuera de sí hasta la más fría mazmorra de la fortaleza—. Eres distraído y perezoso, pero no un maldito pusilánime que se dejaría seducir por las promesas de un demonio.

Amell tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y se frotaba la zona que había recibido el potente golpe. Parpadeó tras unos segundos antes de recibir un puñetazo más.

—Dulce Andraste, Surana. Me arrugarás la túnica. —Su intento de salir de aquello con humor falló miserablemente cuando Neria atrapó su mandíbula con sus largos y huesudos dedos para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos.

—Tonto, no pienso ir por este lugar temiendo encontrarte en algún rincón, convertido en uno de _ellos_.

Que muriese sería un escenario que podría sobrellevar, no así verlo convertido en un tranquilo. Los expresivos -bellamente rasgados- ojos de Amell, el único aspecto que no había conseguido aleccionar para mentir, esconder y manipular... El Hacedor no le había regalado un par de iris amatista para que la vileza de la Capilla los apagara con lirio. Era un pensamiento que la hacía estremecer. Sus estupideces, las travesuras y la pasión que sentía por el conocimiento... todo perdido en la vastedad de un par de ojos sin emociones.

Neria lo soltó, pero permaneció inclinada sobre el sorprendido muchacho.

—Todo va a estar bien —aseguró—, yo te ayudaré.

* * *

 **N/A** : A las prisas, como siempre.

No quería publicar este capítulo hasta completar la tercera parte. Actualmente tengo -casi- listos los siguientes cinco capítulos y me faltan algo así como tres o cuatro para terminar esta parte. Sin embargo, se acerca el NaNoWriMo y, gracias a una amiga, estos días he desarrollado el intenso deseo de participar; no soy tan ilusa como para creer que escribiré 50,000 palabras en un mes, pero si me pongo a ello quizá logre la mitad. De modo que todo noviembre lo dedicaré a ese reto. Ya que no estaré escribiendo para ningún fandom y tengo estos capítulos más o menos listos, los usaré como la reserva de invierno, así que esperen actualizaciones poco espaciadas durante este mes -o quizá en los siguientes días, no lo sé- (si esperaba hasta diciembre serían casi cuatro meses sin actualización y me hace sentir un fracaso, además, si quienes me leen son un poco como yo, es difícil retomar el hilo de un fic del que no has tenido noticia en meses xD).

Toda esta parte es una rareza (por ello quería esperar hasta tenerla completa, para poder alejarme, mirarla y juzgarla). Culpo a las dosis de romance (se me da fatal), el formato extraño de uno de los capítulos, un ligero cambio en la trama de los magos, la presión de escribir ficción propia y la universidad (nadie nunca tuvo a la U como la última de sus prioridades, perdóname, madre xD). No me he sentido cómoda con ninguno de los siguientes caps, he estado torpe con las palabras y los diálogos y _ugh_ (a ver de dónde carajo me voy a sacar 25 mil palabras para el NaNoWriMo si no puedo completar un capítulo de 4 mil).

Sus comentarios comenzaré a responderlos esta noche (ya dejaré de responder reviews con la actualización, qué horrible costumbre).

Me he extendido demasiado con las notas de autor.

Cualquier cosa rara que vean (mis dedazos o el hecho de que a veces me paso el canon por... ahí y pienso que nadie me dirá nada porque no afecta), no duden en comunicarmela.  
Mil gracias por su paciencia, pastelitos.


	15. Que se sepa, no caí en desgracia

**N/A** : La revisión de este capítulo fue de lo más superficial, lamento los errorcillos.

Música: "The Shape of Water" - Alexandre Desplat

* * *

\- 15 -

Soris avanzó por el angosto pasaje, echando un vistazo al cielo plomizo mientras su aliento creaba una nubecilla blanca frente a su rostro. El azul estallaba con nitidez en diminutos parches. El viento barría con los olores del puerto y se colaba debajo de su ropa más abrigada, obligándolo a castañear los dientes y caminar con apremio hasta la taberna. En el suelo, la nieve se amontonaba sucia, derritiéndose poco a poco, así que más le valía pisar con cuidado si no quería romperse la cabeza contra el adoquinado.

El local era cálido, apestaba, sin lugar a dudas, pero era mejor que congelarse o terminar empapado, la amenaza de una fría llovizna que caía en las colinas no era tan lejana como parecía. Al cerrar la puerta, el rugido del mar se amortiguó de súbito, el elfo lo encontró sumamente agradable. Hubo un instante de relativa tranquilidad. Luego, resquebrajando el silencio como una fina capa de hielo, las risas terminaron sumergiéndolo en la algazara. Soris sintió como el último estremecimiento causado por el frío trepaba por su espalda, sacudió la cabeza y comenzó el registro visual del local.

Shianni gritó para dejarse oír entre las otras voces, muchos callaron y ella recobró su tono habitual. El muchacho elfo no pudo escuchar lo que explicaba, pero los que se congregaban en torno a ella, no lejos de la barra, tenían expresiones atentas. La enérgica pelirroja volvió a su silla y explotó el vocerío con renovadas fuerzas.

Kallian estaba apartada, su cara fúnebre pendiente de los movimientos de quienes se acercaban demasiado a Shianni. Aunque la batahola lo tentaba, tras pedir un vaso de whisky y realizar su apuesta frente a la euforia de Shianni, dirigió sus pasos hasta donde estaba refundida su prima de oscuros cabellos.

—Lo está disfrutando, bien por ella.

Kallian paró de tamborilear con los dedos sobre el vaso de su bebida habitual (hidromiel, porque Soris la conocía demasiado bien) y alzó la mirada justo antes de que él arrastrase una silla para sentarse al otro lado de una mesa para cuatro personas. Al advertir la distracción de su prima, repitió.

—Lo está disfrutando —dijo al señalar con un gesto de su barbilla el barbullo que Shianni y otro muchacho protagonizaban en las mesas del centro. La competencia de pulseadas se había inclinado, como de costumbre, a favor de su prima.

Una sonrisa iluminó el lúgubre gesto de Kallian.

—¿Has apostado por ella?

—Por supuesto —replicó él con obviedad, tras un largo trago de un whisky que era tan terrible como todo lo que se servía en la taberna—. No me refería a la competencia... Ser el centro de atención. Quiero decir, usualmente lo es porque la gente quiere un favor. Me alegra que tenga un lado bueno, casi me sentía triste por ella.

Otra risotada de la pelirroja al vencer a su cuarto oponente atrajo la atención de todos. El hermoso cabello rojo, más bello en libertad de lo que nunca había sido prisionero de su trenzado diario, le caía sobre la cara al inclinarse. Conversaba con los chicos de la taberna, muchos de ellos marineros, humanos o elfos, gente que trabajaba en el puerto.

—No está descansando. No en realidad. —Kallian sumergió la punta del dedo índice en el hidromiel y se lo llevó a los labios con aire distraído.

—¿Todavía hay accidentes?

Ella asintió y regresó aquella cara taciturna. Esta vez, lo contagió a él, llevándolo consigo a ese rincón de frustración.

—Nadie está pagando a las familias de los muertos.

Soris parpadeó, miró en dirección a Shianni quien, definitivamente, estaba más seria ahora que escuchaba a un elfo mayor, un marinero, si la piel curtida le estaba dando alguna pista.

—Shianni hará algo. —Soris torció el gesto—. _Todos_ deberíamos, ¿no, Leah?

Pero el miedo a una purga en la elfería era demasiado grande para intentar nada muy osado, nada que fuera muy radical a ojos de los comerciantes mejor avenidos o las familias nobles que se beneficiaban de las deudas perpetuas de sus siervos.

—Están demasiado ocupados tratando de sobrevivir como para preocuparse por algo más.

La oración finalizó con el despertar de aquella _cosa_ , una fiera hecha de indignación, confundida y triste, pero sobre todo, furiosa. Ninguno sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con ella, así que optaban por reprimirla, empujándola al fondo más recóndito de la mente, donde no pudiera actuar y herir a alguien en el proceso.

Soris se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a su prima con demasiada fijeza y que ella devolvía la mirada con la misma elocuencia. Hervía la sublevación debajo de la piel de los Tabris y había brevísimos momentos en los cuales quemaba tanto que se inclinaban a pensar que un día explotarían en combustión espontánea. No obstante, la rabia de los siervos suele tener un único final. Desterró esas ideas de su mente, permitió a la calma (pero no paz, nunca paz) ganar terreno en los caminos escabrosos de su mente y encerró a la bestia hecha de rebelión. Al cabo de unos segundos, Kallian desvió su atención al hidromiel y se apresuró a beberlo de golpe, apurando el líquido de un trago y evitando un acceso de tos.

—Y claro —dijo ella—, después, el único esparcimiento del que gozan es venir a lugares como este a beber... orines. —Pasó la manga por sus labios para limpiar el rastro húmedo del licor e hizo otro gesto de asco.

—¿Por qué no has pedido algo menos repugnante? —Inquirió él, una sonrisilla de aires burlones bailaba en la comisura de su boca.

—¿Te parezco una persona adinerada? —Kallian arqueó una ceja.

El elfo pelirrojo soltó una risotada mientras se reclinaba otro poco en su silla.

—Estaba seguro de que beber eso era parte de un rito sádico para templar el carácter.

—Solía ser bueno —se defendió Kallian—, pero el viejo tacaño dejó de comprarlo para preparar el suyo. Podría estar bebiendo vinagre, por todo lo que sé.

Soris alzó su vaso a la mitad e hizo el gesto de un brindis con la corrección y solemnidad de un gran señor. Leer, escribir y ser una persona afable se le daba de maravilla y tenía encantada a su señora, la esposa de un comerciante. Kallian lo observó menos divertida. Los embustes de aquiescencia no se le daban mal, pero no era una ninguna eminencia en el tema. Tarde o temprano terminaba revelando al bicho gruñón que comandaba sus acciones.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Inquirió el elfo tras un rato.

—Beber vinagre hasta que no pueda sentir la lengua y el sabor no importe.

—No. —Soris sacudió la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo—. Bueno, sí. Pero hablaba de lo que haremos para ayudar a Shianni.

—Evitar que algún idiota la mate, evitar que cabree a algún ricacho, evitar que Valendrian la vuelva loca.

—Tú sabes que no estoy hablando de eso...

Kallian gruñó y apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

—Ves eso. —Kallian se irguió y señaló con la mirada el extremo opuesto de la taberna, una mesa donde elfos, hombres y mujeres, discutían y, de cuando en cuando, giraban hacia donde ambos primos se hallaban—. Suelen mirarme como si fuera el mago villano de algún cuento. No soy buena con la gente.

Había sido una niña rara, por decir lo menos. Los elfos de su edad la consideraban espeluznante, y los adultos, el negro en el arroz dentro de una familia de por sí rara. La adolescencia pasó sin preocuparse por arreglar muchos de los desperfectos de su niñez. Su atractivo siempre había sido escaso y nunca se le había dado bien cuidar de su aspecto; no obstante, algunos chicos habían acogido su naturaleza taciturna y su escasa preocupación por la opinión ajena con cierto entusiasmo juvenil. Hacía de ella -Kallian solía decir con desdén- un misterio. La clase de muchacha con la que ninguna madre querría ver casado a un hijo. Luego, los años la habían convertido, en la opinión de los vecinos, en una adulta altiva y huraña.

—Me entristece ver las condiciones en las que vive nuestra gente —siguió, jugando distraída con el vaso—, pero no puedo hacer por ellos nada que no quieran que yo haga. Jamás me convertirán en su _hahren_ (y no tengo ninguna intención, de cualquier manera), no confiarán en mí nunca. Pensé que podría hacer algo cuando... estaba al servicio de la reina. Ahora solo puedo asegurarme de que Shianni esté bien.

Soris movió la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba comprendiendo. Frunció los labios antes de recuperar su sonrisilla malévola.

—¿Sabes cuál es el nuevo rumor?

—¿Cuál?

—Eres la matrona de un local de prostitución.

—Por supuesto —resopló—. Ayudé a una de las chicas de la Casa de las Sirenas a escapar del cabronazo ebrio que tenía por cliente.

Y luego, contó, había amenazado al dueño el deplorable lugar, una advertencia con un veneno menor para dejar claro que no estaba jugando, porque por alguna razón Kallian creía que envenenar a alguien era dar una advertencia. No que Soris se opusiera a dar una lección a alguna de las muchas personas que se aprovechaban de los desafortunados y los vulnerables. El asqueroso rufían había estado matando de hambre a las chicas, había abusado de ellas a golpes y las obligaba a los trabajos más degradantes con promesas de libertad y ni una sola pieza de cobre. La clase de escoria que su prima mandaría a criar malvas de no ser porque había hecho una promesa: ninguna muerte. Para la reina había sido relevante mantener su mente y esencia a salvo, o eso era lo que Soris había concluído. Kallian se valía de cosas como aquella para no enloquecer pensando que algún día no significaría nada para la reina de Ferelden.

* * *

Tras un ingreso atropellado, Neria avanzó hacia su asiento habitual en el comedor con una naturalidad que negaba rotundamente el hecho de que había estado a punto de romperse las narices en la puerta.

—¿No era cosa de Amell eso de ir dando tumbos por la torre?

Neria miró al mago por encima de su libro, entrecerrando los ojos. Cerró el tomo con cierta teatralidad y se hizo de un lugar al lado derecho de Anders. Sentado al lado izquierdo de él, estaba Jowan, más interesado en unas notas escritas en antiguo tevinterano que en su comida. Más allá estaba Amell, picoteando los alimentos con aire aburrido.

—Ja, ja, ja —profirió lentamente, irónico—. Me parto de risa. Cuando dejéis lo de mi visión por algún otro detallito con el cual fastidiar no sé si seré capaz de encajarlo.

Neria rio en voz baja, colocó el libro sobre la mesa y lo deslizó cerca de Theo.

—Léelo, para mañana —indicó antes de proceder a robar un trozo de queso del plato de Anders y ponerse de pie—. Sal al patio, no queremos renunciar al recurso de tu débil vista para burlarnos de tu _nula_ vista.

—Y allí está de nuevo —gruñó él. Elevó la vista, miró a sus compañeros de mesa con cierto desagrado y optó por seguirla—. No has comido —señaló al darle alcance.

—Tú tampoco —replicó con un gesto en blanco, alzando un hombro.

Cruzaron la puerta, esta vez sin accidentes, y anduvieron en silencio todo el camino hasta alcanzar el dormitorio de los magos.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo Amell por fin. No necesitaba ninguna aclaración, así que ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Eres capaz de mucho más de lo que crees, mi querido nug sin modales —le sonrió con afecto. Los labios de Amell respondieron con una brillante sonrisa que iluminó el día de Neria.

Luego, Cullen apareció. Estaba apostado junto a una puerta, vigilante, con un aspecto espléndido dentro de la armadura de la orden. Neria exhaló, desanimada, antes de sentir el golpecito en sus costillas de parte de Theodore. Neria trató de recomponer la curva de alegría que había adornado sus facciones unos momentos atrás.

—Lo encuentro indigno, pero sospecho los detalles escandalosos lo valdrán —murmuró, inclinándose sobre ella para hablarle al oído. Su estómago se hizo un nudo que se retorció cuando Theo le dedicó aquél gesto cómplice.

Neria no tenía ningún detalle jugoso para Amell. No los había en absoluto. Por alguna razón, que Neria no lograba localizar dentro de los hechos, sus amigos se habían hecho la idea de que ella ostentaba sentimientos románticos hacia el templario; sin embargo, esa sospecha no podía ser menos cierta, no existía ni siquiera un solo detalle dentro de la realidad -lejos de las tonterías sobre las cuales Theo y Jowan solían parlotear- donde un romance pudiera construirse.

La admiración del joven templario no era correspondida. No había afecto de vuelta, salvo cierta simpatía más cercana a la amistad que al amor romántico. Neria lo había intentado, cuando notó la mirada de Cullen por primera vez mientras paseaba por la biblioteca, se dijo que podría intentarlo, vencer sus prejuicios y el amor que profesaba por alguien más. Sin embargo, ella tenía bien claro lo que buscaba, y Cullen, templario callado y tímido, no era ese algo. Ninguna de sus conversaciones logró encender sus mejillas o acelerar su pulso, ni hablar de despertar un remolino en sus entrañas.

Era guapo, Andraste, sí que lo era. También lo consideraba lo más cercano a un amigo que tendría dentro de la orden. Si había servido de algo, su convivencia había derribado mucha de sus ideas preconcebidas sobre los templarios. Cullen era amable y paciente, estaba dispuesto a escuchar y su vocación era ayudar a los desprotegidos y no la opresión de los débiles. Un caballero de cuento, que habría hecho caer a cualquier otra mujer. Tampoco podía negar que se sintiera halagada, mas aquello que maquinaban Theodore y Jowan (y quizá el mismo Cullen en el más absoluto secreto) nunca sucedería. Cullen era ese chico templario que ella continuamente rondaba con el fin de cuidar de su mente abierta, para estar segura que los otros no la contaminaban; si más templarios como él comenzaban a reemplazar a los viejos perros de la Capilla, la vida de los magos podría ser menos miserable.

Cullen no avivaba su imaginación de ningún otro modo, y si la piel de Neria ardía en el fervoroso deseo de alguna caricia, no era él quien lo provocaba.

—Te comerá la curiosidad en ese caso —contestó antes de empujarlo por una puerta para evadir al templario. De repente, no estaba de humor para aquello.

—Ah, vamos. Eres la envidia de la torre, Neria. No me cae nada bien, pero creo que incluso yo...

—No esta vez —con un siseo la maga se detuvo con brusquedad. Un tranquilo los observó antes de continuar su camino con la vista al frente. Neria se retiró un rizo rebelde de la mejilla, esperando que el hombre privado de emociones se alejara. Luego, hubo de enfrentarse a la mirada de extrañeza de Theodore—. Recita tus aventuras sexuales como la canción de un trovador en otro lado.

—¿Mis...? Pero si estábamos hablando de Cullen.

—Pues tampoco tengo ánimo para atender el relato de tus fantasías con un templario —dijo, incluso más frustrada.

Temerosa de que las lágrimas delatasen algo indebido, Neria giró sobre sus talones y avanzó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, impidiendo que Amell revolviera más su cabeza con argumentos listillos. Una vez dentro de su habitación, se arrodilló junto al desastre que había dejado entorno a un baúl antes de salir, tratando de distraerse con cualquier tarea mientras la ira se disipaba y la riada de sentimientos se apaciguaba para volver a fluir con normalidad. Pocas veces las imposibilidades la conseguían abrumar como ahora, arrasando con la sensatez a su paso.

Pero el nudo que se había adueñado de su estómago se retorcía cada vez más. Una vieja frustración le atenazaba las tripas y le provocaba un intenso deseo de llorar y gritar. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba sofocando ambos contra una almohada.

Neria sabía lo que quería, tenía una idea perfecta de lo que su corazón anhelaba. El amor, para ella, tenía nombre y apellido, pero lo sabía tan imposible... Lejos de no ser correspondida (porque no lo necesitaba), los obstáculos se alzaban entorno a ella como fríos muros de piedra y se extendían como las tranquilas aguas de un lago.

Enjaulado, el amor no sobrevive.

* * *

 **N/A** : No es Neria la que está loca por no gustar de Cullen, es Rosie. A pesar de lo mucho que amo leer de un Cullen romanceado, escribirlo es... imposible para mí. Amistad, sí. Romance... dios, me quedo en blanco. Lo intenté, esa era la idea inicial. Neria en una especie de relación con Cullen, donde Theo era el que recorría la torre arrastrando la toalla por Surana. Pero lo de Surana con el futuro comandante no se dio, y Theo es... no se prestó para su papel.

Otro capítulo de transición.  
Espero no haya sido demasiado aburrido xD

Mil gracias a **Katz** por su veloz comentario :3

Oh, ¡oh! Por cierto, las citas que acompañan el comienzo de cada parte no son invención mía. La primera pertenece a la letra de "Battle born" de The Killers; la segunda al poema "Durmiendo en el bosque" de Mary Oliver; y la tercera es del libro de Mary Shelly "Frankenstein o el moderno prometeo". Había querido aclararlo desde el principio, pero siempre lo olvidaba xD


	16. Di un salto hacia la libertad

**N/A** : Este capítulo tiene un formato distinto, espero no sea demasiado horrible de leer. Además, es todo muy rosita y con brillitos (?) No sé qué me pasó, enloquecí. El momento en el que inicia, los chicos han tenido constante comunicación al menos medio año, so... que no los sorprenda la familiaridad de su trato.

La música (y el fragmento de la letra al inicio del capítulo) es "La vuelta al mundo" de Calle 13.

El título de este capítulo completa el del anterior, ambos versos del poema "Autobiografía de Eva" de Ansel Elkins.

* * *

\- 16 -

«Yo era un objeto esperando a ser ceniza»

 _12 de guardian, 9:29,  
Pináculo_

Estimada [ _los primeros tres honoríficos han sido tachados_ ] _Doña Pecas_ (además de los dos o tres cotillas que leeréis esto antes que ella): la indómita yegua no tiene manera de competir con _vos -_ ya me hago una idea de lo que te hará enfadar la formalidad, recuerda no fruncir demasiado el ceño si Soris se encuentra cerca-. Creo que esta vez he superado mi marca de tiempo en el aire, pero ninguna de sus patadas, o los intentos de arrancarme una mano, se comparan con la emoción de perder la conciencia bajo los fuertes golpes de Kallian Tabris. Un honor, de verdad.

Por cierto, el dibujo que llegó adjunto a tu última carta -elegantísimo el detalle de la sangre, tan realista que da miedo: la mitad del tiempo, al terminar -mi condena- con Ágata, me encamino con el sanador acompañado del joven Cousland, goteando sangre por el camino, sin lugar a duda ese es un elemento que estimularía tu imaginación. Ya, _ese_ dibujo, da la impresión de haber sido doblado y vuelto a plegar numerosas veces. Dime paranoico, pero comienzo a sospechar que los muchachos a cargo de la correspondencia espían nuestras conversaciones.

¿Es esa época del año tan pronto? Ya que los ríos no son de tu agrado, podrías tratar salir al mar. (Te gusta el mar, ¿no es así? Vives rodeada por el hedor de una ciudad portuaria, me parece natural asumir que las brisas que soplan desde el interior del océano te despiertan cierto anhelo por la vida en altamar).

Ya que la primavera aviva tus alergias, que la estación te sea leve.

—Nelaros

. . .

 _5 de dragón, 9:29,  
Denerim_

¿"Doña Pecas"? No tiene nada de imaginación, pero no estoy segura de querer saber qué hay debajo de aquellos que están tachados. Juro que si alguno de ellos es "Chiribitas" te aniquilaré el día que vuelva a verte. Tampoco te he dado permiso de practicar conmigo porque tu señor te ha reprendido por no saber hablarle a sus amigos nobles como está mandado. (Gracias por el consejo, quizá debiste iniciar con eso).

Felicidades por tu nueva marca, Nelaros. Sigues maravillándome, te lo juro. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Dejar que un caballo te rompa la columna? Un par de costillas rotas tendría que haber sido la cuota final. Seguro que los chicos de la caravana mercante están de acuerdo conmigo cuando digo que eres un insufrible necio.

El mar es bonito cuando lo contemplas desde un balcón. Alto... lejos, muy lejos de las olas.  
La brisa... está bien, supongo...

[ _Hay varios renglones con marcas de tinta que cubre oraciones inconclusas_ ] ¿Cómo es Pináculo?

—Kallian

. . .

 _4 de nuboso, 9:29,  
Pináculo_

Mi estimada señora: ¿quién en su sano juicio osaría llamarte "Chiribitas"? Tiene que haber sido un rumor o algún pirado con muchas ganas de convertirse en tullido.

Alguien tiene que enseñar modales a estos animales para evitar que los Cousland se maten cuando se acercan a ellos (alguien debería hacer lo mismo con sus amistades), pero... ¿Percibo cierta preocupación? ¿O son imaginaciones mías? Mejor aún: ¿Has estado bromeado? Estoy bastante seguro de que has bromeado. Dime que alguien estaba cerca y te descubrió en ello.

Espera... estoy... "Te aniquilaré el día que vuelva a verte". Sugerencia: Podrías verlo tú misma. Estoy seguro de que nuestros queridos amigos de la caravana estarán más que felices de acompañarte todo el camino hasta Pináculo.

[ _Acotación de los espías: "no gratis, seguro"_ ]

—Nelaros

. . .

 _6 de la fiesta de las flores, 9:29,  
_ _Denerim_

Oh, descuida, el grupo de chiquillas recibió su merecido. No he escuchado "Chiribitas" o "Mofletes" desde que tenía once años.

Hazte un favor, vuelve al acero y deja que los Cousland se disloquen sobre sus caballos salvajes. Sospecho que el insensato pedazo de noble que ha tenido la maravillosa idea de aplacar la ira de un caballo traumatizado ha sido Leonard. [ _La tinta en el último punto ha dejado una amplia mancha_ ]. Pensándolo mejor, sí, evita que el muy mastuerzo se mate.

No he bromeado, he hecho una observación ácida sobre nuestro deplorable sistema de comunicación. No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza ni arruines mi reputación en el proceso.

Lamento tener que decepcionar a nuestros cotillas, un viaje a Pináculo está fuera de discusión.

—Kallian

. . .

 _1 de justiniano, 9:29,_  
 _Pináculo_

Bien hecho, milady. El honor de sus ilustres pecas no se defenderá solo.

Estás preocupada por mí, ¿tengo tu permiso para sonrojarme un poco? (Tendré que esconderme de Cousland cada vez que lea tus cartas, lo encuentro emocionante).

¿Sabes? Con la mención del acero he recordado que tengo un regalo para ti. Similar. Existe una alarmante posibilidad de que termines matando a alguien (vaya, así se siente vivir en tu aprensiva cabeza), pero la aleación de metales y la fragua dejó la superficie plagada de diminutos puntos, ¿adivinas a quién me recordó?

Ya que no vendrás, la enviaré con alguna de mis siguientes cartas. Había creado un itinerario que seguiríamos durante tu visita, con todas las maravillas de esta parte de Ferelden. Está el puerto, por si extrañabas tu hogar. Y... las colinas verdes y... el castillo y... Vale, no había notado lo aburrido que es este lugar. Muchas gracias, Tabris.

—Nelaros

. . .

 _4 de solaz, 9:29,_  
 _Denerim_

Insigne _herrero_ de Pináculo:

Me imagino la cara con aires de burla que tendrá Leonard Cousland y casi siento pena por ti.  
No en realidad. Idiota. No te atrevas a sonrojarte. Y los regalos. _No_. Es decir... no son necesarios. No. Prueba venderla... Es lindo, pero no. Simplemente, _no_.

¡No soy aprensiva! Tú eres un insufrible imprudente que arriesga la vida por salvar a una yegua que ya dejó tullidos a un par de sirvientes y a un corredor clandestino. La vida en Pináculo tiene que ser de veras muy aburrida para entregarse a esa clase de entretenimiento...

[ _Los siguientes tres renglones están tachados_ ]

¿Tan aburrido resulta? Debes tener con qué comparar. ¿Cómo son? Yo... nunca he estado en otra ciudad, nunca he abandonado Denerim. No creo que pudiera hacerlo.

—Kallian

. . .

 _21 de agosto, 9:29,_  
 _Pináculo_

Nada aprensiva dama de Denerim:

Te has sonrojado, ¿no es así? Lo has hecho. ¿Gané la apuesta? Prácticamente puedo verla en mi mente. La alarmante posibilidad de que alguien termine muerto con la daga continúa creciendo y tengo el presentimiento de que ese _alguien_ seré yo. ¿Venderla? Me parece un poco descortés que lo sugieras.

Eres la persona más aprensiva que conozco y al mismo tiempo... No creo que estés en posición de juzgar mi imprudencia, porque, ¿quién intentaba escalar un muro dentro de un palacio con un niño como aprendiz? No era yo, eso lo recuerdo muy bien.

No perteneces a la elfería.  
Yo... [ _Hay manchas de tinta y una caligrafía marcadamente diferente, más fina, pero que sin duda pertenece a la misma persona_ ]. Eh, podría ayudarte con el primer impulso. Empujarte por la espalda hacia el insondable abismo, ¿suena bien para ti? O podría... saltar contigo. Mejor tener a un compañero, un amigo.

Es demasiado tarde para negarte, si nadie la coge en el camino, la daga -que tendrás el honor de nombrar- llegará con esta carta. En el caso contrario, bueno, chicos del correo, habéis leído bastante hasta ahora para saber que mi querida amiga aterroriza gente desde los once.

[ _Acotación de los espías del correo: "Qué agallas las del chico"._ ]

—Nelaros

* * *

Kallian se mordisqueaba los labios mientras releía la última carta y apuñalaba la mesa con una daga de acero rojo, jaspeada, manteniendo a raya de esa forma la serie de juramentos e insultos que se habían apiñado en su mente durante los últimos minutos, _no_ , durante los últimos _meses_. La correspondencia con Nelaros había constado en un intercambio de ironías e insignificancias, pero ¿de qué se construía la vida si no era de una sucesión de insignificancias? Hacía más de un año que compartían fragmentos de la vida diaria y a veces, tenía que admitir la joven elfa, _a veces_ lo sentía tan cercano sólo para caer en cuenta de que no lo estaba y, de pronto, se encontraba a sí misma queriendo más... anhelando ver sonrisas, escuchar risas y pegar algún codazo juguetón.

—Esa expresión. —Kallian escuchó la voz de su padre desde la puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí parado? De manera automática, Kallian frunció el entrecejo—. Me recuerda a tu madre. Estás tratando de interrumpir una sonrisa y de tragarte unos cuantos insultos —agregó riendo en voz baja. Se acercó y Kallian notó que favorecía a su pierna. Incorporándose, como impulsada por un resorte, corrió hacia él para ayudarlo todo el camino hasta la cama—. La cúspide de las paradojas.

—Te has lastimado. Desde cuándo tienes la molestia es lo que me pregunto. —Kallian comentó con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Cyrion sonrió fatigado y sacudió la cabeza antes de echar el cuerpo hacia atrás, muy lentamente—. No necesitas trabajar, padre. No más.

—Si me obligan a quedarme en cama como un inútil mientras yo aún pueda...

—Nadie te obligará —refunfuñó ella, sabiendo que la discusión estaba perdida.

Se acomodó a los piés de la cama y suspiró.

—¿Todo bien? —Inquirió él tras un prolongado silencio. Ella parpadeó, sin comprender. Cyrion elaboró—. Nelaros es su nombre, ¿correcto?

Asintió un poco exasperada por el cambio de tema. Comparado con la preocupación que la embargaba cuando lo miraba llegar muerto de cansancio por la brega de cada día y reacio a abandonarla, lo de Nelaros era trivial y definitivamente no el tema que ella quería tocar en ese momento.

—Intentaré no marearte con el tema del matrimonio, mi rebelde elfilla —dijo Cyrion de buen humor. Sin poder evitarlo, Kallian sonrió—. Me basta ver lo feliz que estás cuando le escribes.

—Me agrada. —se alzó de hombros, esquivando la mirada de Cyrion.

Él asintió una vez en completo silencio, observándola con detenimiento. Luego, se incorporó apoyándose sobre los codos hasta acomodarse sobre la vieja almohada.

—Tu madre y yo fuimos muy felices. Nada ni nadie puede arrebatarme el amor y la alegría. No me arrepiento de nada, niña mía. El dolor se ha prolongado y ha sido terrible, pero el tiempo a su lado ha hecho valer cada día sin ella.

Kallian no hizo amago de enjugar las lágrimas que enturbiaban sus ojos tan pronto y que le cosquilleaban sobre la piel en el camino que hacían hasta escurrir por su mentón.

—¿No crees que haberla tenido como madre fue una bendición? ¿No es fortuna suficiente haber crecido y aprendido de una mujer como ella? La perdimos de la peor manera, es cierto. Nos habría encantado guárdala para siempre, tenerla para siempre entre nosotros, pero nuestro tiempo con ella fue de dicha, Kallian. Tienes que recordarla así, porque si vives alimentando tu añoranza con la pérdida estarás menospreciando los regalos que nos hizo en vida.

Kallian respiró un sollozo, negándose rotundamente a sostener la mirada de su padre.

—Cuando cierro los ojos y pienso en ella yo solo veo...

" _No... No, mamá, no_ ".

Ella a veces solo podía evocar la sangre y el frío, sin un rostro o una voz. Sabía que su último beso había quedado impreso, cálido sobre su frente; sabía que la había abrazado y había sonreído y había jurado volver, pero era incapaz de traer desde el pasado nada que no fuera la piel fría y la humedad del agua turbia por la sangre.

—No intercambies tus recuerdos dorados por las sombras de aquella vez —le pidió Cyrion—. Lo que tuviste que ver fue horrible y ha sido un largo tiempo sin lograr sanar. Olvídalo. Hazlo por ella y hazlo por ti. Olvida lo que sucedió aquella noche. —Hubo una larga pausa antes de que se incorporara otro poco, inclinándose hasta ella—. No fue tu culpa, no eres responsable, suelta esta carga. Fui muy feliz con ella, pero te tengo a ti y a tus primos. No me mires y sientas pena y, por todos los cielos, no pierdas a nadie más temiendo querer con intensidad.

Si también estaba hablando sobre Anora, lo cual ya era bastante extraño viniendo del mismo hombre que le suplicó alejarse de la reina en numerosas ocasiones, no quedó claro. Nada estaba claro mientras volvía a mirar el mundo através de lágrimas y notaba el corazón a punto de explotar.

—Ya sea con este _Nelaros_ , o con un querido amigo — _Sí_ , se dijo Kallian, definitivamente estaba hablando de Anora. El nudo en el estómago rayaba en lo doloroso—, el miedo puede salvarte de lo malo tanto como privarte de lo bueno.

Se le ocurrió, entre la maniobra que la llevó a refugiarse en un fuerte abrazo de su padre y el llanto tan persistente como desesperado, que habría preferido que Cyrion le mareara la cabeza con el matrimonio como hacía Valendrian cada vez con menos frecuencia.

Kallian exhaló un hondo suspiro, un último sollozo antes de resolver que no podía continuar así. Rota por el miedo de tener algo y perderlo entre la sangre, el frío y la oscuridad. No tenía porqué repetirse. Ella no lo permitiría.

No era más la niña asustada en el bosque, no podía escudarse detrás de la tragedia de su infancia ni un día más.

 _Una vez, Kallian. Intentalo una vez._

* * *

 _19 de la vía real, 9:29,_  
 _Denerim_

Nelaros:

No suena tan horrible. Pero tendrás que repetir esa proposición en persona; entonces decidiremos.

[ _Acotación de los espías: "Estás acabado, chico"_ ]

—Kallian

* * *

 **N/A** : No sospeché siquiera que tendría un capítulo de cartas cuando empecé la aventurilla con este fic. Espero no fuera algo horrible. Intenté mantener todo muy ligerito e incluso un poco divertido (me ganó la venita de angustia de siempre, pero es que si no, ¿cómo sabrían que se trata de mí y no de una impostora?). Me sorprendió, a decir verdad. (Luego recordé el fic en el que una de mis OTP se enamora mediante mensajes de texto -es mucho mejor de lo que suena, en verdad, es GLORIOSO-, eso sumado a mi debilidad por Nelaros, y tuvo sentido que la inspiración se pusiera tan rosita y con brillitos).

Para quienes no sepan, Tabris/Nelaros me da vida. He estado luchando contra esa parte de mí que quiere dejar al muchacho vivo, abortar el Tabristair, hacer que la niña Kallian tenga su aventura de guarda gris, regrese a la elfería con su chico elfo, tengan una boda muy bonita, Nelaros pueda sentirse ridículamente orgulloso de estar casado con la guarda comandante de Ferelden y sean felices hasta el último momento aldkjsdksdflkj. No sucederá porque mis niveles de maldad son altos, pero a veces me dan ganas xD


	17. Especial, tácito, sin un sonido

**N/A** : Otra veloz actualización, no creo que los siguientes capítulos lleguen antes de diciembre porque necesitan una seria edición antes de poder ver la luz.

Música: "Lo extraño que soy" (Phil Collins); "Lovers" de la BSO de La Casa de las Dagas Voladoras; Cold Desert de Kings of Leon.

* * *

\- 17 -

—Tu ojo... está morado.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Kallian.

La inquietud que había estado revoloteando nerviosamente en la base de su estómago durante las últimas semanas, el temor de no conseguir solidificar la naturalidad de sus cartas al estar frente a él, y ese riesgo que corría de haber perdido perspectiva y ser incapaz de conciliar su idea de Nelaros con lo que él era en verdad, se apagó de golpe cuando el elfo sonrió con cierta hilaridad un saludo en el que el sutil tono de burla evidenciaba la familiaridad y el cariño que se había tejido en fibras de sincera cotidianidad.

—No me vas a decir que eso te lo ha hecho Ágata, ¿o sí?

—La verdad es que no —replicó, riendo por lo bajo.

Cuando Nelaros no agregó nada, Kallian enarcó una ceja y él le dedicó una sonrisa apenada como la súplica de no profundizar más en el tema, al menos por el momento. Accedió con un leve asentimiento y justo entonces una idea surcó sus extrañados pensamientos.

—Espera, ¿te has metido en una pelea? —Su voz se había vuelto un demandante susurro y Nelaros comenzó a mover los dedos pulgares en un gesto nervioso.

Pese a haber resuelto no indagar, Kallian no pudo contra la oleada de asombro y curiosidad que la conjetura volcó sobre ella. Con un movimiento de cabeza lo invitó a una caminata hasta el mercado. Las puertas de la ciudad estaban repletas, como todos los días, y era más difícil conversar entre el griterío y el continuo ir y venir de la gente.

—No... Tal vez.

—Lo que fuera que lo originó debió ser grave —observó la chica—. ¿Estás bien?

—Nada salvo un par de oscuros trofeos sobre la cara y la espalda —aseguró. Había dado un suspiro de alivio antes de hablar y la tensión de sus hombros parecía haber comenzado a ceder—. Gracias por preocuparte.

Kallian le restó importancia alzando un hombro y retirando su atención de Nelaros para fijarse en la callejuela que los estaba llevando hasta el distrito mercantil por una ruta menos concurrida.

—No estaba seguro de si la caravana estaría aquí antes de Satinalia.

Kallian elevó un poco la cabeza para devolver la mirada.

—Dicen que la vista de la ciudad desde las colinas es espectacular, especialmente luego de varias nevadas.

—Lo es —confirmó—, pero me imagino que aquí abajo son menos gratas.

Kallian hizo una mueca pensativa y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—En parte. El viento limpia el aire de la ciudad, así tenemos unos días libres del hedor habitual. —Tiró de la capa de lana de él, señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza la dirección que debían seguir en la siguiente calle—. ¿Nadie te extrañará en casa? —Inquirió al mirarlo sobre el hombro.

—Me han tenido cada Satinalia durante los últimos veintitrés años, mi ausencia les dará algo para las conversaciones frente a la hoguera. Demasiado, tal vez.

Mediante un rápido vistazo, desentraño lo que la teatralidad de esa última frase arrastraba.

—¿También?

—Antes que nada, en mi defensa, la carta de tu _hahren_ lo comenzó todo. —Su efusivo acceso de risa abortó el ceño fruncido y un brote de mal humor que, sin mayor problema, habría alcanzado para amargarle toda la semana—. Tiene algo de gracia. Primero los espías en el correo, luego un par de elferías.

—Pues yo no le veo la gracia por ningún lado. —Kallian bufó, pero ni siquiera se esforzó por llevar su fastidio más allá—. Si les pagaran por exagerarlo todo en beneficio del cotilleo, no lo harían tan bien.

—Por favor, no les des ideas.

—Nosotros ni siquiera... Es decir...

Nelaros la miró con sumo interés, incluso cuando sus piernas dieron pasos más largos y escondió la cara detrás de su desordenada cabellera, persistió la sensación de esos ojos verdes fijos sobre su persona.

—¿Fingiremos demencia?

Kallian se paró en seco. La voz de él sonaba sincera y triste. Como si de verdad estuviera cuestionando la forma en que abordarían su anormal situación, al mismo tiempo que intuía lo delicado que era preguntar algo así en ese momento, lo fácil que sería para una duda verbalizada como aquella derrumbar el frágil sistema bajo el cual se desarrollaba aquella tentativa.

Se volvió, mordiéndose los labios y escondiéndolos mientras los apretaba, sin la audacia suficiente para encontrar su mirada, temiendo lo que podía encontrar allí.

—Supongo que no, pero creí que podría hacerlo menos incomodo para ti.

—¿Para mí?

Apretó los puños y por los pelos consiguió ahogar un gemido indigno de su edad. Un gimoteo, pueril mezcla de enfado e impotencia.

—Convertí tu proposición inicial en esto. Huiste de esta trampa tanto como yo y...

Y ahora estaban en este callejón, dando vueltas, esperando que todo funcionara, preguntándose si acaso no se habían puesto, voluntariamente, en esta situación; porque quizá, _quizá_ desde el primer momento habían comenzado a rendirse, cediendo de forma deliberada para alcanzar este objetivo, hacer feliz a sus respectivas familias pero no aceptar que habían sido vencidos, conservando cierta dignidad o algo que se le pareciera.

—¿Tú crees que esto es alguna clase de condena?

—Una obligación que debes cumplir —corrigió con amabilidad. Aspiró una larga bocanada de aire helado y finalmente elevó la vista—. Di por supuesto que tu lógica era similar a la mía. Antes de unirte de por vida a alguien, más vale que conozcas a esa persona primero.

Esperaba que su mirada se endureciera y la observara desde un punto distante con desagrado, o incredulidad en el mejor de los casos. Pero lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, sobre ella o la situación en general, aquellos ojos verdes lo ocultaron a la perfección bajo una mirada indescifrable.

—Es básicamente lo que la gente con suerte hace. —Tras unos momentos deliberando en silencio, Nelaros dio un paso para cerrar un poco la distancia—. Soy una persona con suerte —dijo, y luego se disculpó con un mohín por si aquella afirmación cruzaba alguna línea.

Sin duda, había traspasado un límite. Lo que quedaba implícito la dejó paralizada, aturdida. La sangre agolpada en sus sienes apagó los sonidos de la ciudad y el único asidero que halló fue la sonrisa conciliadora de Nelaros. Allí estaba, ofreciéndole una _elección_. Sí o no, o cualquier cosa que hubiera entre ambos. Las reglas eran suyas para escribirlas.

 _Libertad._

—Te he cogido cariño —confesó con un tono débil—. Si lo pienso... — _Me da vértigo y el corazón podría hacer que me reviente el pecho de miedo_ —, me agrada la idea de estar contigo. Cerca. Pero yo...

—No estás enamorada —dijo con toda calma, sin mostrarse herido o intranquilo—. No tienes que disculparte por no sentir como los demás dicen que debes sentir.

 _Libertad, libertad, libertad._

 _¿Mamá había llegado a sentirse así con papá al inicio de todo?_

Él cortó abruptamente su siguiente frase, dejando que lo recién dicho se asentara y Kallian, a quien manejar las emociones se le daba decididamente mal, comenzara a asimilar la posibilidad de que aquella cosa, que mucho había temido y rehuido, fuese más bien una gama antes que un único e insípido color, que se tratase de todo un espectro dentro del cual uno se ubicaba según gustos y necesidades. Que a veces uno tenía un amigo antes que un amante, o viceversa. Que podía querer de una manera diferente y eso no iba a restarle mérito a lo que sentía.

—¿Tú lo estás? —Se forzó a salir de sus cavilaciones y su pregunta fue un tanto abrupta a juzgar por el respingo que Nelaros había dado—. Enamorado, es decir.

—Creo que podría estarlo en algún momento. —Su sonrisa fue cálida y la ayudó a mitigar un poco la sensación de que aquello estaba sucediendo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Era injusto ver cómo todo se había simplificado de pronto, tras muchos años de haber hecho un lío de ello. Él la comprendía tan bien que era casi exasperante. Encajaba perfectamente el estar atrapado con la persona más emocionalmente inepta, que Kallian no sabía si debía sentirse afortunada, agradecida o preocupada—. Lo he estado antes —aclaró con cautela—. Pero si me preguntas, es un alivio que no sea el caso y de cualquier modo tener la seguridad de _esto_. La gente hace cosas de las que se arrepiente toda una vida cuando están enamorados.

—Podrías arrepentirte toda la vida —le advirtió, una última vez, segura de que no encontraría otra excusa bajo la cual ampararse.

—Espero... —Dio un paso más, rozando su espacio personal, lo bastante cerca para advertir que el verde claro de su iris tenía vetas doradas—. Espero —repitió con más seguridad— una mañana puedas despertar y darte cuenta de lo equivocada que estabas al creer que no mereces las cosas buenas que te suceden. Espero un día puedas verte a través de mis ojos y contemples a la persona que realmente eres.

* * *

Era una puerta pesada de madera negra y, al otro lado, la voz airada de Uldred. El _Encantador Superior_ Uldred, le recordó la voz de Wynne en su mente con idéntica censura que la Wynne de la vida real. Se adelantó un par de pasos para apoyar la cabeza contra la puerta y así pescar algo de lo que el _Encantador Superior_ le gritaba a un aprendiz.

A Jowan, de todas las personas posibles.

—¿En qué se habrá metido? —murmuró Amell detrás de ella. Miraba la puerta como el sólido monstruo que había engullido a Jowan—. Únicamente los raros se acercan a Uldred.

—Los raros, ¿eh?

Amell lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y deslizó el dedo índice sobre su ceja derecha, irritado.

—Estoy hablando de _raros_ , Surana

Ella abrió la boca para replicar que _sí_ había pillado la idea a la primera y que si su más querido secuaz lo estaba cambiando por un encantador superior, no tenía porqué cargarle a ella el mal humor que le causaba. Sin embargo, escuchó pasos del otro lado de la placa de madera tallada, cerró la boca y se alejó con toda la gracia que su herencia élfica le permitió.

Neria trastabilló, trató de sostenerse de la túnica de Amell y finalmente ambos terminaron en el suelo frente a la puerta abierta de Uldred. La luz del interior iluminó el pasillo que los primeros suspiros de oscuridad habían dejado a oscuras antes de que los Tranquilos los disipasen encendiendo las lámparas. Ahora que tenía tiempo para notarlo, los tranquilos llegaban tarde. Desde el suelo, miró a Uldred con desconfianza, porque ningún tranquilo se retrasaría con una de sus tareas en circunstancias normales.

—Surana y...

—Amell. —Theo quiso rescatar su dignidad herida socorriendo al encantador, quien había optado por olvidar su nombre a sabiendas de que hería el orgullo del muchacho. Uldred enarcó una ceja en una desinteresada expresión, afrenta suficiente para Amell.

—¿Puedo saber qué hacían allí abajo?

Uldred esperó hasta que ambos estuvieron de pie. Después, Theo lo hizo esperar un poco más, hasta que hubo acomodado y sacudido su túnica a gusto. Elevó lentamente la cabeza desde el suelo, haciendo uso de una sonrisa que no lo era en absoluto.

El estómago de Neria dio un vuelco. Cuando no era la receptora, esa sonrisa laxa, con una ligera y altiva curva en el lado izquierdo tenía efecto instantáneo en ella, acusando su susceptibilidad con una revolución dentro de su estómago y la flojedad de las rodillas. Perfectamente erguido, Theodore era tan alto como el encantador.

—Esperando a un amigo —dijo, imprimiendo en su respuesta la mejor inflexión de inocencia que tenía. Acribilló a Jowan con un rápido vistazo y, para el mayor estupor de Neria, le tendió un brazo y giró para ofrecerle una sonrisa que sólo se daba el tiempo de ocupar con sus "víctimas", como Jowan las llamaba. Tras parpadear, privada momentáneamente del don del habla, entendió que se trataba de una pantomima, una escena creada para no generar ni la más remota sospecha frente a un mago que le causaba escalofríos nada más verlo: eran un par de jóvenes tonteando en una zona apartada y oscura de la torre—. Dejemos a nuestro amigo, Neria. —Esa sonrisa, que prometía cosas que la imaginación de la joven maga pintó para la pronta alteración de su corazón y el abrasador anhelo de su piel, se extendió otro poco hacia sus ojos, oscuros a la escasa luz—. Busquemos... a otros amigos.

Notó la segunda mirada que le dirigía a Jowan, no tan asesina como inquisitiva. El aprendiz se quedó un instante más junto a Uldred y luego corrió detrás de ellos. Los estúpidos anhelos de Neria se asfixiaron en la conversación siseada que sostuvieron ambos muchachos. Suspiró, soltó la mano de Amell e intervino, reconociendo la muerte definitiva del momento sin otra protesta que una sonrisa cálida pero melancólica. Antes de eso, había sido deliciosamente consciente de la electricidad en cada segundo de fricción provocada por la paulatina fuga de su mano desde el antebrazo masculino hasta encontrar los dedos y alojarse entre ellos, tibios en el frío de las escaleras.

Había durado lo que un suspiro, pero igual que aquél espacio de libertad entre Denerim y el lago Calenhad -su hermoso sueño de libertad infantil- este momento lo atesoraría, enriquecido y magnificado con los colores y los aromas de los que no había sido plenamente consciente entonces. Recordaría la fugaz dulzura de la anticipación, la sensación de vacío en el estómago y la certeza de que se había enamorado como cualquier chica, como sucedía fuera del Círculo a la gente normal. Se recordaría mareada, embriagada de deseo y sentimiento, de posibilidades. De _la_ posibilidad. Amell le estaba haciendo un regalo sin saberlo, y Neria no precisaba que fuera de otra manera. A fin de cuentas, descubrir el ansia de su corazón y su cuerpo ante él, resolvió ella en los últimos días, incluso siendo correspondidos, los marchitaría a nada de comenzar a florecer. Los haría sentir miserables y se perderían el uno al otro.

De esta manera, Neria tenía una colección de románticos recuerdos, que jamás pensó vivir y a los cuales había renunciado en su adolescencia, y Theo no estaba obligado a responder un sí o un no, cualquiera de ellos con un final desgraciado.

* * *

Asomó la cabeza por el borde para vigilar el progreso de los otros dos. Esperó hasta que Flynn se encaramó en el arbotante más próximo y estiró el brazo para ayudarlo a subir al techo. El niño no la soltó de inmediato, por el contrario, Kallian sintió sus uñas enterradas en la piel. Caminó sobre las tejuelas hasta aproximar al chico a una bóveda donde la pendiente era menos peligrosa y aun entonces, Flynn se demoró unos segundos más en abrir los ojos y liberar su dolorido brazo.

Detrás de ellos, las pisadas de Soris hicieron protestar la superficie. Estaba pálido y lucía como si estuviese a punto de vomitar.

—Vamos a rompernos algo —lo oyó decir antes de echar un vistazo hacia abajo, al distrito mercantil que se extendía ante ellos, más allá algunas fincas y las callejuelas apretadas que arañaban el azul apagado del mar recamado en el blanco de la espuma. El invierno comenzaba a diluirse en mañanas claras y atardeceres dorados, pero aquél día se había encargado de dar un último zarpazo sobre la incipiente primavera—. O nos descubrirán y pasaremos una temporada memorable en alguna mazmorra. Yo sé lo mucho que te gusta pegarle visitas a los calabozos en Denerim, prima, la vas a pasar en grande.

—Has dicho que haríamos algo divertido —reclamó el menor.

—¿Y qué estamos haciendo? —se indignó ella—. Además, si no recuerdo mal, tu molesta insistencia era por hacer algo "tonto y emocionante" y henos aquí.

—Vale, pero ¿la Catedral de Denerim? —terció Soris, caminando muy despacio hasta donde ellos estaban.

—No he obligado a nadie. —Kallian encogió los hombros, sacó una manzana de entre su ropa y se sentó justo sobre la hilera del techo, mirando hacia el mercado.

Siempre y cuando se mantuvieran en ese lugar, parcialmente protegidos por la nave principal de quienes pudieran estar interesados en escudriñar la parte alta de la catedral, tenían la posibilidad de sortear al menos uno de los peligros de estar allí arriba.

—El final de tu insigne soltería te ha regresado de un solo golpe al fondo de la imprudencia.

Soris halló lugar seguro a los pies de Kallian, entre la cubierta y la cornisa, remontó las rodillas hasta que pudo apoyar la barbilla sobre ellas y miró hacia arriba. Se había puesto serio, desdiciendo la intención burlona de su afirmación.

—Ha sido una tontería —se oyó decir, evadiendo la mirada de su primo para fijarse en la curiosa anciana que parloteaba debajo de ellos.

Le agradaba su versión del Cantar. Sonrió y volvió para tratar de encontrar en la cara de su primo algo que le devolviera el sueño por las noches.

—Qué inaudito —exclamó él sin perturbar demasiado la gravedad de su semblante—. Estás reconociendo que sí estás un poco loca y que las alturas no son divertidas.

—No —gruñó—. Ha sido una tontería que aceptaras lo que Valendrian quiere.

—Esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, la verdad no creí que conseguiría esquivarlo por tanto tiempo. Y esta muchacha, eh, Valora, Nelaros y Valendrian hablan bien de ella.

Su miseria resultaba tan escandalosa que dolía distinguir las grietas en su endeble fachada; la culpa y la impotencia le picotearon las entrañas el mismo momento en que advirtió cómo su primo intentaba disimular curvando los labios en un gris pretexto de entusiasmo. Soris fingía felicidad. El alegre niñito que trepaba en busca de flores venenosas en el río, el chiquillo que creía con firmeza que los mabari debían tener alas y que había accedido a seguirla hasta la parte más alta de la catedral de Denerim en la plenitud de su adultez. Soris era una de las mejores personas que conocía y era injusto que se obligase a esto. A la normalidad que ahorcaba de un modo que el desdén y la infravaloración que toleraban de los humanos no; que consumía los ánimos y la vida y los sueños.

Merecía lo que ella recién había descubierto. Más, merecía mucho más.

Él, con un rápido cambio de postura y guiñando un ojo, le restó importancia. Un acceso de irritación casi la orilló a propinarle un coscorrón. Sus labios desaparecieron al apretarlos en una fina línea, una sonrisa que le pedía no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pero la desazón sobrevolaba los pensamientos de Kallian como un ave de mal agüero.

—Eh, no te irás a casar tú también, ¿a que no? —La intervención de Flynn estuvo aderezada por la dulce manifestación de su preocupación. La respuesta de Soris fue una sonrisilla pesarosa—. ¿Por qué? —Demandó con espanto.

—Nelaros pagará el viaje de mi prometida y me ahorraré yo el dinero —dijo Soris con una soltura que solo quien poco lo conociera se tragaría.

Se inclinó sobre la madera para revolverle el cabello al infante. No obstante, eso no consiguió aplacar el desconcierto de Flynn.

—¡Qué tontería! —prácticamente chilló. La preocupación surcó sus facciones un segundo, seguida de por un brote de desnuda tristeza y al final su cara se contrajo con enfado—. No es justo, ninguno pensó en mí.

Kallian y Soris compartieron una rápida mirada, sin palabras que no terminaran sonando a una excusa.

—No te estamos abandonando.

—¡Lo harán! —protestó Flynn, sus ojos brillantes con lágrimas furiosas todavía sin derramar.

Quiso decirle que si estaba hablando de cambiarlo por hijos propios, no tenía que preocuparse. Y en cualquier caso, no había nada que Nelaros pudiera hacer para apartarla de su molestia favorita, la pulga rubia que la perseguía allá donde iba y que tanto la admiraba, incluso si ella era un aporte más a la escoria que pululaba en la ciudad.

Por supuesto, la proverbial incapacidad de la muchacha de expresarse primó los actos antes que los discursos.

—Serás... —Kallian avanzó hasta auparse en el siguiente tejado, donde había dejado a Flynn, quien, a su vez, hizo amago de rehuir su cercanía. Ella se estiró sobre la superficie para alcanzar el tobillo del menor y lo retuvo allí hasta que pudo deslizarse sobre la hilera y atraparlo en un abrazo que más allá de ser afectivo era una manera de ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio en la viga—. ¿Te he mentido alguna vez? —Flynn pareció pensarlo un poco antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Entonces, para con las tonterías.

Lo liberó y él dio media vuelta para abrazarla con fuerza. Algo incómoda, Kallian le dio unos golpecillos cariñosos en la cabeza ante la actitud totalmente socarrona de su primo. Le dedicó un gesto que gritaba "vete a la mierda" antes de zafarse del chico e indicarle que bajara con el máximo cuidado porque si se partía la cabezota y manchaba la catedral de sangre, además de estar muerto, el Hacedor lo recibiría con un par de demonios porque ser un redomado zopenco también era considerado un pecado.

* * *

—El fuego azul quema más oxígeno, es una combustión más limpia, pero proporcionalmente más complicada y de escasa eficacia para nosotros los magos. Un conjuro de fuego azul puede consumir la reserva de maná entera.

Sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el piso, Neria enrolló el pergamino y lo colocó en el cinturón de su túnica, sobre su espalda, temerosa de que un movimiento accidental pudiera hacerlo arder. Al girar, suspiró todavía impresionada. En la penumbra, el brillo de la llama entre las manos de Theodore poseía un efecto hipnótico.

—¿Te sientes cansado? ¿Mareado? ¿Tienes sudores fríos?

Amell sacudió la cabeza con una atípica actitud de serenidad, atento al añil que fulguraba consistentemente frente a sus ojos.

—Cambiaré el enfoque de la investigación —dijo con voz queda—. La falta de control es únicamente un síntoma, no la raíz de tus problemas. ¿Has intentado con frío? ¿Hechizos de hielo de algún tipo?

Detrás del brillo de la llama, notó que una expresión abatida había tensado sus facciones. Ella le indicó que hiciera una demostración, pero Amell se negó en redondo, casi demasiado efusivamente. La llama azul osciló.

—Cuando era niño —comenzó a explicarse él, calló unos instantes antes de exhalar en una señal de incomodidad impropia del dechado de seguridad y autosuficiencia. Neria no se atrevió a proferir una sola palabra—. Cuando era niño, maté por accidente a un par de ardillas. Suena ridículo, no lo menciones. Yo sólo me acerqué y los animalillos murieron congelados.

Neria sabía que intentar consolarlo pondría a la defensiva al muchacho, así que guardó silencio y eligió pensar en el problema, previniendo de esa manera dirigirle una mirada de compasión que él se tomaría muy mal.

—Tus instructores debieron darse cuenta de esto muy pronto, pero no te han enviado a realizar el rito de tranquilidad a pesar de ello.

—Tampoco he sido llamado a mi angustia.

—Obviamente alguien tiene alguna esperanza de de ayudarte. ¿Irving?

Amell alzó los hombros.

—Tiene sentido. —A Neria le pareció que Theo se pensaba su siguiente oración, tanteando cada palabra, pero al final se decantó por lo más simple—. Gracias.

—Jowan y tú todavía deben llegar a convertirse en eminencias en el estudio de criaturas extraordinarias, ¿recuerdas? —Le arrancó una risotada al muchacho que resonó dentro del pecho de Neria.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose ahogar por la oleada de alegría que compartían. Lo siguiente fue la profunda oscuridad del pasillo. Aún sin abrir los ojos, supo que Theo había extinguido el fuego al juntar las palmas de las manos. Escuchó el nítido ' _clap_ ' y el éco que le siguió. Distinguió también el sonido de agua goteando abajo, donde los cimientos de la torre se entreveraban con la sólida roca de la isla.

—Jowan y yo —repitió Theo con aire insatisfecho. Ella había abierto los ojos, pero era difícil distinguir más que una silueta en la profunda oscuridad—. ¿Por qué no tú y yo?

La respiración se le congeló en los pulmones. Neria sintió que su corazón paraba un ínfimo segundo antes de amenazarla con una taquicardia que podría hacerla colapsar allí mismo, ante la mirada fija de Amell.

—Tendrías que escuchar cómo suena eso, nug asilvestrado —rio pero los nervios traicionaron su voz.

Por un momento, tuvo la certeza de que el aprendiz no continuaría andando por un terreno tan escabroso, aquél sendero a ras del desfiladero cuyo abismo resultaba terriblemente tentador. _Tentador_. Estaba enferma, en efecto estaba, _oh Andraste_ , chalada; su caso era peor de lo que creía. _Sensatez_ , exigió una voz de alarma, _sensatez_ , _cordura_ , _cautela_ , _¡cerebro!_

Nada. Nada respondió en ella, y nada parecía querer responder en él, a esa enloquecida súplica colgada sobre sus cabezas, sobrevolándolos cual ominosa ave. Prudencia, templanza, aquello era pedir imposibles, locuras, cuando cargaban con tantos deseos frustrados que la opción sensata, lo que haría un cuerdo, sería apagar el fuego antes de que lo consumiera todo.

 _Una vez. Esta vez, solo hoy y nunca más._

—Sé muy bien cómo suena. —La voz de Theo no era más que un murmullo, pero estaba tan cerca que Surana creyó que sus huesos mismos vibraban en sintonía—. ¿Por qué nunca lo aclaraste?

Neria frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste _tú_?

El amargo eco de una risa desde su garganta.

—Sé - _casi_ \- perfectamente qué clase de persona soy, y no tenía muchas razones para creer que tú podrías...

—Eres un poco lento, ¿eh?

De algún modo, hablar en la oscuridad era más sencillo, y no era que hablar hubiera sido muy difícil para ellos dos en circunstancias normales, pero traer a la vida sentimientos largo tiempo inánimes no ocurriría a la luz del sol, con el riesgo de llevar, muy vívidos en la memoria, gestos demasiado significativos, tanto buenos como malos.

Fue en la oscuridad que Amell volvió a reír en voz baja, más sincero y algo agitado. Neria sintió los dedos fríos buscando su barbilla para sostenerla con gentileza y se descubrió expectante, el anhelo de aquello contra lo que mucho había lidiado era titánico, apenas podía respirar y lo único que percibía era la cercanía (cada vez más y más), el olor del lírio que había utilizado durante sus experimentos (relámpagos al golpear la tierra, de lluvia, del bosque más allá del lago tras un temporal de otoño), y la nota cítrica de la poción que prepararon juntos antes del amanecer. Después, esos labios sobre los suyos propios, rozandolos como el baile de una pluma. Eran todo dulzura y reverencia y cuidado. Pero lo que comenzó como una chispa en el bosque de su deseo, pronto se convirtió en un incendio que amenazaba con reducirlos a cenizas.

Aquello estaba mal, gritó en agonía su sensatez, su templanza; aquello tenía un fin y los finales nunca son felices. Era perecedero, era complicarse la vida a cambio de unos momentos de plenitud nada más, era... Glorioso, un alivio, un poder respirar sin ese peso sobre el pecho, esto sólo cuando podía respirar, cuando no se le iba toda la consciencia en la creciente impaciencia de sus bocas y la posterior propagación de esa ansiedad como un hormigueo que exigía ser aplacado de otra manera, que demandaba el roce de piel contra piel. Una tórrida necesidad que encendía hasta la última terminación nerviosa.

Cuando lograron separarse más de un segundo, algo mucho más fuerte que su voluntad (nada imponente, según demostraba lo que acababa de ocurrir) la llevó a invocar un pequeño fuego lo bastante lejos de su rostro. Notó, entre otras cosas, que se hallaba a horcajadas sobre él y que, a su vez, el joven humano apoyaba la espalda contra un muro. Escuchó a Theo reír y decir algo sobre prenderle el cabello en llamas. Cuando él encontró su rostro, dispuesto a ahogarse en otro intercambio de besos y caricias (cada vez menos castas) sin importarle la cercanía del fuego, la estaba mirando con una expresión de éxtasis y veneración que hizo acudir lágrimas de felicidad a sus incrédulos ojos.

No obstante, él se detuvo en el último momento, consciente de sus alrededores. Con el buen juicio devorado por el egoísta deseo de más, se abofeteó mentalmente por la inoportuna decisión de traer luz a este encuentro, a estos besos dentro de la sombras que los protegían de la realidad a su alrededor y de sí mismos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

Neria lo sopesó con un abismal desencanto.

—Suficiente para que resulte sospechoso.

Se dedicaron una mirada anhelante más y con un hondo suspiro ambos supieron que debían volver a la planta superior.

Ya de pie, Theo la atrapó en un abrazo y cubrió su boca con otro beso lento y dulce, una promesa de volver a ese refugio de labios suaves y brazos que se enredaban en su cintura, reacios a dejarlo ir. Jadeó tras el último de aquellos intercambios, la ronca protesta y la caricia ardiente de su aliento sobre la piel volvieron lava sus entrañas.

—Los templarios —lo oyó decir, incapaz de reconciliar sus palabras con sus acciones—, debemos volver...

Entre cada fugaz beso, Theo dio tregua a sus labios para crear un sendero húmedo por su mentón, hasta su cuello, donde mimó su garganta con roces delicados, insinuaciones tan solo, y aquello bastó para debilitar sus piernas al punto en que tuvo la certeza absoluta de que estaba de pie solo porque se sostenía de él. La ávida boca del humano hizo el camino de regreso hasta sus labios y se apartó, gruñendo su exasperación porque su conciencia debía continuar pidiéndole que no creara más problemas, los templarios ya no escatimaban en castigos, si alguien los encontraba en aquél lugar (peligrosamente cerca del muelle), la primera idea que tendrían sería la de un intento de escape.

Neria sujetó su mano al separarse y lo guió a los pisos superiores con la mayor concentración y cautela que un contacto tan inofensivo le permitía reunir. Antes de volver a la luz de las antorchas, detuvo a Theo y esta vez fue ella quien buscó su boca, poniéndose en puntillas al tiempo que él le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre dibujaba caricias sobre la ropa, de nuevo anunciando lo que eran capaces de hacer, lo que _harían_ cuando el tiempo y la situación se prestara para dar libertad al deseo que los abrasaba.

Esta era la antesala de su total perdición, un lugar al que ahora estaba dispuesta a dejarse guiar sin ninguna protesta.

* * *

 **N/A** : Dosis de romance, porque escuchaba Cold Desert una tarde en el automóvil.  
No creo que vayamos a tener lemon en este fic, pero pueden esperarse escenas como la de arriba.

Mil gracias a **Frida** , **Katz** y **Fran** por continuar aquí C':

Boda, la boda, tendremos una boda~ *reproduce el soundtrack de "El cadaver de la novia" a todo volumen*


	18. Todas duelen, la última mata

**N/A** : Como viene sucediendo desde el inicio, la fidelidad al juego no está garantizada. Me he tomado algunas libertades.

Odio con toda mi alma los capítulos que vienen, así que esperen una totalidad oscurosa y triste, pero que se siente floja al final. Mis _headcanons_ sobre magia y el Velo andan por allí, encubiertos e inspirados en _Fullmetal Alchemist_ (Ya dilo, Luna, a partir de ahora es como un cruzado de FMA, Shingeki no Kyojin y Avatar con Dragon Age).

Música: "Let Me Follow" de Son Lux. "Von" e "Is" de la BSO de Zankyou no Terror. "La despedida" parte de la banda sonora de "El amor en los tiempos del cólera".

* * *

\- 18 -

 _Sí_ , pensó él de pronto.  
 _¿Por qué no?_  
 _Sí_ a todo a partir de ahora.

Sin decir nada más, la pareja se ocupó en recobrar el aliento, descansando en la calidez de la humedad compartida. Transcurrido un rato, buscó las mantas a los pies de la diminuta cama. La corriente de aire frío había perdido el efecto gratificante sobre la piel caldeada y Theo había percibido la manera en que su compañera, instintivamente, se apretaba contra su cuerpo en busca de calor.

Neria descansaba la cabeza sobre su pecho y uno de sus brazos lo rodeaba por la cintura. Intuía, en la penumbra, la paz de su rostro. Guardó silencio para permitir que los fuertes latidos de su corazón la arrullaran. Bañados como estaban por una pátina de siena conjurada por un candil parpadeante al fondo de una habitación abarrotada de objetos, el cabello de Neria era como hilos de cobre. Estiró una mano, atraído por la marea roja que se extendía sobre su piel, pero se detuvo antes de enredar esos bucles rojizos entorno a sus dedos; su respiración profunda y acompasada le indicó que la joven se había quedado dormida.

 _Sí_ , se dijo, a medida que la somnolencia se extendía también sobre él.  
Fue extraño y liberador, pero aquél arriesgado _sí_ que había evadido todos esos años, resonaba hoy dentro de él cada vez con mayor potencia, cuanto más imprescindible se perfilaba, más incómoda y demandante era su protesta. No bastaba ya su libertad si Neria se sentía prisionera de aquel sitio; era egoísta, siempre lo había sido, querer que los otros -Surana, Jowan, Anders- renunciaran a sus proyectos de fuga y se conformaran con lo que había allí dentro como él había hecho. La engañosa atmósfera al interior de la torre del Círculo oprimía, esto él lo sabía muy bien, y no todos estaban hechos para soportarlo. Para otros no había nada allí, salvo conveniente mansedumbre, comodidad para el pusilánime.

Él no era —no podía ser— nada parecido a eso.  
No después de haber cruzado la delgada línea hacia un peligro del que ahora creía imposible esconderse. Habían sido años de aleccionar las necesidades de su piel para que coincidieran con lo que la razón exigía. No obstante, los diques que había construido para sus anhelos se resquebrajaron en un pestañeo; el límite trazado con milimétrica precisión se desdibujó cuando se dio cuenta de que él no tenía que actuar deliberadamente para conseguir hacerse un lugar entre el afecto de Neria. No tuvo voluntad para no traspasar el umbral cuando supo que todos sus esfuerzos por mantener a raya sus sentimientos habían sido en vano, pues ella lo estuvo esperando del otro lado durante mucho tiempo, silenciando aspiraciones gemelas a las propias.

Se había sentido desamparado en la fría oscuridad de aquel escondrijo en la torre, incapaz y frágil. A merced de sentimientos que eran como bestias alargando sus extremidades para soltar un último zarpazo. Theodore había deseado fervientemente estar equivocado, escuchar una negativa o los pasos de de ella alejándose con rapidez en las tinieblas; por una vez en su vida quiso no tener la razón. Pero había pasado días enteros dándonle vueltas en la cabeza, repasando evidencias y diciéndose que eran locuras suyas sin lograr convencerse. Anhelar lo que no se puede tener (amor, libertad, familia, cualquier imposible), era una muestra de debilidad mental. Las personas fuertes aprovechan las dificultades, para ellas no son otra cosa que oportunidades.

Y sin embargo, había decidido avanzar, había optado por vulnerabilidad. Había decidido decir _sí_ , porque ella no estaba diciendo _no_. Amell no había sido bueno negándose ningún placer a su alcance, era infame por ello. Neria siempre fue la excepción. Dijo no a la sola idea de tenerla hasta sepultarla bajo amistad, hasta estar dispuesto a verla prodigar sonrisas y cariño a un templario, quien con todo, era un poco más digno de Neria de lo que él jamás sería. Solo quería su felicidad y si tal cosa él no podía proveer, al menos podía intentar protegerla.

Y había fallado, porque ahora estaba aquí, enredado en ella... Y Neria en él.  
Su mayor deseo era mantenerla a salvo y había fallado.

No iba a atraparla, decidió entonces. No con él y no en esta jaula, marchitando su libertad con _amor_. Theodore no castigaría a Neria con esa atávica y asfixiante interpretación de sentimiento.

Su mente comenzó un vertiginoso, si bien breve, recuento de todo lo que sabía sobre la torre y quienes la habitaban. Había sido un ratón de biblioteca la mayor parte de su niñez, un chiquillo raro que vagaba solo por los rincones, aquella parte de su vida tendría que ser útil.

Theodore se despidió del joven que había sido, sacudiéndose de encima los últimos retazos de adolescencia, mientras se armaba de entereza y encontraba que la perspectiva de vivir el mundo exterior, luego de tantos años, era incluso atractiva. El espacio en el que había crecido y cultivado sus pasiones no era capaz de contenerlo. Aquel pequeño dominio suyo, donde se gobernaba sin prever nada porque el futuro era un traidor consumado, había estado bien cuando sólo se trató de él, en ese tiempo en que pesar cual lastre para Neria ni siquiera pasó por su mente, imposible ante sus ojos como el afecto de la joven maga.

Su reino comenzaba a venirse abajo, arrasado por el fuego de aquel mar de rizos.

 _Sí_ , insistió al cerrar los ojos y deslizarse hacia un breve sueño, abrazado a Neria.  
La respuesta era sí, y cada oportunidad que brindara.

* * *

La caravana de una familia aristócrata avanzaba lentamente hacia el interior de la ciudad. El viento arrastró el polvo de la calle, azotando el carruaje y arrancando protestas de los sirvientes y los guardias; los estandartes muertos en el calor veraniego cobraron vida ante el escrutinio de una saqueadora. Kallian torció el gesto, esforzándose en localizar la información que su mente pudiera relacionar con el emblema que enarbolaban los escuderos. No estaba de más tener una idea de a quien estaba por atracar. Desechó un par de nociones erradas antes de acceder a esa pieza de antiguo conocimiento. Empujó la consciencia de que su aceptable dominio de las familias nobles y sus divisas lo había aprendido de la reina antes de que pudiera hacerle daño.

Una efímera sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—¿Guerra? —Preguntó al fin, con tedio. No había estado prestando atención a su interlocutora—. ¿Cuál guerra?

Miró sobre su hombro a la jovencita de cabello claro. La compañía era del todo extraña, pero la cercanía de su boda —Kallian sentía que las tripas se le volvían un nudo al pensar en su próximo casamiento— y la insistencia de Shianni, Cyrion y Valendrian por convertir aquello en un espectáculo público, habían derivado en el repentino interés de la elfería en el par que estaba pronto a casarse. Soris tenía a Alarith y los planes de mudanza al piso que el tendero tenía desocupado. Y las elfas más jóvenes se mostraron emocionadas, sus ojos soñadores y suspiros de anhelo le robaron a Kallian el valor para tratarlas con aspereza y, en su lugar, optó por reconocer que su boda era un solaz para la comunidad élfica de Denerim y que si esas pobres chicas eran felices con todo aquello no sería ella quien les arrebatara ese entusiasmo.

Kallian preferiría morir mil veces antes que aceptarlo en voz alta, pero de cuando en cuando, sucedía que casi —casi— se las arreglaban para contagiarla de su alacridad.

Si tenía que decidir, Nessa era su preferida. Sabía cuándo guardar silencio, Tabris no debía preocuparse por tropezar con su cuerpo cuando daba media vuelta y, hasta donde sabía, nunca la había juzgado por no ser el estándar de muchacha decente. Ejemplo más claro que el actual no se le ocurría; era el asalto a la mansión lo que justo se hallaba preparando. El interés de Nessa estaba en otro lado y había días en los que parecía dispuesta a aprender. Quizá su único defecto (y en otro tiempo, el puesto que ostentaba al lado de Anora hubiera encontrado ese "defecto" muy útil) era su aptitud... comunicativa. Los rumores estaban bien, siempre y cuando fueran un poco coherentes. O no la hicieran sentir, por milésima ocasión, fuera de la vida actual de la reina.

—En el sur, según dicen.

—¿Quién dice? —Kallian gruñó su pregunta, meditando superficialmente la posibilidad de hojear los documentos del rey o, de hecho, prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera Anora durante sus clandestinos paseos por palacio—. No tiene sentido.

—Mis fuentes.

—Tus fuentes —replicó, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. Se movió hasta la siguiente callejuela y apoyó la espalda en el muro, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de frente a la chica elfa que la seguía. Más tarde haría una ronda por la finca, eso tendría que bastar para encontrar una forma de entrar cuyo desenlace no ocurriera en las mazmorras del arl o el fuerte Drakon—. No te fíes mucho de lo que dicen en la cocina, Nessa.

—Jenn trabaja en la casa del arl —debatió como si se tratara de una obviedad y mencionar "Jenn" tuviera que bastar para convencerla de que sus fuentes eran fidedignas—, ella escuchó que los soldados se preparan para partir. El rey los ha llamado.

—Si hubieras mencionado otro lugar... —meditó Kallian—. En el sur no hay nadie con quien luchar, salvo tribus.

—Yo no sé, pero lo que es seguro es que el rey está reuniendo a su ejército y planea partir pronto.

Kallian frunció el ceño. Era imposible que ella no lo hubiera notado y que algunas doncellas se enteraran antes. No obstante, pronto recordó en quién se había convertido al dejar de ser la sombra de la reina: una más en los enjambres de nadie, una entre las abejas anónimas del reino. Sus excursiones al palacio real cada vez eran menos frecuentes y siempre ocurrían durante la noche. Nadie intercambiaba una sola palabra con ella. Kallian no existía dentro de aquellos muros, era una mera ilusión suya que necesitaba ahuyentar de una vez por todas. Desvió la mirada, dio media vuelta, avanzando entre el lodo que comenzaba a secarse y parpadeó rápidamente en el intento de aclarar la visión borrosa que sus lágrimas contenidas habían causado.

Habría tenido que dejar de intentar seguir el ritmo de los monarcas de Ferelden ahora que se había desterrado a sí misma de la corte.

—He echado un vistazo a tu vestido esta mañana. Es precioso, Kallian —habló su compañera con voz soñadora, ajena a su conflicto interno, cosa sobre la cual ella no podía estar más agradecida.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y supo que había ganado la batalla contra el llanto esta vez. Durante el camino de vuelta a la elfería, empujó fuera de su mente la nada propicia iniciativa para otra incursión, esta vez al despacho del rey. _No más_ , suplicó una voz entristecida y agotada.

—No está terminado.

—Y aun así, ve como el de una princesa.

Kallian la miró por encima del hombro, sintiendo gran compasión por ella.

* * *

 _Tu destino está al final del sendero que elegiste para evadirlo._

Su sueño había sido turbio y lo hacía sentir ansioso. Algo le habló más allá del mundo de la vigília, una voz cavernosa que se parecía a las cosas que escuchaba cuando era niño. Una vez despierto, continuó sintiéndose endeble y lejano; dentro del Velo había algo que tiraba de él.

 _Estarás allí y entenderás, lo que hacías para eludirlo te arrastró hasta ese sitio._

No es cierto, pensó Amell con obstinación, sin saber exactamente de dónde surgía este rabioso obstinación. Obligado a espabilar de una forma abrupta, avanzaba tiritando en la madrugada con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de darle sentido a las siluetas oscuras que se cortaban sobre una oscuridad más profunda aún. Le temblaban las piernas y su estómago había dado lugar a un vacío que comenzaba a rayar en lo doloroso. Lo escoltaban Cullen y otro templario al que no pudo dar un nombre.

Nadie dijo nada y así anduvieron. El ascenso lo dejó exhausto. Abrumado por el peso de sus propios huesos tras cada escalón que lograba pisar, Amell apenas pudo mantener el paso de los templarios. Había alcanzado a balbucear una petición en el primer instante, cuando la somnolencia se aferraba a su mente todavía, para que le dejaran llevar las gafas enanas con él. El "no" de Cullen titubeó, mas la mirada de su compañero le proporcionó la firmeza de la que carecía. En consecuencia, a la débil luz de los pasillos y cámaras, el mundo era un borrón ondulante. Al llegar a las estancias de los templarios, estaba mareado y le palpitaba un horrible dolor de cabeza en la frente y las sienes.

El olor del lirio era penetrante en ciertas áreas; era más cálido que ninguno de los niveles inferiores y Theodore habría podido jurar que menos abarrotado y más espacioso, pero en la penumbra no podía saberlo por seguro.

Ante las escaleras que daban acceso a la Cámara de la Angustia, sus rodillas flaquearon y dio un traspié con el primer peldaño. Cullen lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y Amell se dio cuenta de que no tenía fuerza que gastar en dignidad u orgullo frente a los templarios.

—Si sucede —dijo Theodore antes de que su voz se quebrara, dándose un minuto para girar sobre los talones y encarar al joven de la orden templaria—. Si sucede lo peor, que sea rápido. Si puedes ser tú, más que mejor. No estás en mi lista de personas favoritas, pero es mejor la espada de un viejo conocido.

—No tendrías que saber...

—Sí que lo sé —lo interrumpió con un mohín irritado. Agachó la mirada un instante y tragó saliva con esfuerzo antes de elevar la cabeza. El compañero de orden de Cullen hizo un gesto apremiante—. Una última cosa. Si muero aquí, tienes que cuidarla. —Puso su fija mirada sobre la del templario y suplicó en silencio, sin agregar un nombre por no delatarlo, a sabiendas de que Cullen entendería.

Él joven rubio hizo un ínfimo gesto que selló la promesa. Amell dejó escapar el aire que contenía en los pulmones y se volvió hacia la escalinata. Era una pena que no hubiera podido despedirse de ninguno, ni siquiera de Anders. Había sido duro tener que renunciar a la imagen dorada de quien le salvó la vida; él siempre lo había querido, incluso cuando se convenció de que no era así. Despedirse de Jowan habría sido más difícil incluso, pero pensar que su tonto mejor amigo -Hacedor, prácticamente un hermano- se despertaría para enterarse de la angustia fallida lo atacaba con un dolor que lo atravesaba de parte a parte, ¿quién lo protegería? No era un favor que pudiera pedir ahora a uno de los templarios. ¿Quién lo salvaría de ser atrapado con la iniciada? Las nociones de Jowan sobre sutileza y buen juicio no bastarían si Theodore no estaba allí para catalizarlas.

Muchas cosas inconclusas todavía. Había anhelado este día durante mucho tiempo; no obstante, ahora se antojaba más bien una trampa y una injusticia.

Iba a morir.

Cualquiera que fuera su problema con la magia, el tiempo se había agotado para los estudios de Neria.

 _Nosotros_ , las últimas semanas habían estado plagadas de sueños y fantasías protagonizadas por constantes "nosotros"; sin embargo, no habría más de esos. Eran fugaces las ilusiones.

El tiempo se había agotado.

 _Oh, Andraste, el maldito tiempo_. Un poco más, unos días, unas horas, lo necesario para despedirse. Un adiós. Un "lamento que mi debilidad nos dejara sin tiempo", "se nos agotó el tiempo, pero cada segundo fue precioso para mí", incluso antes de que "nosotros" existiera como algo confesado, físico y no tácito. "Lamento todos esos "sí" que se amontonaron en un rincón y el polvo pronto cubrirá".

Una corriente de aire lo recibió al interior de la cámara apartándole, de momento, de sus amargas cavilaciones. Amell lidió con el deseo de cerrar los ojos —esperando que al abrirlos se revelara que todo era una pesadilla— y avanzó con la piel erizada y sus piernas que apenas lo sostenían. El Hacedor le impidiera perder dignidad adicional frente al caballero comandante o frente al primer encantador.

 _Tiempo._ Hacía tiempo, en los jardines de la mansión de su familia, en Kirkwall, jugaba con sus hermanos y otros niños antes de que las pesadas nubes comenzaran a llorar sobre la ciudad. El recuerdo acudió vívido mientras escuchaba, sin prestar su entera atención, el discurso de Greagoir y la posterior intervención de Irving. Luego, tuvo espacio únicamente para pensar que el primer encantador le había dado esperanzas, pero ahora estaba aquí, sin ninguna.

 _Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo._

Fuera llovía, como aquella vez en Kirkwall. Repiqueteaban las gotas sobre los coloridos cristales. La cámara era un lugar hermoso y tendría que ser un espectáculo cuando la luz del sol golpeaba sobre los vitrales en la parte superior. La arquitectura de la torre era un alarde de belleza. Amell tenía problemas tratando de pensar en la arquitectura de Kirkwall, pero recordaba la lluvia aquella tarde y a los otros niños, perdidos en el tiempo.

* * *

—Estás pálido —musitó sin apenas voz, alzando la mirada de su regazo, donde retorcía los dedos sobre la tapa de un libro al que había renunciado hacía un rato, cuando comprendió que no lograría enfocar ni un ápice de atención en la lectura—. Muy pálido.

—Ni siquiera me estabas mirando —protestó él. Interrumpió el paseo constante que había estado dando frente a la cama, pero el nerviosismo resistió a su mejor intento de sofocarlo.

—Lo has estado durante días —explicó. Jowan había desviado el tema el tiempo suficiente y este no era el momento ideal, pero no se le ocurría en qué más podía ocupar la mente para no terminar volviéndose loca—. Es la iniciada, ¿no es así?

El lenguaje corporal traicionó la vehemente negativa de Jowan. Lo observó mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores, temeroso de que alguien pudiera escucharle. Resignado, se tumbó sobre un taburete. En otras circunstancias su semblante desdichado se habría ganado una risotada de parte Amell.

Amell no estaba y la probabilidad de que no regresara era altísima. Si no deseaba que el golpe de una noticia fatídica la destrozara, no podía huir de ella ni guardar grandes esperanzas.

—No es ella... —comenzó Jowan, desanimado—. O sí. Un poco de ambas, creo.

Neria sonrió un gesto indulgente.

—Sé un poquito más claro si puedes.

—Te metería en problemas.

Neria asintió y con un ademán de su mano le indicó que tenían compañía y más valdría callar.

—Irving está buscándote, Jowan —informó el mago recién llegado, la tarea de buscar al aprendiz no debió hacerle la menor gracia.

—¿A mí? —Inquirió, sus ojos se abrieron con horror—. ¿Para qué?

El otro se alzó de hombros y abandonó el cubículo de Neria sin una respuesta.

—Vaya, te has puesto más pálido —comentó ella, tratando de cubrir su preocupación -y aligerar la de él- con un poco de humor.

La posibilidad de perder a Theodore y luego a Jowan le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

* * *

 _Equivalente no siempre significa justo._

La consciencia regresó a él como esporádicos chispazos. Los sonidos no fueron más que ecos aterradores, había sombras que se inclinaban sobre él. El corazón le latía con fuerza, estallando en su pecho en consonancia con el pánico que le nublaba la mente. Comprobó, para su creciente horror, que la fuerza de sus brazos y piernas era nula.

Era un saco de huesos, pero estaba vivo. El hecho de hallarse respirando no tendría por qué ser tan desalentador ni despertar la certeza de que estarlo era un error. Que, al sobrevivir, hizo cambiar algo, obligándolo a ir mal.

Había desenterrado una verdad y, sujeto a ella, había atravesado los horrores del Velo. No obstante, no consiguió iluminar los rincones de olvido que trajo consigo la vigilia. Los espacios inexpugnables de su memoria agravaron su estado de alarma.

Que había sacrificado algo en beneficio de su vida y los bienes mayores que traería consigo, eso era lo único claro cuando, tras un largo rato de parálisis, dio una gran bocanada de aire y se incorporó con un grito ahogado. Su primera acción fue flexionar los músculos de las manos, los brazos, el cuello y las piernas, comprobando que todo funcionaba y era real. La sensación de angustia lo persiguió un rato, las garras hundidas en su mente aturdida. La garganta le ardía y la incomodidad en los pulmones le hizo preguntarse si acaso había gritado en algún punto de la madrugada.

 _Los auténticos peligros del Velo son los prejuicios, el exceso de confianza... el orgullo._

Se llevó los dedos a la sien, tratando de contener el mareo. Su mano libre buscó asidero en la cama durante el momento en que la desorientación colocó la absurda idea de que se encontraba en el aposento junto al jardín, en Kirkwall.

Cuando el ir y venir de ilusiones y fantasmas se detuvo para abandonarlo en la realidad, Theodore escuchó como el insistente eco, submarino casi, se aclaraba y la voz ya no resultaba tan ominosa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Di algo, por favor.

Estaba vivo.

Si no hubiera estado bajo el encanto de la proeza que acababa de realizar, se habría dado cuenta de que algo no marchaba del todo bien con Jowan. Su abrazo desmayado y la sonrisa cansada no acapararon su curiosidad tanto como el alivio de poder ver a su viejo amigo de nuevo.

* * *

El pecho volvió a dolerle cuando distinguió la cabellera abundante y rizada de Neria; sin embargo, Theodore sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa por puro instinto al notar la alegría y el alivio de sus ojos azules cuando cruzó el umbral del despacho de Irving. Todavía aturdido y débil, se esforzó por controlar el tambaleo de sus pasos. Neria e Irving tenían compañía, el misterio de su angustia tendría que aguardar a un momento en el que el caballero comandante no se hallara cerca.

—Eh, hola —saludó con voz ronca.

Theo sintió la intensa mirada de Greagoir perforándole la nuca. Un vistazo de soslayo fue insuficiente para determinar si lo que prevalecía en sus facciones era desconcierto, ira o una mezcla de ambos. Irving lucía llanamente aliviado. Justo en ese instante sintió el mordisco de una emoción que no estaba habituado a vincular con el primer encantador. El resentimiento tuvo fuerza suficiente para escapar del escondite dentro de su pecho y volverse patente en su rostro con un ceño profundamente fruncido. Ese hombre lo había lanzado a un abismo, sabiendo que sus expectativas de supervivencia eran ridículas. Irving no pudo haber sabido que Amell haría un intercambio dentro del Velo con un espíritu (¿o era un demonio acaso?), ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía. Lo había mandado a morir, él y esa basura de la orden de los templarios. Su recorrido desde la puerta hasta donde el viejo mago se hallaba lo realizó en amargo mutismo. Como un trago de bilis, Amell asimiló lo que Anders pregonaba día sí y día también, la ideología radical de ser libre a toda costa que tanto los había alejado: la vida dentro de la Torre del Círculo siempre había sido menos que eso. Nada parecido a vida. Una cosa indigna que los rebajaba el nivel de animales...

—¿Se trata de...?

—Sí, se trata de él.

Amell renunció a sus reproches acumulados en contra del primer encantador, recibiendo a cambio la presencia del visitante con creciente curiosidad. No percibió la melodía de la magia en él. Tampoco se encontraba ante un templario o alguna clase de acólito de la Capilla. Era un hombre ciertamente mayor, no obstante, lejos de alcanzar a Irving. Extranjero, si se le permitía deducir algo por su aspecto (desde luego, no era que rasgos externos fueran determinantes en la nacionalidad de una persona, como él bien sabía) y aunque algo brincaba de cuando en cuando en su acento y su armadura lucía desgastada y sus armas viejas, nada pudo delatarlo como lo que pronto supo que era: el comandante de los guardas grises en Ferelden.

Historias había leído muchas, pero Duncan lucía como un hombre nada más. No se atrevía a dudar de sus habilidades, mas su aspecto no correspondía a las figuras míticas de los libros. Theodore hubo de esforzarse por no permitir que sus expectativas lo distrajeran de la novedad de ver a uno andar entre ellos, emergido del secretismo de una orden que iba y venía y que cuando aparecían era porque perseguían la oscuridad y la oscuridad a ellos.

—Neria, acompaña a nuestro invitado a su habitación, ¿quieres? —pidió Irving con gentileza luego de un breve intercambio de palabras—. Aún hay un asunto que deseo discutir con nuestro nuevo hermano.

Los más jóvenes intercambiaron una rápida mirada teñida de incertidumbre antes de despedirse.

Jowan aguardaba por él en el exterior.

* * *

Hubo dudas, por supuesto. Una ausencia aleatoria demasiado parecida a un acto deliberado por no estar. Una veloz desaparición al salir de la capilla y su imprevista llegada unas horas más tarde durante el almuerzo. Momentos de miradas lejanas, tristes o anhelantes. La repentina apetencia por aquello que estaba fuera de su alcance, el rescoldo de lo que Anders había implantado en sus mentes desde niños avivado por la ráfaga de un viento de naturaleza anónima.

Era un rumor, nada más que un rumor, había dicho él cuando Theodore demandó sinceridad. Amell sospechaba, pero Jowan lo había mirado a los ojos cuando dijo que la excusa para convertirlo en tranquilo no era sino uno de los recursos de los que Irving se valía para mantener su consciencia a salvo de la culpa. Mentiras, dijo él, nada más que mentiras.

Jowan había transgredido un principio imprescindible de su amistad. Había decidido arrastrar su sagrada promesa de lealtad por el suelo y pisotearla, todo mientras lo miraba a la cara para mentirle. Sin el pilar que acababa de demoler, el bendito orden de las cosas que Theodore había instaurado meticulosamente, se derrumbaría sobre ellos. Todos ellos.

No había espacio en la razón ni en el corazón de Theodore Amell para la deslealtad. Él habría devuelto la vida que acababa de pelear dentro del Velo en nombre de aquel al que una vez había considerado su hermano. No esperaba que Jowan respondiera de la misma manera, pero le parecía aberrante que se hubiera atrevido a mentirle mientras regalaba su futuro.

—Habría preferido morir antes de permitir que te despojaran de lo que te hace _tú_ —dijo con voz monótona.

Pero no más. No había espacio en su ecuación para la ingratitud.

—No podía confiar en ti.

Escurría escarlata desde las muñecas de Jowan.

Más que amigos, eran hermanos. Si en ese mismo momento hubiera decidido clavarle el cuchillo en un costado habría dolido menos que la conciencia del engaño en que había vivido. Y la mentira, curiosamente, tampoco era la peor parte de la chocante escena.

No había confiado en él.

Había mantenido en secreto la existencia de Lily un tiempo, eso ya le había costado mucho perdonarlo. Hasta que fue indispensable, Amell no supo nada más sobre la muchacha misteriosa salvo la fuerte influencia que tenía en Jowan.

Mientras él se reía de lo mucho que había tardado en desvelar su preferencia por Neria, Theodore debía especular sobre la aprendiz o maga con quien Jowan estaba liado. Su amigo era una persona influenciable y lo bastante imprudente para caer en la trampa de algún templario. Theo sólo quería cuidarlo.

—En ese caso, qué desesperado tuviste que estar para venir a mí buscando ayuda.

Jowan hizo un patético gesto de pesadumbre, él no tuvo compasión adicional para gastarla en la persona que de repente se le antojaba poco más que un desconocido cuyo engaño le generaba a la vez miedo e hilaridad. Caía en lo burlesco. Su "lo siento" articulado parecía querer derribar la aparición de una súbita barrera entorno a Theodore.

Un hilo de sangre recorrió la mano de Jowan y en esa pequeña y agónica aternidad, Amell observó la piel que la maniobra había descubierto. Bajo la túnica había cicatrices, huellas de cortes hechos a conciencia. ¿Había sido tan mal amigo? ¿Había sido tan mal hermano que únicamente cuando el conflicto alcanzó la cumbre se dignó notar que algo iba muy mal con Jowan?

Se estremeció a medida que la rabia cedía terreno.  
Él mismo no era menos culpable. Le había fallado antes.

Amell apartó la mirada, buscando la manera de hacer entrar en razón a Greagoir. No obstante, Jowan dio otro paso, yendo demasiado lejos como para merecer ninguna misericordia, y empleó el poder de su sangre. Lo último en que pudo pensar antes de que el hechizo lo golpeara fue lo mucho que había reído la primera vez que hablaron.

Le había fallado a Jowan.  
Amell había perdido un hermano más.  
 _Llovía en Kirkwall aquél día..._

* * *

Neria no lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero algo en el semblante de Theodore denotaba un cansancio más allá de lo físico, estaba lívido y sus ojos no participaban en la intensidad de ninguna emoción recientemente vivida. Lo aquejaba algo además de las omisiones de Jowan. La Angustia había ocurrido hacía muy poco y nadie podía saber, salvo él mismo, lo que había tenido que ver dentro del Velo. Neria rastreó el sobrante del lirio y otra energía a partir del aura mágica que caracteriza a cada mago. Cuidó de no delatar ningún sentimiento que volviera más difícil su partida.

—Tuviste que haber sido tú —opinó, mirando de reojo al guarda gris junto a la puerta. El endeble talante del mago no cazaba con el verdadero Amell—. Él vino aquí buscando a alguien como tú.

—Te va muy mal esto de la humildad —respondió, una entristecida sonrisa tomó posesión de sus labios sin aviso. Neria cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundamente, obligándose a imprimir vivacidad en su voz al continuar—. Nunca serás tan bueno como yo, pero seguro que el guarda gris termina encontrándote algún uso. —Se puso en puntillas para depositar un beso en la comisura de su boca, mas no consiguió que perdiera la rigidez de su mueca. Neria suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, esta vez sonriendo un gesto indulgente—. Ven a visitarme algún día. —Cambió de tema.

El muchacho retorció los labios otro poco. Le llevó un par de pestañeos más caer en la cuenta de que la emoción que predominaba en las reacciones de Theodore era la vergüenza. Neria, parpadeó, admirada. Habría dado cualquier cosa por adentrar en el misterio detrás de la respuesta menos característica de Theodore.

Al cabo de unos segundos, elevó la vista, reticente. La resolución en el momento en que le buscó la mano y la sostuvo con firmeza casi logró encender el brillo de sus ojos una vez más.

—Saldrás de aquí, Neria. Te lo juro.

La elfa ladeó un poco la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces, se trataba de aquello. Eran las nociones pesimistas de Amell respecto al amor como respecto a todo. Él no confesaría nunca que lo temía tanto como cualquiera, porque eso sería bajar un escalón y unirse a aquellos necios sin esperanza que sufren en nombre de cosas inmutables. Amell se había exigido la máxima eficacia posible ante las situaciones complicadas desde pequeño, imponiendo razón a sentimientos, y solo el Hacedor sabía de qué manera regresaría todo aquello que asiduamente se negó a lo largo de los años. Theodore se había forjado a sí mismo como una persona práctica, más allá del alcance de las futilidades que complican la vida. Él era un espíritu simple en muchos sentidos, calculador, meticuloso y sujeto únicamente a su percepción de lo que era correcto y, más aún, necesario.

Lo que fuera que hubiera detrás de este súbito despliegue de vergüenza, estaba estrechamente relacionado con esa visión de lo que conocía del mundo. Según él, había fallado de alguna manera. A Jowan y a ella. O quizá, a sí mismo.

Neria apenas pudo suprimir una imposible expresión, mezcla de piedad y aversión. La verdadera naturaleza de su carácter había crecido en esa torre durante todos esos años, dormida y sin escollos que salvar. En tranquilo confinamiento se había desarrollado, frente a todos. Nadie lo había evitado. Neria nunca había sido especialmente buena leyendo a las personas, pero conocía a Theodore casi demasiado bien: allá fuera, su personalidad impulsada por el deber lo volvería una criatura inmune a las normas morales de los demás y el eje de su propia ética cambiaría y resultaría aborrecible para los otros; lo convertiría en algo cercano a un monstruo.

El dominio de las cuestiones de la psique humana eran la especialidad de Theodore, de modo que era imposible que nunca hubiera notado los vericuetos de su propia mente. ¿Había sido posible para él detenerlo una vez advirtió el desastre que él mismo había auspiciado? ¿Lo vio y no decidió continuarlo? ¿O había estado atrapado todo este tiempo?

Era demasiado tarde, pensó al llevar su mano libre a la frente del mago para acariciar con delicadeza su ceño fruncido.

—Voy a extrañarte —confesó con la voz estrangulada por el nudo en su garganta. No volvería a encontrarse con él, era un presentimiento que se había instalado debajo de su piel. No volvería a ver a este Amell, el mundo no iba a regresarlo a sus brazos así, intacto. Ahogándose en hiel, Neria tuvo que admitir que no estaba preparada para el cambio, que la libertad de él podía herirla a ella y que si habían sido compatibles en el encierro, no significaba necesariamente que lo serían en el exterior—. Quién sabe, tal vez cuando regreses no me encuentres. —La alarma que se encendió en esos exóticos ojos amatista la obligó a elaborar—. Anders planea algo —dijo en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza hacia su pecho y rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos, aprovechando el abrazo para compartir el secreto—. De cualquier forma, me marcharé.

Jowan estaba más allá de su protección, Anders había aprendido a cuidarse solo y Amell sobreviviría al exterior... Pero, tal vez, cuando regresara, no hallaría sino inconvenientes fantasmas de una vida que había dejado atrás, tal cual había hecho al salir de Kirkwall, porque era lo que su mente exigía para seguir adelante sin demasiadas secuelas.  
Neria se negaba a convertirse en un fantasma.

—Nos encontraremos allá fuera —musitó él.

Neria asintió, el corazón reemplazado por un vacío que amenazaba con devorar lo que le restaba de entereza. Tragó saliva y empleó a fondo su fuerza de voluntad. Odiaría permitir que Theodore se marchara con una imagen semejante.

—No dejes que ser guarda gris te arrebate tu encantadora personalidad, nug.

Un deseo rabioso de llorar acompañó el no menos intenso deseo de acompañarlo, compartir el sueño de libertad e impedir que la oscuridad del mundo le arrebatara a su mago humano tan pronto.  
Sin embargo, ella no podía seguirlo, ese camino tendría que recorrerlo por su cuenta, o quien corría el riesgo de perderse era ella.

Iba a echarlo tanto de menos.

* * *

 **N/A** : La angustia como tal he decidido omitirla, al menos por ahora. Ya que es parte de un experimento raro con el personaje (los fanfics son mi laboratorio, y yo el científico loco), no quiero cargarme el arco argumental de este pobre miserable (? si el experimento no evoluciona como espero.

Ya saben, no tengo _beta_ y me rechoca leerme más de tres veces xD Disculpen los errorcillos.

Un montón de gracias por continuar acá :3


	19. Tormenta (la triste ribera de Aqueronte)

Música: "Remembrance", Balmorhea.

La vida es dura, no tengo _beta_ y son las 2:30 am. Los errorcillos escapan de mis ojos cansados y ciegos (?

* * *

\- 19 -

" _Descendamos ahora al ciego mundo_ ".

Precisamente, por el cariño que sentía por su prima, Shianni no podía mentirse: Kallian nunca había sido una arrobadora belleza. El talante sombrío, que los años habían pulido hasta convertir en una característica intimidante, hacía escaso favor a sus facciones simples. Su figura escuálida y alargada preponderaba, angulosa, en el estándar más delicado y menudo de la belleza élfica. Las ondas de cabello revuelto alimentaban la idea de que era alguna clase de peligrosa loca. Los ojos grises, que habrían tenido que ser protagonistas de miradas enigmáticas, debajo de su típico ceño fruncido resultaban un incómodo rasgo que la gente optaba por rehuir.

Tampoco reía con asiduidad o conversaba por el placer de hacerlo.

No obstante, Kallian tenía _algo_. No belleza y no una simpática personalidad. Algo distinto. Una forma de caminar que no hacía pensar en ella como parte de la elfería, sino como una extraña cuyos irregulares parámetros hacían más sencilla la labor de ignorarla que de intentar comprenderla e integrarla. Erguida y con una energía orgullosa y digna, era demasiado simple para la propensión a las complicaciones de la gente a su alrededor. Estaba hecha para los gestos severos y firmes. Una voz que, cuando hablaba entre la multitud, las contadas veces en que esto ocurría, hacía callar a los otros y los obligaba a escucharla, extrañados al verla emerger, según parecía, de las profundidades del Velo mismo.

Al echar un vistazo a través de la puerta, donde otras muchachas elfas asistían risueñas a la taciturna novia, la vio y tuvo la certeza de aquellas cosas para las cuales, hasta entonces, únicamente había tenido hipótesis. No era una gran belleza, pero allí sentada, envuelta en seda y engalanada con apenas suficiente oro y plata, era un despliegue viviente de gracia. Kallian era toda piel endurecida y perfiles rígidos en aquella postura firme, mirando el mundo con supuestas apatía y altivez - y la verdad era que le importaba, le importaba todo y le importaba mucho. Su inherente porte, algo que había heredado de parte de tía Adaia, era más obvio ahora que su cabello se hallaba recogido a la altura de la nuca con algunos mechones retorcidos puestos en libertad para enmarcar su rostro, o quizá demasiado rebeldes para mantenerse en su sitio.

—Habías ido a recoger tu vestido —dijo su prima, apenas perturbando su expresión rendida al arquear una ceja. El sonido de su voz rompió la burbuja de pensamientos de Shianni, quien sonrió ante una escena que, dudaba, fuera a repetirse en algún momento del futuro. Desde que había aprobado convertirse en el solaz de la monotonía en la comunidad, Kallian ostentaba ese nuevo matiz en su abanico de gestos de miseria—. No estás cambiada, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, tratando de disimular los nervios en su voz articulando las palabras estrictamente necesarias.

—Le he pedido por favor a tu padre que me dejara traer la buena noticia.

Debajo de sus incontables pecas, Kallian palideció y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Shianni se prohibió reír esta vez, la pobre novia estaba conjeturando sobre esa "buena noticia" y la única posibilidad para ella era que no se tratara de buenas noticias en absoluto. Se aproximó, andando alegremente. El revuelo de las otras elfas no parecía perturbar el semblante horrorizado de Kallian.

—Tu prometido... ¡ha llegado antes de tiempo!

Hubo un nuevo estallido de entusiasmo de parte de las muchachas, de modo que varias comenzaron a hostigarla con preguntas a las que la joven novia respondía con meneos de negación o asintiendo lentamente, sin apenas prestar atención.

Shianni respiró hondo, sacudiendo la cabeza de forma apenas perceptible. Se esforzó por verlo a su manera. Casarse nunca había sido un inconveniente para ella. Si un día sucedía, no planeaba complicarse la existencia tratando de oponerse. Confiaba lo suficiente en Valendrian y su tío y, para su propia tranquilidad, el _hahren_ no había dado señas de estar especialmente interesado en buscarle marido y enfrentarse al riesgo de tener que dejarla partir a otra elfería. Uno de los muchos beneficios que ser útil para la comunidad y esencial como mano derecha de Valendrian habían traído consigo. Aquel no había sido su plan, pero no renegaría de la libertad que le había brindado. Un buen matrimonio dentro de la costumbre élfica era un asunto, prácticamente, de azar.

No obstante, Shianni se había dado a la tarea de volverse más observadora los últimos meses en lo concerniente al muchacho de Pináculo y ahora era incapaz de imaginar una pareja por cuyas compatibilidad y armonía ella pudiera sentirse incluso un tanto envidiosa. Nelaros era diferente, justo aquello que su prima necesitaba. Uno no podía verlos y pensar que fracasarían estando juntos. Kallian tendría que saberlo y darse cuenta de que había destinos peores. Soris, tristemente, era un punto de contraste muy próximo.

Fue entonces que acudió a Shianni la sospecha. Los nervios eran, sin duda, un asunto personal. Sin embargo, el abatimiento que danzaba sobre la cara de su prima no era por sí misma, sino por Soris.

—Entonces supongo que ya no tengo escapatoria —musitó, obligándose a sonreír.

—¡Así se habla! —Shianni festejó—. O, bueno...

—Ve a buscar tu vestido —le ordenó Kallian con una tenue sonrisa, más sincera que la anterior—. Y... —Se acercó otro poco a ella, olfateando. Al alejarse y volver al taburete le dedicaba una expresión socarrona—. Al parecer también es el día en que se nos permite estar borrachos antes de mediodía.

—Idiota —rio Shianni—. Busca a Soris cuando hayas terminado aquí —dijo a medida que se acercaba a la puerta.

—Es lo que planeo —replicó, la sombra de seriedad había reaparecido en su rostro.

* * *

Iba a llover.

Se detuvo debajo del dintel de madera. La brisa que soplaba desde el mar agitó los mechones sueltos y el velo. Moviéndose incómoda, evaluó la fina tela que limitaba su movimiento, todavía irritada por el disparate de despilfarro que su padre y su prima habían orquestado. Al menos habrían podido conseguirle ropa cómoda, el peso del traje la hacía sentir torpe y atrapada. Echó un vistazo al interior, donde Cyrion había empezado a reunir su indumentaria para la boda; le dedicó un gesto alentador, notando la indecisión de su hija. Ella giró y dio una gran bocanada de aire húmedo. El largo de la falda ocultaba las botas que Adaia había fabricado. Se tensó un poco, empleando a fondo su fuerza de voluntad para evitar que las lágrimas humedecieran sus ojos tan pronto.

Antes de dar el primer paso y bajar el único peldaño, se sujetó el vestido. Las muchachas no le perdonarían que llegara sucia a la ceremonia, después de todo, era el esfuerzo de ellas lo que estaría dilapidando. Rodeó un charco de agua de lluvia y miró el cielo. No era un día bonito, las nubes tenía el color del plomo, pero la gente parecía alegre. Al menos los borrachos, se fijó con cierta hilaridad.

—Eres todo un bálsamo para unos ojos cansados como los míos.

Un elfo interrumpió al que recitaba una joya del ingenio del gremio de marineros, el mismo que apenas era capaz de mantenerse de pie. En algún lugar, detrás de las pesadas nubes, el sol seguía ascendiendo hasta el cenit. Shianni no era la única que había dado inicio a regocijo alcohólico antes del mediodía.

Los tres muchachos intentaron cuadrarse al reconocerla a través de la borrachera, parando de reír y canturrear. Conformaban un grupo de simpáticos rufianes. Apenas consideró ponerse de mal humor, y no porque le enfadara ver a otros bastante achispados el día de su boda, sino por lo que la reacción del grupo implicaba. Incluso hoy, ella era la aguafiestas.

—Me alegra que estéis disfrutando —dijo con su mejor imitación de la novia dulce, parpadeando rápidamente y soltando el vestido para colocar las manos sobre la espalda. Ellos celebraron y la vitorearon luego de un prolongado titubeo—. Yo sólo estaba recogiendo los regalos de boda.

Se instauró un largo silencio y Kallian hizo un esfuerzo colosal por no permitir que la comisura de su boca se retorciera en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Oh... ¡Ah! Nosotros pensábamos, eh...

—... Que preferiríais dinero contante y sonante. ¡Es más fácil gastarlo! —Kallian estuvo a punto de abortar su atraco a un grupo de elfos ebrios, eso era indigno hasta para ella. No obstante, comenzaron a discutir unos momentos antes de que uno girara y extendiera una bolsita de cuero—. ¡Hemos reunido treinta piezas! No está mal como regalo de boda, ¿no?

Las facciones de Kallian se las apañaron para dejar ver algo parecido a tristeza y decepción.

—Bueno, lo tradicional son cuarenta piezas... —presionó.

No exenta de cierta sorpresa, Kallian recibió diez monedas más. Lo agradeció y se despidió. A una distancia segura, soltó un sonido similar a una risa de triunfo. Generalmente, lo que ella quería debía obtenerlo por medio de amenazas, muy poco sabía sobre actuar del modo opuesto, fingiendo la fragilidad de la pobre muchacha (el cuento que muchos preferían tragarse) para alcanzar sus objetivos.

Sopesó las monedas en una mano. El dinero se lo entregaría a Flynn. No a su madre y, por las bragas de Andraste, nunca a su padre; a Flynn. El chico era mejor administrando el dinero que ella misma, eso había que reconocerlo.

Al pasar cerca del vhenadahl recordó que su padre había dicho que un par de amigos de Adaia asistirían a la ceremonia. Kallian planeaba eludirlos. La gente que había conocido a su madre solía hablar de ella a las primeras de cambio. No necesitaba sentirse oprimida por la ausencia de mamá justo este día. Si le daba muchas vueltas, terminaría convenciéndose de que su madre no habría querido esto; que de haber vivido hasta hoy, esta boda no estaría sucediendo en primer lugar.

Escuchó lo que se decía mientras pedía indicaciones para encontrar a Soris, rogando internamente no toparse con Nelaros. Tenía el estómago hecho un nudo y, en intervalos repentinos, la asaltaba el deseo de recogerse la falda y salir corriendo de Denerim. Si el exterior no la apabullara tanto, quizá habría tenido que pedir la intervención de alguien para estar segura de llegar a la ceremonia. La familia de Nelaros, que no sentía ningún afecto por aquella mujer de la que tan mal se hablaba en ambas elferías, no se lo perdonaría y solo Cyrion y Valendrian sabían el acuerdo que habían alcanzado con la dote; que había sido alta, ese no era ningún secreto.

—Vaya, pero si es mi afortunada prima. —Escondido cerca de los muros que delimitaban la elfería, Soris representaba el sueño de cualquier chica, enfundado en el traje de boda que Valendrian le había obligado a comprar pese a sus múltiples protestas al respecto—. ¿Quieres que celebremos juntos el fin de nuestra libertad?

Soris la miró de arriba abajo, arqueó una ceja y silbó. Kallian sonrió un gesto de "muérete". La elfa miró entorno y fue su turno de alzar una ceja, inquisitiva.

—¿Te está entrando miedo, Soris? —Lanzó la pregunta con un cierto tono de burla, por no traicionar la preocupación que le tenía el estómago contraído.

Él apartó la mirada y su lenguaje corporal habló volúmenes por los nervios y la frustración.

—¿Sorprendida?

Kallian quiso decir que no, pero que de cualquier manera no imaginaba lo fuera de sí que estaría en su lugar; que admiraba la entereza con la cual mantenía a raya los arrebatos, afrontando renunciar a sí mismo en nombre de la normalidad.

—¿La has visto?

—A ambos —replicó—. Nelaros parece un sueño hecho realidad. Mi prometida es como un ratoncillo anémico —Soris le lanzó una mirada soslayada—. ¿Te importaría cambiar?

—La verdad es que a mí no, pregúntale a Nelaros —dijo despreocupada y, con una expresión en blanco, agregó—: ¿Está bien si mi regalo de boda es una jaula?

Los esquivos ojos de Soris se abrieron otro poco. Acto seguido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar una risotada.

—Eres la encarnación del mal, prima —la acusó. Sonreía genuinamente—. Muy arreglada el día de hoy, eso sí.

Kallian bufó y sostuvo la tela de su vestido antes de soltarla con enfado.

—Lo tuyo parece cómodo, yo tengo que andar por todo el lugar vestida como una loca y luego está esta puñetera mierda —dijo, retirándose de la cara la vaporosa tela del velo que se agitaba con el aire.

Soris rio a su costa una vez más.

—Te fascina confeccionar estas cosas y no soportas traer una puesta —señaló divertido al comenzar a avanzar.

Caer en la cuenta de que su primo se esforzaba por mantener lejos de su escrutinio los gestos que la presión y el desencanto volvían imposibles de enmascarar, anegó su precaria tranquilidad con un aluvión de angustia. Duró lo que un suspiro, pero el impulso de tomarlo de la mano para comenzar a correr fuera de la elfería fue tan vivo y tuvo tal poder que interceptarlo y malograrlo dolió _físicamente_. Un desagradable hormigueo se instaló debajo de su piel, en sus manos, en sus piernas que, por alguna razón, continuaban andando detrás de Soris, directo hacia el sitio donde se celebraría la boda.

Abrió la boca para hablar y la cerró de nuevo. Durante el segundo intento, la llamada de Teaodore obligó a las palabras a permanecer reclusas detrás de sus labios.

No hubo oportunidad o valor para verbalizar lo que sucedía con Soris.

No hubo tiempo de mucho más antes de que la tormenta se desatara, barriendo con todo a su paso.

La última vez que Nelaros dijo algo para ella con aquella confianza y ternura tan propias de él, su rubio cabello desordenado por el viento y su sonrisa conciliadora de la que ella se afianzaba ya sin reparo, el corazón se le desbocó y el pecho comenzó a arderle con todas las emociones arremolinadas allí.

—A partir de ahora solo me dedicaré a aprender a hacerte feliz.

Habría tenido que reunir el valor para abrazarlo entonces. Por lo menos, expresar más con la sonrisa que consiguió en su lugar. Habría tenido que ser más rápida, correr con mayor urgencia, pelear con mayor rabia para volver a casa junto a él.

Ojalá hubiera podido borrar de un plumazo todo lo que había ocurrido entre los dos desde aquel día en el palacio. Evitar traerlo consigo a este callejón y salvarlo. Nelaros merecía su vida, pero las reglas del mundo no perdonaban la bondad ni la valentía. Los mataba, los rompía, los infectaba.

Aturdida por el primer golpe del secuaz de Vaughan, resonaba la promesa desesperada de Nelaros dentro de su cabeza ("no dejaré que te lleven"). La fuerza únicamente alcanzó para derramar lágrimas y pensar en su estúpida esperanza para el futuro de hacía unos instantes, el ingenuo atrevimiento de creer que todo dolor había quedado atrás. Suplicó a la Novia del Hacedor, porque ella tendría que entender esta desesperación y esta... rabia de sentir las miradas de todos y que nadie hiciera nada. Sin embargo, sólo hubo energía en su cuerpo para rogar con lágrimas que el destino no estuviera de acuerdo con el intercambio que estaba a punto de efectuarse.

 _Por favor, no lo tomes a él. No dejes que me siga, no aceptes este trato, no esta vez, no de nuevo. No permitas que todo se repita._

Andraste estaba muerta, ella no entendería.

* * *

La tormenta veraniega estalló detrás de los muros tras un preámbulo de varias horas. El impacto cercano de un trueno sacudió las puertas y las vigas del corredor. El viento se coló por las ventanas, arrancándole un estremecimiento y proveyendo una cantidad apenas adecuada de claridad mental.

 _No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas._

Hizo caso omiso de la voz en su cabeza que exigía cautela a gritos. Kallian ya había sido cautelosa durante mucho tiempo. Fue la prudencia que se le exigió desde niña la razón por la que Shianni actuó en lugar de que ella misma se enfrentara a las amenazas, allá en la elfería. Había sido precavida cuando intentó hablar con los cómplices de Vaughan. Había sido cuidadosa y sensata al optar por dejarse derribar, queriendo evitar una catástrofe en la elfería y planeando ir detrás de Shianni, sacarla de la casa del arl en secreto y volver para hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Fue prudente hasta el punto en que continuar siéndolo podría ser catalogado como cobardía. O, peor aún, complicidad.

Fue prudente hasta que, sin apenas aliento, observó a Nelaros caer y estuvo de rodillas ante esos... _shemlen,_ sosteniendo la herida que no sanaría.

 _Todo esto, de nuevo_.

Estaba más allá de la cautela.

Luego, cuando los guardias estuvieron muertos, sintió que perdía algo más que sólo la cautela. Se arrodilló junto a Nelaros. Mientras sus ojos trémulos buscaban algún signo de vida, el horror revolviéndole el estómago, temió estar a un paso de perder también la cordura. Hubo un lapso de tiempo extraño, borroso. Se escuchó gritar, porque en principio no parecía tener energía para absolutamente nada más. Supo que abrazaba el cadáver de Nelaros al mismo tiempo que maldecía a Andraste y sus oídos sordos a los ruegos de los desdichados. Lloró, o eso indicaba la respiración interrumpida por sollozos cuando Soris se las apañó para tomarla del brazo y ponerle en la palma de la mano un objeto delicado y dorado.

Uno de los anillos de boda.

"Podrías arrepentirte toda la vida".

Apretó el anillo en un puño y se acercó para besar los labios de aquel que nunca se convertiría en su esposo. Entre el huracán de emociones que la azotaba, una centello fugaz, pero lo bastante brillante para quemar su mente: todo era su culpa. El mundo había perdido un faro de luz para permitir que ella continuara con vida. Otra vez. No obstante, algo tenía que significar. No podía ser en vano, no era posible que existiera un desequilibrio semejante. Hacedor o no, el mundo no tendría que se capaz de costearse estas injusticias aleatorias.

Ningún sacrificio, decidió, se haría en vano mientras ella respirara.

—Has sido un valiente guerrero, Nelaros —le dijo, a un suspiro de su boca. Lágrimas se derramaron, quemando su piel hasta escurrir y gotear sobre las mejillas pálidas de su prometido. Se odió por no haber sido capaz de decirle la maravillosa persona que era cuando todavía respiraba—. Lamento no haber podido protegerte —sollozó, sosteniéndolo con más fuerza—. No merecías morir en un sitio como este. —Depositó a Nelaros sobre el suelo, retirando un mechón ensangrentado de su frente—. Pero no te dejaré aquí, volverás a casa, te lo prometo.

Flexionó una rodilla y se sostuvo de Soris al levantarse y evitar el súbito golpe de realidad. Los olores eran tan penetrantes como desagradables. Una clara sensación de náusea acudió a su estómago y un fuerte mareo la hizo tambalearse los primeros segundos. Después, colocó el anillo en su dedo anular y recogió una de las armas del suelo. Se limpió las lágrimas y la sangre del rostro con un ademán furioso.

Shianni. Aún estaba la posibilidad de salvar a Shianni.

* * *

Fuera, la luz de un relámpago iluminó de luz púrpura las nubes. Estaba de pie en la última habitación y sostenía un vial en la mano izquierda, frente al cofre debajo de la ventana. Agachó la mirada y se reconoció en aquél vestido desgarrado y empapado de sangre como no había podido hacerlo durante esa mañana bajo el dintel de madera de la casa de su padre. Kallian sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, no supo si de incredulidad o de anticipación.

Cerró los ojos y respiró un único sollozo. La garganta de Kallian estaba tan seca que apenas podía tragar la saliva. Vacilaba, consciente de que se hallaba a un suspiro de traspasar la endeble frontera de todo lo que le estaba permitido hacer sin humillar su mejor naturaleza, sin bajar y hallarse con Vaughan en el pudridero de su vida. Ese acto final sobre el que Anora le había hablado con insistencia. Una línea sagrada que separa a las buenas personas de las que no lo son. Allí estaba, dudando. Reluctante a la invitación, a la propuesta del repugnante mundo, repetida una y otra vez a lo largo de la historia: ceder inocencia y toda pureza, entregar una parte del alma, recibiendo a cambio poder y control.

Kallian se miró, escurría sangre ajena. Los peores demonios viven en la propia piel, aletargados.

Apretó los labios y recordó. Había estado en la playa una vez. Las olas rompían contra pequeñas rocas de bordes afilados y el frío lamía su rostro, propagándose rápidamente por su cuerpo. Un par de días después de Satinalia, el clima era horroroso y Nelaros partiría a la mañana siguiente.

—Vamos a tener una gran historia para nuestros nietos.

—Nelaros...

—Lo sé.

Era un sitio gris. Las olas mojaban sus botas y poco a poco sus pies se hundieron en la arena, más allá de la nieve. Nunca había estado allí.

—Hay huérfanos en todos lados —aventuró, dándose cuenta de que ese era un buen futuro.

Nelaros había girado un poco la cabeza, sonriendo, y había estirado una mano para entrelazarla con la de ella. Su tacto cálido fue reconfortante. Él era una de esas personas coloridas y cálidas, en medio del frío y el gris.

Ahora, yacía helándose sobre un charco de sangre, pálido.

Kallian se esmeró en revivir la curva exacta de la sonrisa y el ocasional brillo dorado de unos ojos verdes para prender su ira en fuego y no titubear al coger el vial. Si su futuro había sido despojado de sonrisas, como ninguna había sido, y unos ojos verdes no despertarían de nuevo al amanecer, era justo que ella se arrancara el corazón del pecho también. Lo correcto, el pago adecuado, era bailar al son de la locura que Vaughan había destapado y que ahora fluía y amenazaba con ahogarlos sino servía como combustible primero.

—Soris, si no consigo esto, coge a Shianni, a mi padre y corre lejos de este lugar.

No habría más vida, para ninguno de los dos. Fluirían como la sangre en los corredores durante la tormenta y arderían junto a esa casa maldita hasta volverse cenizas.

* * *

No hubiera tenido valor para detenerla, incluso si hubiera podido.

—Voy a disfrutar matándote —afirmó, sin imprimir todo alguno en su voz y usando la más ominosa expresión de serenidad.

—¡Bah! Cuando hablo con un orejas de punta siempre acabo lamentándolo...

Vaughan no llegó a concluir su amenaza. Kallian se deslizó a un lado cuando el humano se abalanzó sobre ella y, mientras el impulso afectaba su equilibrio, con un golpe de su codo en la nuca, lo dejó inconsciente. Entonces, esperó. Mediante una escrupulosa danza que denotó una inusitada paciencia (más ninguna otra habilidad), los nobles restantes murieron tras un afanoso enfrentamiento. Sin prisa, Kallian lanzó lejos la espada robada con la cual había estado luchando y obligó a Vaughan a despertar causándole otra oleada de dolor con la daga que había rescatado del cuerpo de Nelaros. La punta de acero jaspeado se hundió en el antebrazo del hijo del arl y este despertó con un potente rugido de dolor que el fragor de la tormenta ahogó. Le colocó el filo en la garganta y se acuclilló junto a él.

—Todos tus amigos están muertos —le dijo con toda calma, aproximándose un poco más. Vaughan hizo ademán de alcanzarla, estirando una fuerte mano para atraparla del cabello. Los reflejos de la chica respondieron con presteza. Se alejó y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la sien. Enseguida, hundió la daga en la herida de su brazo—. Tu padre morirá en la guerra —continuó, retorciendo el arma. Soris se aproximó para poner una bota y la punta de la espada sobre el otro brazo de Vaughan y no permitir que la imprudencia de Kallian le costase la vida—. Pero tú... tu castigo acaba de empezar. Fue un largo camino desde aquella habitación, Vaughan.

Soris advirtió el movimiento de la mano libre de su prima, rebuscando entre la tela de su maltrecho traje de boda (un episodio que parecía formar parte de un sueño que comenzaba a desvanecerse) hasta hallar lo que necesitaba. El cristal destelló a la luz del fuego de la hoguera. Un líquido de pálido color se agitó cuando ella le presentó el vial.

—No lo creía, pensé que me equivocaba. Un regalo excepcional, pero... ¿ _para quién_?, me pregunté. Muy pronto me di cuenta de que su objetivo original carecía de importancia para mí. En cambio, importa lo que _hice_ con él.

Soris, que solía fastidiar a Kallian por sus tibias sonrisas y apreciaba cada una de ellas, aborreció el brillo malsano de los ojos grises que sonreían cuando la curva de los labios, generalmente fruncidos, no fue capaz de contener la satisfacción al contemplar el cambio en la cara de Vaughan y su grito convertido en nada más que una exhalación, el vertiginoso movimiento de sus ojos aterrorizados hasta la daga que se hundía en su carne, entendiendo qué era aquello que Kallian ya había hecho y era irreversible.

—Lo llaman podredumbre de la carne, por el aroma este es especialmente efectivo —fue lo último que le dijo antes de extraer el acero de su cuerpo y proseguir a causar múltiples heridas en zonas que no significarían la muerte instantánea y tampoco permitirían que se desangrase antes de haber sufrido los efectos del veneno.

Vaughan luchó, tirando desesperados manotazos mientras intentaba arrastrarse de espaldas sobre el piso. Las palabras del último de los insultos que prodigó a Kallian sonaron húmedas y pegajosas por la sangre en su boca. Su prima arrugó la nariz al pasar a su lado, sin dedicarle una mirada más mientras su piel comenzaba a descomponerse y profería espantosos gritos. Atravesó la habitación de vuelta a aquella en la que habían encontrado a Shianni.

Soris cerró los ojos un momento antes de avanzar. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo, negándose a derramar lágrimas al ver en lo que su familia se había convertido. Todo estaba arruinado. La estupidez de Vaughan se le había ido de las manos y ahora él estaba agonizando y ellos no volverían a casa. Estaban perdidos.

Nunca más volverían a casa.

—Están... están muertos —Soris titubeó, sintiéndose débil y tembloroso—. Dime que hemos hecho lo correcto, prima.

Con la mano reposando sobre la puerta, sin empujarla aún, Kallian pareció gozar de un instante de cordura en medio de la vorágine de venganza que tiraba de ella hacia la demencia.

—Es un poco tarde para arrepentimientos —replicó, hablando más para sí misma que intentando tranquilizarlo.

Fue ella quien sostuvo en brazos a Shianni, tras mandarle a él a por una manta de otra cama. La envolvió en ella con el cuidado de una madre y una delicadeza que contradecía lo que había hecho en la habitación contigua. Era difícil ignorar los gritos de Vaughan incluso cuando la tormenta azotaba la única ventana de la habitación y hacía rechinar la madera. Cruzaron el escenario de la matanza, las paredes chorreaban rojo y los charcos escarlata empaparon el borde de lo que restaba del vestido de novia. Soris echó un vistazo a su propio atuendo maltrecho, sin conseguir ahogar una exclamación de horror. Shianni sollozó de manera audible, detallando los horrores que albergaba aquella habitación. Vaughan estaba en silencio, finalmente.

—Los has matado, ¿verdad? Los has matado a todos.

Kallian puso su atención sobre la pelirroja entre sus brazos y asintió una única vez. La compostura comenzaba a mostrar grietas a través de las cuales el cansancio y la confusión se filtraban al exterior. Soris trató de conciliar lo que veía, la mujer que había emergido de la tormenta de sangre, con la niña de sus recuerdos de infancia, entendiendo que aquella criatura aberrante que había visto sonreír ante la tortura recientemente infringida siempre había estado allí. Comprendió que un monstruo solamente puede ser derrotado por otro de similar naturaleza y que aquél que había vivido en un prolongado letargo dentro de su prima era mucho peor que el mismo Vaughan.

—Como a perros, Shianni.

* * *

 **N/A** : No siento que haya hecho justicia a este origen tan trágico y genial. He dejado reposar las palabras y la idea demasiado tiempo, sin ver un cambio positivo. Todavía deben arreglarse unas cosas en los dos capítulos que faltan antes de cerrar con este fic y empezar el siguiente, pero de cualquier manera, no me siento conforme, ni siquiera Nelaros tuvo un final digno aljsdfkdsjf. Este capítulo definitivamente tendré que arreglarlo en algún momento, cuando la inspiración y las palabras decidan coincidir. Quizá hacer un oneshot, idk.

Oh, en este capítulo volvió a atormentarme la cuestión de la edad de Tabris cuando Adaia muere. Es uno de esos detalles que no puedo obligarme a cambiar, ni siquiera cuando juego xv (quizá por eso rehuyo el dlc de Leliana xD).

Había algo más que quería decir y tenía que ver con Soris... bueh, ya lo recordaré.

Oh, ¡oh! Por último en mi pliego de disculpas: las escenas -no-narradas de combate. En parte eso ha sido porque no se me dan nada bien, y en parte porque no creo que las habilidades de Kallian al respecto destaquen mucho actualmente (hay una razón por la cual encontramos a la niña en una mazmorra al inicio de la segunda parte luego de una pelea callejera con un humano, pls xD).


	20. Servicio y sacrificio

**N/A:** Una vez más, muchas cosas difieren respecto a lo que se cuenta sobre el origen de elfo urbano en el juego. Y como vivo en un constante "¿esto lo soñé, lo leí, lo vi o me lo contaron?", quizá se ponga raro xD El capítulo es mega largo, así que disculparán los errores y las tonterías que se me escapan de cuando en cuando. La maldita costumbre de subir capítulo en la madrugada (pero si no es a esta hora, ¿en qué otro momento? T_T).

 **Música** : "Jinora's Light" y "Service and Sacrifice" BSO de la "Leyenda de Korra". "Iroh's Speech" de "El último maestro aire". Y, sobre todo, "Neigborhood #1" de Aracade Fire.

* * *

\- 20 -

Había parado de llover.

Amell quedó rezagado, absorto en el paisaje que se desenvolvía en capas de verde ante el ávido escrutinio de su mirada. Desde hacía días, las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo respondían con presteza a los más leves impulsos, agudizando su percepción del entorno, tratando de acaparar el máximo posible de información sobre el exterior y de esa manera compensar el tiempo de encierro.

Había sido un zoquete al creer que lo que había en el mundo lo aprendería de un libro. La descripción más detallada no hacía justicia a la manera en que su piel respondía al frío viento del sur y seguro, no había un dibujo que compitiera con las pinceladas que la naturaleza pintaba para el deleite de sus desorbitados ojos. Los quevedos resbalaron unos milímetros sobre su nariz. Amell parpadeó rápidamente, reacio a abandonar la vista en favor de reanudar la marcha. Sus pies lo estaban matando, pero incluso las ampollas le proporcionaban un grato dolor; aquél escozor era el camino andado, las pequeñas maravillas que había contemplado y las conversaciones que había entablado con gente que, incluso sin ningún tipo de educación formal, le había obsequiado alguna pieza de inusitada sabiduría.

—Andando, Theodore —lo llamó el guarda gris. Se había retirado la capucha y lo estudió con curiosidad un momento antes de girar hacia el camino—. El sol se ocultará pronto y no hemos hallado un sitio para acampar.

La lluvia había limpiado el mundo, matizando los colores a la última luz del sol que ya había desaparecido a sus espaldas detrás de los riscos desnudos del oeste. No por primera vez, Theodore odió su vista atrofiada. Más allá de cierta distancia, el panorama se fundía en un amasijo colorido pero carente de significado. Se acomodó las gafas, empujándolas un poco sobre el puente de su nariz. Todavía recordaba la contrariada reacción de Duncan cuando, al desembarcar en el muelle del lago, la primera acción del mago fue extraer el aparejo enano y colocarlo en su lugar con enorme naturalidad. El guarda gris pronto enmascaró la decepción o cualquiera que hubiera sido la emoción que el desperfecto despertó en él. A Theo le pareció un poco hilarante -y preocupante- que el veterano estuviera dispuesto a conformarse con un recluta tan poco prometedor.

Inhaló profundamente, el aire cargado de la agotada tormenta hablaba una lengua semejante al de la magia que Amell hospedaba en su interior. Sin hacer mucho más que desearlo, podría conjurar grandes cosas desde el Velo, si se daba a la tarea de desentrañaba los secretos que unían leyes naturales y mágicas.

—El mundo me recuerda, Duncan. —Las palabras escaparon de su boca, vivas y perfectamente transparentes, simples como todo tendría que ser.

—Lo veo —replicó. El guarda había decidido acercarse hasta la saliente y se paró al lado de Theodore—. Los viejos huesos tienden a pasar por alto la exuberancia y la delicadeza. —Duncan colocó las manos sobre la espalda y miró el ondulante relieve. La caída de la noche succionaba el color y el lienzo se manejaba ahora en tonos de gris; de cualquier forma, Amell sólo era capaz de contemplar belleza—. Pero peleamos por esto —asintió hacia el paisaje.

—A Neria le encantará —su voz fue un suspiro—. Debiste reclutarla a ella, es mil veces mejor hechicera que yo —agregó, la pesadumbre se colgó de sus huesos de repente, agriando su entusiasmo—. Neria ama el verde. Ama los arroyos y correr descalza entre el barro. Ella ama el sol. Volveremos a por ella, ¿no? Lo prometiste.

Duncan había vuelto la mirada hacia él, su semblante no traicionó ninguno de sus pensamientos. No obstante, el prolongado silencio que hubo entre ambos no se le antojaba un buen augurio.

—Sobrevive a Ostagar, Theodore —sentenció—. No habrá un mundo afuera que tu amiga pueda ver si los engendros tenebrosos no son derrotados.

* * *

—Entonces... —se escuchó hablar luego de un penosos titubeo—, así es como termina.

Su estómago fue devorado, de un momento a otro, por una potente sensación de vacío. No oír una respuesta del otro lado la llenó de pánico. ¿La esperanza la había embaucado una última vez? No parecía capaz de aprender la lección incluso tras vadear el río de tragedia. Cerró los ojos y domó el lacerante anhelo de escuchar una voz amistosa. No se movió sino para temblar de frío en la oscuridad. Pero detrás de sus párpados, detonó una imagen extraña, luces brillantes, apagándose poco a poco; y risas despreocupadas que resonaban en su oído como si aquello fuera real; el eco de pasos apresurados y la sensación de una mano tibia. Luego, siluetas furtivas bailando amenazantes en el crepúsculo. Un profundo silencio. La visión la consumió hasta que se transformó en una escena más nítida. Un despliegue de figuras grises y chispazos de rojo, sin otro sonido que el acelerado latido de su corazón. Estaba asqueada ante ese último conjunto de pensamientos que desfilaban y pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no eran ideas que habían brotado: estaba recordando. Había matado a Vaughan Kendells. Si su cerebro repelía el recuerdo, se obligó a razonar, no era el asesinato lo que la alarmaba tanto como su siniestra actuación. Lo había disfrutado. No hubo, antes de ese día, una satisfacción ni un placer que se le igualara.

No lo comprendía. No _quería_ comprenderlo.

—Temí esto durante muchos años.

La sorpresa que le provocó la voz de Anora la obligó a separar los párpados. Darse cuenta de que la presencia de la reina no había sido parte de su delirio la hizo sentir más tranquila. Agradeció, además, la interrupción de sus pensamientos. Moriría pronto, pero le gustaría hacerlo tan cuerda como fuera posible.

Kallian se incorporó, sintiendo como si cada hueso de su cuerpo hubiera sido soldado por las articulaciones. Sus músculos estaban rígidos y el frío se introducía debajo de su piel y hacía doler su prominente esqueleto, dificultando cada movimiento y prohibiendo cualquier intento de respirar profundamente. Elevó la cabeza y escudriñó más allá de las sombras. Anora Mac Tir había descendido a la fosa de los criminales para una última visita. Había tardado dos semanas, aguardando hasta el último momento. Kallian se encontró apretando en un puño la tela mugrienta del vestido. La soltó en cuanto las vívidas memorias amenazaron con atraparla una vez más. Mucha de aquella sangre era de Nelaros. Sintió sus ojos arder ante un nuevo golpe de lágrimas y el peso sobre el pecho apenas la dejó respirar.

—Gracias, majestad —saludó con tirantez—. Esta no merece el favor de vuestra presencia, es este un sitio tan lúgubre.

—No hagas eso —comandó Anora, pero al quebrarse su voz la orden se desmoronó hasta quedar reducida a una desmayada súplica—. Mírame.

El escozor en las fosas nasales anunció que pronto habría gimoteos y sollozos que traicionarían lo que el orgullo demandaba mantener en secreto. De pronto, la visita no era la excelente distracción que había supuesto.

—La luz me cegaría ahora —dijo con terquedad.

Hubo un sonido de frustración e impaciencia que brotó desde la garganta de la reina. Se acababa el tiempo de ambas. A la elfa no le importaba. Lo que fuera que Anora pretendía salvar -posiblemente su conciencia- estaba más allá de su alcance y ni siquiera su poder valdría para rescatarlo. Kallian no otorgaría semejante privilegio y, desde luego, no se plegaría a las veleidades de la reina cuando su muerte era segura y muy próxima.

—En una semana te traerán ante mí —informó, tras deliberar unos segundos—. Los convencí de posponer tu juicio hasta el regreso del arl, pero los nobles han perdido la paciencia y algunos de ellos, delegados de sus tierras, ven como un peligro la ausencia de un castigo ejemplar para la asesina de Vaughan Kendells.

— _Juicio_ —musitó Kallian, frunciendo el entrecejo. Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, descansando la espalda dolorida sobre el muro que le prodigó una gélida bienvenida. Se estremeció y contrajo el cuerpo, buscando conservar el poco calor que le restaba—. No habrá juicio, sólo una sentencia —aseveró, lidiando con el deseo de cerrar los ojos y no hablar hasta que Anora se hubiera marchado. Si su orgullo arruinaba esto, no se lo perdonaría—. Estoy muy asustada. Tengo miedo de morir, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Y no lo haré cuando ese dichoso juicio ocurra. Tienes que saberlo. Sé sacrificó demasiado para librar al mundo de Vaughan. Es así como debe ser y está bien. Ya todo está bien.

No podía ser de otra manera. Cuando mirara hacia atrás para contemplar el camino que la había llevado hasta la horca, se derrumbaría si no tenía otra razón que un vil montón de casualidades. Aquello debía disputárselo al mundo. Había un motivo, velado para ella. Ese sendero de constante pérdida y miseria tendría que justificarse de un modo u otro, porque Adaia y Nelaros estaban muertos, Shianni había sido destrozada, Soris y Cyrion quizá no pudieran sobreponerse, y ella estaba allí encerrada, preocupándose por no morir en el delirio.

—Mírame, Kallian —repitió la reina.

Un trémulo suspiro fue la obertura a un miserable concierto de sollozos sofocados contra sus rodillas. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. El grito de un prisionero reverberó en los muros del corredor y se perdió poco a poco mientras el recluso era arrastrado hacia otra zona de la mazmorra. Ya había estado antes dentro del Fuerte Drakon, en aquél entonces el área había sido distinta. Era en su totalidad un sitio horrible, cada vez más umbrío conforme se adentraba en él. La brutalidad crecía de forma inversa a la cantidad de luz de sol que se colaba al interior. Si hubiera podido, habría reído con amargura: de algún modo, ella se las había ingeniado para llegar hasta el corazón. La habían golpeado y más de uno había intentado violarla; pronto probó no ser una presa fácil. Kylon la mantuvo a salvo después. Él ya la había rescatado antes. Quince años atrás era un joven recluta de la guardia; la ciudad había hecho madurar su sentido de la justicia, se había desprendido del idealista pero nunca del obstinado irremediable. Kallian expresó muy claramente, según recordaba, que la reina no debía intervenir esta vez. Por supuesto, lo que había hecho Kylon fue buscar a Erlina, como en los viejos tiempos, y pasar la información sobre cierta elfa.

Era un traidor, se dijo, sin conseguir reunir fuerza para darle vida al resentimiento.

—Estamos más lejos que nunca —masculló por fin—. Pero tu vas a mirarme como solías hacerlo antes de aquella vez — _Como si todo fuera posible, incluso cuando sabes que no lo es en absoluto... hasta que despertemos y la realidad nos quiebre_ —. Esta vez las acciones no hablarán en consonancia. No puedes hacer nada por mí. No lo hagas más difícil.

La reina se mantuvo callada por lo que a Kallian le pareció una era completa. Hubo otros gritos de agonía a lo lejos. Le pareció escuchar a una rata chillar en alguna esquina. Se habían reencontrado en el límite de la decadencia, en el peor escenario. El dolor de la injusticia era tan intenso que mataba cualquier otra noción o sensación.

—Hice lo posible, pero es el bannorn contra el que tendría que luchar para mantenerte con vida.

 _Y mi vida no vale una corona._

Ella lo sabía y, lo que era peor, lo entendía. Comprender el razonamiento de Anora no lo volvía menos doloroso, no bastaba para espantar lo que su pensamiento juzgaba como una traición. Kallian se sintió tan infeliz que tuvo ganas de volver a gritar. Vivir le pareció, de pronto, tan complicado que casi no se creía capaz de esperar hasta la semana siguiente para la ejecución.

—No bajé aquí a pedir perdón —continuó la reina, su voz sonaba contenida. Imaginar sus lágrimas le dio cierta paz mental—. Te insultaría. Vine porque, equivocadamente, pensé que necesitabas escuchar que lo que te ha traído aquí fue una buena acción. Vaughan eran un hombre terrible y merecía morir, pero tú... tú no merecías matarlo.

Kallian no sentía nada, salvo ese renovado vacío que había consumido sus entrañas, absorbiendo los pedazos rotos de su corazón. No hallaba en el aire el oxígeno suficiente para sus débiles pulmones. Estaba perdida, arrojada desde la seguridad del reino que construyó durante su niñez, en lo alto del más grande roble, pretendiendo ser señora. Actualmente, se miraba como la cautiva que era en realidad. El exilio ya no era una opción, pues su falta había sido grave. La condenaba a morir, en cambio.

—No dejes que nadie le haga daño a mi familia —pidió cuando reunió entereza para volverse hacia la reina. Su dorado cabello y sus exquisitas facciones estaban escondidas bajo de la capucha de su capa azul profundo; se sostenía de los barrotes, muy cerca de la celda—. Nadie, ni siquiera tú.

Las sombras impidieron que la elfa detallara la expresión de Anora, pero notó la tensión de sus hombros y cómo elevaba ligeramente la cabeza. Asintió, liberando el metal de la reja.

—Gracias.

Kallian apretó los labios mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Ya habías dejado a Cousland atrás, pensé que si me alejaba me ahorraría un destino parecido. Y es patético, porque ahora soy parte de ese juego. Me uní a Leonard y soy un alfil sacrificado en tu estrategia. Admiro tu pericia política, hallaste la forma de ganar algo a cambio de mi vida que, de otro modo, se habría entregado en vano. —Kallian rio brevemente y sin ganas—. No puedo ignorar que no ofreciste ayudarme a escapar.

El cuerpo de la monarca ganó en rigidez y Kallian agradeció la oscuridad que ocultaba los ojos azules.

—Sé que prefieres la muerte al exilio. Allá fuera perdiste a tu madre...

Un fugaz pinchazo de rabia la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Sí? Y aquí dentro perdí... —tragó saliva y apretó los labios en una fina línea mientras los mordisqueaba, ansiosa—. Ya no importa.

—Ordenaré que te den un cambio de ropa —dijo al advertir que las manos de la elfa se crispaban sobre la tela manchada de sangre. A su voz había regresado la inflexión indulgente.

El silencio que siguió se prolongó lo suficiente para que Kallian creyera que la visita había concluido. La sinceridad era lo mejor que Anora había podido ofrecer y, de algún modo, estaba agradecida por ello. No obstante, cuando la reina hizo amago de emprender la partida, las palabras escaparon de sus labios, débiles.

—Estuve allí, estos dos años. Ahora que yo no...—Lanzó un suspiro, derrotada—. No confíes en nadie.

—Has sido una buena amiga, Kallian. Te lo agradezco.

La elfa gruñó.

—Tus agradecimientos pierden valor cada vez que los pronuncias.

Anora no habló de inmediato, mas era obvio que había algo que deseaba agregar. Logró atraer la atención de Kallian cuando se descubrió la cabeza. Sus ojos eran un mar de oscuridad bajo la exigua luz de la antorcha; no brillaban, pero de cualquier forma el dolor estaba escrito en ellos y en cada facción. La elfa quiso apartar la mirada y no pudo, hipnotizada por la determinación en el rostro de la reina.

Era una hermosa visión para unos ojos que no habían mirado el mundo bajo la luz del sol en muchos días.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste poco después de conocernos? Aquello de hacer cambiar las cosas.

Kallian parpadeó y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Sí —replicó con cautela—. No veo cuál es el punto...

—Lo cambiaste _todo_ —le interrumpió con su declaración—. No te agradezco el sacrificio, te estoy agradeciendo el cambio.

El sincero y desarmante afecto que subrayó cada sílaba articulada pilló a Kallian con la guardia baja. Sin poder evitarlo, dio libertad a la que, estaba segura, sería su última sonrisa, y asintió, enmudecida por lo que Anora estaba concediéndole como el último deseo de un condenado a muerte. Aquí expiraban los sueños compartidos, en el silencio de una última sonrisa. Naufraga en la inusitada paz. Había sido un viaje accidentado, pero no por eso menos apasionante. Ojalá hubiera podido darse cuenta de ello antes. La aventura la había dejado exhausta y la había exprimido, le había exigido todo; ahora podría enfrentar el final con orgullo.

Aquel monstruo de ira que le había sorbido la cordura los últimos días reculaba, intimidado por lo que Anora había descubierto.

Ella nunca había gozado de libertad para soñar, pero si con un movimiento había protegido los anhelos de otros, el sacrificio no sería en vano. Era todo cuanto Kallian podía pedir actualmente.

* * *

La elfería era un sitio deprimente, un rincón cetrino encajado entre las colinas, trepando las laderas con cubiles de madera que se aferraban al relieve siempre hacia arriba, estirándose en dirección a un cielo suspendido en azul arrogancia sobre los despojos de una civilización cuya decadencia tenía un hedor real y cuyo color se deslavaba con cada año que transcurría. El barrio élfico era una visión casi dolorosa, un pinchazo en el sentido del olfato no menos cruel y un asalto a la consciencia que se manifestó en él como bilis que hubo de tragar.

—Vaya sitio para hallar a un recluta —dijo en voz alta, bajando los peldaños para unirse a Duncan. Sin decir una palabra, el guarda gris le comunicó que sus observaciones estaban de más. Amell alzó un hombro—. La Torre era un palacio comparado con esto —continuó—. Seguro, no soy el recluta modelo, pero dudo que aquí encuentres algo mejor que un criminal.

—Agradezco tu opinión —replicó Duncan con un tono de sorna que no escapó de Theodore.

El joven mago volvió a alzar los hombros y lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —Preguntó, dándose por vencido. No iba a discutirle la decisión; sin embargo, eso no quería decir que su pragmática naturaleza no le llevara a estar en desacuerdo con el guarda gris.

—Hay que encontrar al administrador de la elfería —respondió, retirando sus oscuros ojos hacia el depresivo panorama—. Su nombre es Valendrian.

Amell accedió con un cabeceo y añadió una réplica en voz alta cuando notó que Duncan no lo estaba mirando. Al cruzar el acceso, Theodore advirtió el escrutinio hostil de los vecinos. Anduvieron a través de una calle angosta que adentraba en el barrio, abriéndose paso entre ceños fruncidos y expresiones temerosas. Amell hubo de recordarse que nadie, salvo otro mago, podía saber lo que él era. El bastón lo había dejado en las puertas de la ciudad, por recomendación de Duncan, y había renunciado a la túnica por una vestimenta que le permitiera mimetizarse. Buscó instintivamente la daga que había obtenido a cambio de su bastón. No tenía ningún entrenamiento con armas, pero tantear la empuñadura regulaba la sensación de vulnerabilidad, nutrida por la aversión élfica a medida que avanzaban.

—Odio incordiar —dijo Amell, inspeccionando el entorno con persistente desconfianza—. Pero, ¿sabrás dónde vive esta persona? Si me permites otra observación —añadió con una nota alta de socarronería—, tampoco creo que vayan a cooperar.

—Valendrian vive cerca del árbol —informó, pasando por alto la inflexión que el mago había exigido a su voz.

—El... árbol —repitió , arqueando una ceja. Las casitas de madera apiñonadas no respaldaban la aclaración del guarda—. ¿Cuál árbol?

Duncan no respondió. En cambio, estiró el brazo para señalar la nueva dirección que tomarían. Un camino serpenteante bajaba, perdiéndose en una cerrada curva tras un tramo de lodo que hizo agradecer al mago el haber cambiado la túnica por unos pantalones y unas gruesas botas de cuero. Hicieron el descenso hasta la esquina. La elfería se abrió en un espacio relativamente llano, un claro con un gran roble en el centro, viejo y muy adornado. Theodore apenas prestó atención al recelo y la tensión, más preocupado por encajar piezas nuevas dentro de su rompecabezas sobre la cultura élfica.

—¿Duncan? ¿En verdad eres tú?

Ambos se volvieron, buscando la fuente de la voz. Un elfo mayor se hallaba parado frente a una puerta desvencijada. El recelo de los otros lo suplantaba en este una mirada gris y cansada. Los años y la tristeza se colgaban de sus hombros al caminar. El elfo parpadeó rápidamente al detenerse cerca de los recién llegados, como si no pudiese ver apropiadamente. Su rostro arrugado y pálido no tuvo fuerza para exhibir ningún asombro por encontrarse con un viejo conocido, menos aún alegría. Theodore jamás había visto a una persona tan cansada.

—Cyrion —saludó el guarda, inclinando la cabeza. Amell se fijó en que fruncía el ceño, preocupado, y había obviado cortesías—. ¿Qué ha pasado en este lugar? ¿Dónde está Valendrian?

Los ojos del elfo se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. Theodore sintió una fría sensación trepando por su columna y erizándole la piel, dejando una impresión desagradable.

—Habrías tenido que llevarte a Adaia aquella vez —musitó, sus dedos nudosos se aferraron a la caja de mediano tamaño que cargaba en ambos brazos.

Duncan, un hombre intuitivo y compasivo, apretó los labios y colocó una mano sobre el antebrazo del anciano como una forma de demostrar empatía. A Theodore le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que la declaración del elfo implicaba.

—Jamás me habría permitido alejarla de su hija —sonrió el guarda, pesaroso—.La madre murió, pero tienes a tu hija.

Había sido un buen recurso de parte de Duncan. No obstante, después de un agónico silencio, el anciano elevó el rostro. Sus facciones vencidas por el tiempo se endurecieron como el granito y de sus ojos apagados surgió un brillo, penetrante como el ácido.

—Tú —dijo Cyrion con vehemencia, soltando la caja que desparramó su valioso contenido: piezas de plata. Los dedos, que anunciaban un estado temprano de artritis, lucharon por aferrarse a la armadura de Duncan—. Tú puedes salvarla. Llévala contigo. Mi hija, la han encerrado el Fuerte Drakon.

El guarda gris mantuvo una expresión serena, pero interesada.

—Cyrion, el reclutamiento no es...

—Cualquiera, pregúntaselo a cualquiera —prorrumpió el desesperado anciano—. Ella es como su madre, ella es... Kallian es mejor opción de lo que fue su madre —le aseguró—. El asesinato del hijo del arl. Fue ella, lo hizo por nosotros.

Cyrion continuó enunciando las infames proezas de su hija. Pasado un rato, Duncan sugirió entrar a la casa del anciano. Estaba por colapsar, temblaba y sus ojos hundidos lloraban con una gran dignidad. Mientras ellos ingresaban, Amell se agachó para devolver las piezas a la caja. Entró el último, dejó el cofre sobre la mesa y fue a pararse a un lado de Duncan.

El asesinato del hijo del arl de fue la primera noticia importante que los cansados viajeros recibieron al cruzar las puertas de la ciudad. Numerosas versiones circulaban en los distritos de Denerim; por simple razonamiento, Amell había descartado la más disparatada de todas: un elfo se había colado a través de las dependencias de la servidumbre y había asesinado a sangre fría al heredero del arl. Cualquiera que fuera la verdad, lo cierto era que el Vaughan estaba muerto y su padre se hallaba en algún lugar al sur de la nación.

Después de un par de turbulentas noches en Pináculo, la noticia de la capital fue asimilada por ambos como un acontecimiento de la misma naturaleza. Alguien estaba atacando a las principales familias de Ferelden mientras el rey cabalgaba hacia el sur. Duncan había dicho que los guardas grises no podían intervenir en la política, salvo en el extraño caso de que esta tuviera algo que ver con los engendros tenebrosos. En Pináculo los rumores sobre el ataque a la familia Cousland había sembrado la inseguridad y dado paso al desorden. Pese a la necesidad de nuevos reclutas, y de que Pináculo parecía el lugar ideal para hallarlos, el guarda no movió un dedo por investigar si lo que se decía en el pueblo era verdad o un malentendido. Como única respuesta a la sombra que había caído sobre el teyrnir, Duncan había apresurado el paso hasta Denerim.

Amell tenía ampollas en los pies por los largos tramos recorridos a pie y los muslos en carne viva por las jornadas excesivas a lomos de un caballo; nunca había cabalgado y eso únicamente empeoró las lesiones. Sospechaba que un descanso no ocurriría en el futuro inmediato y que tendría que cargar con el dolor en la cintura hasta hallar a quien sanar se le diera un poco mejor que a él. El itinerario de Duncan luego de la ciudad capital los llevaría al bosque de Brecilia, Gwaren y finalmente Ostagar. La escasez de reclutas quizá los obligase a abortar todo aquél viaje a través del sureste, pero no era nada de lo que Amell estuviera seguro y, de cualquier forma, en Ostagar aguardaba una guerra a la que todavía debía sobrevivir para tener el consentimiento de Duncan para echarse a descansar sobre la primera superficie mullida que encontrara.

Al emerger del hogar élfico, Duncan se detuvo, contemplando algún punto que Amell no pudo seguir. Estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones, seguramente calculando los beneficios de sacar de una mazmorra a la chica que había dejado un río de sangre detrás; quien, sin importar sus buenas intenciones y lo que hubiera querido salvar, había puesto en peligro a toda la elfería al cometer el asesinato de un noble. Theodore no creía que estuviera en posición de juzgar; no obstante, una persona así podía ser de gran ayuda tanto como estropearlo todo.

—Usaremos el derecho de llamamiento —declaró el guarda luego de una prolongada deliberación.

—Claro. ¿Qué puede salir mal? —Theodore sonrió de medio lado y siguió al veterano de la orden.

* * *

Permaneció quieta, sin levantarse esta vez, apretando los párpados y abrazándose a sí misma. Los pasos en el corredor anticiparon la visita hasta morir con un breve eco frente a la reja. Respiró la humedad de la celda, sintiendo sus extremidades agarrotadas. Tenía sed, la garganta le ardía como si hubiera intentado tragar un metal caliente. Tenía en el fondo de la boca un sabor acre y una jaqueca le latía en las sienes al ritmo de la gotera en el pasillo.

Escuchó un tintineo y voces apagadas que no distinguía a través del pesado sopor. Aturdida, apenas advirtió el rechinido de las bisagras metálicas antes de que la luz de una antorcha le diera de lleno en el rostro. Sin embargo, su tentativa de espabilar fracasó incluso bajo la caricia del fuego en su rostro. Parpadeó lentamente, a su alrededor únicamente había sombras oscilantes. Alguien la sostuvo de un brazo, en vano conminándola a incorporarse.

—Tiene fiebre. —Era como escuchar sonidos debajo del agua que acentuaban la impresión de irrealidad—, puedo ayudarla, pero necesitará una revisión completa para descartar una enfermedad grave.

Kallian, incapaz de hallar sentido a lo que se hablaba, alcanzó a fruncir el ceño antes de que un hormigueo se alojara debajo de su piel. No era del todo desagradable, pero el pánico correspondió a la peculiar sensación de cualquier manera y, a medida que la suave sacudida de sus nervios se propagaba, empezó a revolverse, tratando de liberar el brazo que una mano áspera le sujetaba con firmeza.

—Todo está bien —musitó una voz cerca de su oído. Quien la sostenía maniobró para atraparla con ambos brazos y cargarla.

Kallian trató de protestar antes de que la amenaza de otro síncope se manifestara; no tenía una gota de energía en su cuerpo que pudiera emplear en una lucha. El suave bamboleo de la marcha hasta el exterior bastó para arrullarla, brindando a su exhausta mente la oportunidad de fundirse en la tan ansiada bienvenida que el Velo estaba dispuesto a prodigarle. ¿De qué podía estar asustada? Había rumiado decenas de escenarios durante los últimos días, se había visto morir de diferentes maneras y había instruido a su imaginación para que ninguna emoción resultara tan monstruosa en el último momento. Por supuesto, nunca creyó que su camino hasta el cadalso lo haría en brazos de alguien, incapaz de sostenerse en pie. El letargo era una bendición, razonó. No estaría agobiada por el miedo natural a la muerte, quizá ni siquiera tendría la claridad mental mínima como para darse cuenta de que moría.

Hacía frío, demasiado frío.

Había tumulto y luz en el exterior. Convertida en una criatura de la sombra a través de los últimos días, quiso rehuir de la luz casi por instinto. Lo que, pobremente, distinguió como el sol no calentaba su piel tampoco. Por un momento, se creyó capaz de reptar de vuelta al agujero del que había sido extraída. Había coordinado cabalmente su rudimentaria serenidad con la oscuridad, de tal manera que el fulgor del sol la repelía. Ebrias de luz, las polillas encuentran la muerte.

Quiso apartarse del abrazo gentil (y por lo tanto, traicionero), y fue recompensada con una oleada de calma artificial. Todo alcanzó una espléndida quietud. Hubo un silencio profundo en el mundo y una oscuridad insondable en la que naufragó aliviada del asalto a sus percepciones.

Allí halló palabras perdidas en la memoria y los cálidos ojos de su madre.

" _No dejes que te venza, que te convierta en alguien que no quieres ser_ ".

Pero Kallian había fallado, no tenía una sola pista de qué era aquello que deseaba para sí misma.

Hubo de luchar contra el estrangulante dominio del Velo sobre su conciencia. Emergió de sus sueños sin aire suficiente en los pulmones, sintiéndose desorientada y débil. Se incorporó muy despacio; un gimoteo surgió desde la exhausto cuerpo y pasó la lengua sobre sus labios resecos. Permaneció inmóvil, haciendo acopio de voluntad sobre mantas cuya textura resultaba agradablemente familiar. Se esforzó en capturarlos, pero los detalles de su pesadilla y sus delirios febriles se disolvieron rápidamente. Apretujó las mantas con un puño y prestó atención al inesperado ámbito en el cual despertaba, renunciando al vano propósito de entender lo que sucedía en el Velo.

La realidad se presentó en fragmentos aislados. El aroma del estofado al fuego; una cama dura, paredes desiguales, goteras en el techo y recipientes con agua de lluvia en el suelo. La casa de su padre no había sido tan acogedora desde la muerte de Adaia. La sonrisa nostálgica que ambicionaba adueñarse de sus labios se desmoronó antes de lograrse.

Nada de esto estaba bien.

—Mi opinión es que necesita descanso —dijo una voz masculina—. Pilló algún bicho en ese lugar, nada grave.

Kallian se acomodó al borde de la cama, rogando haber conseguido estabilidad suficiente para caminar. Respiró profundamente, recolectando sus pensamientos. Su mente había regresado a una relativa normalidad, ningún eco la perseguía. No confiaba en que la tranquilidad que imperaba en su cerebro fuera a durar. Las articulaciones todavía protestaban por el largo tiempo en aquella posición dentro de la celda.

El crujir de la madera debió alertar a Cyrion y sus invitados, porque los oyó aproximarse.

—¡Mi niña! —Cyrion se abalanzó sobre ella para apretarla en un fuerte abrazo que desarmó a Kallian al instante.

En ese momento, la consciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo la golpeó con fuerza. Su corazón latió rápidamente. Su memoria no localizaba el momento en que había sido extraída de la celda y, a pesar de todo, justo ahora no se sentía libre.

Sin embargo, estaba viva y papá estaba bien. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al rodearlo con ambos brazos. Hundió el rostro en su hombro, estrechando a Cyrion lo más fuerte que pudo. Lo sostuvo por largo tiempo, obedeciendo el recóndito deseo de no abandonar el hogar nunca más; no negarse de nuevo la seguridad de la voz paterna, aquella música espléndida y, actualmente, tan triste. Existía en ese abrazo el preludio de una despedida. La niña asustada lloraba por la inminente perdida, pero al franquear sus anhelos, entendió que su vida no había pertenecido nunca a la elfería. Era incluso egoísta -además de infantil- querer soslayar el pago de una vida salvada. No tenía la prerrogativa de vivir según sus deseos cuando había permitido que Shianni caminara a través del horror. Debía, por lo tanto, desprenderse de Cyrion como se había desprendido de Anora.

Había renunciado a su vida en aquella celda, nada era diferente.

—Padre —masculló sin apenas voz, relajando los músculos que se aferraban a él—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Cyrion se apartó, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Te han rescatado —dijo al posar la mirada sobre el par de desconocidos que les habían permitido cierta privacidad hasta hacía un momento—. No lo recordarás, eras muy pequeña. Él es Duncan de los Guardas Grises.

La elfa consagró su interés al mayor de ellos, el otro era simplemente muy joven para haber sido amigo de su madre.

—Me alegra poder presentarme en mejores circunstancias —dijo el humano. Sus ojos oscuros eran expresivos y estaban revestidos de una inherente calidez que le recordó a los ojos de Adaia—. Lo ha dicho tu padre, conocí a Adaia hace veinte años. —La tenue sonrisa en sus labios obtuvo vida de cualquiera que fuera la memoria que cruzó su mente y Kallian encontró difícil desconfiar de él—. He oído que has heredado la mayoría de sus cualidades. —Casi enarcó una ceja ante esa última aseveración—. Fue mi intención reclutarla para la orden entonces. Ella se negó a abandonar a su familia.

Kallian recordaba la anécdota y se perdió un instante en la inútil ilusión de una vida diferente. Tal vez su madre no hubiera muerto si este hombre...

 _No._

El pasado era inaccesible. Aclaró la garganta y se dirigió al humano.

—Me has rescatado. —Prefirió obviar el motivo, porque no era ninguna estúpida. Lo que este hombre iba a pedirle resultaba una posibilidad tan abismal que la hacía sentirse mareada de nuevo—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó en voz baja.

Su juicio y su indiscutible ejecución estaban planeadas y no imaginaba que una orden de furtivos guerreros pudiera contra la influencia del bannorn en la reina.

—He usado el Derecho de Llamamiento, una potestad de los Guardas Grises, Kallian —explicó en calma. Hubo en seguida un prolongado silencio, hasta que Duncan se irguió, colocando las manos sobre la espalda—. Me parece que comprendes lo que eso implica.

La muchacha elfa hundió la cabeza entre los hombros, apoyando ambas manos sobre la cama.

"Sé que prefieres la muerte al exilio".

Anora conocía a la perfección a aquella chiquilla que había encontrado indecisa en la nieve hacía más de dieciocho años. No obstante, Kallian no podía seguir siendo aquella niña, y tampoco podía darse el lujo de morir cuando mucho se había hecho por mantenerla con vida.

—Entiendo. —Kallian Tabris sintió un golpe de terror en el acto, su antiguo miedo por el exterior y la gente desconocida estuvo cerca de arrancarle un suspiro muy parecido a un sollozo. Duncan y su acompañante la habían salvado, eran conocidos de su familia, pero para ella no eran más que caras nuevas, máscaras, siluetas, peligro. Hubo de tragarse el pánico, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos antes de ponerse de pie—. Iré contigo.

—Muy bien —asintió el guarda gris, su tenue sonrisa había regresado—. Haremos un largo viaje hacia el sur, Theodore te ayudará a sanar.

Kallian se fijó en el acompañante de Duncan. Un muchacho esbelto, fino como un hilo de oro. Un par de ojos rasgados, de un inusual azul-púrpura, la observaron con curiosidad detrás de un par de cristales circulares. Su sonrisa le daba un aire arrogante y su postura ostentaba cierta pomposidad, como un niño de la nobleza que quedaba totalmente fuera de lugar en casi cualquier parte excepto su propia mansión.

—Mago del Círculo de Ferelden y tu compañero recluta —se presentó, intuyendo lo que Kallian estaba pensando de él gracias a la expresión que usaba—. Theodore Amell. —Su sonrisa tenía una fuerte similitud con el filo de un cuchillo. Y en sus ojos bailaba a cada momento una curiosidad a veces infantil y en otras más bien maliciosa, gradada, en cualquier caso, con involuntaria intensidad—. No se tiene la oportunidad de arrancar de las manos de la tiranía aristocrática a una de sus víctimas. Soy un gran admirador de tu trabajo.

Aquello bastó para que Kallian enarcara una ceja y optara por pasar de él con un ligero asentimiento en su dirección como única manera de presentación.

—Partiremos al amanecer, estas horas podrás utilizarlas para despedirte, zanjar cualquier asunto pendiente y descansar un poco —ofreció Duncan antes de salir de la casa con la intención de alistarse para el viaje.

La perspectiva de ese nuevo futuro bastaba para hacerla doblarse de dolor. El desencanto brotó de las esquinas de su mente, amenazando con empujarla al vórtice en el cual había deambulado las últimas semanas. Nelaros estaba muerto y Shianni había sufrido lo indecible. Kallian se miró las manos mientras se dejaba caer sobre el lecho. El recuerdo de la sangre de Nelaros y la ingravidez del cuerpo de Shianni las manchaba. El placer de la impresión de control cuando se vio reflejada en las pupilas dilatadas de Vaughan fatigaba su alma, era un pecado más pesado que su propios huesos.

—Te agradará Duncan —dijo el mago, examinándola—. Y yo también, desde luego. —Enarcó una ceja, entretenido con la hosca reacción que había recibido. La sostuvo por el mentón y la contempló largamente, haciendo muecas dubitativas—. ¿Te confieso algo? Tengo un dolor de cadera que no he sanado, verás... es que no es mi especialidad. Puedo ayudarte con algunos síntomas, claro. Descuida —dijo, alejándose rumbo a la puerta, ante la mirada recelosa de la elfa—, con suerte hallaremos a Wynne, una mentora del Círculo, y ella nos dejará en condiciones para luchar.

Caminando sin ningún tipo de preocupación o prisa, salió de la casa, dejándola con Cyrion y el prolongado silencio que ninguno de los dos supo llenar durante los primeros momentos.

—Si esto es lo que el Hacedor tenía planeado para ti, supongo que es lo mejor. —Cyrion titubeó un instante y tragó saliva con esfuerzo—. Tu madre estaría muy complacida... Mi valiente hija, no sólo harías sentir orgullosa a Adaia. En el fondo, siempre supe que no pertenecías a un sitio como este y que tendrías que buscar tu propio lugar. Una guarda gris serás entonces, pero recuerda volver a casa alguna vez.

—Volveré, te lo prometo.

—Cuídate mucho, Kallian. —El ceño de su padre traicionó la preocupación que bullía en su corazón—. Sé prudente y sensata. Y... Bueno, ya lo sabes. Todos te echaremos de menos... Y antes de que te vayas hay una cosa más...

Cyrion se alejó hasta desaparecer detrás de un muro. Ella se quedó inmóvil, escuchando la madera crujir y la respiración elaborada de su padre en el intento por no volver aquello más difícil llorando abiertamente. Los brazos inertes de Kallian dolieron de ganas de abrazar a una madre ausente, de compulsión por estrechar a su padre como una niña asustada. El miedo que había sentido por su casamiento era una memoria cada vez más pálida, eclipsada fácilmente por el remordimiento de las cosas que no había dicho ni hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Nelaros siempre había merecido algo mejor que una tonta que no sabía lo que quería.

Actualmente, su nueva misión se presentaba aterradora, incierta de un modo que no lo era simplemente morir.

Había ocurrido tanto durante tan poco tiempo. La magia no iba a disipar aquel agotamiento. No obstante, se exigió otra dosis de entereza al suspirar.

—Aquí. A tu madre le habría gustado que tuvieras esto. Ha estado en su familia durante generaciones.

Le entregó la daga luego de sacarla de la vaina. La ligera curvatura y el mango denotaban una elegancia que pocas veces podía hallarse entre las posesiones de los elfos. Al sostenerla, notó que era más ligera que ninguna que hubiera usado; su filo centelló al atrapar la luz de la hoguera. Lucía antigua pero bien conservada.

—Yo... No puedo aceptarla, padre —dijo, sus ojos bien abiertos mientras sacudía la cabeza enérgicamente. Se arrepintió de esto último en el acto, una extraña presión se instaló detrás de sus ojos, anunciando el dolor de cabeza.

—Un arma, para quien no sabe blandirla, es un peligro constante —aseguró Cyrion con gran seriedad—. Shianni, como bien sabes, prefiere el arco, y Soris, el Hacedor me ayude, las espadas. Tu madre había comenzado a entrenarte con este propósito. Este legado de nobleza élfica sólo puede quedar dentro de su familia...Yo... Desearía poder hacer más por ti.

Kallian sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú enviaste a Duncan, ¿no es así? Me salvaste la vida. —Su voz se quebró al final con un pequeño sollozo. Puso el arma a un lado y, apretando un puño con fuerza contuvo el temblor de su cuerpo. Aspiró el aroma que impregnaba la casa, el último estofado de papá que probaría en mucho tiempo, y abrazó a Cyrion con todas sus fuerzas una última vez—. Promete que te cuidarás.

Cyrion rio, dando unas palmaditas sobre su espalda.

—Ya conoces a este viejo obstinado. Yo sé a qué te refieres con "cuidado", así que no esperes que me quede sentado todo el día mientras mi hija lucha en el sur.

—Debía intentarlo.

—Acabemos con las despedidas, todavía debes ver a tus primos y al elfillo que te sigue allá donde vas. Vete, niña, antes de Duncan regrese y yo nos ponga en evidencia a ambos.

Kallian asintió. Intercambiando emotividad por fortaleza, se irguió, le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo su camino hacia el exterior. Lo dicho por su padre le recordó que aún había un asunto pendiente dentro de la casa de Flynn. No iba a marcharse sin librar a un inocente de la maldad de un individuo podrido. El pensamiento que había frenado sus acciones, la angustia de Anora al respecto... Ya no eran un obstáculo. Había sesgado numerosas vidas en su camino hacia y desde la mansión del arl. Arrebatar la de un gusano élfico no suponía más un debate moral. Una vez aunada a la impureza en las venas de la ciudad, podía interrumpir el flujo de suciedad.

El mundo había creado a un asesino, pero estaba en manos de Kallian mermar los números de los malvados antes de caer.

* * *

Veía el sendero con una cierta melancolía. Una añoranza, como si estuviera tratando de retener lo que habían dejado atrás. Como si no pudiera terminar de aceptar que su deber era seguir avanzando, ya sin ellos. Se aferró al diminuto morral que colgaba de su hombro. Cuando caminaba, un suave sonido la acompañaba. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tras pasarse los dedos para estar segura de que no había derramado ni una sola de esas lágrimas, giró para trotar y adentrarse en el bosque.

Su clan habría avanzado bastante a esta hora. Viajaban hacia el norte. Merrill se detuvo y elevó la vista antes de lanzar un suspiro. Iba a tener que escalar uno de esos enormes árboles. Situarse en el entorno nunca había sido su fuerte. Solía perderse con mucha facilidad. Si subía para echar un vistazo al sol, todo se arreglaría para ella.

—No, no todo —se escuchó decir y volvió a sostener la bolsa con el par de fragmentos del espejo—. Todavía no.

* * *

 **N/A** : No es que Kallian haya sanado y encontrado la paz definitiva, pero la chica sabe que no puede quedarse en la elfería. En el epílogo y a lo largo del próximo fic, continuará lidiando con ese bichillo de _maldá_ y la tristeza por verse obligada a dejar atrás a tantas personas. De cualquier forma, que Tabris halla dado rienda suelta a su rabia en el anterior cap, no quiere decir que va a ir por ahí descargándola con todo el mundo (?

También se verá más de Duncan.

Referencias a la jugada de ajedrez en la que se sacrifican dos alfiles (tiene un nombre, no logro recordar cuál es) porque amo las referencias a el ajedrez.

La amistad de Anora y Kallian sigue siendo igual de contradictoria y caótica. _Sorry not sorry_ xD

Otro dato: hace mil años la intención era que el lugar de Amell lo ocupara un niño Mahariel. Tenía todo su arco argumental planeado -hasta el final de Origins- y llegué a escribir sus primeras apariciones... No logro recordar por qué diablos me decanté por Amell xD En cualquier caso, Merrill será esencial para la trama muy (PERO MUY, MUCHO, DEMASIADO) adelante en la trama, así que sus apariciones no son gratuitas o porque Luna esté obsesionada con ella, ¿por quién me toman? xD

Mil gracias a **Frida** y a **C2** por sus comentarios :3


	21. Epílogo

**Música** : "Birden" BSO de Zankyou no Terror. "Ready to Start" de Arcade Fire.

* * *

\- **EPÍLOGO** -

Muy pronto se ha dado cuenta de que no es más que un muchacho.

Se preocupa por suprimir o, en el peor de los casos, matizar sus fijas miradas, sus ceños fruncidos y el reproche que cosquillea la punta de su lengua cada vez que habla con el guarda gris que los guía. ¿No ha podido elegir a uno mayor? ¿Uno más curtido en las tragedias de la vida?

Camina, actualmente, a un costado de la única montura del grupo. Si tienen suerte y logran un trato que no los deje con los bolsillos vacíos, conseguirán un par de caballos adicionales en la próxima aldea.

Kallian no mira hacia atrás, le aterroriza la posibilidad de echar un vistazo por encima del hombro y flaquear. El primer paso dentro del bosque ha sido el más difícil, la arrojó al exilio, desmoronando lo poco que quedaba íntegro de su corazón luego de la prolongada despedida de su familia. Flynn se había aferrado a ella en medio de un berrinche. A Kallian se le llenan los ojos de un conocido líquido al recordar el llanto del pequeño rubio; con suerte, se consuela, habrá llorado tanto que no tendrá ninguna lágrima cuando la guardia de la ciudad le comunique que han hallado a su padre en un callejón. Él no las merece. Kylon, por su parte, apareció cuando estaban a punto de cruzar las puertas de la ciudad. Lo vio acercarse, no sin cierto asombro. Luego de un prolongado titubeo, el humano estiró un puño. Al abrirlo, reveló una vieja pulsera hecha de cascabeles.

—Olvidé que la tenía hasta que ocurrió todo esto —había dicho el sargento—. Unos días después de... _ya sabes_ , volví. Nadie estaba haciendo nada por averiguar el asesinato y me pareció injusto. —Kylon se rascó la nuca y alzó un hombro—. Hacedor, era ingenuo, ¿verdad? —Kallian alzó un hombro, volviendo los ojos a la pulsera que descansaba en silencio sobre la palma de su mano, sonriendo con nostalgia al objeto—. Como sea, la descripción que dio tu padre a la guardia para encontrarlas fue la de una elfa de cabello rubio, con un una niña y la niña llevaba una pulsera de cascabeles —recordó—. Quise entregártela unos días después, pero no estabas en condiciones de recibir un recordatorio de tu mala experiencia.

Kallian, en el presente, se enfoca en la quietud del bosque por no sentir el peso de su vida en Denerim sobre un hombro, obligándola a no abandonar, tirando de ella, dispuesta a arrastrarla de vuelta. Afortunadamente, la magia de la espesura envuelve sus sentidos. Aún no amanece y el cielo es un oscuro mar de azul salpicado de estrellas. La madrugada fresca vigila el ascenso de los tres viajeros por el camino del este. La pendiente de la ladera es ligera pero constante. Tabris estira un brazo y sacude la muñeca; comprueba maravillada que el dulce sonido ahuyenta los temores con la misma efectividad de antaño, que este preciosa reliquia está intacta y no consigue asociarla con la tragedia.

—No luces tan amenazante ahora —desde el caballo, Amell le dedica un gesto socarrón—. Tal vez hasta te deje compartir la silla conmigo.

—A diferencia de ti, yo soy capaz de usar mis piernas —es su hosca respuesta.

—No pierdes el encanto, Niño. Ya veremos si opinas igual en un par de días.

Kallian bufa ante el mote, pero ha de emplear un esfuerzo titánico para no llevarse la mano a la cabeza. Largos viajes y una próxima batalla no son sitios a donde llevar una cabellera larga y desordenada, que tarde o temprano hallaría libertad y se cruzaría en el camino de su vista. Shianni fue la única persona capaz de domar el cabello rebelde con un prolijo trenzado cuya técnica Kallian lamenta no haber aprendido. El ingenio del mago ha decidido que con el pelo que le queda luce mucho con un chico y, aunque es ridículo que aquello le escosa del modo en que lo hace, Kallian alberga un profundo arrepentimiento por su decisión. Las ondas se han convertido en una nube ensortijada entorno a su cráneo, y los mechones, numerosas veces y de cualquier modo, continúan cayéndole sobre la frente.

Un chico ella, por supuesto. ¿En qué convierte eso al mago? No ha visto más de veinte satinalias. Aunque su edad no es el problema. La candidez preponderante, muy obvia cuando cree que nadie presta atención, cuando cree que lo ha escondido debajo de su desmedida chulería y su teatral indolencia... De eso es de lo que se alimenta la incipiente consternación de Kallian.

La inocencia es una víctima fácil de cuyos despojos se alimentan los buitres. Es frágil y los intentos de zurcirla son siempre infructuosos. Se convierte entonces en una cosa estorbosa, un objeto estropeado cuya forma y propósito originales no pueden siquiera sospecharse. Convertida en un amasijo irreconocible y relegada al olvido, tiende a ser suelo fértil para la iniquidad.

¿Por qué ha reclutado Duncan a este muchacho?

Kallian se traga su pregunta, porque no le apetece incordiar a la persona que le ha salvado y que parezca que pretende aleccionarlo. Kallian decide que no sabe nada, de modo que no juzgar las decisiones de otros es lo justo.

El pinar se abre poco a poco, sustituido en las partes altas con aglomeraciones de arbolillos ralos y pastos crecidos que el viento agita en dirección al mar. El amanecer es inminente. Kallian se detiene al borde de un peñasco, donde el sendero describe una curva y vuelve a descender flanqueado por colinas que se convertirán en escarpados montes. Frente a ella (siempre cuidadosa de no mirar hacia la ciudad) el terreno baja y se suaviza, los abetos y los pinos tocados por la primera luz colorean de verde el paisaje; distingue el brillo del río bajo la escasa luz, corre hasta adentrar en el bosque, la furia que acumuló durante su precipitado descenso desde la cordillera provoca un potente rugido; sin embargo, Kallian no está lo suficientemente cerca para que resulte molesto.

—Se siente bien, ¿no? —Amell ha desmontado y se para junto a ella quien, por única respuesta alza una ceja inquisitiva—. Pararse a mirar el mundo —explica—. Entré a la torre cuando era un niño y había olvidado como es el mundo... Pero él no me olvidó a mí.

Kallian no puede hacer nada por suprimir el gesto de extrañeza ni el repentino interés que se manifiesta en su cara al voltear. No comenta nada al respecto, mofarse de la circunspección repentina del mago para cobrarse cada acotación mordaz se antoja un acto demasiado indigno. No tiene, tampoco, la confianza suficiente.

—Supongo que no es nada nuevo para ti —dice él, sin retirar la vista del paisaje—. Y me estás mirando como Duncan —ríe en voz baja.

La elfa parpadea y sacude la cabeza.

—No es eso —se escucha hablar—. Nunca salí de Denerim.

 _El "mundo" es un sitio tan extraño para mí como lo es para ti._

—¿Qué diablos hará Duncan con nosotros? —Amell vuelve a reír.

El mago suspira y cierra los ojos. Cuando Kallian desvía la vista, allí está Denerim. La ciudad es, desde esta distancia, no más que algunos puntos de luz y el contorno oscuro del palacio y la torre de un fuerte. Un dominio delimitado por la oscuridad, difuminado bajo la niebla, perdido en la distancia. No siente un nuevo golpe de lágrimas o como si el dolor de contemplar su ciudad en la lejanía bastase para partirla en dos. No es nada más que un escalofrío propagándose a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Una voz pesarosa en el fondo de su consciencia le dice que esta partida no es lo que _quiere_ , es lo que _necesita_. Y Kallian no lucha contra la emoción que se abre paso en su interior, lenta pero contundente. De ella adquiere serenidad y... fuerza. Aprieta un puño antes de alzar la vista.

El sol toca las nubes más cercanas al horizonte, da algunas pinceladas de rosado y lila, muy tenues y que se unen al azul intenso en lo alto. Por el rabillo del ojo, Kallian se da cuenta de que no es la única que continúa asimilando la abismal sensación de libertad. Amell encara el horizonte, en paz consigo mismo. Su sonrisa delata una extraña avidez por este nuevo mundo.

—¿Es Denerim bonita desde aquí?

—Abre los ojos —es su lacónica respuesta.

—No distingo formas después de cierta distancia —dice con impaciencia—, para mí es un borrón oscuro, rodeado de otros tonos de oscuridad.

"Para mí no es muy diferente", quiere decir.

—Sí, es bonita —habla en voz baja—. Mayormente siluetas oscuras o marrones, pero bonita.

—Vaya descripción, me hará llorar —Amell ha decidido que la profundidad del momento lo está poniendo incómodo y se burla. Se interrumpe enseguida y guarda silencio un instante—. ¿No te aterra regresar?

—¿Por qué debería?

—Las cosas que solían ser agradables, las cosas que amabas... Cuando regreses pueden parecer... Pálidas. Nos han dado una perspectiva más amplia y los dominios que construimos en pequeños rincones se vuelven... insuficientes.

Kallian lo mira sin parpadear. Es un futuro improbable, ahora que no puede ni imaginar no echar de menos a su familia o llorar en silencio durante la noche por lo que no ha podido concluir con Nelaros. La elfa alza un hombro, no dispuesta a renunciar a la paz que ha conseguido.

—Andando —dice, evadiendo la pregunta—. Duncan te está mirando raro de nuevo.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? Sí, bueno, esto me lo tengo merecido por confiar en ti —Amell se finge ultrajado. Ella se limita a dedicarle un gesto en blanco.

Da media vuelta para volver al camino y le da la espalda a un reino que se desvanece. Kallian no puede saberlo. Con pequeños pasos, adentra en la oscuridad del mundo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Se nos acabó este fic. Hubo un punto en el que no me creí capaz de llegar hasta aquí, y la verdad es que todavía queda demasiado por delante (vamos, BioWare, ayúdame y saca esa maldita cuarta entrega del videojuego prontooooo). También pensé que abarcaría hasta la primer parada de los guardas grises en el Círculo de Hechiceros. Algo en la trama me pidió que me detuviera aquí, quiero confiar en mi cerebro (?

Y nada, ¡mil gracias a cada personita que se pasó por acá! Especialmente a quienes comentaron, su apoyo es invaluable. Esta historia es de y por ustedes. Katz, Frida, C2, Ellis, Fran, mi más profundo agradecimiento.


End file.
